Jugando con fuego
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Milo es amante de Kanon. A Camus le gusta Saga. Para darles celos y aunque no se soporten, ambos deberan fingir algo que no son, poniendose en una situacion graciosa cuando Milo tenga que enseñarle a Camus como ser un buen novio. Fic loco -TERMINADO-
1. El pacto

ehm... pues... en realidad este fic es un poco loco n.nU... se me vota la canica un poco y... los personajes hacen lo k kieren x.x..

Para los que más o menos conocen mi estilo, se darán cuenta de lo k kiero decir xd

Espero que les guste n.n

**Jugando con fuego**

**Antecedentes:**

Era muy pequeño cuando llegó a aquella región santa de Grecia, al lugar que estaba consagrado a la Diosa que su constelación guardiana le obligaba custodiar.

No tenía trato con muchas personas dentro del santuario, puesto que era un niño muy tímido; así que durante los años de su infancia sólo se veía bajo los cuidados y amistad de un chico mayor que él, que había luchado por ganarse su confianza. Se llamaba Kanon, y lo rebasaba por algunos años; era poseedor de una larga cabellera azulina, y dos esmeraldas por pupilas. Su origen era griego, por lo que no fue muy difícil convertirse en su compañía, su apoyo… su todo.

Ahora contaba con casi veintiún años, una edad que le daba la experiencia necesaria para entender las emociones que el ojiverde despertaba en él, tales como esos celos infundados cuando lo veía reír con otra persona que no fuera él, las de veces que con sólo mencionarlo sentía que las mejillas se le calentaban, o cuando sus ojos eran encantados con su silueta y era imposible no idolatrar otra cosa con ellos que no fuera su cuerpo.

Milo había tenido el valor de revelar sus sentimientos ante Kanon, y la voluntad para esperar una respuesta positiva; sin embargo, habían pasado muchos años, y él había cambiado totalmente. La persona que el pequeño griego conoció en su infancia, no era más la que tenía enfrente. Y aún cuando el mayor correspondía sus sentimientos, no parecía hacerlo en la misma forma intensa como Milo:

Pasaba las noches con el dorado escorpión, poseyéndolo sin control; pero sin una pasión. Al desbordarse y culminar su rito, se colocaba nuevamente su ropa y abandonaba la habitación con un roce apenas perceptible de labios.

El octavo guardián odiaba a muerte esas despedida, y si no recriminaba era por su amor hacia Kanon. No quería incomodarlo, hacerle pensar que todavía era un niño caprichoso al que le gustaba que hicieran su voluntad. Todo lo que Milo quería era un poco de amor, ser correspondido por esa persona a la que supuestamente le importas.

En aquél momento, mientras observaba con sus pupilas abatidas como el mayor terminaba de colocarse los pantalones, pensaba en la mejor manera para que Kanon reaccionara y entendiera que aquella situación no podía ser eterna, que tarde o temprano él se cansaría de su trato por mucho que lo amara.

Pero ¿Cómo resolver aquel problema?

¿Qué método sería el más apropiado para hacerle despertar?

Tal vez la respuesta se encontraba más cerca de lo que él imaginaba.

**-.-.-.-**

La constelación de Acuario lo había escogido para defender aquél onceavo templo; pero él no se sentía con la capacidad de hacer frente a su responsabilidad, no cuando apenas contaba con seis años, hablaba un idioma ajeno al de aquella región, y se sentía tan solo. Para su fortuna, uno de los postulantes a santo dorado le hacia compañía. Se trataba de uno de los gemelos del santuario, cuya única diferencia era el cabello y la personalidad; Saga, próximamente santo de Géminis, se tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio.

Camus creció instruido bajo sus consejos de lealtad, valor, confianza propia, y a hacer lo que esté en tus manos por defender aquello que te importa o lo que es correcto –Básicamente a ser un extremista-.

Saga se convirtió en una parte fundamental en la existencia de Acuario, a tal grado que cuando este faltó, su corazón pareció hacerse de hielo.

Con todas las cosas que sucedieron antes, durante y después de la guerra santa, fue como el galo comenzó a sentir otra serie de cosas por el geminiano, que iban más allá del respeto y amistad concebido. El problema con el mayor era que tenía demasiadas culpas encima, lo cual le hacia pensarse indigno de merecer el cariño de alguien, sin importar cuantas veces Camus le explicara que no había sido culpa suya, que se trataba de un trastorno mental, y que él lo amaría sin importar nada más.

Lo peor del caso es que no sabía si Saga lo estaba rechazando porque se sentía demasiado insignificante, o porque en realidad no le profesaba ese tipo de afecto, y era su forma sutil de rechazarle.

Era demasiado estresante no saber lo que el gemelo sentía, lo cual lo llevaba a trazar distintos planes a realizar para averiguarlo; sin embargo, no se le ocurrían muy buenas ideas. Todas estaban inconclusas o tenían un final nada grato para ambos

¿Qué hacer?

Camus no quería apresurar las cosas, pero si quería hacerle entender que lo amaba, y que necesitaba saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos; y si lo eran, que anhelaba poder compartir todas y cada de las caricias que había guardado desde hace tanto.

¿Podría haber un método de hacerle abrir los ojos y saber cuales eran sus sentimientos?

**Capítulo I**

**El pacto**

No podía creer que le hubiera convencido no sólo de asistir a aquella reunión, si no también ¡de usar aquél atuendo!

Mientras descendía uno a uno los peldaños, de Virgo a Leo, sentía como la circulación de la sangre se le cortaba, cada vez que movía las piernas para apoyar la planta del pie.

Milo le había dicho que era lo mejor, que no podía negarse, que la primera señal de amor entre dos personas eran los cambios positivos tanto en uno como otro; y aunque Camus insistió con que el primer cambio debía ser en el griego, al no asistir a aquella reunión, Milo discutió que Camus necesitaba mayores reformaciones, y que a todos les sorprendería verlo en ese lugar, cuando no separaba ni para desearles que se divirtieran.

Bajo aquellos innegables argumentos, el galo tuvo que aceptar la invitación. El problema eventual se suscitó por el atuendo que este escogió para vestir, ya que el escorpión quería que 'su pareja' usara algo mucho más provocativo, algo que causara la envidia de Kanon; así que le escogió una ropa que pudiera causar tales efectos: Una camisa oscura con las mangas arremangadas de tal forma que sus músculos pudieran presumirse, abierta con 'v' por cuello para lograr que los pectorales hicieran lo mismo; más un pantalón ajustado que resaltara las prominencias traseras, y los músculos de sus piernas. Para Milo había resultado sumamente difícil convencerlo de ponerse esa ropa -puesto que iba contra toda ideología reservada de Acuario-; pero no tanto como lo que le costó sacarlo casi a rastras de sus aposentos y hacer que bajara hacia el templo de Leo. Fue hasta que le mencionó que Saga derraparía por él de inmediato, que aceptó bajar.

Para la hora de la cita, ambos dorados se encontraban en el quinto templo, tomados de la mano para acentuar su mentira, como si fueran un par de enamorados; aunque a ninguno le hacia gracia mantener ese contacto. Después de todo, siendo tan diferentes, no se llevaban bien.

-"Ya casi no siento mis piernas"- Se quejó Acuario, en un murmullo malhumorado. Milo rodó los ojos, exhalando con hastío.

-"Te prometí que estaríamos de regreso temprano¿no es así?"- Inquirió de forma molesta. Camus asintió, mirándole primero de reojo, y luego a sus extremidades inferiores, como si sus ojos pudieran decirles que todo estaría bien, que sólo tendrían que esperar unos momentos más. Tragó un poco de aire, intentando serenarse, en vano.

-"Bien… entonces… vamos…"- Dijo, notablemente nervioso. La idea de convivir con el resto de sus compañeros y ser sometido a cualquier tipo de criticas, lo ponía en un estado contrario al que siempre demostraba en su mirar, o al que Saga le había enseñado manifestar.

Sin decir otra palabra se internaron en el templo de Leo, esclavos al yugo de sus propias ideas y planes, por lo inseguros que se sentían respecto al buen funcionamiento de sus propósitos.

Un par de días atrás Milo le había hecho una propuesta a Camus, que este no podía rechazar; no porque el escorpión le interesara, si no porque sentía que se vería beneficiado con el corazón de Saga, algo que quería poseer desde hace tiempo atrás. Y no había sido una decisión fácil, por cuestiones de ego.

Las ventajas eran muchas; pero también lo que podía perder si el plan no resultaba.

**-v- Flash Back –v-**

-"Te veo luego."- Se despidió Saga, levantando la mano para hacer significativas sus palabras. Acuario le imitó con una media sonrisa.

-"Si. Adiós"- Fue lo único que dijo. El mayor caminó hacia la entrada de Acuario para descender a Géminis, seguido por la mirada fija y enamorada del galo; quien al quedarse solo, suspiró melancólico y susurró: -"Quisiera que también me amaras."

Pero Camus no contaba con la visita de 'alguien' que venía de Piscis. Se trataba de una persona con quien solía tener un trato… en verdad extraño, ya que no se hablaban, habían tenido cierta conversación amable alguna vez acerca de un pupilo de Acuario; pero nada más. Milo y Camus eran tan diferentes que sus personalidades siempre solían chocar, y para evitar problemas, lo mejor era la indiferencia. Sin embargo, aquella vez, Milo supo que la respuesta a sus problemas se encontraba en el lugar donde menos hubiera decidido buscar una solución.

Sus neuronas trabajaron más rápido de lo usual, maquilando un plan infalible que le daría la victoria sobre el corazón de Kanon, y que podría solventar las cosas con Camus; es decir, evitar ser de una forma hostil como tenía que actuar cuando él estaba cerca, puesto que si todo salía bien podrían volverse… no amigos… quizá simples conocidos con una relación afable…

En un segundo, Acuario percibió la presencia de un ente tras de él, lo cual provocó que su cabeza girara hacia el pasillo que conducía a la salida y entrada del templo, donde Milo estaba parado, contemplándole. Camus simplemente podía darse la vuelta y omitir el encuentro con sus retinas; mas, un extraño destello en ellas le hizo saber que un encuentro de miradas no era todo lo que el griego deseaba

-"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"- Interrogó el galo, con su habitual tono indiferente.

El peliazul se sorprendió ante sus palabras

-"De hecho si"- Respondió con una sonrisa seductora. –"Quisiera intercambiar un par de palabras contigo. Si no te importa, claro."- La faz de Camus dejó la apatía para mostrar extrañeza.

Una parte de él le decía que no era muy buena idea escucharle; aunque la otra estaba segura que no había nada que temer…

¿Resultado? Nadie escucha a su conciencia.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban sentados, bebiendo: Camus un té caliente, una limonada fría, Milo.

El escorpión nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer ni al galo, ni al templo que debía custodiar por completo, por lo que estar en aquella habitación le causaba cierta incomodidad; sobre todo cuando observaba que cada cosa estaba perfectamente bien adaptada, como si cada cosa hubiera sido perfectamente medida y acomodada en su respectivo lugar con cautela. Ni siquiera en el tercer templo había contemplado tanto orden… ¡Y eso que se trataba del recinto de Saga¡De Saga!

-"¿Y bien…?"- Inquirió Acuario dando un delicado sorbo a su taza, sin apartar sus membranas del semblante griego. Milo despertó de sus cavilaciones con un débil sobresalto.

-"eh…"- Su mente había borrado todo plan.

-"Te pregunté si podía hacer algo por ti…"- Recordó el galo. Las neuronas del octavo guardián volvieron a funcionar.

-"Si. De hecho es un favor que nos conviene a los dos."- Dijo, esperando hallar los vocablos correctos.

-"Dime."- Incitó Camus, aún percibiendo una batalla entre su cognición y la parte rebelde de si.

-"Quiero pedirte que seamos '_pareja'_..."- No habían sido las palabras más apropiadas. Eso lo supo cuando el galo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la temperatura ambiental fue en declive.

-"¿¡Estás loco?!"- Profirió el galo golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, y poniéndose de pie a la par. Entonces, la cognición le aconsejó serenidad y que riera. –"¡Excelente broma!"- Exclamó enseguida, actuando por fin como la razón le dictaba.

A Milo no le hizo gracia verle reír, aún cuando nunca hubiera tenido esa oportunidad.

-"Escucha Acuario: ni yo te agrado ni tú me simpatizas. Todo lo que quiero es que me ayudes a provocar los celos de Ka… de 'alguien' que me gusta… Eso es todo."- Explicó un indignado escorpión. Camus ya había dejado de reír cuando volvió a tomar asiento.

-"¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?"- Cuestionó gélido, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Milo sonrió, pueril.

-"Porque yo sé que tú quieres a cierta persona, que puede corresponder o no a tus sentimientos… En realidad, ni tú sabes la respuesta"- Agregó con un gesto triunfante, que mágicamente se amplió al ver el semblante de estupor de Acuario. Y estaba seguro que cualquiera hubiera comprado esa expresión a un muy buen precio. –"Lo que yo te estoy pidiendo no es muy difícil de cumplir. Tú y yo actuaremos. Nuestra relación tendrá de serio lo que yo tengo de actor."- Camus se tambaleó en la silla.

-"¡¿Y si no sabes actuar como vamos a fingir?!"- Reclamó, incorporándose otra vez.

-"Porque tú si sabes hacerlo, y lo harás por los dos."- Fue la sencilla respuesta del griego, nada complaciente para Camus, quien comenzaba a enfadarse.

-"Yo nunca digo mentiras. ¡Soy netamente honesto!"- Exclamó.

-"Lo sé."- Respondió Milo, como si nada. –"Pero sabes fingir. Lo hiciste cuando la guerra santa¿lo olvidas?"- Acuario jamás podría hacerlo…

-"Aún así… no creo que sea una buena idea…"- Murmuró.

-"Píensalo."- Propuso el escorpión, levantándose de forma serena. –"Las personas suelen darse cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo ven perdido. Y quien sabe, tal vez Saga por fin te diga si le gustas o no…"- Le cerró un ojo, para eventualmente dirigirse hacia la salida, dejándolo pensativo, analizando cada uno de los pros y los contras de aquella 'fugaz y fingida relación'.

**-v- End of Flash Back –v- **

Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar al salón donde seria la reunión aquella noche; únicamente deberían dar la vuelta al pasillo…

-"Tenemos algunos en nuestro templo ¿verdad, Saga?"- Era la voz de Kanon rebotando contra la pared, viajando rápidamente hasta filtrarse en los tímpanos de Milo, quien detuvo su paso y el de Camus.

El francés intentó preguntar porque razón se detenían, cuando, inspirado por todas y cada una de las ideas que revolotearon en su cabeza, Milo ya lo había arrinconado contra la pared, mirándolo de forma penetrante. Entonces todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar…

Por la arista del muro aparecieron tres figuras: dos más altas que la que iba en medio, dos con una anatomía igual, pero de corazón diferente. Kanon, Saga y Aioria observaban una escena que los dejó completamente helados, una donde el jaloneo que Camus realizaba por obtener la libertad de su cuerpo y de sus labios, aparentaba, a los ojos de ellos, ser parte de un ritual de caricias extremas, entre un par de enamorados…

¿Marcador?

Cero y va una.

… o … o …

_Este fic también trataré de que sea corto… y lo continuaré cuando suba el capítulo 18 de Forbbiden Memories ) _

_Por su lectura y respetable opinión… Gracias! _


	2. La treta

Hola!!!... muchas gracias por animarme a continuar esta historia nOn... espero que les siga gustando, y si tienen alguna sugerencia para hacer el fic un poco más loco (XD)... me la hagan saber

bss!

**Capítulo 2**

**La treta**

Entre el forcejeo de Camus por su libertad, y los intentos irascibles de Milo por dominarlo, la situación había revolucionado hasta convertirse en algo personal. Cuando por fin se apartaron, frialdad era lo que demostraba el Acuariano en su mirar, y fastidio el griego. Y antes de que el galo reclamara la acción del otro, una tercera voz lo distrajo

-"¡Wow!... ¡Qué calladito se lo tenían!"- Exclamó uno de los testigos. El onceavo custodio dirigió su atención hacia el sitio por donde provenía la voz de quien reconocía como Aioria; aunque en vez de ser la mirada verdosa de Leo, fue la esmeralda de Saga quien le recriminó por aquél beso.

Inmediatamente Camus comprendió:

Milo había escuchado la voz de Kanon, quien le preguntaba a su hermano por 'algo', entonces decidió dar un paso rápido, sin avisarle, y besarlo como parte de algo normal en una pareja.

Vaya que el escorpión era inteligente, porque a juzgar por la mirada de ambos gemelos, no les había caído muy bien la noticia de su 'romance'.

-"¡Jamás te perdonaré que no me lo contaras!"- Reclamó un indignado Aioria, caminando hacia Camus y Milo. –"¡Se supone que yo soy tu mejor amigo!"- Terminó su camino de frente al escorpión, acusándolo con el dedo índice, que golpeaba su torso.

-"Era algo que queríamos revelar hasta esta noche"- Se excusó el griego abrazando al acuariano por detrás. Camus percibió un temblor involuntario en sí mismo, que no pasó desapercibido ante el tacto de Milo. –"¿No es cierto, amor?"- Se inclinó suavemente por arriba de su hombro y depositó un beso en su mejilla. El galo sintió que la piel se le erizaba, por lo que incapaz de retener sus reacciones asintió con la cabeza

-"De cualquier forma yo tenía derecho a saber los pormenores"- Prosiguió Leo su queja. –"Si tú te le ibas a declarar yo debí aconsejarte como hacerlo, y si él se te declaró primero, yo debí decirte como matarlo de incertidumbre… No es que me caigas mal, Acuario, es sólo para hacerla de emoción…"- Agregó nervioso ante la mirada gélida del galo.

-"Te lo repito Aioria, queríamos esperar hasta esta noche para que todos lo supieran"- Explicó acentuando aquél contacto entre él y Camus. –"Además, no hubiera sido correcto presumir a mi novio como si se tratase de un premio…"- A Kanon le sorprendieron sus palabras; pero no dijo nada. Su mirada se volvió más penetrante que antes, escrutando sin clemencia al francés como para hallarle algún defecto; aunque con tal belleza y atuendo, era imposible.

Por otro lado, Saga continuaba callado, sintiendo una honda tristeza que lo devoraba como piraña. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Milo, a quien ahora consideraba un gran contendiente; después de todo, para él, las personas que más se pelean es porque se quieren, y Camus nunca se llevó bien con Escorpio. Quizá en una discusión descubrió que le gustaba más el trabajo que hacían sus labios al acariciar los del otro, que al dejar fluir tanta incoherencia…

-"En fin… nosotros tenemos que ir por algunas cosas al templo de Géminis, así que nos veremos en la fiesta."- Dijo Aioria, guiñándoles el ojo a Acuario y Escorpio. Ambos dorados asintieron, después comenzaron a caminar al lado opuesto por donde los otros se dirigían; y al cruzarse, Kanon tomó rápidamente el brazo de Milo, susurrando

-"Tercer templo, finalizando la fiesta."- Enseguida le dio libertad y continuó caminando, al igual que el menor; quien no había mostrado reacción, hasta que no dieron la vuelta por el pasillo

-"¡Lo hicimos!"- Exclamó, en voz baja, emocionado. Camus detuvo su paso, fulminándole con un destello de sus ojos

-"La próxima vez avísame"- Sentenció, gélido, recriminando por el beso previo; pero Escorpio no prestaba atención, se encontraba mayormente encantado con la reacción celosa de Kanon. Porque han de saber que esa frase sólo significaba que quería hablar en privado acerca de su 'pequeño romance' con Camus.

-"No cabe duda que genio como yo no hay"- Dijo, soñador. Acuario le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Inquirió. Milo lo miró directamente, tomándole por los brazos.

-"¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?"- El galo conservó su expresión desorientada. –"¡Cumplimos nuestro objetivo: Saga y Kanon estaban celosos!"- Quizá fue la sacudida que el griego le dio; pero de pronto, concordó por segunda vez en su vida con el escorpión. La reacción de ambos gemelos había sido invaluable. Fue esa resolución la que permitió que Milo tuviera la oportunidad de deleitarse con una sonrisa triunfal por parte de Camus; aunque estaba tan absorto por los buenos resultados, que no le prestó atención.

-"Mi sacrificio valió la pena"- Comentó aliviado el francés.

-"MI sacrificio, dirás"- Corrigió el griego.

-"¿El tuyo?"- Preguntó el onceavo guardián, indignado, no dando crédito a sus oídos. –"¡Tú me besaste!"- Señaló, molesto.

-"No lo hice por placer"- Se defendió el griego, ceñudo. –"Lo tomo como un gaje del oficio…"- Camus apretó los puños, mayormente enfadado.

-"¡Mira insecto, yo…!"- Pero sus palabras se quedaron al aire cuando Milo lo acorraló nuevamente contra la pared. El francés pensó que iba a besarlo de nuevo, puesto que sus rostros volvieron a quedar muy juntos

-"Creí que habíamos pactado no pelear esta noche."- Apuntó. El pelimarino estaba muy nervioso; aún así asintió, concordando por tercera vez en su vida con el otro. –"Recuerda que por hoy somos una pareja, la más perfecta que se haya unido jamás; así que _mon amour_... ¿Vamos o no a la fiesta?"- Se apartó de Camus, permitiéndole otra vez respirar moderadamente, y ofreciéndole el brazo para que el otro lo tomara y caminaran juntos.

Acuario tardó un poco en aceptar su galante invitación; pero al final, ambos hicieron la entrada triunfal que habían esperado, llamando la atención de los concurrentes.

La comida estaba bien… la música un poco mejor… el ambiente regular…

En realidad todo estaba aburrido, sin ninguna distracción ni un solo tema de interés en el aire hasta que hicieron acto de presencia Milo y Camus.

Todas las miradas se centraron en la pareja dorada, la cual no prestaba interés de ninguna y continuaba internándose en el salón. Escorpio guiaba al galo hacia una esquina donde estaban dispuestas un par de sillas; una vez ahí pretendieron mantener una conversación.

-"No soporto tanta atención…"- Murmuró el pelimarino, esforzándose por no corresponder las miradas de sus compañeros.

-"Tranquilízate, Acuario"- Le dijo Milo colocando la mano de forma atrevida en su rodilla. –"Sígueme el juego."

-"¿No podrías poner tu mano en otro sitio?"- Inquirió el onceavo guardián, apretando los dientes, disimulando una sonrisa. Escorpio le devolvió el gesto, aproximándose un poco más su rostro mientras ascendía la mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla gala. Camus se sorprendió ante su acción, pero disimuló perfectamente su nerviosismo.

-"¿Aquí te parece bien, _amor_?"- Pretendió acariciar su pómulo con dulzura. Acuario asintió al sonreír.

-"Si no tengo opción."

-"No la tienes"- Y le robó un segundo beso.

Los momentos siguientes los pasaron disimulando mantener la charla más animada de sus vidas, acompañándola por un jugueteo entre sus manos, y por un beso propinado por el griego. Camus no se sentía cómodo con ninguna de las acciones del peliazul, y es que él no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con tal dulzura, ni a que supervisaran sus acciones como sus entrometidos compañeros. Milo, por su parte, estaba cómodo, deleitándose con la mirada fulminante de Kanon, y las constantes sacudidas que atacaban a 'su novio'.

Definitivamente le parecía que aquella idea lo haría ganador al amor del menor de los gemelos; ya que no sólo eran sus acciones como pareja de Camus, si no también, los constantes comentarios a favor de la relación, que resonaban en la fiesta, los que hacían rabiar a Kanon. Y es que a todos les parecía que Acuario realmente estaba enamorado de Milo para acudir a la fiesta y para vestirse de esa forma tan entallada.

Al cabo de un rato, Escorpio consideró que era el momento de llegar a la segunda fase de su plan:

El octavo custodio se puso de pie, estirando el brazo y ofreciendo la mano para que el otro la tomara. Camus observó la palma, oscilante. El griego consiente de que las miradas se concentraban en su espalda, entre el resquicio de su sonrisa murmuró

-"Dame la mano"- Acuario arqueó una ceja, pero no replicó. Y al colocar los dedos sobre la palma griega, la mano se cerró, apresándola, y dirigiéndola hasta sus labios para plasmar un segundo beso galante. –"Baila conmigo."

-"Pero…"- Milo, no autorizando su argumento, tiró de su brazo hasta que la silueta gala terminó apresada entre sus brazos, pecho contra pecho. El francés por un momento se quedó congelado, enseguida despertó e intentó protestar por aquél contacto; pero sabía que todo era parte de un plan trazado por el griego y que debía actuar cono si le agradara, si deseaba obtener al final el corazón de Saga.

Sin establecer distancia, mirándose a los ojos, Milo lo condujo hacia el centro del salón, a la pista de baile donde todos podían verlos. La música sonaba suave, pausada, y el escorpión se movía al ritmo de esta como si fuera parte de su organismo; sin embargo, pese a la elegancia y ligereza de Acuario, él no contaba con el ritmo ni la experiencia para mantener el compás, por lo que tropezaba y pisaba, sin intención, los pies del otro.

-"Eres un torpe…"- Murmuró Escorpio.

-"Estuve a punto de decirte que no sé bailar; pero claro, tú nunca escuchas"- Se quejó en voz baja, intentando seguir la melodía.

Milo bien podía dejar que Camus continuara haciendo el ridículo, pero sintió que su deber como pareja consistía en evitarle esa clase de escenitas; así que unió mayormente su cuerpo al del francés, formulando, lo que aparento ser a los ojos de todos, un tierno abrazo

-"Finge que tomaste de más"- Le propuso, estando cerca de su oído.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Acuario incómodo, azorado.

-"Estas haciendo el ridículo, y la mejor manera de pasar inadvertido será si te haces pasar por borracho"- Camus maldijo mentalmente, consiente en que tenía razón. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa, pero había visto a algunos de sus compañeros en una condición así.

-"¡Me lo dices de broma!"- Exclamó alocado, apartándose de Milo para darle un golpe quedo en el torso. El peliazul le miró desconcertado, a lo que el galo rodó los ojos pensando en su falta de coeficiente por no tomar el hilo de la situación, y colgándose de él como si un vértigo le hubiera atacado. Escorpio lo abrazó, simulando una sonrisa divertida

-"No debiste tomar tanto, amor"- Le dijo.

-"No me regañes"- Se quejó enfadado, apartándose un poco, pero al mismo tiempo pretendiendo estar mareado.

-"Vamos, te llevaré a tu templo…"- Propuso. Camus, testarudo, negó.

-"¡Pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho!"- Exclamó a modo de berrinche. El brazo del griego contorneó la cintura del onceavo custodio, impulsándolo a caminar

-"Amor, no te pongas necio"- Le advirtió. Dentro del abrazo, el francés giró en sí mismo para quedar de cara con él

-"No quisiera irme…"- Pero antes de terminar de hablar se desvaneció, envuelto por los brazos del otro, quien intuyó que tendría que llevarlo cargando, mínimo hasta el templo de Virgo.

-"¿Esta bien Camus?"- Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros, aproximándose a ellos.

-"Muy bien Shura, gracias."- Respondió con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo a él y a otros curiosos, inclinándose para tomar las piernas galas y llevarlo cargando.

-"¿Qué le pasó?"- Indagó un pelilila

-"Tomó demasiado Mu. Ahora lo llevaré a su templo si no les molesta."- Y dicha tal cosa se abrió paso entre ellos, con un 'inconsiente' maestro de los hielos en su regazo. Al llegar a la entrada se topó con la mirada furiosa de Kanon, quien con el fulgor de sus pupilas le recordó la cita que tenían; mientras, por otro lado, los ojos de Saga le expresaban celos y abatimiento, algo que le hizo pensar a Milo que no lucharía por lo que quería...

**o.v.o**

-"No ganarías un oscar ni aunque los críticos estuvieran drogados"- Comentaba un escorpión malhumorado, subiendo las escaleras detrás de Acuario.

-"¡Perdoneme 'señor perfecto', yo nunca he estado borracho!"- Se defendió el pelimarino dándole la cara.

-"¡Pudiste vomitar o algo así¡Eso hubiera sido mil veces más creíble!"- Camus hizo una mueca de desagrado, luego le dio la espalda y continuó ascendiendo

-"Suficiente ridículo hice llegando contigo a la fiesta…"- Murmuró. Milo lo detuvo al jalarlo bruscamente del brazo

-"Me permitiré recordarte que para ninguno es grata esta experiencia, y que lo hacemos para conseguir los celos de la persona que amamos."- Dijo, robando la atención del acuariano. –"Yo conseguí mi propósito: Kanon quiere hablar conmigo en Géminis, esta misma noche."- Se jactó, orgulloso.

-"¿De verdad?"- Dudó el pelimarino, a lo que el otro asintió.

-"Si. ¿Ves lo que se consigue cuando trabajas duro y sacrificas ciertas cosas?"- Camus bajó la vista, entristecido

-"Yo no conseguí más que la mirada herida de Saga…"- Comentó, vacío. Escorpio percibió la germinación de un nuevo sentimiento hacia el francés: la compasión.

-"Apenas estamos empezando"- Lo consoló, pasando su brazo por la nuca gala, sobre sus cabellos verdiazules. –"Los celos son una buena forma de despertar ciertas cosas en los demás, como el hecho de que él piensa que ya no te tiene, y por lo que vi en sus ojos, no querrá luchar por recuperarte a menos que no te vea perdido para siempre…"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Inquirió el onceavo guardián.

-"Que intensificaremos esta relación"- Respondió Milo, sonriente –"Me sacrificaré si prometes dar todo de ti porque este plan funcione; además, me aseguraré que Kanon sepa que no caeré tan fácilmente con él. No señor. Lo haré sufrir como él a mí y le demostraré que ya no soy el mismo niño solitario de siempre… ¡Milo de Escorpio ya creció!"- Exclamó, decidido. Asió una de las manos del galo y continuó ascendiendo las escaleras.

-"Y… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?"- Preguntó, confundido.

-"Dormirás esta noche conmigo…"- Respondió el griego, como si nada.

-"Ah…"- Respingó Acuario –"Espera… ¿¡QUÉ?!"- Exclamó sonrojándose de pies a cabeza, convirtiéndose en un precioso rubí.

… o … o …

_No tengo un muy sentido del humor n.nU… sorry… me gustaría ser tan elocuente como Dido .v.… pero no lo soy T.T_

_En fin… espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado )_

_Nos estamos leyendo_

_Besitos .x. .x. .x. _


	3. Sacrificio

**_Pues muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios n//n... es agradezco infinitamente que me lean y apoyen nOn... les dejo el siguiente capitulo esperando sea de su agrado :)_**

**Capítulo 3**

'**Sacrificio'**

Milo tenía la mano puesta a una distancia considerable del fuego que la estufa le otorgaba, derritiendo el hielo que envolvía por completo su mano izquierda; y es que de camino al templo de Escorpio, el nerviosismo de Acuario se canalizó al bajar su temperatura y dejar la extremidad del otro en ese estado.

-"¿Qué pensaste cuando te dije que dormiríamos juntos?"- Gruñó el griego. Camus deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Dándole la espalda bajó el rostro, permitiendo que una cortina de cabellos verdi azules le cubriera el matiz sonrosado en sus prominencias

-"Nada importante…"- Musitó. Una capa de hielo se desprendió de la mano de Milo, como si un insecto mudara de piel.

-"Yo creo que 'san' Camus estaba pensando cosas sucias"- Se burló el peliazul, soltando una carcajada. Acuario viró el rostro, mirándole tan fríamente que el escorpión sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

Mientras continuaba el proceso de descongelación no volvieron a intercambiar ninguna palabra, ni siquiera a Camus le preocupaba pensar cual era el siguiente plan de su novio postizo. Él prefería permanecer en silencio a soportar cualquier cosa que Milo dijera.

Por fin el hielo abandonó la mano griega, permitiéndole a su dueño girarse completamente hacia Acuario y proseguir con su ideología; pero lejos de hablarle, se quedó contemplando su fisonomía de pies a cabeza, devorándole con la mirada.

El galo era una persona dotada de belleza física, compuesta por su larga y lacia cabellera tan azul como verde, sus labios delgados y suaves, su nariz afilada, sus ojos a una tonalidad par con el cabello; y el cuerpo lleno de músculos a presumir, acentuados por la vestimenta que él le había escogido. Y ahora que le contemplaba con tal interés, se daba cuenta que su atractivo físico hubiera bastado a cualquiera para que quedara perdidamente enamorado de su persona; incluso él bien podría haberse enamorado si Acuario no fuera tan 'perfecto', o en todo caso, odioso.

Se apartó de la estufa, caminando a paso lento y elegante, como si se tratara de un felino al asecho

-"Sígueme"- Le indicó. Camus, que no se percató del escrutinio al que había sido sometido, se cruzó de brazos y caminó por detrás del guardián de aquél recinto.

A diferencia suya, Milo no era tan ordenado. Pareciera que él permitía que los objetos deambularan a su antojo por el templo, sin prestar atención en donde debía ir cada cosa: el cereal para desayunar en la gaveta del baño, el destapador de caños en la alacena. Le parecía que era un descuidado. **(1)**

Y no es que lo fuera, es que Milo creía que había cosas mucho más importantes que estar todo el día, obsesionado, acomodando cada cosa en su lugar, incluso por orden alfabético.

Por fin llegaron al aposento principal del octavo templo: la habitación de Milo. El dueño de esta abrió la puerta, internándose en ella mientras le hacia señas a Camus para que lo siguiera; pero este no se movía

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Le preguntó el peliazul, extrañado ante su actitud.

-"Saga siempre dijo que una recamara era algo muy personal…"- Respondió, cohibido. El griego rodó lo ojos, fastidiado, caminó molesto hacia él, le tomó la mano y lo condujo casi a la fuerza al cuarto; una vez dentro cerró la puerta, casi temiendo que quisiera salir corriendo. –"Yo no te dejaría entrar a la mía"- Comentó el galo.

-"No hará falta. Dudo que esto vuelva a pasar"- Dijo el otro, dirigiéndose hacia su lecho para acomodar las mantas.

Al escucharlo la mente de Acuario volvió a trabajar a mil por hora…

-"¿No hay problema si compartimos la misma cama?"- Inquirió Milo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Y aunque la verdad si lo había porque Camus jamás había dormido contra persona, dijo:

-"Si a ti no te importa a mi tampoco; además, creí que ese había sido tu plan desde el principio"- Respondió, levantando los hombros como signo indiferente; pero al segundo se arrepintió de su respuesta, al verlo deslizar su playera del abdomen al pecho. –"¿Q-qué ha-haces?"

-"Me gusta dormir desnudo…"- Respondió como si nada. Acuario entonces supo que tendría la 'desfortuna' de ver a Milo en toda su gloria, algo que no le complacía.

-"¿No puedes dormir vestido hoy?"- Le preguntó, intentando mantenerse sereno y que su voz no delatara el colapso de su sistema nervioso.

-"No."- Dijo el otro, deslizando su pantalón hacia abajo. –"Dudo que veas algo que nunca hayas visto en tu vida, Acuario"- Camus, completamente rojo le dio la espalda, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por aceptar aquél pacto, y sobre todo, prometerse que Milo no le iba a ganar el premio al mejor novio.

-"Todo esta bien… no pasa nada…"- Comenzó a repetirse mentalmente el galo, mirando el techo para borrar el trazo curveo que los glúteos y músculos del griego habían plasmado en su mente.

–"¿Qué, no piensas desvestirte?"- Dijo una voz suave, queda, en su oído. Camus se sobresaltó

-"Yo…"- Pero no se atrevió a darle la cara. –"No gustarme dormir… desnudo…"- Dijo. **(2)**

-"Puedo prestarte algo cómodo, si quieres"- Le propuso el escorpión en el mismo susurro sensual, todo con la intención de incomodarlo; cosa que Camus notó, así que aspiró hondo y lo encaró

-"Con dormir contigo es más que suficiente…"- Dijo, taciturno.

-"Lo que pasa es que eres tímido, pero si quieres yo puedo ayudarte"- Arriesgando su integridad física sus dedos tomaron la prenda que ocultaba el torso galo y la deslizaron hacia arriba, para poder quitársela. El galo colocó las manos sobre las del otro, frenando sus movimientos.

Tal pareciera que los insultos y la indiferencia ya habían quedado atrás; ahora se encontraban en un nuevo nivel, donde Escorpio usaba el extremo pudor de su novio artificial como talón de Aquiles.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Lo interrogó, gélido. Milo redujo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, permitiendo que la punta de su nariz tocara la del otro.

-"Ayudando a mi novio a desvestirse."- Se expresó con una sonrisa socarrona, entre abriendo los labios para atrapar los de Camus, cuando se impulsó hacia delante.

-"¿¡Qué te pasa?!"- Exclamó Acuario, retrocediendo. Sus manos aún apresaban las griegas. –"¡No estamos frente a Saga y Kanon… no tienes porque…!"- Pero Milo lo silenció con otro roce fugaz de labios, en tanto se soltaba del pelimarino y colocaba las manos en las hebillas de su cinturón

-"Mi novio bebió demasiado en la fiesta, su templo se encontraba muy lejos como para acompañarlo hasta allá, así que tuvimos que hacer una parada en Escorpio… él sin razón, yo deseoso de poseerlo… y… ¿adivinas lo que pasó?"- Camus percibió que la pretina de su pantalón estaba más floja que antes, y que su torrente sanguíneo recuperaba fluidez.

-"¡ALEJATE DE MI!"- Gritó el galo, empujándole con una fuerza descomunal. Milo calló al suelo, partiéndose de risa.

-"Tranquilo Acuario…"- Decía en breves momentos de calma –"No pensaba violarte"

-"¡Eres despreciable!"- Riñó el onceavo guardián, sorprendiéndose por el color tomate que había adquirido su rostro, completamente.

-"Todo lo que hice fue enseñarte una táctica de seducción."- Expuso el griego, riendo aún, a la par que se levantaba del piso –"Si buscaras tener un momento de intimidad con Saga, un juego de acoso como el que te acabo de mostrar seria lo ideal"- Camus percibió una extraña ansia en sus dedos por sujetar el cuello atezado de Milo

-"¡¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste desde un principio?!"- Se exaltó.

-"Porque no hubiera sido tan divertido…"- Explicó como si se tratara de una suma entre unidades. El onceavo guardián apretó los puños, los dientes y permitió que la temperatura del cuarto disminuyera. El griego intentó no pensar que tenía frío, mientras buscaba una prenda que su 'novio' pudiera usar.

-"Te voy a matar…"

-"Piensa que no habría parecido tan real…"- Agregó con una gota de sudor en la frente, percibiendo como el frío comenzaba a calarle en los huesos. –"Por favor, Acuario, no querrás que tu inteligente, hermoso, glamoroso, fuerte y valiente novio se enferme¿o si?... Piensa que tendrías que cuidarme y quererme como si se tratara de Saga…"- Diciendo esto le pasó un pantalón y una camiseta deportiva, la cual el otro tomó a regañadientes.

-"Bendita la hora que concordé con este tener una 'relación'"- Refunfuñaba el galo, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta alterna a la entrada, que suponía como el cuarto de baño.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"A desvestirme. No creerás que lo voy a hacer delante de un pervertido como tú¿o si?"- Y dio un portazo, finalizando la conversación. Milo permaneció con la vista fija en la tabla que ahora custodiaba a Camus, analizando la escena que entre ellos se había suscitado y las reacciones de su compañero.

Pasados unos minutos el onceavo custodio salía del baño vistiendo la ropa de Escorpio, y llevando la propia bajo el brazo. El griego ya se encontraba metido en la cama, habiendo dejando un espacio considerable a su lado para que Camus lo ocupara; mirándole de una forma que perturbó al galo, pero que no expresaba ningún sentimiento en particular.

-"¿Qué?"- Le preguntó el pelimarino, gélido, preparándose para contraatacarlo en caso de que le dijera un insulto. Milo no dijo nada, levantó los hombros, indiferente, acomodando las almohadas para sentarse. Acuario dejó sus cosas en una silla desocupada, enseguida caminó hacia la cama intentando omitir la sensación de dormir con él; tomó asiento a un estribor de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-"Quisiera disculparme…"- Escuchó la suave y baja voz de Escorpio. Camus viró sobre su propio eje, dedicándole un gesto inquisitivo

-"¿eh?"

-"… por lo de hace rato…"- A completó, inhibido. Acuario se levantó de la cama

-"Muy bien¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con Escorpio?"- El nombrado le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

-"Intento entablar una conversación contigo"- Camus reconoció que tal vez había exagerado, un poco, pero lo había hecho.

-"Y ¿a que se debe tan repentino cambio de actitud?"- Indagó, cruzándose de brazos y retomando su pose inicial en la cama, sin ceder lo suficiente ante el escorpión.

El octavo guardián exhaló. Si Acuario quería mantenerse hermético sería cosa suya; pero no quedaría en su propia conciencia el no haber intentado nada por romper el hielo.

-"Cuando estaba con Kanon él hacia eso conmigo…"- Le explicó, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo. Camus le contempló asombrado por lo que oía. –"Me usaba noche tras noche para hacer cosas que a veces no quería, y a las cuales yo accedía porque lo amo… Aunque para él sólo soy un juguete sexual"- El galo notó que una sombra manchaba las retinas de su locutor. –"Por eso me disculpo, porque yo sé lo que se siente ser tratado como un objeto de deseo…"- Acuario comprendió que no eran tan diferentes después de todo, y que al menos eso los unía: que las personas que amaban aparentemente no podían corresponderles. Kanon jugaba con sus sentimientos, con su cuerpo; mientras que Saga, envuelto por su culpa, lo manejaba a él a su antojo.

El silencio los envolvió por completo, sin que hubiera un solo monosílabo que desgarrara aquella situación.

-"Tú puedes decir que amas aunque sea uno de sus besos"- Entonces dijo Camus, bajando la cabeza junto con sus ojos. –"Y sabes que por mucho que detestes ser tratado de esa forma, eres afortunado por tenerlo a tu lado…"- Las pupilas de Milo concentraron su atención en el semblante galo, comprendiendo por donde iba la cosa: Era la primera vez que Saga no luchaba por algo, ya que su anterior ambición había traído muerte y dolor para muchas personas, lo cual no le había permitido al aguador disfrutar por lo menos una mínima unión de labios con el geminiano.

-"Tienes razón, pero yo quiero más…"

-"Por eso pienso apoyarte"- Lo interrumpió Acuario, decidido. –"Kanon tendrá que aprender a valorarte o estar dispuesto a perderte para siempre."

-"La misma advertencia va para Saga. Tiene que saber que no todas las ambiciones son malas, y que luchar por ti será la mejor cosa que haya hecho en su vida"- Camus sonrió sutilmente, sonrojándose a la par.

La situación se había tornado extraña. Ninguno de los dos le había abierto aquella pena a nadie; ni Milo a Aioria su supuesto mejor amigo, ni Camus a quien más confianza le tenía después de Saga, Shura. Ambos se percataron de aquello y se sintieron un poco incómodos, por lo que sin decir más palabra se metieron en la cama, continuando con su mismo rol al pelearse por las mantas; ya que Acuario se quejaba por tener una parte de su cuerpo descubierta. Después batallaron por el espacio, que si Camus estaba demasiado cerca del griego, que si Milo lo dejaba al borde la cama… Tal parecía que la charla anterior jamás se había suscitado entre ellos.

-"¡Ya basta!"- Exclamó el escorpión, fastidiado. –"No podemos pelear toda la noche por lo mismo, Acuario"- Este también se sentó en la cama, cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿Qué propones?"

-"Kanon puede venir a buscarme de un momento a otro, así que no tiene que encontrarnos en este estado, tiene que vernos como si… ya sabes…"- Pero Camus no comprendía, demostrándoselo en una mirada. –"… acabáramos de tener sexo…"- Añadió en voz baja, preparándose para la reacción del galo.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"- Exclamó bastante acalorado.

-"Dijiste que me apoyarías…"- Comentó el griego con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¡Pero esto es demasiado!"- Tragó aire, intentado calmarse.

Su primer beso robado, su primera noche con en compañía de otra persona, todo se lo había dado a él, a la persona más desagradable que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Sin embargo, si analizaba las cosas con detenimiento descubría que aquello le convenía también, que si Kanon los encontraba en la forma que Milo le estaba pidiendo podría contarle a Saga, y provocar que el gemelo ardiera en celos.

–"De acuerdo"- Suspiró. -¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"- Preguntó resignado.

-"Sólo relájate¿quieres?"- Respondió recostándose, con el cuerpo virado hacia la dirección donde el galo se encontraba. Camus exhaló otra vez, tomando su lugar al lado del griego, como si se tratara de un espejo. –"Ahora ven, pega tu cabeza a mi pecho…"- Abrió los brazos, invitándole a que siguiera sus instrucciones. Acuario ya no repeló, no por ganas, si no por encontrarlo como batalla perdida; deslizó la cien por la superficie de la almohada hasta que encontró el calor y confort de los pectorales griegos. Milo, por su parte, contorneó aquella silueta francesa, pegándola contra sí como si la protegiese. Los dos permanecieron abrazados, con los ojos abiertos, y las mejillas matizadas por un dulce carmín.

Camus escuchaba como el corazón de Escorpio se hinchaba, golpeando su pecho, susurrándole al oído. Milo podía oler la fragancia de rosas que el galo usaba, endulzando sus sentidos; percibiendo como Acuario colocaba las manos en su espalda, correspondiendo ese abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos jamás habían podido disfrutar de una cercanía así, y curiosamente no resultaba tan desagradable como habían previsto.

Los minutos habían pasado, y ninguno se movía, ni siquiera pronunciaban palabra; incluso Milo se atrevía a pensar que Camus ya se había quedado dormido, acunado entre sus brazos. Podía decirlo por la suave respiración que le llegaba a los tímpanos, y el movimiento que realizaba su pecho con esta función. Escorpio también se dejó envolver por esa paz, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerrasen calmosos. **(3)**

A las afueras de Escorpio una sombra se deslizaba por cada pilar, filtrándose hasta la parte privada del recinto, abriendo pausadamente la puerta donde su morador reposaba en los brazos de su nuevo amor y del Dios sueño. La sombra celosa quedó estática, contemplando con sus orbes esmeraldas una escena que ni ensueños había podido gozar con Milo.

… o … o …

(1) Era un ejemplo… una exageración de Camus xDD… no porque así Milo tuviera todo 'ordenado'.

(2) La palabra esta mal colocada aposta.

no sé… que opinan de capítulo? O.o… me siento rara.

Como les dije, tengo pensando que la canica se me bote un poco U… así que aún no llega 'lo bueno' XP

Gracias por su lectura

_Nos estamos leyendo_

_Besitos .x. .x. .x. _

_P.d. visiten mi foro nOn... ehm... no sé que decir .-... el link esta en mi perfil_


	4. Desquite

Capítulo 4

**Desquite **

Las piernas de Kanon se entumieron tanto, que se sentía como una estatua parada en la puerta, admirando el cuadro más horrible y doloroso de su vida. En su mente vio claramente como se acercaba al acuariano, lo tomaba frenéticamente por el cuello y lo ahorcajaba hasta matarlo, obteniendo como resultado el regreso de su amante; sin embargo, antes de acercarse lo suficiente para realizar su cometido, Milo percibió su presencia, y abriendo los ojos le impidió que se aproximara más de lo debido al que abrazaba. Escorpio tenía ganas de sonreír, complacido, porque su plan estaba dando buenos frutos, y tal como lo había esperado, Kanon había ascendido hasta su templo para saber la razón de que no acudiera a su 'cita'. A cambio de mostrar satisfacción en su rostro, embozó una mueca sorprendida, como si no hubiera esperado verlo ahí.

-"¿Qué hace él aquí?"- Preguntó el gemelo, furioso, señalando con deprecio al galo, quien ante su voz se removió en el lecho, acoplándose un poco más a la silueta de su 'novio'. Milo le hizo señas al mayor para que bajara el tono de voz. –"¡No me calles!"- Gritó, despertando por fin a Acuario, cuyo semblante se mostró sorprendido por encontrase entre los brazos del escorpión, quizá por haber olvidado su pequeño juego, por lo que el griego se apresuró a besarlo, tan suavemente como si se tratase de Kanon

-"Tranquilo amor, estoy contigo"- Le susurró. El ex dragón marino apretó los puños, permitiendo que su cosmo emanara y que eso sirviera para que Camus comprendiera lo que ocurría. –"Hablaré un par de palabras con Kanon, volveré pronto…"- Se despidió, dulcemente. El pelimarino lo abrazó con fuerza

-"Puedes hacerlo mañana, hoy quédate conmigo"- Insistió el galo, casi con una apariencia de niño pequeño. Milo reconoció que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

-"Sólo cinco minutos, amor"- Comentó el escorpión, sonriendo, acariciando sus cabellos.

-"¿Lo prometes?"- Inquirió, dedicándole una mirada desconfiada al gemelo. El griego asintió.

-"Claro. Volveré antes de que vuelvas a quedarte dormido"- Le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a deslizarse fuera del lecho; mas, Acuario asió su brazo, jalándolo hasta que sus labios se unieron.

-"Te esperaré"- Fue lo último que dijo antes de acostarse de nuevo. Escorpio se sorprendió ante aquella muestra afectiva, pero evitó exponer extrañeza delante del gemelo, quien cada vez se veía más desesperado; y esta emoción se acrecentó cuando descubrió que Milo se levantaba completamente desnudo del lecho, tapándose con una bata de dormir que había colgado del dosel de la cama. Una vez de pie caminó hasta la salida, pasando de largo al lado de Kanon y susurrándole un 'sígueme'. El mayor reconoció que no era correcto armar una escena delante de Camus; por lo menos no consideraba esa carta apta para jugarla ahora, quizá más adelante la utilizaría para separarlos…

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás del gemelo, Acuario se sentó en la cama, suspirando, pegando las rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas. Las palabras que Milo y Kanon intercambiaran podrían definir la relación de ambos o provocar que el plan tocara otro tipo de niveles… y eso… le asustaba…

Fuera de la habitación, Escorpio había sido empujado contra la pared y acorralado por el gemelo de Saga, mientras le robaba un beso vehemente e intentaba 'hacerle reaccionar'; es decir, hacerlo caer en la cuenta que sus labios eran mucho mejores practicantes que los del galo. Por un segundo Milo se vio envuelto por la necesidad de tenerlo así de cerca, de mandar al diablo lo que hacia una hora le había dicho a Camus; pero le había prometido a este apoyarlo, y si se rendía tan fácilmente, no sólo no ayudaría al francés, si no que le permitiría a su captor tener la seguridad que podía seguir usándolo como su juguete sexual.

-"¡Agh!"- Exclamó con enojo, empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo. –"¡No hagas eso!"- Le riñó. Kanon tardó un segundo en comprender que había sucedido; y un poco más en creer que lo hubiera rechazado.

-"¿Qué, me vas a decir que ya no te gusta como beso?"- Le preguntó con descaro, intentando ahogar la sensación apresadora en su pecho. El menor se pasó la mano por los labios, limpiando la saliva del otro.

-"Nunca lo harías tan bien como Camus"- Mintió Milo, aparentando molestia, pero diciendo la oración con la intención de herirle. El gemelo se mostró sorprendido, para enseguida permitir que el enojo se mostrara en su faz.

-"¿¡Qué dijiste?!"- Escorpio sonrió, satisfecho.

-"Lo que oyes: Camus besa…"

-"¡Calláte!"- Exclamó Kanon antes de tomarlo por la cintura y atrapar sus labios con ferocidad. Escorpio intentó liberarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el gemelo encontraba una nueva forma para mantenerlo cautivado por el beso y por sus brazos. Kanon lo acorraló contra la pared, entrelazando sus manos por arriba de su cabeza, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas con las propias, rozando con un vaivén sus hombrías para despertar el deseo en el menor y hacerle saber que nadie sería mejor amante que él. Y aunque Milo estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, la verdad es que lo amaba demasiado y extrañaba tanto su cuerpo, que bien podría entrar a su cuarto y decirle a Camus que se marchara, que su acuerdo estaba finiquitado…

«_Tú puedes decir que amas aunque sea uno de sus besos_, _y sabes que por mucho que detestes ser tratado de esa forma, eres afortunado por tenerlo a tu lado…_»

La voz de Acuario inundó su mente, haciéndole recordar la grata conversación que se suscitó entre ellos:

Camus estaba triste porque Saga no mostraba el menor interés en él, y aunque Milo presentía que el gemelo si sentía algo por él, también sabía que la culpa lo envolvía y que no se atrevería a hacer nada en perjuicio del galo.

Escorpio, en una forma enferma, era afortunado porque la persona que lo amaba lo tomaba en cuenta; aunque a diferencia de su hermano, no le importaba que sus acciones lastimaran a esa persona…

«_Kanon tendrá que aprender a valorarte o estar dispuesto a perderte para siempre_»

Si Milo le permitía tratarlo como a su juguete, Kanon jamás comprendería la lección; eso sin mencionar que Camus perdería la oportunidad de jugar todas sus cartas contra Saga. Así que si él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para pelear por sí mismo, por su dignidad, lo haría por el pacto que tenía con Acuario. Entonces las palabras del francés le otorgaron el valor necesario para elevar su cosmo en forma amenazante y oponer resistencia al peligroso contacto con el mayor; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ejercer la medida adecuada, Kanon salió volando por el aire hasta chocar contra un pilar, dejando fragmentos de cristal a su paso. Cuando un Milo sorprendido viró el rostro hacia el lado opuesto, se topó con la mirada fría y amenazante del galo, quien se mantenía en una pose de combate, con su puño diestro en dirección a donde había estado parado el gemelo, cubierto por una tenue capa de hielo.

Y es que, Camus, notando que el tono de voz de Kanon había subido más escalas de lo normal, y pensando que no sería buena idea dejar solo a su novio postizo, pegó la oreja en la puerta; después escuchó el forcejeo entre ambos, y pensó que lo mejor era intervenir, aunque Milo después le reclamara. De cualquier forma si él y Kanon regresaban primero debería terminar su relación con Camus, y que mejor pretexto que su infidelidad con el gemelo.

El galo esperaba una muestra de enojo por parte del octavo guardián como pago a su intromisión; no obstante el escorpión le sorprendió con un gesto agradecido por parte de sus labios. Acuario comprendió que había obrado bien, y se dio la importancia de pensar que no de haber sido por él, Milo habría terminado envuelto por los besos de Kanon.

-"¿Me quieres explicar que hacia esté besándote?"- Le reclamó el francés, aparentando una escena de celos.

-"No es lo que parece"- Dijo el escorpión, simulando angustia si Camus se tomaba demasiado enserio la escena que presenció.

-"¡Claro que lo es!"- Exclamó Kanon, reponiéndose. –"Milo es mi amante, ¿no te lo dijo?"- Sus palabras estaban cargadas de un veneno que no pudo penetrar en la coraza impuesta por el galo, el cual rió con ganas ante la sorpresa de ambos griegos –"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?"- Le preguntó, furioso. Camus hizo un gesto sin importancia

-"Nada en especial. Creí que el único loco en tu familia era Saga…"- Le dolieron sus propias palabras, pero aún así continuó –"… ahora me doy cuenta que tú también estas enfermo, y lo que es peor, padeces alucinaciones, mira que creer que Milo podría fijarse en ti…"- El gemelo apretó los puños con fuerza.

-"Si pudo enamorarse de ti todo es posible…"

-"Tomaré ese comentario de quien viene. Ahora, si nos disculpas queremos estar solos."- Pero lejos de obedecer aquella petición corrió hasta él con el puño listo para asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula; mas, Milo se interpuso entre el trayecto del impacto, cayendo hacia atrás, sin hacerlo completamente hasta el piso gracias a que Camus lo detuvo. Kanon se quedó estático, observando como la persona que amaba se mantenía custodiada por los brazos de alguien más que no era él; atormentando por la acción que había realizado este, sin importarle arriesgar su integridad física a cambio de la de Camus. Así que sin decir más dio medio vuelta en su propio eje y abandonó el octavo templo a toda prisa.

Tanto Acuario como Escorpio observaron su huída, sin la intención –ni siquiera el griego- de ir en pos de él.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Le preguntó un preocupado Camus, observando la marca roja que el impacto había dejando en su 'novio'.

-"Casi me rompe la quijada, pero no es nada grave"- Respondió el escorpión tocándose el mentón, pero retirando los dedos de inmediato cuando el dolor los obligó.

-"No tenias que…"- Tartamudeó el pelimarino

-"Oye, ese golpe no te lo merecías"- Explicó el griego, sonriendo. –"Además, míralo como un pago al gran favor que acabas de hacerme, ya que de no haber sido por ti hubiera terminado seducido nuevamente por él."

-"Creí que ibas a enojarte"

-"El antiguo Milo tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora soy una persona diferente que no piensa solamente en sí mismo y en lo que quiere, hoy veo por tus intereses también."- Aseguró, sonriente. Camus imitó su gesto.

-"Eso es un cambio positivo, y creo que el haberme enfrentando de aquella forma a Kanon también lo fue, porque pelee por algo que quiero… ya sabes a lo que me refiero…"

-"Si… claro…"- Milo de nuevo tuvo que reconocer que aquella fue la mejor actuación del acuariano en toda la noche, y que sin habérselo propuesto, en entre ellos comenzaba a surgir un lazo amistoso que volvería amena su pequeña treta.

.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Para la escena donde camus atrapa a Milo, me inspiré en otra imagen... pero perdi el link TwT... no se las puedo mostrar...  
en fin... el proximo capitulo creo k estara mejor .  
bss!! XXX


	5. Ponzoña

****

Capítulo 5

Ponzoña

Después del momento de osadía para ambos santos, llegó un breve instante de silencio; doloroso para Escorpio. Su cabeza se había inclinado un poco hacia abajo, y sus ojos se habían centrado en el piso. Camus presenció como brillaban por culpa de algo que quería desprenderse de ellos; y eso no le gustó. La causa de no soportarlo se debía al hecho de llevar la vida demasiado ligera: siempre riendo a sonoras carcajadas y sonriendo como sus labios no supieran hacer otra cosa; observar una luz antónima despedida de ellos le hizo sentir mal…

-"Milo, ¿estás bien?"- El mencionado levantó la cabeza, sin mirar directamente al galo.

-"Lo estoy…"- Pero algo en su voz le decía a Camus lo contrario. Apoyó las manos en el piso, haciendo fuerza en ellas para impulsarse hacia delante y lograr incorporarse.

-"Tal vez ya debería volver a mi templo"- Dijo Acuario una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie.

-"No."- Se apresuró a decir el octavo guardián, añadiendo ante su mirada extrañada –"Podría volver y si no te encuentra aquí como debería, pensará que hemos reñido por su causa o algo así…"- Después de pensarlo, el galo concordó a su argumento, mientras seguía a Milo de vuelta a dormitorio.

Durante el trayecto, Escorpio caminaba con la cabeza levemente inclinada, permitiendo que su flequillo se convirtiera en un paño sobre sus ojos; agradecido y melancólico porque Camus había aceptado quedarse con él, sin que este le hubiera revelado que en verdad necesitaba que permaneciera a su lado porque no deseaba estar solo; y es que sentía una carga demasiado grande sobre su espalda, y no sabía como liberarse.

Una vez en la habitación, Milo pasó de largo hacia el cuarto de baño

-"Ponte cómodo, volveré enseguida"- Le indicó al aguador antes de cerrar la puerta, evitando que Camus conociera su debilidad.

No era una persona que tuviera la tendencia a deprimirse, pero lo ocurrido momentos atrás había sido un golpe muy doloroso para él; y no se refería al puñetazo en su cara, si no al comportamiento de Kanon.

En un tiempo remoto Milo creyó que lo amaba; ahora entendía que no era así, que desde el principio para el ex dragón marino, sólo había sido un buen amante.

Lentamente resbaló por una de las paredes del baño, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas acogidas entre sus brazos, y la barbilla sobre el hueso de estas.

-"Yo daría todo por ti… en cambio tú…"- Las palabras murieron en su boca mientras replegaba aún más sus piernas hacia el pecho. –"No importa, en realidad no. Voy a lastimarte, y voy a darte donde más te duela."

Pero sus propias palabras, su determinación a desquitarse completamente por aquella falta en su contra, no eran suficientes para liberarlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió suavemente, dejando ver por un resquicio entre ella y la pared, la cabeza de Camus, quien tímidamente se asomaba al interior.

Milo se levantó de un brinco, furioso:

-"¿No puedo tener un momento de intimidad?"- Acuario bajó la mirada.

-"Estaba preocupado…"- Murmuró avergonzado. Enseguida se hizo hacia atrás y le concedió la soledad que había buscado; pero el griego estaba enfadado, y necesitaba cualquier cosa que le sirviera como desahogo.

Camus temió que su intromisión le costara una reprimenda, pero enserio su comportamiento había dejado mucho que desear, y el que ahora permaneciera encerrado en el baño lo inquietó; por ello decidió abrir la puerta, consiente del problema que eso le traería.

Milo apareció detrás de él, asiendo su muñeca, burdo.

-"Si querías molestarme lo lograste, ahora no mientas al decir que estabas preocupado."- El galo lo miró a los ojos, serio.

-"No somos amigos, ni siquiera nos soportamos; pero ¿sabes?, no somos tan diferentes como crees."- Comentó tranquilo. Escorpio lo soltó sin comprender lo que escuchaba. –"¿Quieres desquitarte con alguien? Perfecto, aquí estoy."- Se colocó de forma determinante frente a él, de modo que no le cupiera duda al otro de lo que debía hacer.

-"Tú no entiendes nada…"- Indicó el griego, pasándole de largo.

-"Si mal no recuerdo poseo materia gris."- Su comentario espesó todavía más la sangre del peliazul.

-"¡No se trata de eso!"- Gritó, colérico.

-"¿Entonces de qué?"- Inquirió el galo, dispuesto a servirle como costal de boxeo. Milo, en cambio, aspiró y espiró fuerte, acompañándolo de un suave gemido; se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó ahí, en silencio.

-"No es un 'qué', es un 'quien'"- Dijo después de unos instantes. Camus ya lo sabía, y también conocía el nombre de la persona designada.

-"Kanon no lo merece…"

-"¡No, no lo merece, pero aún así me duele!"- A pesar de no quererlo la voz se le quebró; mas, sabía que era fuerte y que sus ojos no se atreverían a traicionarlo con tal iniquidad.

Camus, por su parte, no sabía si era correcto decir algo o esperar que Milo terminara de desahogarse. Separó los labios…

-"Si yo lo hubiera encontrado en la cama con otro, siendo mi amante, no me hubiera ido directamente a sus brazos; primero le pregunto que está haciendo con él, si es que logro contenerme y no los mato a ambos (1)"- Acuario entendió lo que trataba de decirle, y sintió la pena del escorpión como si fuera suya.

-"Pues me alegra mucho haberle dado ese golpe."- Expresó el galo con una sonrisa triunfal. –"Aunque ahora me gustaría enterrarlo en un ataúd de hielo y dejarlo así para siempre."- Milo levantó la mirada, encontrándose la sonrisa animadora del galo, y contagiándose con ella.

-"¿Podríamos usarlo para adornar tu templo? Porque déjame decirte que tienes muy mal gusto para la decoración."

-"¿Y colocando esa cosa crees que alguien piense que mi gusto ha mejorado?"- Con una sonrisa, Milo negó. Entonces bajó la mirada, sintiendo como aquella carga ya no eran pesada.

Camus no quería verlo triste otra vez, prefería detestarlo por ser un mal cómico que presenciar otra escena como aquella; así que avanzó hasta él, se sentó a su lado, le levantó el rostro por el mentón y unió sus labios.

Escorpio permaneció con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose a qué se debía aquella acción del galo, pero sin interrumpirla.

****

o.v.o

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto de aquella forma pensaría que no se trataba de Kanon: una persona risueña, sarcástica, demasiado infantil como para tomarse la vida enserio o alguna situación en tal forma. Vagaba por la oscuridad, con el rostro deformado a causa de la ira, y los puños nevados debido a que la sangre no fluía libremente por sus venas.

En su mente aún se conservaban frescas las imágenes de hace unos minutos: el rechazo de Milo, el beso que no quiso corresponderle, y sobre todo, que defendiera con su integridad física la de Acuario.

-"¡Maldito refrigerador andante!"- Gruñó Kanon, golpeando la palma zurda con el puño diestro.

Si el galo no hubiera llegado a interrumpir, Milo habría cedido. Eso era algo seguro…

–"Y todo es culpa de Saga"- Reflexionó, caminando en dirección a la habitación de este; mas, se detuvo al sentir la presencia de este en otro sitio del templo…

Dos preciosas esmeraldas concentradas en la inmensidad de un cuerpo celeste, elevado delante de él, bañando la superficie de la tierra y su silueta griega, con luz plateada. Ese resplandor había sido contemplado más de una vez, durante toda su existencia; las ocasiones innumerables fueron distintas, pero la que recordaba justamente aquella noche, fue una donde el único caballero francés del santuario, aprovechó ese escenario para delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

****

-v- Flash Back –v-

Saga aun se veía con los brazos apoyados en el hueso de la rodilla y la mirada fija en la representante de la Diosa Artemisa, sentado en ese mismo escalón, acompañado por una persona que apreciaba, que amaba inmerecidamente.

Camus carraspeó, rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía. El griego giró el rostro hacia él, observando un comportamiento poco característico en el pelimarino; aunque eso no le extrañaba, pues Acuario solía ser de la misma forma con todos, excepto con él.

El galo jugaba con sus dedos por arriba del regazo, centrando sus orbes verdiazuladas –en las que claramente se denotaba nerviosismo- en las esmeraldas del geminiano.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Le preguntó el mayor, observando como las palabras morían en el movimiento indeciso de sus labios. El onceavo custodio agachó un poco la cabeza, cubriendo con la sombra de su flequillo, el sonrojo que ahora era amo y señor de sus mejillas. Saga se preocupó por su comportamiento, demostrándolo al colocar una mano en su hombro –"¿Camus?"

-"Eres el primer hombre en mi vida…"- Respondió el galo, sorprendiendo al gemelo. –"… y también en mi corazón…"- El geminiano dejó de respirar, aún observando la posición tímida que su interlocutor había tomado, y que se negaba a dejar hasta obtener una respuesta.

Aquellas palabras fueron una inyección que aceleró los latidos de su corazón, otorgándole una vida que el vacío dentro de su alma no le dejaba disfrutar. Se sentía feliz al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos; pero al mismo tiempo era infeliz…

La misma mano que se posaba en el hombro de su niño fue la misma ejecutora de tantos hombres atrás, lo estaba tocando con una manchada de sangre, lo estaba mancillando con su sólo tacto.

-"No lo merezco"- Contestó cerrando los ojos, levantándose del peldaño ante la mirada incrédula del menor.

-"Saga…"

-"No, Camus…"- Lo interrumpió, dándole la espalda. –"Soy un asesino, estoy loco… terminaría lastimándote…"- Acuario negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, incorporándose también para tirar de su brazo y obligarle a que lo mirara a los ojos cuando sus manos se posaron en los pómulos griegos.

-"¡No lo eres, Saga!... ¡No fue tu culpa!"- Exclamó, sonrojándose enseguida al sentir como su cintura era apresada por los brazos del mayor, mientras apoyaba la frente en la del galo.

Quería decirle que lo amaba, necesitaba liberar aquella opresión que se amotinaba con el deseo de besarle, enloqueciéndolo; sin embargo, no podía, no lo haría, no lo lastimaría a él también. Aioros pudo perdonarlo, mas, no viviría tranquilo si Camus llegaba a sufrir por su culpa y terminaba odiándole.

-"Me halaga saber que alguien como tú siente eso por mi; pero no puedo, no ahora."- Y se alejó dolorosamente de su lado, vetando sus anhelos más profundos. Acuario lo dejó, por ese momento al menos, porque no planeaba rendirse hasta conquistarlo o saber que no podría amarlo.

****

-v- End of Flash Back –v-

Había observado dos lunas similares desde entonces, y en esta última como se arrepentía de no haberle dicho:

-"Te amo…"

Hoy día ya era demasiado tarde, lo había comprobado unas horas atrás en la fiesta, al verlo usar ropa ajustada y escotada –que lo hicieron suspirar y babear, la verdad-, beber –cosa que jamás haría- hasta emborracharse y armar tal ridículo que su novio tuvo que sacarlo de ahí cargando.

Saga no sentía ningún tipo de emoción negativa hacia ninguno de sus compañeros, hasta esa noche, en la que un misterioso malestar se adueñó de él y le hizo odiar en un segundo al custodio de Escorpio.

-"Me pregunto… ¿qué sucedió después de la fiesta?"- Apretó los puños, pensando lo peor.

-"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"- Era la ponzoñosa voz de su hermano. El mayor giró el rostro unos milímetros, mirándole por arriba del hombro, sin chistar palabra. –"¿Te interesa?"- Una ceja añil se arqueó, reconociendo ese tono de voz en su familiar, como del que sabe un secreto y 'no lo puede' revelar.

Saga apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, ayudándose con estas para incorporarse, permitiendo que la cascada de cabellos bañara completamente su espalda, hasta la parte trasera de las rodillas. La luna seguía siendo el centro de atención de sus ojos, mas, su raciocinio prestaba mayor interés en las palabras de su gemelo.

-"Por favor, hermanito, no puedes aparentar indiferencia cuando ambos sabemos que te mueres por saber como está tu hielito querido; aunque, si yo fuera tú no me preocuparía tanto… no cuando este se encuentra entre los brazos de su nuevo amorcito…"- Intentó, con éxito, que su voz no delatara molestia y odio por el aguador, al memorar la escena de Milo y Camus abrazándose; sonriendo triunfal al observar a su doble encararlo con una mueca atónita, dolida a la par. –"¿Te sorprende?"- Inquirió Kanon caminando hacia a él, burlón.

Desafortunadamente, Saga lo conocía y sabía que su gemelo no actuaba de aquella forma nada más porque sí. En primera podría estar celoso, y en segunda, esperar algo más de él.

-"Camus no es mi amante, así que no me importa"- Respondió el mayor recuperando su autocontrol; o por lo menos fingiéndolo demasiado bien, tanto que su reflejo expresó ira en las facciones antes tranquilas y burlonas de su rostro.

-"¡¿Cómo que no te importa?! ¡Tu estúpido refrigerador andante se encuentra ahora mismo con MI Milo!"- Gritó Kanon. Saga dejó escapar una carcajada, muy a pesar de que cada palabra de su hermano era una aguja en su alma.

-"Ese es problema tuyo."- Simplemente respondió.

El menor aspiró y exhaló un poco aire, tranquilizándose; si quería tener a su gemelo de su lado tendría que ser más listo que él, y ¿por qué no? Jugar con sus emociones un poco.

-"Pues yo creí que te interesaría"- Levantó los hombros. –"Es que recordé cierta vez que Camus dijo que te quería… ya sabes… que eras el único hombre en su corazón o algo similar"- Las pupilas de Saga le proyectaron tristeza, y sus ojos no lo engañaron cuando claramente lo vio apretar los puños. –"¡Claro, que lerdo soy!"- Continuó su show con una exclamación, dándose una palmada en la frente –"Ahora recuerdo que TÚ lo rechazaste muchas veces; el pobre francés debió cansarse de esperarte y por eso fue a revolcarse con un excelente amante como Milo…"- Y comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

-"¡CÁLLATE!"- Gritó un encolerizado gemelo, corriendo hacia su hermano, derribándolo en el suelo y ahorcándolo. Kanon únicamente atinó a sujetar las muñecas de su captor

-"Duele, ¿no es cierto?"- Dijo el menor en un susurro victorioso. Al acto, Saga se arrepintió de haber perdido los cabales, y de haberse dejado manipular por el malestar que sintió aquella noche en la fiesta: celos. Se incorporó de inmediato, dedicándole un gesto cargado de odio a su familiar.

-"¿Qué es lo que buscas, qué te mate?"- El menor también se puso de pie.

-"Que me ayudes a separarlos."- Contestó dejándose de rodeos. –"Milo es mío, siempre lo ha sido; no quiero volver a ver a tu refrigerador andante con él; creo que si te contara como los encontré terminaría por convencerte."- Saga tragó saliva con dificultad, evitando ilustrar las palabras del otro. –"Tú quieres a Camus, yo quiero a mi bicho, ¿por qué no unirnos fuerzas para recuperar lo que nos pertenece?"

-"Porque son personas, no objetos"- Respondió el mayor, sereno, sorprendiendo a su gemelo. –"Amo mucho a mi cubito, pero no quiero lastimarlo. Si Camus es feliz con Milo, yo lo soy también."- Kanon creyó enloquecer con su argumento.

-"¿¡Qué clase de idiota eres?!"- Exclamó sacudiéndolo por los hombros –"¿¡Qué no te importa saber que lo puedes perder para siempre!? ¡¿No te duele saber que estaba en la cama de Milo con su ropa puesta, o que le armó una escena de celos cuando nos encontró besándonos?!"- Saga palideció. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ni una se mostró ante la incredulidad del menor.

-"Buenas noches Kanon"- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-"¡Pero…!"

-"Buenas noches"- Cortó alzando un poco la voz, gélido. Su reflejo le soltó los hombros, por lo que este pudo darle la espalda y caminar hacia sus aposentos. El ex dragón marino permaneció observando como se alejaba, diciendo en voz baja para sí mismo:

-"Yo no me daré por vencido, Milo volverá conmigo aunque tenga que matar al refrigerador ese…"- Era una expresión, una forma de demostrar su desesperación.

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien si quería separarlos, y el único que podía brindársela era su gemelo…

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, tendría que idearse algo para hacerle despertar; después pensaría cual era la mejor forma para tener al escorpión comiendo otra vez de su mano.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

(1) tengo que confesar que esta oración no me pertenece u.ú… el comentario de Patindiablo26 me inspiró a colocar eso y modificar lo que en realidad iba ahí /… espero que ella disculpe mi atrevimiento x tomarlo x/x

También quiero ofrecer una disculpa a las fans de los gemes U… sobre todo a las de Kanon x k aquí y en amigo mío su comportamiento es algo raro o.o… lo mismo en Forbbiden Memories… en Lies that matter creo que se compensa un poco –espero-

Con Saga… pues mi intención es hacerlo un poco diferente al geme que siempre muestro y que han visto que otros fics míos.

Les agradezco de corazón sus bellos mensajitos y que se tomen la molestia de leerme :r)


	6. Beso desencadenado

**Capítulo 6**

**Beso desencadenado**

A culpabilidad del movimiento de rotación de la tierra, una delgada línea dorada comenzó a deslizarse por un resquicio entre la cortina. Su destino no estaba fijo, pero su camino poco a poco iba marcándose con el transcurso de los segundos; en la trayectoria, tocó las membranas del custodio de Escorpio, cuya composición no impidió que la luz penetrara hasta sus pupilas, molestándolas, e incitando a que se removiera suavemente para evitarla.

La mente frenó sus movimientos, al llevarle el recuerdo de cierto francés acomodado a su lado. Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, con un movimiento volátil por parte de sus párpados. El semblante sereno de Camus fue su espectáculo.

Milo no supo si quedarse quieto o moverse y despertarle; no cuando sus propios ojos se posaron en los labios inertes de él, los cuales lo habían engalanado la noche anterior. El recuerdo de lo que sucedió lo hizo sonrojarse suavemente

**-v- Flash Back –v- **

-"¿Por qué me besaste?"- Le cuestionó, cuando el contacto entre ellos se anuló. Acuario sonrió, sin responder. Se levantó de la cama, la rodeó y tomó el lugar que ocupaba antes de la intromisión de Kanon.

-"Buenas noches..."- Se despidió, terminó de acomodarse y el silencio se estableció.

El griego permaneció en la misma pose, inquieto. Su mano diestra adquirió movilidad, y las yemas de sus dedos el deseo de posarse en el sitio donde aún calaba la presencia del francés. Sus labios fueron tocados, con algo diferente en ellos…

-"Besas terrible"- Añadió con desagrado, imitando los movimientos de Camus.

Se recostó a un lado, dándole la espalda. Acuario no tardó en moverse hacia él y abrazarlo, entrelazando sus manos.

-"Quizá deberías remediarlo"- Retó en tono juguetón. Milo estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, por sus acciones…

¿Qué demonios significaba ese beso, el abrazo reciente, y sus vocablos?

La respuesta iluminó su mente: Camus continuaba intentando animarlo, y toda accion sólo significaban eso.

_¿Verdad? _

**-v- End of Flash Back –v- **

Si alguien hubiera preguntado por la relación de ambos dorados, cualquiera podía haber explicado que no podían verse sin sentir un desagrado que no fingían. Ahora las cosas no parecían estar tan mal; incluso entre ellos se había generado una llevadera amistad.

Milo sacó la mano fuera de las sábanas, estirándola a la altura de los labios de Camus, en dirección a su rostro. La palma tocó su piel; sin acariciarla zarandeó su mejilla

-"¡Despierta, ya amaneció!"- Exclamó. Los párpados del galo se replegaron rápidamente, dejando ver una mirada asustada. El griego soltó una carcajada, mientras se apartaba en caso de que él quisiera tomar represalias.

-"¿¡Por qué me despiertas de esa forma?!"- Reclamó el aquariano, sentándose en la cama con indignación, con molestia. Escorpio continuaba partiéndose de risa, por lo que no pudo responderle. Camus únicamente entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

Aquella reacción paró las carcajadas del griego.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó extrañado. El onceavo custodio se detuvo en seco.

-"Es que…"- Vaciló en su respuesta. Al final exhaló y se sinceró –"Todas las mañanas le hago una visita a Saga…"- Las cejas del griego se alzaron, aunque no tanto como el tono carmín en las mejillas del aguador.

-"Ajá…"- Con aquella expresión coloquial, le pidió que continuara.

-"… Le llevo algo de desayunar…"- Completó, aún más abochornado.

Ahí estaba la respuesta al cuestionamiento que lo atacó anoche sobre las intenciones de Acuario.

-"¿Qué él no sabe cocinar?"- Preguntó, visiblemente molesto. Camus asintió, sin notarlo.

-"Si, pero… digamos que no es muy bueno en lo que hace, y que es una forma de demostrarle mi amor…"- El francés había adoptado un gesto un tanto infantil, como si fuera un niño que acabara de cometer una indiscreción y esperara reprimenda.

-"¿Con qué por ahí va la cosa?"- Preguntó mucho más serio, provocando que Camus únicamente le sonriera con todos los dientes, como si así fuera a evitarse un problema o algo parecido. Milo omitió su gesto mientras se levantaba de la cama –"¿Sabes que si hoy lo haces puedes arruinar nuestros planes?"- Acuario parpadeó, desconcertado.

-"¿Por qué?"- Escorpio le dirigió una mirada seria, penetrante.

-"Porque Saga sabrá que si te importa, aún cuando se supone que estas enamorado de mi"- Explicó, parándose frente al aguador, a quien la ilusión de ver al gemelo mayor se le hizo añicos delante de sus ojos.

-"Tienes razón…"- Respondió entristecido, bajando la cabeza un poco.

Después de lo que había hecho por él, el octavo guardián creía que esa no era la manera justa de pagarle todas sus atenciones y apoyo.

Colocó los dedos por debajo del mentón galo, y le levantó la vista.

-"Pero… tengo un plan…"- Le guiñó el ojo.

-"¿Un Flan? Yo no tengo hambre, ¿para qué quiero un…?"

-"¡No un flan, tonto, un pan!... digo… un PLAN"- Se corrigió un poco desesperado. Camus se cruzó de brazos, mirándole de forma desconfiada.

-"Tú y tus planes."- Resopló.

-"¿Quieres ver a tu 'amado Saga', o no?"- A Acuario le molestó que se burlara; pero si quería que las cosas resultaran tenía que soportarlo; aunque ya comenzaba a agradarle más esa etapa en el bicho que la depresiva de anoche.

-"¿Y en qué consiste tu dichoso plan?"- Inquirió, aún inseguro.

-"Aprovecharemos la visita de Kanon para ello; pero tienes que hacer y decir lo que yo te diga, o algo similar. Saga tiene que percatarse que estas muy, muy triste…"

**o.v.o**

Aún tenía las palabras de Kanon aferradas a su memoria, cuando a la mañana siguiente, los rayos del astro rey lo trajeron del mundo de los sueños.

No podía… mejor dicho, no quería creer que fueran certeras. Saga se basaba, más bien, en pensar que Kanon lo había dicho exclusivamente para molestarle; pues estaba seguro que su familiar no hubiera estado en el tercer templo, aparentemente tranquilo, sin pensar en como recuperar a Milo.

A menos que ya hubiera encontrado una forma y buscara la oportunidad de seducir a su gemelo para que se alinear a las filas de batalla. Pero él no le serviría de peón. Saga se negaba a tomar parte en aquella guerra, considerando que lastimaría a Camus. Es decir, si no eras un buen rival ¿para qué hacerlo?

-"Yo respeto su decisión, sea cual sea…"·- La tristeza lo embriaga al pensar que jamás lo recuperaría; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dichoso, sabiendo que el aguador había encontrado a una persona que podía aprender a valorarlo como merecería. En caso contrario, Saga tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Una exhalación procedió de sus labios, en tanto retiraba las mantas que cubrían su silueta, y se disponía a levantarse. Podía sentir el cuerpo demasiado cansado, producto de una tristeza que pretendía omitir; mas, ese no era motivo para desfallecer, así que se levantó y continuó con sus diarios hábitos de limpieza.

Una vez con la acostumbrada imagen del caballero de Géminis, vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento, se dispuso a correr un rato por el coliseo. Con ese pensamiento se retiró hacia la entrada del tercer templo, estirándose para que un calambre no le impidiera su ejercicio rutinario.

A los pocos instantes, antes de que emprendiera la marcha, la presencia de acuario se interpuso entre él y su destino, provocando que Saga girara la cabeza hacia atrás, enfocando su mirada en la penumbra que obstaculizaba el resplandor interno del templo.

-"Camus"- La silueta del nombrado se dibujó entre las sombras del recinto. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor, clonada por parte del aguador.

-"Hola."- Era aparente su nerviosismo, aunque Saga no podía notarlo.

-"Hola."- Regresó el saludo aproximándose a él.

-"¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?"- Fueron las primeras preguntas que cruzaron su cabeza, y que brotaron por sus labios.

-"Dímelo tú"- Contestó el geminiano, un poco serio.

Camus sonrió apenado, recordando el ridículo que Milo le había hecho pasar, para sacarlo de una vergüenza mayor.

-"No recuerdo mucho, la verdad"- Dijo, quizá para salir de la situación.

-"hum…"- Gruñó Saga, un poco molesto. Una gota de sudor escurrió por la frente gala.

-"Yo…"- ¿Qué podía Camus decirle, sin delatar el plan que tenía con Milo? –"¿Has desayunado ya?"- Cambió astutamente la conversación, esperando que el mayor le siguiera el hilo.

-"¿eh?"- Aprovechando la sorpresa de géminis, el onceavo guardián siguió las instrucciones dadas por Escorpio.

-"Es que… dejé a Milo esta mañana porque quería hablar contigo…"- Camus adquirió exactamente el mismo semblante que el escorpión le había pedido.

Saga no sabía si esas palabras serían una explicación a su reciente relación con Milo, o algún otro tema en particular.

-"¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?"- Preguntó, un poco confundido. El galo se sonrojó mientras hacia su oferta.

-"Pues… me gustaría que fuera con una taza de café. Podemos bajar al pueblo, si quieres; aunque preferiría cocinar algo para ti…"- El gemelo mostró una expresión enternecida, enamorada. Sonriéndole de forma cariñosa, le tomó la mano diestra con un gesto similar

-"A mi me gustaría uno de esos ricos desayunos que preparas"- Confesó, halagado a causa del extremo matiz carmín en las mejillas francesas.

-"No se diga más. Vamos a la cocina."- Tomando ventaja del agarre entre sus manos, lo condujo hacia la habitación mencionada; rogando porque el plan del bicho diera buenos frutos.

**o.v.o**

Después de Saga y Kanon, las personas más cercanas a Acuario y Escorpio eran Shura y Aioria, respectivamente. El cisne, Hyoga, podía ser cercano a ambos, después de la pelea en el santuario; pero digamos que no tenía una relación tan cercano como esos dos.

El décimo custodio era vecino de Camus, por lo que no les había costado mucho trabajo congeniar, si estaban tan cerca. Y aunque la vida y mejor amigo del galo era el ex patriarca Arles, durante los años que desempeñó ese cargo, fue grato poder contar con alguien como Shura, con quien hablar acerca de los problemas del santuario, entre otras cosas.

Una situación muy similar había hecho amigos y cómplices a Leo y Escorpio.

Aioria acababa de perder a su hermano, quien fue acusado como máximo traidor, llevándose a su familiar entre las patas. Milo había perdido contacto con Kanon, y se encontraba nuevamente solo. Afortunadamente se encontró con el pequeño felino, quien le brindó su amistad sin recelo. Con la personalidad leal, honesta y divertida del octavo custodio, era muy difícil no tenerle cierto aprecio.

En aquella tranquila mañana, en la que no parecía suceder nada fuera de lo normal -como aburridamente se había vuelto la vida de los dorados-, las segundas personas más cercanas a Acuario y Escorpio –que también tenían cola que les pisaran-, se encontraban bebiendo café en la 'pequeña', y sobre todo, 'modesta' sala del templo de Leo.

-"¿No crees que fue muy raro que ni Camus, ni Milo –que no es nada discreto, por cierto- entablaran una relación sin que ninguno de nosotros lo supiera?"- Preguntó Capricornio a su acompañante, de manera sospechosa.

Leo asintió.

-"Milo no es ningún chismoso, lo que pasa es que yo lo presiono demasiado para que me cuente algunas cosas"- Desmintió uno de los comentarios del mayor. –"Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que su comportamiento no es para nada normal. E insisto, no es que no sepa guardar un secreto, o que sea eso lo que me asombre, es que hasta hace un par de días estaba muriéndose de amor por Kanon."- Dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Shura concordó a su argumento, recordando algunas cosas.

-"Lo mismo podría jurar de Camus."- Aioria lo interrogó con la mirada. –"No te puedo contar, no insistas"- El castaño entrecerró los ojos, como si estos poseyeran rayos 'X' y pudiera encontrar el secreto con tan sólo buscarlo con la mirada.

-"A él le gusta Saga"- Dedujo, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-"Pero ¿cómo lo supiste?"- Inquirió, apunto de dejar caer la taza con todo y café sobre su regazo. El quinto guardián soltó una carcajada. No lo sabía, sólo lo había dicho porque si, y Shura fue quien reveló todo el secreto.

-"Ya ves como soy de inteligente"- Se engalanó el felino, guiñando el ojo diestro.

-"Si, bien…"- Gruñó el pelinegro, terminando su taza de café.

-"Yo siento que aquí hay algo más…"- Siguió Aioria, poniéndose serio. –"Ninguno de los dos se comporta como usualmente lo haría. Por ejemplo Camus, dudo que alguna vez en su vida bebiera tales cantidades de vino…"

-"No le gusta beber. Siempre ha dicho que no lo considera necesario y que uno mismo es quien le pone ambiente a las fiestas, no el alcohol"- Aseguró el peninsular.

-"Pues su comportamiento de anoche dice todo lo contrario."- Comentó el moreno terminando también su café.

Ambos dorados se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno trazando sus propias hipótesis que explicaran ese cambio de conducta.

-"Tal vez si están enamorados"- Reflexionó el poseedor de Excalibur.

-"¿De verdad piensas conformarte con esa explicación?"- Escrutó sorprendido. Shura movió varias veces la cabeza en señal afirmativa. –"Pues yo no"- Decidió Leo.

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer, gatito? ¿Los vas a espiar?"- Preguntó el décimo guardián, bastante solaz. Para su sorpresa, o temor, Aioria se colocó unos lentes de sol y sonrió de forma misteriosa

-"Exactamente."

**o.v.o**

Para no arruinarle el desayuno a Saga, Camus omitió una parte del plan, hasta saber que este había terminado sus alimentos y que ya estaba satisfecho. Para el gemelo no habían pasado desapercibidas las intenciones que tenía por el intercambio de diálogo entre ellos; aunque no sabía si esperar que el pelimarino se abriera, o preguntarle la razón de su comportamiento.

Al final, Acuario decidió continuar con lo acordado con Milo.

-"Eres… una persona muy importante para mi…"- Comenzó a decirle, intentando no sonar romántico. El mayor estuvo a punto de decirle que no era buena idea hablar de ellos cuando estaba con Milo, en el momento que el galo agregó: -"Eres mi mejor amigo…"- Saga sintió que se hundía en la silla y que sus mejillas se habían coloreado con vergüenza.

-"Si, lo soy."- Sonrió como tonto, sintiéndose como tal.

-"… por eso he venido contigo, buscando un poco de consuelo, o un muy buen consejo."- Al griego le sorprendió verlo adquirir un semblante entristecido.

Se suponía que no estaba con él para no causarle esa emoción… ¿cómo podía verlo ahora de esa forma y no sentirse culpable hasta cierto punto?

-"¿Qué sucedió Camus?"- Inquirió el mayor estirando su brazo por arriba de la mesa, y tomando la mano izquierda del galo. Acuario rechazó el contacto, levantándose de la mesa mientras le daba la espalda y buscaba apoyarse en la pared. Debía pensar en todos los rechazos de Saga para conseguir una actuación perfecta, incluso, si hubiera llorado, le hubiera dado un buen premio a sus pupilas.

-"Creo que Milo me es infiel."- No consiguió lágrimas, pero si que la voz se le cortara.

Géminis estuvo apunto de morir ahí sentado, debatiéndose entre dos fuerzas: Los celos por no ser él quien causó ese efecto dolido en acuario, y el padecimiento de saber que este sufría.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Camus tan sólo tenía que esperar la reacción del mayor, y continuar forzando a su sistema.

Saga, por otra parte, debía amarse de autocontrol e indagar lo más posible sobre la situación.

-"… ¿Po-por qué lo dices?"- Le preguntó, levantándose también de la silla.

-"Kanon estuvo ayer en su templo, cuando estábamos… dormidos"- Le había costado decir lo último, pero si Milo tenía razón, su ex amante ya le había contado a su gemelo lo que presenció.

Saga pudo escuchar a su hermano gritándole al oído:

_« ¿¡Qué no te importa saber que lo puedes perder para siempre!? ¡¿No te duele saber que estaba en la cama de Milo con su ropa puesta, o que le armó una escena de celos cuando nos encontró besándonos?!»_

Sus puños se apretaron.

Camus continuaba hablando, sin ser testigo de los demonios que atacaban a su acompañante.

-"Yo los noté extraños a ambos. Kanon estaba muy molesto, y Milo le pidió que hablaran fuera de la habitación. Tu hermano accedió, pero en vez de hablar ellos… ellos…"

-"Se besaron"- Completó el peliañil, cada vez más molesto. El francés asintió; aún intentando llorar.

-"Espera. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"- Inquirió el galo aparentando inocencia, y dándole la cara. El mayor lo miró fijamente, sin responder. Avanzó hasta él ocasionando que Camus retrocediera y quedara acorralado entre la pared y sus brazos.

Saga odió tanto a Milo como a Kanon por igual, en el momento que una partícula cristalina brotó por el rabillo derecho del galo.

-"Todo lo que hice fue para evitarte… esto…"- Enjugó aquella lágrima con la yema de su dedo índice; enseguida acercó su rostro al del francés, empalmando al instante sus labios.

Camus dejó de respirar, convirtiéndose en una estatua del elemento que él sabía dominar. Podía ver la cara del hombre que tanto amaba muy cerca de sí, podía percibir una calidez que lo derretía entre sus labios, y una sensación celestial que se adueñaba de su ser.

Acuario cerró los ojos, sin poder responder a la caricia por no saber como hacerlo.

Géminis, entre tanto, avivaba el contacto, perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo, dejándoles a sus manos recorrer la silueta del francés.

**o.v.o**

Vestido con su armadura dorada, como un novio cualquiera, con la confianza que Acuario debía inspirarle, Milo penetró en el tercer templo.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, y el plan había sido no sólo bien trazado, sino bien ejecutado, Saga le habría dado un buen consejo a Camus para que conquistara a su 'novio', o estaría tan molesto que querría matarlo. Podían suceder muchas cosas, y él se sentía listo para enfrentarlas todas. Todas menos una…

-"Buenos días, amor. ¿Vienes por mi?"

Kanon.

Milo se concentró tanto en lo planificado con el aguador, que se olvidó de la efímera posibilidad de encontrarse de frente con el ex dragón marino.

De acuerdo, si lo había contemplado. De hecho, eso también formaba parte de lo acordado.

Pasándole de largo, se internó en el recinto, en dirección a donde se hallaban dos presencias conocidas. El mayor siguió sus movimientos, sabiendo que Camus estaba en el templo, y que esa era la razón real de que el escorpión estuviera ahí.

-"¿No te molesta?- Le preguntó. Por la mente del octavo custodio pasó la pregunta ¿el qué?

-"Si. Tu presencia me atosiga."- Fue su respuesta hiriente.

-"El que estén juntos"- Completó el gemelo su pregunta, con cierto desagrado. Milo estaba por llegar a la cocina

-"Confio en Camus, y sé que él…"- Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando delante de sus ojos se proyecto el cuadro de un beso demandante entre Géminis y Acuario.

No dolía ser testigo de aquella escena; causaba cierto grado de molestia, de un enojo que Milo tenía que tragarse…

-"Nunca te engañaría, creo que es el resto de tu frase"- Murmuró un Kanon burlón.

La sangre de Escorpio hirvió peligrosamente. Para aquellos momentos se sentía como juguete de los tres guardianes…

El francés recordó muy tarde que debía actuar como el Milo de la noche anterior y resistir la tentación, no únicamente dejando a Saga sin un beso correspondido, sino apartándolo de él. Aunque tuviera un noviazgo fingido con el escorpión, le debía fidelidad.

Ayudándose con las manos interpuso su distancia. Sus ojos inexplicablemente fueron atraídos hacia la entrada, donde encontraron los de Milo, quienes denegaron el acceso y lo dieron por muerto cuando se cerraron. Camus únicamente observó como se alejaba hasta que su capa desapareció por la arista de la puerta.

-"Milo…"- Su primer impulso fue ir en pos de él; pero Saga no era el mismo de siempre y de nuevo lo acorraló.

-"Yo te quiero, Camus. Quédate conmigo."- Las palabras que más quería escuchar, por las cuales hubiera muerto, incluso se hubiera convertido en un asesino por ellas y Saga acababa de pronunciarlas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a Escorpio, tenía que continuar con el plan hasta que Kanon pagara; la culpabilidad jamás lo abandonaría.

Sin decirle palabra al gemelo mayor, se abrió paso entre él y el muro, empujándole, para correr fuera de la habitación y detrás de su novio postizo.

Kanon ni siquiera se atrevió a ir detrás de Milo. Sólo permaneció parado en la entrada, pensativo, observando a su gemelo. Después de todo, no tenía que emplear ninguna estrategia para tenerlo de su lado, ya que, juzgando su expresión, podría decirse que no le agradaba el acontecimiento reciente.

-"Sabes perfectamente que yo puedo ayudarte"- Dijo su malicioso gemelo. Y en vez de que su hermano le dirigiera un gesto que lo acallara, su mirada se volvió… diferente.

**o.v.o**

Camus no sabía si el comportamiento de Escorpio era fingido; pero sus ojos, esos zafiros griegos no mentían. No lo conocía tan bien como a Shura o Saga; mas, el tiempo que habían compartido le habían permitido leer en su mirar lo que realmente sentía

Milo caminaba demasiado rápido, como su huyera de algo; no permitiendo que Acuario le diera alcance.

-"¡Espera!"- Escorpio obedeció. El francés también se detuvo. El griego exhaló, dándole luego la cara.

-"·Terminamos."- Sentenció, dejando mudo al onceavo custodio. No parecía molesto, aunque tampoco lucía feliz. –"Una vez lo dijiste: no sabías lo que era disfrutar uno solo de sus besos, y ahora tuviste la oportunidad de saberlo…"

-"Y también de saber lo que él realmente sentía por mi; pero no quiero que ¡terminemos!"

-"Pensé que querías estar con él"- Se extrañó el griego.

-"·Y eso quiero; pero… tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo"- Esto último lo dijo en un tono seductor, colocando la mano en su hombro. El griego se sorprendió; mas, al mismo tiempo se sintió agradecido.

-"Como quieras."- Concordó, adoptando el mismo gesto que él y abrazándolo por la cintura.

A los ojos de cualquiera podría verse como una reconciliación entre dos enamorados; aunque por fuera sólo era un cambio de fase.

-"Ahora pasemos a otra cosa"- Propuso el griego, sin darle tiempo a preguntar cual era, cuando lo besó de forma un poco más profunda a la que acostumbraba. –"No sabes besar"- Decretó al romper el contacto. Camus enrojeció por completo, mas, no se dejó intimidar

-"Ajá, y ¿quién podrá enseñarme?"- Inquirió como si no lo imaginara. Milo le tomó la mano, conduciéndole escaleras arriba.

-"Tal vez encontremos a alguien que se quiera prestar para tan horrenda labor; y si no lo conseguimos, no te preocupes, que con gusto me sacrificaré por ti."- Comentó sonriente, cerrándole el ojo de forma coqueta. Acuario rodó los ojos.

-"Hombre, muchas gracias, Que considerado eres."- Comentó entre resignado y burlón.

Se alejaron del templo de Géminis, dirigiéndose a Escorpio, mientras un par de cristales oscuros vigilaban sus pasos.

-"Con que eso era…"- Dedujo, cubriéndose en medio de las sombras.


	7. Aprendiendo a besar

Capítulo 7

**Aprendiendo a besar**

Existen cosas que se aprenden mediante la experiencia; aunque, lo cierto es que una persona que ha vivido esas mismas cosas, tiene más capacidades, que una que ni siquiera las conoce.

En sus casi veintiún años de vida, Camus nunca había tenido una pareja. …l siempre se había guardado para Saga, esperando el momento en que volviera al santuario –por no saber que era Arles, el patriarca-; y, recientemente, en que supiera perdonarse para darse una oportunidad de ser felices, juntos. La cuestión era que el galo no tenía muchos conocimientos en lo referente a estar con otra persona: ser afectuoso, saber bailar, beber un buen vino en su compañía, saber besar, y lo más difícil para él: intimar con otra persona.

Para ser un mojigato, tenia la esperanza de poder entrar en intimidad con quien amaba; aunque el destino se había trazado de una forma retorcida, que Milo ocupaba esa posibilidad. Y es que a él le había otorgado, sin desearlo, su primer beso.

En aquella hora de la tarde, después de lo acontecido en Géminis y la nueva fase de su pacto, el octavo custodio trataba de enseñarle los distintos tipos de besos; pero…

-"¡Estás demasiado cerca!"

Acuario no cooperaba mucho con su actitud.

Milo rodó los ojos, mientras colocaba sus propias manos en su cintura e intentaba serenarse. Mentalmente se dijo: 'Tranquilo, es natural que YO lo ponga nervioso'. Desafortunadamente, después de varios intentos por lograr un contacto real, terminó explotando contra el francés

-"¡Solamente es un beso!"- Camus frunció el ceño; molesto, incómodo. Retrocedió un paso, recuperando su espacio vital.

-"Para ti lo es… pero… para mi… un beso significa mucho… ¡Y no es tan fácil hacerlo!"- Una ceja griega ser arqueó, mientras dos brazos se cruzaban a la altura del pecho.

-"Tampoco lo es para mi. No creas que es muy satisfactorio saber que tengo que besarte."

-"Entonces no lo hagas"- Decretó Acuario, dando media vuelta.

-"Correcto. Yo no seré quien quede en ridículo la próxima vez que Saga intente besarme."- Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Camus demostró su derrota cuando le dio la cara con un semblante diferente.

La verdad era que Milo lo ponía muy nervioso, demasiado. Saga era el único que tenía esa facultad cuando no se sentía tan culpable, cuando actuaba con su gran porte, con su seriedad; tenía un algo que paralizaba los sentidos del galo, que lo hacia temblar. Escorpio era tan atractivo como el gemelo; era muy seguro de sí mismo, tan sensual, que el galo se sentía como un helado expuesto a un asador cuando estaba a su lado.

El francés tragó un poco de aire, con sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas en el momento que lanzó una suplica hacia su acompañante:

-"Te pido que por favor me enseñes a besar, y que tengas un poco más de paciencia conmigo"- Milo sonrió en forma conciliadora, pensando que la psicología inversa a veces puedes ser un excelente recurso.

-"Esta bien"- Accedió como si nada. –"Para hacerlo un poco más fácil yo tomaré tus manos, así, las apretarás si lo necesitas; también puedes tener tus ojos abiertos, o cerrados, como quieras."- Los dientes frontales de Acuario apretaron su labio inferior.

-"Ehm… si, si, de acuerdo…"- Aceptó, sintiendo como le costaba trabajo pasar saliva por su traquea.

Ambos siguieron las instrucciones dadas por el octavo guardián. Milo con sus ojos abiertos, observando como su acompañante apretaba los párpados, con fuerza, esperando el momento en que su boca fuera tocada con la del escorpión; quien lentamente se acercó a su presa, sonriendo suavemente, sin notarlo. En un momento, sus labios apresaron los del galo, sin demanda alguna. El contacto no duró mucho.

-"Debes seguir el movimiento de mis labios"- Y de nuevo se apropió de la cavidad gala.

Camus sentía que se moría de nervios, por no saber en que forma corresponder a esa caricia. Mezclada esa emoción con un estremecimiento en su estómago, podría decirse que estaba muriendo en vida.

Con una fuerza y valor que no supo de donde sacó, sus labios cobraron vida. Pausadamente clonaron los movimientos de los de Milo, hasta que se sintieron tan seguros que ya no temblaban; incluso podría decirse que se habían vuelto ansiosos, quizá por explorar un poco más dentro de aquella sensación.

Fue Escorpio quien rompió el contacto, ahora sintiéndose él un poco incómodo.

-"No estuvo mal"- Lo 'felicitó'. Camus sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían mucho más; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bastante complacido. –"¿Ves que no fue tan difícil?"- Le preguntó, soltándole las manos.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que ya estoy listo para darle uno a Saga?"- Peguntó el galo, entusiasmado. Parecía niño en plano seis de Enero.

-"No, aún tienes mucho que aprender."- Dijo Milo, visiblemente molesto. Acuario entrecerró los ojos de forma inquisitiva.

-"¿Qué más debo aprender, según tú?"- Las ideas del escorpión se procesaron a una velocidad descomunal.

-"Pues… algunas cosas… como… otras formas de besar, de jugar con tu pareja y eso."- De pronto sonrió de forma coqueta. –"Incluso podríamos practicar como entrar en intimidad…"- Camus tardó un poco en asimilar su tono seductor, y esa mirada penetrante que ahora lucia. Como respuesta, lanzó una risita forzada, nerviosa, mientras perdía el control de sus poderes y la temperatura en la habitación descendía.

-"No hablas enserio…"- Aseguró, inseguro. Escorpio colocó las manos en su cintura, acercando sus cuerpos de forma peligrosa.

-"¿Por qué no?"- Una escasa distancia se estableció entre sus rostros por culpabilidad del griego, quien en vez de dale un beso en los labios, dirigió su boca hacia el cuello del aguador. Lo siguiente que el galo percibió, fue como un par de dientes se apropiaban de su cuello, ejerciendo una fricción húmeda y electrizante en esa parte de su piel.

La sensación de sorpresa y placer mezclados, lo dejó quieto por un instante, como presa absoluta del escorpión, quien siente su letal aguijón. Su mano derecha se sostuvo sobre la nunca de su opresor, en tanto la otra se situaba en la cintura. Sus ojos no querían cerrarse; sin embargo, una fuerza desconocida les imperaba a los párpados a hacerlo, hasta que estos obedecieron.

Milo, por su parte, se deleitaba con probar esa dermis gala, con erizarla, con marcarla como su propiedad a sabiendas de que cuando el galo viera la marca amoratada que posteriormente la adornaría, quizá terminaría congelándolo en uno de sus famosos ataúdes.

De pronto, una sensación helada inundó la parte zurda de su cabellera, congelando efímeramente sus pensamientos, sus acciones…

-"¡Mi cabello!"- Exclamó el escorpión apartándose de su victima, tocándose la parte en la cabeza que estaba cubierta de una delgada capa de hielo. Camus, con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas, mostró una mueca de enfado.

-"No es mi culpa que trates de pasarte de listo"- Dijo, librándose de toda culpa.

-"¡Deberias aprender a controla tus poderes! ¡Qué clase de caballero dorado eres!"- Reprendió el griego, molesto. El aguador se mostró aún más enojado; pero ninguno de los argumentos que pasaban por su mente le servía para excusarse. En todos ellos el resultado era el mismo: Milo lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Ni siquiera Saga había terminado con una mano congelado, o con una parte de la melena en la misma calidad.

-"Dijiste que sólo me enseñarías a besar… En nuestro acuerdo, en ningún lugar, hay una cláusula que estipule que debes… que debes… enseñarme a… a… ¡a llegar más allá!"- Terminó de decir, un poco cohibido, con la cara mucho más roja que alguna vez en toda su vida.

-"No te salgas por la tangente Camus; además, no iba a violarte"- Escorpio comenzó a reír de forma forzada, caminando hacia otra parte de la habitación.

-"¡Yo no me salgo por ningún lado!... ¡Y claro que lo intentabas!"- Reclamaba el galo, caminando detrás del otro.

-"Ya te dije que no iba a hacerlo…"

-"¡Admite que querías pasarte de listo!"- Continuaba Acuario.

-"No es cierto…"- Respondía el bicho con tono cansino.

-"¡Lo es!"

-"No…"

-"¡Si!"

-"Que no"- Repetía con menos paciencia que al inicio.

-"¡Querías hacerlo, lo querías!"- En ese momento el griego se paró en seco, dando media vuelta y quedando de frente hacia el onceavo custodio, quien chocó contra su pecho debido al cierre. Los brazos de Milo quedaron en su cintura, mientras que los de Camus recogidos a la altura de su propio tórax.

Ambos se sorprendieron por quedar tan cerca; pero Escorpio no perdió el hilo de la discusión.

-"¿Has oído la frase 'el que en pan piensa, hambre tiene'?"- Inquirió, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Acuario tragó saliva con dificultad, por segunda vez.

-"¿Qué me quieres decir?"- Preguntó intentando mostrarse sereno. Intento que sabemos no logró.

-"Que tal vez… sólo tal vez… tú esperabas que yo realmente lo hiciera…"- Milo sonrió satisfecho. No podía negar que le encantaba intimidarlo de esa forma; aunque se asomara cierta incomodidad. Podría decirse que era una emoción mixta: el sentirse halagado por provocar eso en él, y nervioso por seducirlo.

La pierna diestra de Acuario regresó sobre el paso que había dado, seguida por la zurda, y nuevamente la derecha; intentando huir de un 'peligroso' cazador, que no lo liberaba.

Camus no respondió; pero en aquél momento recordó que tenía que armarse de todo su autocontrol. Si ya había sido valiente para enfrentarse a Kanon, incluso para rechazar a Saga, debía serlo para aguantar la galantería de Escorpio… ¿y, quién sabe? Tal vez algún día podría lograr intimidarlo también, quizá como la noche pasaba.

Para sorpresa del griego, Acuario dejó de retroceder.

-"A lo mejor ahora te dejo intentarlo"- Respondió, mostrando una sonrisa… seductora. Por un segundo Milo dejó de sonreír; pues enseguida supo que el otro no daría tan fácilmente su brazo a torcer.

-"Una respuesta realmente interesante"- Dijo el escorpión, tomando los labios galos entre los suyos y probando que tan buen alumno era.

Acuario inmediatamente respondió a las demandas del griego, tomando su cuello con las manos, moviendo los labios al ritmo que marcaban los del otro. Siguiendo el juego que los había llevado a aquella situación, Escorpio comenzó a deslizar los dedos por la espalda de su novio postizo, hasta llegar a la nuca y seguir el camino de regreso hasta la parte baja. El galo no sabía como responder, pero aprendería de la situación; así se lo había propuesto.

Milo aumentó el nivel del beso, permitiéndole a su lengua participar en aquél contacto sin ser lo demasiado brusco para inquietar al aguador.

Conforme sus cavidades se movían, el escorpión observó que en su cuerpo comenzaban a producirse ciertas reacciones, una excitación que no había sentido más que con Kanon: con la única persona con quien había estado íntimamente. Tal vez se debiera al nivel de partículas salivales intercambiadas con su novio postizo…

¿Debían continuar? ¿Hasta donde estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar Camus?

…l, por su parte, no conocía esa nueva experiencia. Era grata, misteriosa, algo nuevo y excitante. No sabía lo que era; pero le agradaba. No sabía que lo causaba, pero le daba cierto temor.

Sus manos no sabían como expresarse, como moverse, por lo que únicamente las deslizaba por el cuello de su 'novio', y a veces se daba el permiso de bajar hacia su torso.

En aquella situación, sus movimientos los guiaron hacia una de las paredes, donde Camus sintió como el muro se estrellaba contra su lomo, y como el peso del escorpión recaía encima de su cuerpo. En aquél instante una sensación electrizante inundó su estómago, provocada no sólo por el beso o por la cercanía con Milo, sino por la intromisión, debajo de su camisa, de un par de dedos griegos, que se deslizaban como dueños de ese plano y suave territorio.

¿Qué juego se traía entre manos? ¿De verdad Milo si quería llegar más allá? ¿Enserio Camus le permitiría llegar hasta donde él quisiera?

Si Acuario declinaba perdía el valor con el que había actuado con anterioridad. Si Escorpio decidía no seguir, le daría la victoria a su 'pupilo'.

Entrando en mayor tono, para intimidar e incomodar al galo, Milo deslizó la otra mano hacia abajo, en dirección a sus glúteos; aunque no tuvo la confianza necesaria para hacerlo, por lo que se fue hacia la pierna gala, levantándola hacia su cadera y enredándola en ella. Una suave y excitante fricción se acaeció entre sus miembros, tan efímera y ardiente como una brisa veraniega.

El onceavo guardián no se inmutó, sino por el contrario decidió continuar, avanzar por el torso de su novio. Le gustaba lo que estaba experimentando, y para esas alturas no lo consideraba malo, o indecoroso… ¿Qué podía pasar si se dejaba llevar? ¿Escorpio continuaría enseñándole o se acobardaría?

Acuario sintió deseos de enterrar los dedos en su cuero cabelludo, de revolverlos en las hebras azulinas, de entregarse completamente aunque sus sueños y su alma le pertenecieran a Saga.

El cabello de Milo quedó revuelto, su camisa entreabierta por el pecho con dos manos intrusas sobre su piel, una pierna gala enrollada en su cadera, y sus labios amoratados por el roce intenso que sostenía con el acuariano.

-"¡MAES…!"- Un grito jubiloso quedó ahogado en una traquea rusa, seguido por el rompimiento de una fusión labial y una mirada aterrada…

Camus en ese momento deseo morirse…


	8. Perdiendo el control

Capítulo 8

**Perdiendo el control…**

Sentado en un cómo diván color vino, le hablaba de su más reciente trauma, a un hombre de complexión inflada, con el poco caballeo en la cabeza que le quedaba a un tono gris pizarra.

-"Mi maestro… mi maestro…"- Repetía, con la mirada perdida en la nada, y las manos puestas en el pecho. –"Mi modelo a seguir… mi amigo… mi padre…"- El calvo anotaba en su libreta acciones y palabras; sin perder de vista y oído, de cuanto era testigo. –"Él… Él estaba con… con… ¡AGH!!"- Exclamó cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Hyoga así se visualizaba, mientras observaba como Milo y Camus rompían su 'mágico' momento.

Acuario continuaba en su trance, ideando una forma de salir de aquella situación; imaginando la impresión que había dejado en su pupilo.

Escorpio no conocía la estrecha relación entre Acuario y Cignus; pero, por la reacción de ambos, deducía que todo su cariño se había quebrado en mil pedazos. Lo cual le dificultaba las cosas, pues así no sabía que hacer: si dejarlos solos, o darle la bienvenida al cisne y hacer como si nada…

Fue el rubio quien lo decidió cuado cerró apresuradamente la puerta, con él afuera.

Camus maldijo por lo bajo.

Milo sonrió, nervioso.

-"Parece que no aprendió buenos modales… ¿Qué no le enseñaste a tocar las puertas antes de entrar?"- Se quejó, virando su cuerpo hacia el onceavo guardián; riñéndole en cierta forma; quizá para amenizar la situación. Acuario lo miró a los ojos, pero sin ganas de discutir.

-"Hyoga es… mi mayor debilidad…"- Confesó entre abatido y preocupado. Sus dientes frontales apresaron el labio inferior, en tanto su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad inaudita buscando 'algo' que hacer, o decir.

-"Lo sé…"- Dijo el escorpión con una sonrisa dulce, de forma comprensiva, colocando la mano en su hombro. –"Lo quieres como a un hijo… sé como te sientes"- No del todo; pero Acuario era más transparente de lo que él mismo pensaba. .

Camus posó la palma sobre el dorso de la del otro, agradecido; de nuevo sin saber que decir.

Sus enseñanzas siempre habían estado basadas en los valores humanos, que no era lo mismo que los sentimientos humanos. La verdad, el respeto, la tolerancia y sobre todo LA INTEGRIDAD, era una especie de código de honor.

Ocho años después el galo venía a romper con todo lo dicho en Siberia, con la imagen 'integra' que Hyoga tenía de él.

Lo que Camus desconocía, es que el ruso tenía un cierto temor por las personas que gustaban de su mismo sexo. A recientes fechas había tenido problemas con Seiya y Shiryu por esas mismas cuestiones. Para él 'eso' rompía todo la ley moral.

-"Déjame hablar con él…"- Le propuso Escorpio, pensando acertadamente, que el acuariano no podría mantener la compostura, si se enfrentaba a una situación en la que interferían de forma directa sus sentimientos.

Podía presumir de haberlos omitido durante la batalla de las doces casas… pero el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces no había impedido que Camus le tomara mucho mayor afecto a Hyoga, a tal grado de considerarlo como un hijo, aunque su edad no diferencia demasiado.

Él asintió, sonriendo agradecido; apretando un poco más la mano que tenía en el hombro.

-"No querrás ser su mamá, ¿verdad?"- Le preguntó juguetón. Milo tomó su mentón, acercando sus rostros.

-"No, ese puesto es tuyo…"- Los labios griegos tomaron los galos con suavidad, acallando cualquier tipo de réplica ante la respuesta que le acababa de dar.

o.v.o

El cisne corría aterrado, como escapando de una quimera…

Para iniciar, la figura que tenía de su mentor había sido equivocada, sus enseñanzas fueron una mentira, un formalismo para que no se dijera que no le enseñó nada. Ahora, a los ojos de Hyoga, Camus no era más que un falso, algo aún más denigrante que una mujer callejera.

Por lo menos ellas así se ganaban la vida, y lo hacían mujer con hombre; pero su ex maestro estaba a punto de hacerlo con MILO, con el caballero que en cierta forma se había convertido también en su mentor; el mismo que le hizo entender que no mató a su maestro, que él se sacrificó para salvar su vida en un futuro; el mismo que dio su sangre para reconstruir su armadura bronceada; el mismo caballero que en el Hades entregó su vida para que pudiera ir en pos de Atenea hacia el infierno…

A Escorpio no lo conocía, y no le importaba tanto si lo había encontrado con alguien más… pero ¡su maestro…!

Tan distraído y aterrado estaba, que chocó contra lo que le pareció ser una pared de duro concreto. Su cuerpo fue a dar contra el suelo, con los codos apoyando el peso de su cuerpo, lastimándolos. Sus ojos mecánicamente buscaron al objeto que provocó su estado, mostrándose sorprendidos cuando descubrieron que se trataba de uno de los gemelos; aunque el ruso no tenía la facultad de distinguir entre uno y otro, tan bien como los caballeros dorados, Shion, o Saori.

-"Cignus…"- Murmuró el ojiverde.

-"Pe-perdón…"- Se excusó el ruso levantándose con la agilidad adquirida en sus años de entrenamiento al lado de Camus. Su acompañante notó su turbación.

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corres de esa forma? ¿Acaso tu maestro te ordenó correr por los doce templos?"- Preguntó a manera de burla; mas, se percató de su reacción al hacer la mención de Acuario.

Hyoga no respondió. Intentó serenarse y dejar de actuar como un niño de siete años, mirando al griego directamente a sus pupilas esmeraldas.

El mayor continuó reteniéndole la mirada, buscando una razón al porque de esas reacciones tan impropias en él.

Por respeto a una jerarquía mayor, el cisne no respondía de mala gana, ni le ignoraba; aunque tampoco encontraba las palabras adecuadas para su reacción, sin tener que delatar lo sucedido en el templo de Acuario.

-"¿Y bien?"- Inquirió el gemelo.

-"Quería estirar las piernas…"- Fue su mejor excusa. El peliazul arqueó una ceja, desconfiado. Algo no andaba bien… pero tampoco pensaba obligarlo a hablar.

-"¿Tú maestro está solo en Acuario?"- Preguntó, disimulando muy bien su propia emoción. Un sonrojo se marcó en las prominencias rusas, mientras bajaba la mirada y la movía de manera inquieta.

Al geminiano le dio su respuesta, y no sólo eso, sino la carta maestra que él y Kanon necesitaban.

-"El caballero de Escorpio está con él..."- Dijo en un tono apenas audible. Hyoga ahora no era el único incómodo, su acompañante experimentaba enojo, celos…

En aquél instante se dejaron oír pasos tras el ruso, atrayendo las miradas de ambos.

Por el manto de sombras del templo de Capricornio, Milo hizo acto de presencia.

Al verlo, el rubio abrió los ojos: sorprendido, asustado, con mil preguntas y conjeturas revoloteando como mariposas en su cabeza. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Saga, bajando la mirada y murmurando un débil 'compermiso', para enseguida caminar despacio hacia la salida del recinto, y luego apurar el paso.

-"Hyoga, espera…"- Trató de detenerlo el octavo guardián. –"¡Hyoga…!"- El griego mayor estiró el brazo, en señal de impedimento para continuar su marcha.

-"Así que ya tenemos problemas con el pequeño retoño…"- Se mofó el gemelo. El escorpión se mostró indiferente.

-"Sucede hasta en las mejores familias; pero a Camus y a mi no nos afecta. Estamos juntos y eso es lo importante"- Lo dijo para herirlo; pero Saga conocía perfectamente al galo, y sabía que era mentira. Si existía una persona importante en el mundo para Acuario, esa era el cisne.

-"¿De verdad? Yo juraría que Hyoga era lo más importante para Camus."- Milo injurió mentalmente.

-"Para mí también lo es; pero juntos somos una unión que nadie, NA-DIE puede romper…"- Una advertencia, como si peleara algo suyo.

-"¿Nadie?"- Inquirió el tercer guardián, con un tono de reto indirecto, y una sonrisa que lo acentuaba.

Milo nunca había tenido problemas con ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera un mal pensamiento o deseo en su corazón hacia alguno de ellos; sin embargo, en aquél momento, la persona con la que hablaba le producía más antipatía que cualquiera de sus enemigos.

-"¿Sabes, Saga? El hecho de que Camus lograra tranquilizarme no quiere decir que haya olvidado lo que sucedió entre él y tú en tu templo…"

-"Es mejor si no lo haces, porque es algo que volverá a repetirse."- Milo se sintió profundamente furioso. Algo que no sabía de donde venía o como controlar.

-"Sobre mi cadáver"- Amenazó, apretando los puños y los dientes. Al gemelo le encantaba la idea de hacerlo enfadar; eso le aseguraba puntos a su favor.

-"Creo que no hará falta. Debes saber que él esta enamorado de mi ¿no?"- Una verdad irrefutable. Escorpio trató de esconder aquella molestia con una sonrisa sarcástica

-"No me hagas reír. ¿Enserio crees que mi amado Camus puede fijarse en un… demente como tú?"- Preguntó con desprecio, quitándole la victoria. Saga apretó los puños, furioso. Su cosmo comenzaba a crecer a cada segundo ante la 'afrenta' del otro. –"Aunque, no me extraña: parece que este es un mal de familia. De la misma forma que tu hermano, tú también tiendes a sobrestimar lo poco que pueden ofrecer a los demás… Por lo menos Kanon podría pasar por una persona normal; tú, por el contrario, pues no quisiera tener que especificar más"- Dijo sarcásticamente el dueño del octavo templo, mientras que enarcando la ceja derecha y sonriendo cínico, acortaba la distancia entre ambos, para, sin dejar de sonreír, deslizar su dedo índice sobre la sien del gemelo mayor.

Las palabras de Escorpio le hacen temblar, no de miedo, sino de ira. Sus pupilas irradian un brillo lleno de odio, y sus dientes se asemejan a los de una bestia que espera clavarlos en su victima. Toma bruscamente la mano del octavo guardián, enterrando sus dedos en la piel atezada del menor

-"Pues si hemos de calificar lo que ofrecemos a los demás, tú no obtienes una puntuación muy alta, de otra manera Kanon pasaría más de una hora en tu cama cada noche que le ofreces compartir tus sabanas..."- Sus palabras lo molestan, le hieren hasta el más recóndito sitio de su ser, de su amor propio; pero su orgullo como escorpión no le permite mostrar esa debilidad ante el gemelo, por lo que sonríe con desgana mientras tira de su brazo.

-"No te proyectes, Saga... tú no podrías tener a alguien a tu lado, ni siquiera cinco minutos... ni aunque le pagaras con todo el oro del mundo."- Saga sonrió ante la reacción del más joven, una reacción que el mismo esperaba; ya que, a pesar de todo, al escorpión le dolía no haber podido exhibir ante el resto del santuario su relación con Kanon. La necesidad de mantener en secreto tanto los pequeños como los grandes detalles de su relación con el ex dragón marino había marcado parte del alma del espartano, justo como él lo imagino.

-"Bicho, seguro que a Camus no solo no tengo que pagarle, sino que él pagaría por tener la oportunidad de estar a mi lado... aunque eso implique el dejarte..."- Sin poder contenerse, y con algo que no sabía que era, y que por lo tanto, no lograba dominar, agarró al mayor por el pecho de forma amenazante; mirándole con una furia que apenas si contenía entre sus dedos apretados

-"Esquizo maldito... eso es lo que tú ya quisieras..."- Reaccionó un poco tarde a lo que acababa de hacer, así que lo soltó como si se tratara de cualquier basura. -"Él no tendría porque caer tan bajo... ¡No seas egocéntrico, Saga!... ¿Teniéndome a mí, tú crees que buscaría simples... miserias?"- La reacción más dolorosa para Milo que Saga pudo tener hacia sus anteriores palabras, no fue ni un golpe ni un insulto, sino la torcida sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios y el chasquear de su lengua entre sus labios.

-"Milo, Milo, Milo… ¿Por qué toda esa evidente molestia? ¿No estabas tan seguro hace un minuto de que tú eras lo único que Camus necesitaba? ¿Si él está TAN satisfecho a tu lado, por qué habría de considerar aunque solo fuera un poco lo que yo le propusiera o hiciera?"- El octavo custodio entornó los ojos como lo haría la más letal de todas las serpientes que se dispone a atacar al sentirse acorralado.

¿Cómo contrarrestar lo dicho por Saga, cuando él mismo, mejor que nadie, estaba conciente de su posición frente al guerrero galo?

De pronto, sin quererlo, su mente lo traicionó obligándole a cuestionarse si sus besos habrían tenido para Camus el mismo peso que seguramente tuvo en su corazón el beso recibido en el tercer templo.

Un estremecimiento que no quería ni podía explicar recorrió su cuerpo, y un frío tan helado como que el galo solía producir atravesó su espina de punta a punta.

Trató de pensar en algo... cualquier cosa en ese momento le serviría de escudo contra las palabras de Saga, que lo estaban lastimando más de lo que había pensando.

-"Sabes, esquizo?..."- Por fin tuvo una idea, y sonrió victorioso -"No temo por lo que él pudiera responderte, porque estoy seguro que por su voluntad, por su amor, se quedaría a mi lado; mi temor es por lo que tú pudieras hacer para obtener un 'si'... ¿O crees que me he olvidado de la forma en que embrujaste a Aioria para obligarlo a pelear contra los chiquillos de bronce? Lo sé... un loco como tú puede hacer cualquier cosa, incluso obligar y deshonrar a alguien para que este a tu lado... para que no tengas que mendigar su cariño... aunque eso es más bajo... que asco me das..."- Y para enfatizar su desprecio hacia el geminiano, el escorpión lo barrió con la mirada, comenzando desde el suelo, tomándose su tiempo al deslizar sus cristalinas pupilas sobre cada centímetro de la anatomía griega; para, en un gesto lleno de altivez, dar un par de pasos hacia su costado recoger la capa de su armadura como si temiera que se impregnara de la peor de las porquerías y decir reafirmando sus anteriores palabras: -"Que asco que me da el pensar que no serias capaz ni de tratarlo como se merece, que no podrías por más que lo intentaras satisfacer a su ser, que tan sólo ensuciarías su persona con cada roce de tu piel sobre la nívea suya, que tu saliva profanaría aquella intimidad que hace mucho tiempo ya yo tengo como mi altar"- Y tras un breve cerrar de su parpados puso en marcha a su cuerpo con la intención de continuar con su propósito original y alcanzar al ofuscado cisne

Sin embargo, Milo había cometido un error.

El gemelo dudaba que ni siquiera su técnica más letal, Antares, pudiera haberle hecho el daño de esas palabras. El griego menor tocó con cada vocablo los puntos más sensibles de quien fuera el ex patriarca; y ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir como si nada, en especial por haberle insinuado que él y Camus ya habían llegado más allá de un beso.

Saga de modo alguno no estaba dispuesto a que la discusión concluyera así, y mucho menos a dejarlo ir, a dejar pasar la oportunidad de proyectar su rabia y toda la frustración acumulada por haberse negado así mismo la oportunidad de estar con el acuador, sobre Milo; por lo que tomándolo con firmeza lo obligó a girarse, en el instante que disparó su puño diestro velozmente, tomando a un desconcertado escorpión con la guardia baja.

El menor retrocedió por el impacto. Por su comisura labial, un hilo carmesí se dibujó. Su mano atezada limpió aquél líquido, para luego centrar su atención en aquella mancha rojiza y sonreír victorioso. Entonces, Saga intentó asestarle otro golpe, pero el escorpión detuvo su puño. El peliañil le tiró una patada, que nuevamente su oponente rechaza.

El cosmo de ambos estaba encendido. Los dos al contraataque.

Comenzaron a pelear a golpes, como los guerreros que aprendieron a ser. Milo tiró un puñetazo, Saga lo detuvo con su mano; el segundo intentó golpearlo de nuevo en la cara, pero el menor lo rechazó con su palma; ambos ejerciendo fuerza, intentando triturarse los huesos de la mano; entonces el menor entierra las uñas en la piel del peliañil, quien agacha un poco la cabeza debido al dolor; mas no sede. Enseguida los dos concentran su poder en el puño, provocando una coalición de energías que los obliga a alejarse.

Caen al suelo, pero enseguida se incorporan y vuelven al ataque…

-"¡Basta!..."- Se interpuso una tercera figura entre ellos.

Camus, que permaneció inquieto en su templo, bajó para hablar también con Hyoga, cuando sintió los cosmos agresivos de ambos griegos. Su primera reacción fue correr hacia ellos, sin preguntarse el porque estaban peleando.

Tal vez era una parte del plan de Milo… pero, a juzgar por la intensidad del cosmo, juraría que la cosa iba enserio.

-"¿Qué les pasa?"- Preguntó mirándolos a ambos, por turnos; al gemelo con gesto desaprobatorio, y al escorpión con mirada inquisitiva. Ni Saga, ni Milo se atrevieron a atacarse otra vez, o a responder el cuestionamiento del galo.

Escorpio aún llevaba la adrenalina por sus venas, y deseaba lastimar como diera lugar a Saga; así tomó uno de los brazos de su 'novio' y jaló al galo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos, y besándolo sin previamente avisarle. El acuariano no rechazó el contacto; pero tardó un poco en corresponder como si fuera algo natural besarse en un campo de batalla; ni siquiera se preguntó si eso era parte del plan, sólo pertenecía a aquella caricia labial.

Saga sentía que la sangre le hervía. Esos labios habían sido suyos una vez, y su coterráneo ahora los disfrutaba a sus anchas. Y no sólo eso, le miraba y sonreía de forma burlona, presumiendo algo que no tenía.

Hyoga llegó en ese momento, con la imagen otra vez del diván en su mente. Kanon apareció tras él, y aunque la escena le dolía, le preocupaba más el cosmo agresivo que su hermano manifestaba, y esa grisácea tonalidad que su cabello adoptaba.

Milo había dejado de burlarse de Saga, para disfrutar el encuentro labial con el galo, quien colocó la mano en su mejilla y el pulgar cerca de sus labios, sintiendo algo húmedo que manchaba su tema. Impresionado se apartó de él, observando su dedo y luego el labio partido de su 'novio'.

-"¿Te golpeó?"- Le preguntó sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-"¿Lo golpeaste?"- Le reclamaron en forma de pregunta tanto Camus como Kanon, al peliañil.

-"¡No puedo creer que lo tocaras!"- Exclamó el gemelo menor.

-"¿¡Cómo te atreviste?!"- Se indignó el galo.

-"Tú no te metas"- Le ordenó Milo al ex dragón. –"Y… no importa MI amor"- Se dirigió al acuador, hablándole en un tono más dulce que a su antiguo amante. –"Ahora que estas conmigo ya nada me interesa."- Diciendo tal cosa, nuevamente lo abrazó por la cintura, besándolo, deleitándose con una forma aún inexperta con la que el galo movía sus labios.

En las pupilas de Saga se agolparon lágrimas de impotencia, no sólo por no haber podido desquitarse con el escorpión, sino porque a causa de él, su propio hermano y la persona que más había amado en el mundo, estaban enojados con él.

Su cosmo se encendió, aún más agresivo que antes. Su deseo de matar al octavo guardián fluyó por sus manos en el momento que realizó la pose para invocar una de sus poderosas técnicas.

Los ojos del galo se abrieron, sus labios dejaron de moverse. Estaba asustado, y temía por la vida de Escorpio; aunque trajera puesta su armadura, dudaba que pudiera salir ileso…

Sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó con todas fuerzas a su novio postizo, colocándose delante de Géminis, de forma que cuando este lanzó su ataque, Milo quedó completamente fuera del campo de batalla.

El ex patriarca vio su acción, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener el ataque…

El cuerpo del galo fue a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de Capricornio, y luego, resbaló lentamente hasta quedar en el piso.

Hyoaga estaba completamente horrorizado por lo que había sucedido, y no era el único, Saga sabía que había atacado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sin ninguna protección como su armadura dorada.

El octavo guardián tardó en asimilar lo que había sucedido. Sus pupilas azuladas estaban fijas en la ahora inerte figura gala. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, incorporándose, para correr al lado del caballero de los hielos…

-"¡Camus!"- Le gritó. Este no se movió, ni siquiera cuando su novio postizo le levantó la mitad del cuerpo. –"Camus, Camus… háblame…"- Le daba suaves palmadas al rostro, intentando hacerle reaccionar; mas, el francés continuaba ajeno a todo lo que transcurría a su alrededor; con el cuerpo marcado por manchas negruscas y rojizas, simbolizando horribles quemaduras.

Saga caminó hasta ellos, horrorizado, preocupado, con complejo de culpa.

-"¡Aléjate esquizo!"- Le advirtió Milo, fulminándolo con la mirada. El geminiano se quedó congelado, mientras su hermano miraba con desaprobación al que había sido su amante; ambos siendo testigos de cómo el griego tomaba el cuerpo del llamado maestro de los hielos entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo con su capa, para enseguida llevarlo cargando hasta su templo –Escorpio-.

Cuando Milo caminó hasta donde estaban el cisne y el griego menor, Hyoga y él intercambiaron una mirada, pero el primero no pudo retener el contacto visual y agachó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos en la mata de cabello rubio. El octavo custodio pasó de largo, sin importarle las posibles miradas de ninguno de los tres.

Una vez solos, Kanon se dirigió hacia su hermano…

-"Saga, ¿¡Estas bien?!- Pero él no respondió. Continuaba con la vista perdida en el lugar donde ates había estado la cabeza del galo.

El geminiano no estaba bien. Sabía que el poder que empleó no fue liberado con toda su fuerza, pues había al menos alcanzando a detener su magnitud; sin embargo, no era suficiente. La salud del acuador no estaría restablecida por lo menos hasta que transcurrieran un par de meses…

-"¿Me quieres?"- Le preguntó a Kanon, sin mirarlo. Este, desconcertado, movió la cabeza.

-"Claro que si… eres mi hermano…"- El mayor se volteó hacia él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-"Entonces ayúdame."- Si era una petitoria o una orden, el ex dragón no lo sabía; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a preguntar ¿qué necesitaba?, sólo a comprender lo que él quería. –"Hyoga, Kanon y yo queremos hablar contigo…"- Dijo Saga, clavando sus gélidas esmeraldas en el cisne.

o.v.o

Transcurrió casi media hora desde que abandonaron el templo de Capricornio, hasta ese momento, en el que Milo colocaba un paño frío sobre la caliente frente del galo.

Para protegerlo de las visitas de Saga, Escorpio decidió llevarlo a su propio templo. Al menos ahí podía velar su salud noche y día, y restringir las visitas.

Así que el cuerpo de Camus reposaba en una cama que no era la suya, pero donde ya había dormido con anterioridad. Su piel continuaba marcada por esas manchas rojizas y amoratas, y su respiración, a causa de la fiebre, no era moderada.

-"Eres un idiota"- Continuaba reprendiéndolo el griego, pasando un lienzo con sustancia medicinal por las heridas de sus piernas. A pesar de que el pelimarino estaba inconsciente, Milo discutía con él como si estuviera despierto. –"Yo pude perfectamente detener su poder con mi mano… CON MI MANO"- Alzó la voz, quizá para despertarle.

Dudaba cuando podía despertar… pero les pedía a los Dioses que fuera pronto. Verlo en ese estado no le resultaba satisfactorio. Prefería molestarlo, o reír de lo santurrón que podía llegar a ser…

-"No debiste hacerlo…"- Dijo en voz baja, dejando el trono hostil para hablar con dulzura y preocupación. Su mano fue llamada a acariciar suavemente la mejilla del otro, y sus dedos a recorrer los labios que le pertenecían sólo a él; por lo menos ahora…

Retiró la mano y sacudió la cabeza, como si tratase de quitarse algo de encima.

En ese momento Camus se movió, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido de dolor acompañado por un nombre.

_Milo… _

El escorpión abrió los ojos más de lo usual, con la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y tiñéndolas a rojo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía que. El galo apretó las sábanas con su mano derecha, emitiendo otro gemido. Milo encontró ese momento para colocar su palma en el dorso del otro, y apretarla tenuemente.

-"Aquí estoy…"- Inexplicablemente la voz se le quebró. Él no lo entendía, pero se había emocionado con esa simple palabra, que bien pudo haber sido un deseo hacia su rival y no a él. Los párpados galos mostraron su tesoro al replegarse con un movimiento lento, volátil, hasta que sus gemas lograron ver la luz y el semblante del griego. Milo le sonrió, Camus correspondió.

-"¿Estas bien?"- Le preguntó en voz baja, débil. Escorpio no quería que la voz se le notara resquebrajada de nuevo, por lo que únicamente asintió. –"Que bueno…"- Suspiró con alivio, cerrando otra vez sus ojos. –"Tengo mucho… sueño…"- Agregó con acento cansino.

-"Es normal…"- Dijo el griego, retirando su mano y cambiando la vista hacia otro lado. –"Cometiste una gran estupidez"- Lo reprendió.

-"¿Salvar tu vida es una estupidez?"- Inquirió el francés abriendo otra vez sus ojos, olvidando el cansancio para discutir con él.

-"¡Traigo mi armadura!"- Exclamó el dueño del templo, levantándose para presumírsela. –"Pude soportar el impacto y detenerlo"

-"Yo sólo creí que si me interponía, él no atacaría…"- Se defendió el onceavo guardián, aparentemente molesto. Milo colocó las manos en su almohada, apoyando su peso para dejar cerca sus rostros.

-"Pero lo hizo…"- Susurró. –"¿Cómo pudiste poner tu vida en sus manos?"- Camus ladeó el rostro.

-"Crei que se detendría…"- Murmuró, con una mezcla de decepción y melancolía.

-"¡Eso es una bobada!"- Gritó Escorpio, molesto, incorporándose. –"Nada justifica lo que hiciste… Confiar demasiado en él, ¿por qué?"- Milo lo sabía, pero no quería prestarle atención a esa respuesta.

-"Tú sabes porque"- Se lo recordó el galo.

-"¡Cállate!"- Tajó el escorpión al mismo tiempo que tomaba un frasco de plástico de la mesa y lo azotaba contra la pared, para luego cruzarse de brazos, y negarse a cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Acuario. Los labios de Camus se separaron con sorpresa al verlo reaccionar así.

-"Te comportas como un niño"- Le gruñó con la intención de molestarlo. –"¡Eres infantil, presumido y egoísta!"- Milo abrió la boca, tragando aire con indignación y sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta, con una mano en el pecho, exagerado su actuación.

-"¿¡Egoísta!?... ¿YO?... ¡Tú estás durmiendo en mi cama!"- Lo acusó con su dedo. El francés no había notado que ese no era su templo; así que, cuando observó las paredes y cada uno de los objetos que decoraban la habitación, dijo:

-"¡Puedo irme a mi templo!"- Escorpio lo desafió con una mirada de 'intentalo', por lo que el acuador impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante, con toda la intención del mundo en salir de ahí, cuando múltiples dolores y el debilitamiento se hicieron presentes en sus sistema, obligándole a quedarse en estado de reposo, en la cama de Milo.

El griego comenzó a reírse.

-"Claro, te irás cuando logres caminar solo."- Se mofó, ayudándole a acomodarse otra vez en el lecho.

-"No te burles de mí."- Gruñó el galo, haciendo con sus labios un gracioso puchero.

-"¿Quien se comporta ahora como un niño?"- Inquirió el griego soltando otra carcajada.

-"Déjame"- Refunfuñó dándole un manotazo a la mano que le acomodaba las sábanas.

-"Cómo quieras"- Alzo los hombros, sin perder la sonrisa del rostro. Se alejó hacia un lado de a cama, donde había puesto una silla para sentarse y cuidar del galo. La silla quedó con el respaldo en su pecho, y sus brazos apoyados en él, con la barbilla encima.

Camus se quedó observando el techo, repasando en su mente lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento.

Tal vez Escorpio tenía razón. Confiaba demasiado en Saga, tanto como perder su vida. Dudaba que por mucho amor que hubiera en su corazón para darle, aquello fuera correcto…

-"Milo, ¿Por qué estaban peleando?"- Le preguntó sin mirarlo. El griego recordó cada una de las palabras dichas por ambos y el como perdió el control.

-"Por… tonterías…"- Respondió como si nada.

-"Nadie hace tanto teatro por tonterías…"- Dijo Acuario suspicaz. Con esa respuesta le quedaba claro que su acompañante no quería revelarle 'algo'. Milo rió, elocuente.

-"¿NO? ¿Qué me dices de López Obrador, Hittler, y Napoleón Bonaparte?"- Sugirió, esperando que esa respuesta simple y tonta satisficiera su curiosidad. El francés levantó ambas cejas, después se mostró ceñudo, y al último suspiró.

-"De verdad temí que fueran a hacerse daño"- Comentó melancólico.

-"Pues mira como quedaste tú."

-"¿Y no merezco saber por ello la razón de que pelearan?"- Escorpio movió la cabeza hacia diestra y siniestra.

-"No"- Dijo, levantándose de la silla.

-"Milo"- Insistió Camus.

-"No."

-"Por favor."- Pidió el galo en tono lastimero. El octavo guardián lo miró de soslayo.

-"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

-"Si"- respondió firme el llamado maestro de los hielos. Milo caminó hacia la puerta, como si no quisiera decirle nada. Tomó el picaporte con la mano…

-"Voy a traerte algo de cenar"- Dijo, abriendo la puerta, sin mirarlo.

-"No… espera…"- Camus quiso estirar su brazo para levantarse, pero todo le dolía. Entonces el griego se detuvo, antes de salir.

-"Peleábamos por ti"- Confesó.

-"¿Qué?"- Se sobresaltó el acuariano, pero Milo ya había cerrado la puerta. –"¿Por mi?"- Se preguntó extrañado.

Analizando bien el problema encontraba parentesco con la discusión que sostuvieron él y Kanon por Milo. Tal vez lo de Saga y él pudo ser parecido. Sin embargo, aquella noche la situación se extenuó porque Camus los vio besándose. ¿Qué pudo haber impulsado la discusión y pelea entre Géminis y Escorpio?

¿Saga dijo algo contra Milo y por eso se enojó?... O quizá lo insultó a él, y Milo, fingiendo perfectamente su papel, lo defendió como buen novio.

La realidad es que Acuario estaba mucho más lejos de la verdad de lo que él mismo imaginaba…

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que Milo salió de la habitación, cuando hizo nuevo acto de presencia. Esta vez su cara se veía un poco sonrosada y sus actos tenían cierto nerviosismo.

-"Camus, Hyoga está aquí, quiere hablar contigo."- El galo sonrió ante aquellas palabras, pues nunca se imaginó que su pupilo pudiera querer verle a la cara, ya no digamos intercambiar un par de palabras u oír razones.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por su cara, no parecía ir en son de paz…

**... o ... o ... **

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Gracias por su lectura o... y muchas gracias a patito Blue por ayudarme a escribirlo


	9. Batalla perdida

**Capítulo 9**

**Batalla perdida**

Milo cerró la puerta, repitiendo mentalmente, una y otra vez, sus propias palabras:

-"_Peleabamos por ti…_"

No podía negarlo: el ver a Saga le producía molestia, el escucharlo hablar así lo hizo sentirse desprotegido, y al mismo tiempo profundamente triste, pues él, mejor que nadie, sabía que el corazón de Camus le pertenecía al gemelo, y que las palabras de este no habían sido más que verdades que por si mismo no deseaba admitir.

Se recargó en la tabla, suspirando, revolviendo su propio flequillo con los dedos.

-"Pero… no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me dolió tanto?"- Se preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, y contrayendo débilmente el ceño.

En su mente repasó todo lo ocurrido entre Saga y él: esas mortíferas palabras, y luego los golpes bajos y fatales que cada uno se proporcionó, hasta el momento en que el acuariano apareció y Milo pudo besarlo.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios…

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al recordar esa escena, al tiempo que el borde inferior de su boca hormigueaba, ansioso, por repetir la acción.

Colocó las manos en su cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, frenéticamente.

Los labios de Camus se movían, los veía, los sentía, pese a que su dueño se encontrara del otro lado de la habitación.

-"¡Maldición!… ¡Soy victima del juego cruel de Cupido!"- Injurió al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Aspiró hondo, expulsando el aire con cierta dificultad. Su cabeza se levantó en dirección al techo, permitiendo que sus pupilas se concentraran en el.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, y aún así, Milo sentía que conocía a Camus de toda la vida, como si siempre hubieran sido íntimos amigos. Esa emoción le extrañaba, pues apenas la semana pasada planeaba una forma de pasar hacia Piscis sin tener que ir por Acuario…

Tal vez por eso evitó el contacto entre ellos, y no porque fuera diferente a él. Mu lo era, Aldebarán lo era, Afrodita tenía un poco de su personalidad, pero aún así era diferente, Death mask también era todo lo contrario y aún así Milo intentaba socializar también con él por ser su compañero… Incluso se llevaba con Saga, a quien Camus imitaba perfectamente; entonces, ¿por qué lo evitó todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué todas las personas pudieron gozar de su amistad, y él se la negó al galo?

Quizá porque Acuario apareció en su vida después de que Kanon saliera de ella, y él, sin darse cuenta, se había fijado en su compañero. Evitando su presencia logró evadir sus sentimientos de niño, su gusto por esa persona pequeña pero refinada, que luego se convirtió en un hombre muy atractivo; porque eso Milo lo había reconocido desde el inicio de su 'noviazgo'.

Comenzó a caminar inquieto por el pasillo, con la cabeza agachada.

Todos los síntomas concordaban con la única explicación posible: Acuario le gustaba, y no solamente por su belleza nata, sino por la persona que Milo era cuando estaba con él. Su relación era fingida, pero el galo se había mostrado apto para el papel real desde el inicio, pues jamás lo abandonó, aún cuando Saga demostró que estaba interesado en su persona. Incluso se atrevió a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con él, para ayudarlo.

En ese instante, Escorpio recordó la primera vez que lo besó en el pasillo de Leo, la forma tan torpe en que el francés bailó en la fiesta, su pésima actuación como borracho, la manera en que demostró su nerviosismo cuando le dijo que dormirían juntos, el instante en que Milo le coqueteó para desnudarlo, la primera charla que tuvieron antes de acostarse, su celos fingidos, su protección ante Kanon, la manera en que intentó hacerlo sentir mejor, la renovación de su pacto después del beso de Saga, su aprendizaje acerca de cómo besar, su contacto subido de tono que Hyoga interrumpió, su expresión al saber como reaccionaria su pupilo, su beso mutuo delante del gemelo, su protección ante ese ataque, su delirio y su nombre saliendo por esos labios galos durante su inconciencia…

Todo estaba ahí. Eran demasiadas cosas, aunque no habían pasado ni cinco días…

-"¡Es que no puede ser!"- Exclamó, irritado. –"¡No puedo enamorarme así de Camus!"- Pretendía ser una orden para su corazón, pese a que este no escuchara de razones y continuara palpitando, agitado, con los recuerdos que Milo atrajo a su mente. Se alborotó el cabello, exhalando como si sus pulmones no desearan soltar el aire. –"… No quiero enamorarme de él… No…"- Ahora su tono era afligido, temeroso.

Se dio la vuelta, continuando con su caminar, deteniéndose al notar la sombra de una segunda figura en el pasillo.

–"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó a la defensiva, con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas debido a su anterior soliloquio.

Hyoga se mostraba frío, furioso con él.

-"Quiero hablar con mi maestro."- Más que una petición, su tono demandaba.

Milo frunció el ceño.

-"¿Quién eres tú para venir aquí y ordenar?"- Inquirió, desafiante. –"Te recuerdos que estas en Grecia, en el sitio dedicado a nuestra diosa Atenea, no en tu mansión donde puedes andar a tus anchas"- El cisne rió entre dientes.

-"Desgraciadamente es muy importante que hable con mi maestro, y tenga que pisar un sitio que tu presencia deshonra."- El griego apretó los puños, mostrándoselos.

-"Cuida tus palabras, niño, porque tal vez Camus pueda tolerar tus berrinches, pero yo…"

-"Tú los aguantarás, a menos que quieras que se entere de lo que estabas diciendo."- Lo interrumpió el ruso, avanzando hacia él. –"Me pregunto como reaccionará mi maestro cuando sepa que su novio estrella deliberaba entre sus sentimientos. No podría esperar para ver su cara cuando sepa que Milo de Escorpio no quiere enamorarse de él."- Se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar su reacción.

El peliazul abrió los ojos, aterrado por esa posibilidad.

Si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos no deseaba que Camus los conociera así, y si todo formaba parte de una confusión, aunque le inventara que Hyoga mentía para ridiculizarlo, no podría sostener mucho tiempo la mentira, pues el galo había aprendido a conocerlo, dificultándole esconder algo...

Milo estaba furioso, y lo demostró al apretar los puños junto a sus piernas, mientras su cara adquiría un tono escarlata.

Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Tragó saliva, aire, intentó calmarse y tomó el picaporte para empujar la tabla suavemente y lograr meter su cabeza.

Acuario se notaba pensativo, pero eso no evitó que volteara hacia donde estaba Milo.

-"Camus, Hyoga está aquí, quiere hablar contigo."- El galo sonrió ante aquellas palabras, las cuales el griego tomó como una aceptación; así que se introdujo en la habitación, con el cisne tras él.

Su pupilo entró en el cuarto, con los gestos de su cara demostrando severidad. Acuario se mostró sorprendido, incluso inquieto, pues pensó que el cisne quería aclarar las cosas. Un gran error.

Milo cerró la puerta, observando tanto al galo como al ruso, por turnos, esperando que alguno hablara o hiciera el menor movimiento.

Camus se removió, intentando sentarse en la cama. Escorpio se acercó a él para auxiliarlo, pues el dolor en su cuerpo le evitaba moverse libremente.

Hyoga observó como el griego, con extremo cuidado y dedicación, cargó la mitad superior del cuerpo galo, ayudándolo a acomodarse en la cama para quedar en una posición más cómoda. Algo en su actitud le llamó la atención, aunque no quería que su mente viajara a otro lugar y perdiera el sentido completo de su objetivo.

**o.v.o**

Los pies de Kanon lo guiaron, de un lado a otro, a través de la anchura de la entrada. Una de sus manos estaba apostada en su cintura, mientras la otra descansaba en su mentón, analizando las cosas que habían pasado.

Su gemelo sonreía. Este gesto era diferente al que había mostrado esos días, pues en vez de su típica culpabilidad, podía leerse una victoria. Él se encontraba sentado en uno de peldaños que daban la cara hacia Cáncer.

-"Saga…"- El menor por fin se giró hacia su hermano, con una rasgo de inseguridad en su voz, que al mismo tiempo reflejado miedo.

-"Todo saldrá bien, Kanon. No pienses en la batalla, piensa en lo que obtendrás cuando esta termine."- Respondió su gemelo, sin mirarlo, pues sus pupilas estaban centradas en el onceavo templo que se levantaba en la lejanía.

El menor se mordió un labio.

Confiaba en que una vez Saga 'despierto', le ayudaría a recuperar a Milo, pero no contaba con que utilizaría ese tipo de armas.

-"Es sólo que… no creo que…"- Intentó decir, vacilante, mas, el peliañil soltó una carcajada fría, tan diferente a lo que se había acostumbrado a ser. Se levantó del escalón, encarando a su gemelo con un brillo satisfecho en sus pupilas.

-"¿Que sea una buena idea?"- Preguntó con un atisbo de incredulidad. Se acercó a su familiar, tomándole la cara con ambas manos. –"Kanon, me desilusionas. Creí que eras tú quien quería tener de vuelta a Milo…"- El menor tragó saliva.

Claro que quería tenerlo de vuelta en su cama, en su vida, pero no así…

Si las cosas salían mal, Escorpio resultaría muy lastimado…

-"Tienes que aprender a definirte"- Le dijo Saga, palmeándole las mejillas, soltando una carcajada para luego dejarlo y perderse entre las sombras de su templo.

El ex dragón marino lo miró por encima de su hombro, no dando crédito a sus ojos, a sus oídos.

¿Acaso su culpabilidad lo había transformado de nuevo?

¿Tendría ese cambio de actitud que ver con lo que le sucedió a Camus, o seria por la pelea contra Milo?

Kanon no tenía una respuesta segura, pero esperó que las cosas no se salieran de control.

**o.v.o**

-"Quiero hablar con usted, **en privado**…"- Dijo el cisne, rompiendo un incómodo silencio.

Por su voz, era obvio que no deseaba la presencia del griego, y que además de todo, no estaba pidiendo como un favor que los dejara solos, sino que le ordenaba que lo hiciera.

Camus miró directamente al griego, sin atreverse a pedirle que obedeciera a Hyoga; pero Milo lo ignoró, fulminando a su pupilo con la mirada.

-"Te prepararé algo de comer, **amor**."- Le dijo al francés, pero sin mirarlo, para luego dirigirse fuera de la habitación.

El cisne y él intercambiaron una última mirada desafiante, antes de que el escorpión cerrara la puerta.

Acuario no comprendía que ocurría entre ambos para que reaccionaran así, pues, hasta donde sabía, después de su muerte, los dos se volvieron unidos. Incluso se pensaba que Milo era el segundo mentor del cisne no sólo por haber contribuido con su sangre en la reparación de la armadura, sino por todos sus consejos y enseñanzas en la batalla sostenida en el octavo recinto, y previo a la batalla contra Hades.

-"Hyoga…"

-"¡Te exijo que termines con Milo!"- Le ordenó, golpeando la superficie de una mesa cercana, con la palma.

Camus se sorprendió por su reacción.

-"¿Qué?"- No es que hubiera perdido el sentido del oído, es que no concebía esa situación.

-"Lo que oíste: no quiero que ustedes estén juntos"

Acuario comenzaba a entender: Hyoga no estaba ahí para 'aclarar' las cosas, sino para exigir algo a lo que no tenía derechos.

La pregunta era: ¿su cariño por el cisne valía mucho más que su 'relaión' con Milo para acceder a sus demandas?

-"No lo creo"- Dijo Escorpio desde afuera, al escuchar las demandas del ruso. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar, aunque su presencia agravara las cosas…

_Continuará..._


	10. Egoismo

Capítulo 10

****

Egoísmo

Aioria, que estaba recostado en la cama, acababa de levantarse para tomar algo de la cocina, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-"¡Gato!"- Exclamó Capricornio. El castaño le sonrió. Abrió un poco más la puerta, haciéndole una seña para que pasara.

-"Shura, ¿a que debo el horror… digo, el honor de tu visita?"

-"Ja, ja, ja. Si no hubiera venido a pedirte un favor, juro que te golpeaba."- Aioria soltó una carcajada.

-"Vamos, cabra, sólo estaba jugando. Anda, dime, ¿a qué has venido?"

-"Pues… mi ducha se descompuso y…"

-"Y querías bañarte conmigo…"- 'Completó' la frase, embozando una sonrisa sensual, pese a que lo hacia a modo de juego. Shura menó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al juzgar que ella no era una idea tan desagradable.

-"Si tú quieres podemos hacerlo."- Respondió, para sorpresa y sonrojo del griego, quien abrió los ojos más de lo debido.

-"Ehm… Puedes usar el baño, yo no tengo problemas…"- Le hizo un gesto sin importancia con la mano, antes de caminar hacia la salida; pero el español colocó la mano en su muñeca para impedirle avanzar.

-"De verdad… puedes hacerlo…"- Aioria lo miró de frente, pero únicamente se limitó a sonreír.

-"Quizá para la próxima vez."- El pelinegro y él se miraron unos momentos a los ojos, antes de que el primero asintiera y le concediera libertad a su extremidad. El castaño avanzó hacia la salida y lo dejó solo en la habitación.

Shura comenzó a desvestirse, dejando su ropa acomodada en la cama; sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió un tirón en el brazo que le hizo voltear, y al mismo instante, un empujón por el pecho que le obligó a sentarse en el colchón, con los brazos hacia atrás y las piernas medio abiertas. Un beso salvaje lo atrapó, seguido por una cárcel de brazos y piernas, que le imposibilitó resistencia… eso de haberla querido poner.

El español no necesitó verlo para saber que se trataba del caballero de Leo. Con sólo catar su sabor bastaba para reconocerlo…

****

o.v.o

Milo soltó el picaporte, decidiendo no intervenir.

Camus, por su parte, continuaba con esa expresión desconcertada, cuando el ruso siguió hablando…

-"¡Ustedes no pueden estar juntos!"- Volvió a golpear la mesa con el puño, despertando a su mentor.

-"¡Basta, Hyoga! No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme ni con ese tono, y de esa forma."- Cortó, con un gesto severo que exigía respeto; sin embargo, el ruso no se detuvo.

-"¡Es que no sabes lo que haces! ¡Milo no te conviene!"

-"¿A ti qué más te da? Es mi vida privada…"

-"¿Tú vida? ¿Y qué no te importa lo que el resto diga?"

-"¡No! ¡Ya deberías aprender a conocerme!"

-"¡Precisamente porque lo desconozco es que me atrevo a exigirle que deje a ese…!"

-"No te atrevas a referirte a él con un insulto, Hyoga. Milo es una persona amable, quizá un poco irresponsable, pero es un gran caballero."- Fuera de la habitación, el corazón del escorpión dio un vuelco; dentro de ella, el ruso le lanzó una mirada sorprendida y desconcertada al que siempre creyó como su padre.

Agachó la cabeza, meneándola con decepción.

-"Veo con tristeza que lo tiene engañado, maestro."- Camus no entendía el porque de sus palabras

-"Tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto, Hyoga… Tú conviviste con él…"

-"Y fue precisamente porque pensé que era una persona honorable como usted, pero ahora me doy cuenta que viví engañado por ese asqueroso escorpión… ¡Él es la concubina de todo el santuario!"

-"¡No te atrevas a calumniarlo!"

-"¡Maestro, es la verdad! ¡Milo es la prostituta de todos los caballeros de este lugar!"

-"¡BASTA!"

-"Quizá usted no lo sabía… o puede que aún así lo aceptara, pensando que podría cambiar por el amor que dice tenerle; pero lamento decirle que es una vil mentira, una más, porque sé de muy buena fuente que ha estado con más de una persona desde que ustedes son 'pareja…"

-"Mientes… él es alguien recto…"

-"Si usted lo creé, entonces me atrevo a llamarlo tonto. Yo lo tenía en otro tipo de concepto, y ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que es. No le llega ni a los talones al respetable caballero de Acuario que yo había pensando…"

-"¡Cállate!"- Camus intentó levantarse, posiblemente para darle una bofetada, mas, las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo le imposibilitaban realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento; así que terminó recostado, con el sistema nervioso azotado por múltiples punzadas.

Hyoga vio su arranque, y aunque quiso acercarse a él para auxiliarle, aún estaba esa 'fobia' a su persona, a la presencia del escorpión.

Acuario apretó las sábanas con sus puños, en conjunto con los dientes para acallar cualquier tipo de quejido.

-"Ante todo soy tu maestro… y… debes respetarme…"- Exigió de manera entrecortada.

-"¡Y qué maestro!"- Exclamó el cisne, indignado por sus palabras. –"No quiero que lo sea más, no deseo aprender sus 'modos'. ¡Bonita enseñanza para convertirme en…!"

-"Hyoga, ¿qué es lo que más te molesta, que sea Milo la persona a quien elegí para mi, o que sea un hombre?"

-"Las dos cosas, si le puedo ser franco, pero sobre todo el que se haya fijado justamente en él."

-"Milo no es lo que tú piensas…"

-"¡Por favor, maestro! ¡Quítese la venda de los ojos!... ¿Usted puede presumir de conocerlo? Porque yo recuerdo que él me dijo que apenas si se hablaban…"

-"Tal vez no lo conozca, pero aún así… yo daría cualquier cosa por él."- Realmente lo haría, y lo sabía al ponerse frente al ataque del gemelo.

¿Compañerismo, amistad o algo más?

-"Y si tanto te preocupa saber que tengo una relación con alguien como Milo, no sé lo que opinarás al saber que yo realmente estoy enamorado de Saga…"- Lo dijo en un tono frío, casi desafiante. Hyoga se mostró sorprendido, pues no se esperaba una confesión así. Es decir, si el escorpión era su pareja, ¿no debería significar que sus sentimientos le pertenecerían a él? Ahora todo le resultaba mucho más enredado que al inicio, y además, ahora comprendía porque el gemelo le había llenado la cabeza de ideas…

-"¡No lo puedo creer!"- Exclamó el cisne, más indignado yconfundido que al inicio.

-"Antes de que comiences a armar malos juicios, déjame explicarte…"

-"¡No necesito que usted me explique nada! ¡Es obvio! ¡Milo le ha pegado sus estúpidas mañanas… y claro! ¡Cómo a usted le fascina tanto, se ha dejado engatusar sin importar traicionar sus propias convicciones!"

-"¡Milo y yo tenemos un acuerdo!"- Gritó Camus, aguantando cada una de las punzadas que lo laceraban. –"A ambos nos interesan otras personas… ¡Y no estamos involucrados en ninguna forma!"

-"¡Yo los vi besándose! ¡¿Por qué clase de tonto me toma?!"

-"Eso es parte del plan, Hyoga. Nosotros fingimos ser pareja, pero en realidad, cada uno mantiene un interés en Saga y en Kanon…"- Con eso le revelaba todo, y le daba, a la vez, la mayor prueba de confianza que podría existir entre ellos.

El ruso volvió a sentirse confundido, ya que las dos personas a las que nombraba, eran justamente las que lo habían puesto en contra de su mentor.

Por un momento cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que ambos gemelos tan sólo lo estaban usando, y que si su maestro era capaz de llegar a tanto por el amor de uno de ellos, los otros, sin conocer el plan, también tramaban algo para atraer su atención.

En ese instante se sintió victima del juego nauseabundo de los cuatro. Juzgó su persona como un objeto cualquiera con el que todos podían divertirse, y a sí mismo como un ser que lo permitía todo.

Retrocedió un paso.

Camus se sintió angustiado al ver una nueva expresión en su rostro. Quiso levantar el brazo para impedirle la marcha, pero el ruso se le adelantó al echar a correr fuera de la habitación. El acuario no quería que se marchara de aquella forma, pues le había confesado una cosa que requería ser guardada con recelo; así que se impulsó para ponerse en pie, pero al dolor aún era vasto, y las heridas recientes, por lo que terminó en el suelo con un grito de dolor.

Milo, quien se quedó de piedra tras la puerta, escuchando la defensa del galo, hasta el momento en que dijo el plan de ambos; al oír el impacto, no pudo menos que penetrar en la habitación, aunque un sentimiento entre molestia y dolor se generaba en el fondo de su ser.

-"Hyoga…"- Dijo el onceavo guardián, aún intentando hacer lo posible por darle alcance, pese a su propio malestar.

El escorpión lo acomodó de nuevo en la cama, reprochándole con la mirada su insistencia, su falta de control con su propio pupilo… ¿Dónde había quedado el seguro caballero de Acuario, que en su momento, él detestó?

-"Bonita forma la tuya de arreglar los problemas"- Ironizó, reprendiéndole a la vez. Camus contuvo un gemido, aferrando los dedos a las sábanas.

-"Es mi…"

-"¡No tenías porque contárselo!"- Explotó el octavo guardián. El francés lo miró, aunque era difícil descifrar la forma debido a lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

-"No se lo dirá a nadie."- Respondió difícilmente.

-"¡¿Qué no se lo dirá a nadie?!... ¡Tú pupilo salió de aquí como un desquiciado!"- Exclamó Milo, esta vez alejándose de la cama para caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación, seguido por la mirada gala. –"¡Primero viene y te reclama como si tuviera los derechos…! ¡Cómo si fuera tu novio!... ¡Después nos insulta a ambos…! ¡¿Qué más necesitas para saber que no lo guardará como secreto!"

-"¡Por que lo conozco!"- También gritó el galo.

-"¿Qué lo conoces? ¡Por favor! ¡Hyoga no es el mismo niño que entrenaste en Siberia! ¡Ahora es un 'hombre' indignado porque su maestro se besa con otro hombre!"

-"¡Es que tú no lo entiendes!"

-"¿¡Qué debo entender, qué te cuesta mantener la boca cerrada?!"

-"¡Qué él es toda mi familia, y que este secreto esta asfixiándome! Tal vez para ti sea muy fácil fingir algo que no somos, ¡pero para mi no! ¡Yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, y menos a reñir con mi pupilo por algo así!"- El sentimiento de indignación que experimentaba el griego, se acrecentó. Respiró hondo, luego bufó.

-"¡Pues si tanto te molesta, si tan difícil es para ti tener que fingir afecto hacia a mí, debiste decirlo desde el inicio, en vez de andar de 'dama buena' ofreciendo tu vida a cambio de la mía!"- Camus se quedó callado un momento, después entrecerró los ojos

-"Que injusto eres…"- Lo tachó el acuariano, dedicándole una mirada dolida. –"Vaya egoísta…"- Milo se quedó sorprendido por aquella palabra.

Apretó el puño, con la clara intensión de golpearle, en el momento que decidió dar media vuelta y regresar por donde venía, pensando que no tenía ningún objeto continuar discutiendo con un cabeza dura como él…

«_Egoísta…»_

Caminó fuera de la habitación, dando un portazo.

«_Egoísta…»_

Se detuvo en la pared, sin mirar nada en particular, y sin poder deshacerse de esa sencilla palabra que le estaba taladrando la cognición.

«_Egoísta…»_

Volvió a repetir Camus.

Milo no entendía porqué le molestaba tanto. Él estaba cuidando del galo, a quien no le pidió interponerse entre el ataque de saga y su cuerpo… Él era quien se estaba sacrificando al mostrarle sus experiencias al acuariano, tales como besar… Él era quien estaba parado fuera de su propia habitación, huyendo a un calificativo negativo…

Escorpio sabía que no era un egoísta como Camus lo había asegurado. No lo era. No lo era y no lo era…

«_Egoísta…»_

Colocó las manos en su cabeza, maldiciendo a su propio cerebro por no poder borrarla. Apretó los dientes y los puños; tragó aire e intentó pensar en algo más… pero, cuando más vueltas le daba a otra clase de tema, esa palabra se hacia más grande y más asfixiante.

«_Egoísta…»_

Clavó la mano cerrada en el muro, apretando los puños al no poder olvidarla; insistiendo, mentalmente, en que no lo era, en que Camus lo estaba juzgando injustamente…

__

-"… ¡él es toda mi familia, y que este secreto esta asfixiándome! Tal vez para ti sea muy fácil fingir algo que no somos, ¡pero para mi no! ¡Yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, y menos a reñir con mi pupilo por algo así"

Realmente se estaba sintiendo mal… y no sabía si eran sus celos, porque el secreto era lo único que compartían, y ahora, simplemente, le había abierto aquella puerta al cisne, dándole la desventaja de que todo el santuario se enterara… se burlara de ambos, y su plan perfecto terminaba mal. El resultado a esto los llevaría a dejar de fingir, a romper con todas aquellas cosas que hacían juntos…

-"_Tal vez no lo conozca, pero aún así… yo daría cualquier cosa por él…_"

De nuevo su corazón latió vivamente con aquellas palabras en su mente.

Acuario lo había defendido a capa y a espada de los múltiples ataques de Hyoga, mintiendo, halagándolo… quizá poniéndose en una situación a la que no estaba acostumbrado…

Su cabeza dio vueltas, amenazando con explotar.

Miró la puerta por donde había salido, pero en vez de entrar a través de ella, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo, con la mirada fija en su futuro camino.

****

o.v.o

Las piernas del ruso seguían conduciéndolo a gran velocidad por cada uno de los peldaños. No le importaba cuál sería su destino final, simplemente quería huir… huir era lo mejor en aquella situación en la que no sabía quien realmente le decía la verdad, y quien lo usaba para algún fin oculto…

Sin embargo, nuevamente 'algo' le impidió seguir corriendo; incluso el impacto lo obligó a caer de sentón en el suelo, con las manos ayudándole a su peso para que la espalda y cabeza no resintieran también el impacto.

-"Hyoga, ¿estás bien?"- El rubio levantó la mirada, encontrándose con uno de sus amigos, un muchacho de la misma edad y complexión que la suya, con el cabello negro y largo; un ser generoso, inteligente y confiable a quien él no le dedicaba palabra alguna en mucho tiempo…

El cisne se mantuvo en el piso, agachando otra vez la mirada y recogiendo sus piernas con las manos. Shiryu –pues se trataba de él- se extrañó por su actitud. Se acercó a él, preocupado por su derrota y por la tristeza que irradiaban sus ojos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Le preguntó, a lo que el otro respondió con un suspiro entrecortado y un suavemente movimiento negativo de cabeza. Agachó la mirada y la escondió entre sus piernas flexionadas, sin soltar una sola lágrima.

Su acompañante no despegó la mirada de su silueta, ni se movió, porque a pesar de lo grosero que este se había comportado las últimas semanas, y de lo mucho que Seiya le exigiera no comportarse como el típico Shiryu, él no podía olvidar que su situación los había convertido en hermanos. Negar que le apreciara era hacer lo mismo con su fidelidad hacia Atenea.

Pensó en algo que decir para tranquilizarle…

-"Mi maestro me ha dejado a cargo de su templo."- le explicó, formando una cálida y suave sonrisa. –"¿Te gustaría acompañarme en mi importante misión, mientras tomamos algo…?"- No supo que ofrecer realmente, ya que necesitaría saber el ánimo de este para ofrecer té… o algo más fuerte como un buen vodka.

Hyoga exhaló. Levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos:

Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie… pero le extrañaba que después de todo lo que le había hecho, Shiryu se comportara como si nada. Movió la cabeza en un silencioso 'si', se puso de pie y lo acompañó dentro del templo de Libra.

****

o.v.o

Bajo la sombra del quinto recinto, en la habitación del guardián, se encontraban dos figuras: la primera a medio vestir, con una toalla cubriéndole sus partes, y la otra sentada en su regazo, ya vestida…

-"¡Carajo, gato, tienes una lengua…!"- Exclamó el peninsular, en un suspiro, tomando el cuello del menor para indicarle el sitio que debían recorrer sus besos.

-"Cabra pornográfica…"- Susurró el griego, sin dejar su tarea, pero haciéndolo en un tono divertido para sí mismo,

-"Vamos, no lo dices enserio."- Comentó Shura, temiendo por sus palabras. –"Hace tanto que no estábamos juntos…"- Murmuró un tanto apenado. Aioria asintió, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos

-"Si, y ya te extrañaba…"- Le respondió con una sutil sonrisa, deslizando sus dedos por aquellas hebras cortas de color negruzco.

Volvió a unir sus labios efímeramente, luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sin que el español supiera si eso significaba que retomaban la relación… o qué…

-"Te dejaré para que te bañes."- Dijo el león, sin siquiera volver la vista hacia atrás.

Al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta como quien no deseaba ver 'algo', se apoyó en la tabla, suspiró y continuó con su andar hasta el pasillo del templo, con destino hacia alguna de las habitaciones…

-"¡Aioria!"- Escuchó en su espalda aquél sonido, uno que le hizo voltear la cabeza, pero no detener la marcha.

-"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… es nada menos que Milo, el ex mejor amigo de Aioria…"- Ironizaba a la par que entraba en la sala. –"¿_Cómo estás_?... Bien, gracias… ¿y tú?... _pues aquí, manteniendo una conversación conmigo mismo_, migo mismo, hola, _Hola_…"

-"Ya, ya entendí el punto…"- Tajó el escorpión, frunciendo el ceño. El castaño se detuvo, dándole la cara y estrellando un par de veces su dedo índice en el pecho de su coterráneo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ello.

-"No, y eso es lo gracioso: que aún no lo entiendes."- Reclamó, andando de nuevo hacia uno de los sillones y sentándose en el cual amante abandonado.

-"Vamos, no te pongas celoso"- Dijo Milo, sonriéndole en un vano intento por calmarlo y sentándose a su lado.

-"NO estoy CELOSO."- Aclaró y debatió el quinto guardián –"Simplemente que me extraña que vengas a buscarme, ¿Qué sucedió con el señor 'perfecto'?"- La sonrisa en los labios del peliazul se ensanchó.

-"Me parece que estoy teniendo esta discusión con la persona equivocada. Creí Camus era el único que podía armarme esas 'escenitas'…"- Soltó una carcajada, pero se dio cuenta había dicho aquello sin pensar, y ese nombre salio solo.

Injurió mentalmente…

-"Yo no estoy…"

-"Oye, Aioria, ¿Puedo…?"- La nueva discusión del gato dorado, fue interrumpida por la aparición del décimo guardián, en la puerta. Milo le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, la cual pasó del castaño recientemente apenado, hacia la figura casi desnuda del peninsular.

El quinto custodio se levantó de un brinco, se fue hacia Shura y lo sacó de ahí tan rápido, que este no pudo comprender que ocurría. Escorpio soltó una carcajada, pues por su cabeza habían pasado miles de explicaciones para obtener una respuesta clara a la confusa situación.

Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no continuar riendo, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios no desapareció

-"Vaya, no me habías dicho que ya estaban juntos otra vez." – Le dijo a Leo, en el momento que este apareció detrás de la puerta otra vez.

-"Es que no lo estamos"- Murmuró, sin siquiera mirarlo. Nuevamente se dirigió hacia el sofá, donde Milo continuaba riendo.

-"¿Entonces explícame, qué hace Shura caminando desnudo a sus anchas por TU templo?"- Inquirió divertido, disfrutando las reacciones que el león no podía controlar en su cara.

-"Le presté el cuarto de baño; además, la cabra que tú mencionas es NADA MÁS mi amigo."- Explicó, recalcando perfectamente las últimas palabras.

-"Aioria…"- Lo llamó el escorpión, acercándose un poco a él.

-"¿Qué?"- Gruñó este.

-"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"- Preguntó Milo en un tono seductor, colocando su mano en la rodilla del otro.

-"¡Ash! ¡Eres intolerable!"- Exclamó el castaño, levándote tan aprisa como si un resorte se hubiera incrustado en su parte trasera. Escorpio soltó una carcajada, revolcándose en el sillón a causa de la risa.

El león se cruzó de brazos, frunció los labios y la nariz, dirigiéndole un gesto molesto con cada parte de su cara.

-"¿Y… se puede saber que haces aquí?"- Preguntó el gato, cambiando de tema para acallar así la burla de su coterráneo.

Escorpio dejó de reír de golpe.

Carraspeó, aspiró hondo y se rascó la cabeza cual persona que estimula así su cerebro para pensar correctamente.

-"Pues…"- Por su forma de actuar, el león descubrió que necesitaba un favor. Esta vez le tocó a él disfrutar las emociones de su acompañante.

-"¿Si?"- Inquirió, sentándose en el sillón.

Milo volvió a suspirar.

-"Sé que tu destello dorado puede sanar las heridas corporales… y… necesito que me ayudes a curar a Camus."- Respondió, omitiendo una larga e 'innecesaria' explicación; la cual, no parecía importarle al león.

-"¡Ja! ¿Y yo qué gano?"- Inquirió, desinteresado.

-"Mi agradecimiento"- Contestó el octavo guardián.

-"¿Eso con qué se come?"- Escorpio lo golpeó en el brazo.

-"¡Gato, no seas mal amigo!"

-"No soy mal amigo… a mí simplemente no me importa lo que hagan ustedes o dejen de hacer…"- Milo entrecerró los ojos, sin quitarlos de la aparente 'desinteresada' pose del felino dorado; mas, el segundo no tardó mucho en preguntar: –"¿Y por qué fue el problema?"- Su compañero pensó que podía sacarle provecho a la situación, aunque eso significara 'sacrificar' otra cosa

-"Hagamos un trato: tú curas a Camus y yo prometo contarte todo lo que quieras acerca de nuestra relación; pero antes debes prometerme guardar ciertos detalles como algo confidencial, ¡Mira que si me entero que andas por ahí regando el chisme te quito una de tus tantas vidas con mis manos!"- Lo amenazó con el puño para recalcar su amenaza, a lo que el otro simplemente se encogió en su lugar y asintió.

Poco después Milo abandonaba el recinto para ver nuevamente al galo en su templo.

-"Shura, ¿adivina qué?"- Comentó Leo, acercándose a la puerta donde el español estaba, el mismo que volvió a salir vestido con toalla de baño. –"¡Milo prometió contarnos todo!"

-"¿Todo? ¿Todo qué…?"- Inquirió Capricornio, extrañado.

-"¡Acerca de su relación con Camus! Te dije que esos dos estaban escondiendo algo…."

****

o.v.o

Acuario tenía los ojos cerrados, aparentando estar perdido en la tierra del sueño; sin embargo, su mente estaba más en aquél templo, de lo que en otro tiempo podría haber permanecido.

Y no era para menos. Camus simplemente trataba de comprender a Hyoga, ese comportamiento atroz y sin sentido que lo había desilusionado; por otro lado, también necesitaba entender a Milo… Aún le parecía que había sido muy egoísta, pero que tenía razón, después de todo, él no le pidió interponerse entre el ataque de Saga. Él lo hico para probar al gemelo…

De acuerdo, también se había sentido en extremo asustado por Escoprio… porque, aunque fuera o no un caballero dorado, también era un ser humano, uno al que él comenzaba a estimar.

Quiso moverse, descubriendo que era inútil en el momento que una punzada lo taladró por completo. Gimió, adolorido y exhausto. Despejó sus ojos y perdió la mirada en las formas del techo, en esa sombra que le abrigaba y que era también los propios ojos del custodio…

-"Milo…"- Murmuró. Desvió la vista hacia la puerta, esperando que este apareciera y que pudiera disculparse o decir algo para arreglar las cosas… aunque le parecía una locura pretender componerlas… le causaba extrañaza y ansia. Si terminaban lo extrañaría, le harían falta sus palabras y esos besos para nada esperados, siempre robados.

Volvió a concentrarse en el techo…

¡Como deseaba ponerse en pie, entonces correría y le diría al escorpión…!

¿Pero qué podría decirle? Porque Milo era el egoísta de la historia, él nunca había pensando en lo que Camus podría sentir si jamás había tenido la oportunidad de besar a nadie, o lo que era saber que la persona que amabas al fin te correspondía y no podías estar con ella por ayudarle a alguien más en un pequeño problema amoroso. El galo consideraba que estaba sacrificando mucho por un simple favor.

Bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

-"¡Camus!"- Escuchó su nombre en una exclamación, que le hizo virar la cabeza hacia su costado, en dirección a la puerta: ahí se encontraba una figura alta, una que conocía bien y que ahora le infundía… miedo.

-"Saga…"- Murmuró.

El caballero de Géminis en Escorpio, considerando los antecedentes, se convertiría en una situación peligrosa…


	11. El que se enoja pierde

_HOLAAAAAAA!!... muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por su apoyo... y todo su cariño!... Se les kiere mucho XX... Espero que les guste el capitulo!!... por favor, no juzguen mal aún a los personajes_

**Capítulo 11**

**El que se enoja... pierde... **

No se sentiría culpable, ni permitiría que ese extraño sentimiento se apropiara de su ser, y no precisamente por considerarse ajeno a él, simple y sencillamente por pensar que había actuado correctamente... o que al menos, aquello tendría un resultado más positivo que tener a Camus en SU CAMA, sin poder moverse...

Lógicamente que Milo no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo al contemplar esta última idea... Y es que se había dado cuenta que el aguador le agradaba más de lo que hubiera admitido hace un par de días...

-"Maldición..."- Murmuró, dando lánguidos pasos hacia el interior de su templo, con la cara tan roja como si hubiera estado expuesto al sol las últimas ocho horas...

_-"Sé que tu destello dorado puede sanar las heridas corporales... y... necesito que me ayudes a curar a Camus."- _

Le había dicho a Aioria, casi rogado para que este accediera.

_-"Hagamos un trato: tú curas a Camus y yo prometo contarte todo lo que quieras acerca de nuestra relación; pero antes debes prometerme guardar ciertos detalles como algo confidencial, ¡Mira que si me entero que andas por ahí regando el chisme te quito una de tus tantas vidas con mis manos!"-_

Así había firmado su sentencia de revelar algo tan personal, que solamente compartía con Camus... y con su 'hijo putativo'; exponiéndose a que Aioria abriera más de la cuenta la boca, y todo el santuario -especialmente cierto gemelo mayor, indeseable- se enterara de su pequeño secreto...

A Milo no le convenía que Saga supiera de su plan, pues eso le haría conocer aún más que el francés estaba tan enamorado de él, como para querer darle celos con alguien a quien detestaba... porque el galo sentía solamente 'eso' por el bicho... _¿No es cierto? _

Escorpio tenía la certeza de esta reflexión, y eso... le dolía...

-"¡No tengo la necesidad de mortificarme con estos estúpidos pensamientos!".- Gruñó molesto, casi en un intento por animarse, por hacer algo más que divagar con lo mismo...

Caminaba en dirección a la habitación donde Camus se encontraba, cuando se detuve de momento...

En el Octavo recinto Zodiacal se encontraba una tercera presencia, y no se trataba de una que le hiciera sentirse gustoso de encontrarle justamente ahí, en sus dominios; mucho menos cuando percibió el cosmo del acuariano alterado, al igual que el de aquél ser...

Se movió, caminó rápido hacia donde ambos se encontraban; pero apenas había llegado a la puerta, cuando Saga salía a través de ella con una expresión de pánico profundamente marcada; acontecimiento que no le dio tiempo de emitir reclamo alguno al salir este corriendo a donde seguramente estaba su templo.

Milo lo observó, con la clara intensión de decir algo, pero estaba aquél susto en su cara, que le imperaba avanzar con rapidez hacia Camus...

El acuador estaba tendido en cama, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión clara de dolor...

Escorpio sentía frío, y notó como una ligera capa de hielo cubría los puños del galo, y su silueta por completo; sin embargo, no fue eso lo que más le impactó de su aspecto, eran las marcas rojizas en las muñecas, y un par que le manchaban la faz, acompañando el cuadro por la forma en que su ropa estaba rasgada por el pecho...

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Corrió hacia Camus, queriendo tocarlo, deteniéndose al notar la cara de dolor que portaba...

Obviamente ahí había pasado algo más, que una conversación en la que el acuariano no había podido participar.

El griego no contempló su actuar, en el instante que ya salía corriendo detrás de Saga...

**o.v.o**

-"¿Pero qué te dijo?"- Volvió a preguntar el español, por vez décima.

-"¡Ya te lo dije!"- Exclamó Aioria exasperado. -"Milo me pidió que curara a Camus con mi poder, y que, como pago, nos contaría todo el misterio que hay detrás de su relación..."- Shura meneó la cabeza, deteniéndose en la escalera.

-"Yo insisto que no hay nada anormal entre esos dos..."- El castaño se detuvo, volteando a verlo con indignación.

-"¿¡Nada anormal?!... ¡ESOS DOS SE ODIABAN!"

-"Yo no usaría la palabra odiar..."

-"Como haya sido..."- Aioria estaba por decir algo más, pero se calló al ver que era uno de los gemelos quien venía en su dirección. -"Saga, ¿Qué tal?"- Lo saludó, pero el mayor pasó de largo, empujando con el hombro, sin querer a Shura.

Leo y Capricornio lo observaron irse, sin entender el porque tan extraño comportamiento...

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

-"No lo sé, pero mira, Milo viene para acá..."- Anunció el español en un susurro, notando la expresión molesta que aquél personaje tenía.

-"¡Bicho...!"- El peliazul lo empujó para hacerse camino. -"¿Qué te pasa...?"- Capricornio señaló a Saga: el posible objetivo del griego menor. Aioria supo que 'algo' había pasado entre esos dos... y que el único punto en común era el acuador.

Hubiera sido una hipótesis fascinante de aclarar, de no haber sido porque Shura se interpuso en el camino del escorpión.

-"¡Hola!"- Lo saludó con una sonrisa, como si no se hubieran visto. Por lo menos no ese día. Milo se desconcertó, trató de huir, pero la cabra volvió a interponerse. -"¿Cómo está Camus?"

-"Shura, ahora no..."- Dijo irritado, pero el paso continuaba bloqueado.

-"Pero es que... Aioria me dijo que estaba herido, y que necesitabas sus poderes para rehabilitarlo..."- Agregó, sin inmutarse por el aspecto de fiera que tenía el escorpión, quien, ante estas últimas palabras dirigió un vistazo hacia atrás, como si de esta forma pudiera ver al mencionado.

-"Camus..."- Susurró.

No tenía idea de que le habría ocurrido con Saga ahí dentro, pero la verdad es que le aterraba pensar que el gemelo hubiera aprovechado su debilidad para algo más...

-"¿Podrías llevarnos donde él está?"- Pregunto suavemente Shura.

Milo regresó la vista hacia él, suspiró, asintió y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose de nuevo hacia su templo.

**o.v.o**

El onceavo guardián todavía reposaba en la cama de Milo, con los ojos cerrados, aferrando las manos a la sabana para que el dolor no le hiciera gritar. La ropa de su pecho aún estaba rasgada, y el hielo en su cuerpo poco a poco iba recuperando su composición líquida.

Escorpio fue el primero en entrar al cuarto. Sus ojos se posaron enseguida en la silueta gala, y de nuevo sintió esa impotencia e incertidumbre acerca de lo que habría ocurrido en aquella ala.

Aioria y Shura también entraron: el segundo se asustó al ver el estado en el que Camus se encontraba...

-"¿¡Qué le ocurrió?!"- Le preguntó al griego, pero este estaba más ocupado arropándole para cubrir su lastimosa apariencia. Su mano también rozó las galas, las cuales continuaban haciendo fuerza contra el blancuzco lienzo.

-"Aioria... hazlo, por favor..."- Le pidió, casi suplicó. No se atrevió a mirarles, ni a responder cuestionamiento alguno, solamente se limitó a acariciar el rostro y cabello de Camus.

Leo intercambió una mirada con el pelinegro, antes de acercarse a la cama y colocar la palma de su mano sobre la cara del francés, luego concentró su poder en su extremidad, hasta que un brillo dorado se desprendió de ella y rodeó a Acuario. Milo les dio espacio, haciéndose para atrás; Shura solamente observó.

Lentamente las heridas visibles del onceavo guardián se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta que su piel quedó tan tersa y lisa como siempre; las quemaduras y rasguños que tenía en la cara, incluso las marcas rojizas en las muñecas se desvanecieron. Sus dedos se fueron relajando, incluso la expresión adolorida y los labios apretados; todo su cuerpo poco a poco volvió a recobrar su apariencia normal.

El peliazul observó con fascinación los cambios de su 'pareja', abrazó a Aioria al final como agradecimiento.

-"¡Gato, Camus se ve mucho mejor!"- Exclamó triunfante.

Leo asintió, mirando los resultados de su esfuerzo.

-"Mis poderes pueden curar las heridas externas, y quizá un porcentaje de las internas; pero él necesita reposar y recuperar fuerzas. Es un caballero dorado, así que pronto estará de pie."- Recordaba que Shaina, a quien había herido por ser ella un escudo vivo para Seiya, había sobrevivido gracias a su poder y a los cuidados de Casius... -"... Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué se encuentra así, y por qué ibas tan rápido tras Saga...?"- Escorpio frunció el ceño, meneó la cabeza y caminó fuera de la habitación. Parecía que de pronto había perdido total interés en hablar del asunto.

-"Milo, ¿no te estarás echando para atrás?"- Inquirió el castaño, yendo tras él. Capricornio los siguió, dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta.

Escorpio gruñó, no se detuvo, pero le echó una mirada de pocos amigos a la cabra.

-"Si... bueno..."- Trató el castaño de excusarse, de decir algo a su favor para que su coterráneo no le quitara una de sus vidas, como se lo había advertido, pero no sabía que expresar.

-"Shura, no era parte de nuestro trato..."- Tajó el octavo guardián.

-"¡Como haya sido! Camus estará bien gracias a mi maravilloso poder, así que..."

-"No hablaré contigo delante de él."- Le advirtió.

Entraron a la cocina: El peliazul necesitaba ingerir algo para calmarse, y tenía una botella de brandy en la alacena.

-"Yo puedo..."- Comenzó a decir la cabra, mas, Aioria lo jaló de la muñeca.

-"No, tú eres amigo de Camus y eres mi..."- No podía decir que era su pareja, porque realmente no llegaba a ese papel. -"Eres de toda mi confianza, y si Milo no desea hablarte, yo no volveré a dirigirle la palabra a un ser tan egoísta..."

De nuevo ese maldito termino. Claro que pronunciado por Acuario dolía mucho más, pero no deseaba que lo etiquetaran con esa palabra...

Milo emitió un suspiro más, miró a Aioria, a Shura, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó a un costado de la mesa sin servirse ni una gota de brandy, extendió las manos en la tabla y abrió la boca para hablar...

**o.v.o**

Sus ojos lucían exquisitos: grandes, verdes, brillantes siempre que le miraba... su agarre solía ser suave, como si él temiera romperle... sus besos... bueno, solamente habían tenido uno, pero ese único contacto se había convertido en algo deliciosamente valioso...

Entonces ¿cómo poder olvidar la violencia y posesión con la que osó lastimarle?

Hablaron... o al menos Saga dijo algo al respecto de Milo. Camus, dentro de su sorpresa y temor, respondió que le quería... Si, el galo aceptó sentir aprecio -o tal vez respecto- por el octavo guardián. El resultado fue inesperado, doloroso: Géminis se le subió en el encima, con su cabello menos azul de lo normal y sus ojos casi inyectados de sangre; sus labios devoraron a besos salvajes los del galo, quien intentó defenderse, sin mayor resultado que lastimarse a sí mismo por sus múltiples cicatrices. Sus manos atraparon con rudeza las muñecas del acuariano, quien intentaba razonar con el gemelo.

No pensaba. Saga solamente sentía dolor, frustración, incertidumbre... miedo...

Se apartó en cuanto el cosmo de Camus comenzó a calarle la piel, y es que una capa de hielo se formó en la superficie de su dermis, obligándole a retroceder.

Lo miró con enfado... con una angustia transformada al ver su cara contorsionada por el dolor... Porque le había herido el cuerpo, y ahora, quizá el alma...

Lloraba amargamente, así que optó por huir... por tal vez nunca más volver a verle...

Acuario hizo a un lado las sábanas, sentándose en la cama al despertarse sobresaltado. Con la mano derecha se cubrió la cara, con la otra trató de que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho. Respiraba agitadamente, y la faz no podía permanecer seca debido a las gotas de dolor que brotaban de sus pupilas...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándose asustado las manos, el cuerpo... ¡Ya no dolía! Podía estirar los brazos, girar las muñecas, mover los dedos, estirarse... podía mover la parte que deseara sin sentirse lastimado. No sabía la razón, solamente entendía que estaba mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, una pregunta asaltó su mente: ¿Habría permanecido dormido durante semanas? Porque las heridas en su sistema se veían realmente graves...

Totalmente se quitó las sábanas del cuerpo y se puso de pie: las piernas le colapsaban, así que se apoyó del tubo de la cama, e inició una marcha hacia la salida del cuarto, a pasos tan lentos, como los que podría dar una tortuga.

¿A donde iba? No lo sabía. Quería caminar, salir de ahí... aunque no sabía donde estaría más seguro, si en su templo, o en aquél lugar al que Milo había dejado entrar a Saga... a su agresor... a su asesino...

Calló al suelo, pues las piernas aún no estaban respondiéndole bien. Se aferró al piso, juntando fuerzas sobre sus dedos se puso en pie. Caminó de nuevo, esta vez atraído por las voces que procedían de una de las habitaciones del templo: reconoció una como la de Escorpio...

-"Iba más allá de lo que puedan imaginar..."- Decía.

-"¡Pero no lo puedo creer!"- Exclamó Aioria, emocionado más no decepcionado.

-"Ni yo..."- Shura se entendía diferente, casi contrariado.

-"¡No los creí capaz de semejante cosa!"

-"Ni yo..."- Repitió en el mismo tono el décimo guardián.

-"Aioria, ya te lo expliqué..."- Insistió Milo, preocupado de que el secreto no fuera tan bien guardado como este lo había prometido.

-"Si, si, pero... no creí que estuvieras tan enamorado de Kanon como para soportar a Camus de esa forma..."- Diciendo esto soltó una carcajada. Escorpio no dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió; Shura lo miró de reojo, y entendió lo que el castaño no había querido ver...

Fuera de la cocina el acuariano sintió que se moría...

Y es que acababa de enterarse que dos de sus compañeros ya eran conocedores de su secreto... SU secreto; pero eso no era lo peor... el comentario del león se llevaba todo el crédito del estado de ánimo deplorable que ahora tenía. Se apoyó en la pared, perdió fuerza y simplemente se dejó caer de espaldas, sentado en el piso...

-"Aún así, tengan cuidado..."- Agregó el décimo custodio, haciendo la silla para atrás y lograr levantarse.

-"Estaremos bien, gracias..."- Tajó Escorpio, sin entender que Shura en realidad lo decía por otra cosa. Leo continuaba riendo, burlándose de lo que no creía podría suceder. También se hizo un espacio entre él y la mesa para lograr salir.

-"En fin... no se lo diremos a nadie..."

-"Te lo prometo."- Completó Capricornio para tranquilizarlo.

-"Eso me gustaría mucho, gato..."- En realidad lo deseaba, porque si Saga se enteraba de que todo era un plan para ponerle celoso, lógicamente reclamaría lo que le había pertenecido desde siempre: el corazón del acuariano.

Caminaron fuera de la habitación, del lado contrario a donde Camus se encontraba, así que no lo vieron.

Milo golpeó la mesa: Jamás tuvo intenciones de revelarlo, y el haberlo hecho lo ponía mal. Lo hacia sentirse impotente. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que el galo nunca se enteraría de lo ocurrido.

Sintió enormes deseos de verle, así que también se puso de pie, en marcha directa para cumplir su deseo; mas, al salir y dar la vuelta hacia el camino que daba a la habitación, se topó con el onceavo guardián: se veía muy triste, aunque mejor de salud.

-"¡Camus!"- Exclamó el escorpión, sonriéndole e inclinándose tanto como para quedar de frente al galo, quien desvió la cara. -"¿Qué pasa?"- Inquirió preocupado.

-"Nada..."- Tajó el príncipe de hielo. Escorpio sabía que esa expresión no era por 'nada', así que colocó sus dedos sobre el mentón del otro para que este le mirara, pero apenas sucedió esto, el aguador lo rechazó con un manotazo. -"No tienes porque soportarme..."- Soltó el francés. -"... me iré a mi templo y te prometo que no..."

-"¡Aioria fue quien lo afirmó!"- Exclamó el griego, entendiendo la molestia de su 'novio'.

-"Y tú no lo negaste..."- Murmuró, aún enfadado.

-"Tal vez porque no tenía que hacerlo delante de él."- Se defendió Milo, comenzando a impacientarse.

-"¡Bien, tampoco lo hagas ahora!"- Exclamó Acuario, mayormente furioso. Trató de incorporarse, pero el peso del cuerpo aún era demasiado para los músculos, al menos le alegró no sentir dolor.

-"¡Por lo menos escúchame...!"- pero ¿qué era lo que tenía oír? ¿Por qué necesitaba darle una razón?

Evidentemente Camus estaba enojado, aunque Milo no entendía el por qué. ¿Serían las palabras de Aioria? Y si eran ellas ¿por qué le afectaban tanto?

No había un motivo, pero se sintió emocionado de que se presentara esta situación...

Se estaban mirando, fijamente lo hacían, como si se trataran de leer, de entender, de saber perfectamente lo que ocurría.

-"No me interesa..."- Mintió el onceavo custodio, volviendo a desviar la vista. -"Ellos lo saben y supongo que eso es suficiente para que esto se termine..."

-"Hyoga también lo sabe y..."

-"¡Hyoga es como un hijo para mí, y es de toda mi confianza!"- Se defendió Camus, alzando otra vez la voz. -"¿Tú qué sabes de mis motivos para...?"- Se calló, pues Milo se le había acercado tanto como para desear unir sus labios en un beso, de haberlo querido -o de no haberlo reprimido-.

-"¿Y tú, gran egoísta, qué sabes de los míos?"- Le interrogó en un susurro, sin separarse. -"Te vi caer, Camus... te vi a punto de desvanecerte en mi propia cama... con terror creí que te perdía, que no volverías a ser el mismo de nuevo si te dejaba ahí... Yo tenía que hacer algo..."

Pum... pum... pum... latía el corazón del aguador.

Contuvo la respiración, aunque no hizo nada por recuperar su espacio vital.

No entendía las palabras de Milo... al menos no el sentido oculto tras ellas, pero comprendía que estaba preocupado, y que lo dicho por Aioria momentos antes, no era del todo cierto...

-"Le pedí que te ayudara, simplemente eso... y el costo fue hablar de nosotros..."- Terminó de explicarle, y sin embargo, seguía ahí, tan cerca que sus labios deseaban fundirse con los del otro.

-"M-milo... yo..."- ¿Lo siento? ¿Te entiendo? ¿Qué podría decir?

El escorpión se separó un poco, le sonrió, y lo rodeó con sus brazos del tal forma, que pudo cargarlo sentado, y llevarlo así en dirección a la habitación.

-"Ahora, Camus, si no te importa me gustaría llevar a MI NOVIO a mi habitación para que descanse..."- Explicó, sabiendo que el nombrado estaba extrañado y posiblemente apenado de este comportamiento.

El galo no pudo hablar, y para Milo fue mejor que no lo hiciera... Tuvo la oportunidad de tener la coronilla de su cabeza cerca de la nariz, y así aspirar la fragancia de la esencia que utilizaba para lavarse el cabello. Acuario, entre tanto, solamente se mantenía con las mejillas rojas y una de sus manos en el pecho del otro.

-"Te pondrás mejor en unos días..."- Le informó al momento de dejarlo de nuevo en el lecho. -"... y entonces podremos continuar peleando..."- El galo frunció el ceño, e indignado desvió la cara hacia la pared. El griego sonrió, divertido, sin dejar de cubrirlo con la sábana.

-"No disfruto pelear contigo..."- Respondió, aún enojado.

-"Aún así... hagamos un pacto..."- Volvió a tener la atención del onceavo custodio, aunque esta vez con una de sus cejas levantada.

-"¿Otro?"- Se preguntaba que tipo de consecuencias podría tener aceptar uno más. Milo carraspeó.

-"Yo no haré nada que te incomode mientras tú me lo digas -es decir, aquello que te afecta-, pero a cambio, dejarás de ser un necio y me permitirás cuidarte..."- Acuario abrió la boca para alegar, no obstante se quedó callado.

-"Tú ganas..."- Se limitó a decir, levantando los hombros.

Milo le sonrió, y Camus no tuvo razones para no corresponderle el gesto.

Obviamente Escorpio había ganado... Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le desvaneció en cuanto miró la ropa rasgada que aún llevaba el aguador. Frunció el ceño suavemente, deteniendo su atención en la prenda y luego en la cara ahora desconcertada del francés.

-"Camus, ¿qué hacia Saga aquí?"- le preguntó en un tono que le pareció neutro, aunque a los oídos del interlocutor los celos no pudieron ser escondidos.

Acuario buscó las palabras correctas para explicar algo, pero se dio cuenta que en primer lugar había culpado a Milo de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirle, cuando este -según su observación- estuvo en Leo pidiendo ayuda.

No deseaba hablar al respecto... no quería recordar... no quería ver esos ojos, ni a esa persona que ahora le resultaba extraña, tan ajena a quien era su amor...

Escorpio se sentía como un novio cornudo... Acuario solamente callaba...

Se molestó, se levantó; los celos no le dejaban ver nada más allá de un beso entre ambos, de alguna caricia que al onceavo guardián no le hubiese desagradado.

Acuario no quería hablar, pues si confesaba lo ocurrido ocasionaría otra pelea entre ellos; sin embargo, no alcanzaba a comprender la gravedad de su silencio, ni la sensación de la que era presa el griego tan sólo por ello.

Se alejó un poco para no hacer o decir algo estúpido, aunque realmente quería reclamarle...

Toc... toc... llamaron a la puerta. Escorpio deseó que la persona tras la tabla moradora se fuera, sin embargo, reconocía la presencia como la de alguien a quien no esperaba ver ahí... Miró a Camus, el cual se veía igual de ansioso y extrañado que él...

Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a alegar si continuaba metiéndose entre ellos...

-"Buenas tardes, Milo..."- Saludó el rubio ruso. Al parecer, su tono ya era diferente, en el ya no había rastro de despotismo o rabia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Hyoga?"- Inquirió el escorpión, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, procurando tapar con su cuerpo la silueta de Acuario.

-"Yo..."- Agachó la mirada, apretó los puños y tomó valor. -"Quiero hablar con ustedes... con ambos... deseo expresarles una profunda y sincera... disculpa..."


	12. El primero paso

Hola!!... uf!!... perdon, perdon... no me habia fijado que no lo habia actualizado aqui TwT... Verán, es que tengo mucho trabajo y estoy a punto de terminar la escuela, asi que ando a las carreras actualizando mil historias :O... En mi perfil aparecen aquellas que no pienso continuar mas mis nuevos proyectos y otras cosas...

Bueno... este es el cap numero 12. Calculo que me quedan unos seis para terminar, pero aún no estoy segura :S... es que el 13 me está causando serios problemas .o.

Tambien les aviso que ya terminé Infidelidad. Espero subirlo completo en unos días

Gracias a quienes me han leido y han dejado su comentario... como cierta persona Brasileña a quien en especial le agradezco sus palabras.

No duden en escribirme a mi correo.

**Capítulo 12**

**El primer paso **

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, con dos tazas de humeante té en la mesa, servida para cada uno. La mirada del invitado se encontraba puesta sobre la mesa, mientras que la del anfitrión se mostraba gentil sobre su faz, con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

-"Espero haber atinado a tu gusto sobre el azúcar..."- Comentó, ampliando el gesto de los labios. Tomó la oreja del recipiente, degustando enseguida la bebida.

-"Gracias..."- Respondió aún apagado, sin hacer caso a la atención del otro. .

Deseba sonreírle, pero no podía, las fuerzas no le daban para tanto. Fuera de los problemas que aún rondaban en su cabeza, estaba, por otro lado, la reacción que había tenido con él y con Seiya, después de descubrirles... en una situación realmente comprometedora; muy parecida a como encontró a Camus y Milo horas antes...

Para Hyoga se volvió un silencio incómodo, mientras, para Shiryu, no había el menor inconveniente en permanecer solamente con su presencia. Le preocupaba, mas no tenía la menor intensión de obligarle a hablar.

-"Francamente no sé donde prefiero estar, si en la mansión o aquí"- Comenzó Shiryu a hablar. Tomó una galleta, se la llevó a la boca y la mordió: la harina se disolvió entre su lengua y paladar. -"En Tokio al menos puedo cocinarle algo a Saori..., pero aquí..."- Miró las paredes del templo. -"... espero que mi maestro no se ofenda..."- El ruso no lo miraba, pero aún así, desvió la cara hacia otro sitio como si evitara a toda costa verlo.

El dragón bronceado notó algo en su reacción.

-"Aproveché para cocinar algunas galletas y..."

-"Shiryu..."- Lo calló el cisne.-"Hace semanas no nos dirigimos ni media palabra, así que ahora no intentes simular que somos amigos..."

-"Yo siempre he estado dispuesto a ser tu amigo, pese a todo..."

.-"¡Pues no lo intentes!"- Exclamó el rubio, parándose de la silla con las manos sobre la mesa. Su compañero no mostró signo de alteración, y es que... lo entendía: debía ser difícil para él cuando tenía mujeres importantes en su vida, cuando más de una había estado dispuesta a compartir algo más que un roce de manos; tal vez Seiya tuvo la misma 'suerte', y, sin embargo, el pegaso había escogido probar con alguien más...

-"Sé que ahora estas pasando por un mal momento, pero si no te tranquilizas..."

-"¿¡Qué, Shiryu?! ¿Me sacarás de tu templo?"

-"Yo no..."

-"Porque no necesitas hacerlo, yo me puedo ir solo..."- Pero tan pronto como dio la vuelta para salir, el dragón bronceado se le puso al paso, tan rápido que Hyoga tuvo que pararse en seco. .

-"Camus te aprecia, y te aprecia mucho. No sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero estoy seguro que él se preocupa por ti..."- De algún modo supo que la herida iba por ahí. Hyoga, molesto, le empujó por el hombro, intentando hacerse el espacio suficiente para pasar, sin tener tal éxito; el cisne, mayormente incómodo, le tiró un golpe, un golpe que el otro detuvo con su mano. -"... a pesar de que tú no logres entenderlo..."- Continuó.

-"No sabes nada... no entiendes nada..."- Replicó el ruso.

-"Entiendo que te sientes solo, y que no logras comprender que no eres el único que se siente así..."- El rubio apretó los dientes, soltando su brazo del agarre que el dragón ejercía en el. -"Seiya y yo nos enamoramos..."

-"Calla..."- Apretó los dientes.

-"Nos sentíamos abatidos sin Shun igual que tú..."

-"..."- Desvío la mirada, cobarde de sus propios sentimientos.

-"De pronto nos dimos cuenta que no solamente éramos amigos, que entre nosotros surgía otra clase de emoción, que tú jamás podrás comprender..."

-"¡Eso es más que inmoral! ¡Es una estupidez!"

-"¿El amor es una estupidez? ¿Tú madre no te amaba? ¿Qué hay de Camus, quien también dio su vida por ti...?"

-"¡Shiryu, cállate!"- Volvió a gritar, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos; con el dolor a punto de aflorar por sus retinas. El dragón, igual de sereno que durante toda la discusión, volvió a tomar asiento junto a la mesa.

-"De acuerdo, pero has de saber que estas menos solo de lo que tú crees."

-"Es que no es solamente eso... ¡Es su anormalidad!"

-"Hyoga, cuando hay amor las circunstancias no importan. A veces es necesario compartir tus alegrías y tus penas con alguien, sentir su apoyo, su cariño,... sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que tu pecho se llena de ellas y sientes que vas a explotar si no las compartes con ese ser amado."- El cisne meneó la cabeza, aún inconforme. -"No te pido que lo aceptes, solamente que trates de entender la importancia que tiene para nosotros..."- Tal vez las palabras no eran suficientes, sin embargo, Shiryu estaba seguro que eso debía bastar para que lo entendiera.

El cisne desde siempre fue una persona reservada, tal vez enseñanza de su maestro Acuario; sin embargo, a pesar de ello, él mostraba sus sentimientos cuando ya no podía retenerlos por más tiempo... explotaba como una olla de vapor; situación que se presentaba en este momento. El pelinegro lo entendía, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo. Él también atravesaba por un momento difícil al verlo actuar así. Después de todo lo apreciaba...

El ruso lo consideró...

¿Realmente eso era lo que le afectaba?

No se movió de su sitio, mas, comenzó a hablar.

-"Es que... yo esperaba más de ustedes... mucho más de mi propio maestro..."- Shiryu comenzó a beber de su té, sin dejar de contemplar al ruso. -"... Digo, suena 'respetable' tu argumento acerca del amor y todo eso..."- Realizó una mueca con los labios. -"pero... no tenía porque involucrarse con un patán como Milo..."- El pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Por qué piensas eso?"- Inquirió extrañado. El ojiazul no deseaba decirle que le habían metido ideas en la cabeza, pero, tampoco deseaba expresarle una mentira por respuesta.

-"Personas que lo conocen me han dicho la clase de individuo que es..."- Dijo.

-"Ajá..."- No podía creerle. -"¿Y eso es lo que claramente te dice quien es la persona que ha escogido tu maestro?"- Hyoga se sonrojó suavemente, abochornado por la respuesta del pelinegro.

-"Es gente que ha convivido años con él... ¡No tendría porque desconfiar!"- Pero lo hacia, aunque él mismo hubiera reclamado y peleado, los argumentos de Saga, y las dudas de Kanon, no lo convencían del todo...

-"Sin embargo, ¿por qué habrían de decir algo malo acerca de uno de sus compañeros de armas? ¿Qué necesidad tendrías tú de saberlo?"- El ruso sintió que una cubetaza de agua fría le caía en la espalda, y esto era por darse cuenta que tenía razón...

Se sentó de nuevo junto a la mesa, queriendo debatir.

-"Mira Shiryu... yo..."

-"Para iniciar, si Camus y Milo tienen algún tipo de relación, eso es algo que no les debe de importar a los demás. Por mucho que sea tu maestro, yo creo que a ti debería de interesarte si es feliz o no... si la persona con la que está realmente puede brindarle lo que necesita..."- El rubio dejó su mano inerte sobre la mesa, y el dragón la tomó, apretándola suavemente. -"Escucha: yo no he convivido lo suficiente con ninguno de los dos, es decir, solamente conozco al caballero de Acuario por lo que he visto en ti, y por lo que me ha contado mi maestro; mientras que a Escorpio, sé que es una persona gentil porque se ofreció a ser tu instructor cuando tu mentor ya no estaba..."- El cisne se agachó aún más. -"Milo es una buena persona..."

-"Pero... eso no fue lo que dijo Saga..."- Murmuró.

El dragón no podía armar completamente el rompecabezas, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta por donde iba todo el asunto.

-"¿No recuerdas que fue él quien intentó matar a nuestra diosa?"- Le preguntó al cisne, aún con el mismo tono tranquilo.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"- Inquirió de golpe.

-"Que en un estado como el de Saga, cualquier cosa puede esperarse de él con tal de conseguir algo..."

A la mente de Hyoga vinieron las palabras de Camus: '_yo estoy enamorado de Saga, y Milo de Kanon...'_

¿Y si los gemelos también estuvieran enamorados de ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si solamente lo habían utilizado para separarlos...?

-"¡Estúpido!"- Se maldijo el cisne, golpeando la mesa con la misma mano, que el dragón había sostenido. Se levantó de la silla, arrastrando su cabello con los dedos hacia atrás, y dándole un frentazo a la pared más próxima.

-"¡Hyoga!"- Se preocupó el dragón.

-"Yo... no debí abrir mi boca..."

-"¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"- El rubio lo miró, pero recordó que Camus le había pedido no decírselo a nadie.

-"Nada..."- Respondió, desviando la vista. Shiryu atrajo su mirada con la yema de los dedos.

-"Escucha: tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para corregir lo que has hecho..."- Le sonrió con dulzura. -"Te aconsejo considerar qué es lo que realmente quieres, y sobre ello, tomar una decisión acerca de cual será tu próximo movimiento..."

**o.v.o**

Se detuvo en la puerta, sintiendo el corazón latir en su garganta. No respiraba con facilidad, pero trataba de atrapar el mayor aire posible con cada bocanada desesperada que aspiraba. Cerró los ojos: intentó no pensar. Levantó el puño y tocó.

El siguiente paso a dar era el más difícil de todos... y la cara que Milo ponía en ese momento, francamente le dificultaba en demasía su labor.

-"Buenas tardes, Milo..."- Habló, aunque sintió que la garganta se le cerraba.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Hyoga?"- Fue lógica su reacción después de todo; es decir, luego de que lo llamó 'la mujerzuela del santuario' no debería ser recibido con platillos y flautas...

-"Yo..."- Balbuceó el cisne; la mirada rehusó la del griego.

No tenía valor, pero entendía debía adquirirlo para cumplir su meta.

Apretando los puños consiguió tomarlo de alguna parte...

-"... Quiero hablar con ustedes... con ambos... deseo expresarles una profunda y sincera... disculpa..."

La expresión del griego cambió, aunque no por ello se volvió amable. Miró arriba de su hombro, a Camus... quien, con la mirada, le pidió que lo dejara hablar.

Milo maldijo su maldita debilidad, pero no dijo nada. Se quitó del paso, tomando asiento en la cama, aunque lo suficientemente lejos para 'no prestarle' tanta atención al aguador. Hyoga entendió aquello como una señal para entrar, así que pasó el marco de la puerta, permaneciendo de pie a una distancia considerable.

Acuario lo miraba, Escorpio no; eso bastaba para ponerlo todavía más nervioso. Se quedó callado, considerando por donde debía empezar.

-"¿Y bien...?"- Se impacientó el griego.

-"Milo..."- Le reprendió el galo en voz baja.

-"¿Qué?"- Se giró hacia él, todavía molesto por su silencio. Acuario frunció el ceño.

-"Déjalo"

-"¡Es él quien se mete conmigo, Camus!"- Exclamó. Acuario abrió la boca, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-"¡Maestro, Milo, por favor!"- Los dos dorados lo miraron a él, se miraron mutuamente, y como dos niños berrinchudos ladearon la cara, indignados, hacia el sitio contrario. El rubio, indudablemente, se sintió culpable. -"Yo... les tengo un profundo aprecio a los dos..."

-"¡Claro, pato! ¡Lo has demostrado muy bien...!"- Dijo el griego con sarcasmo. Acuario lo miró con molestia.

-"Hyoga debe tener su justa razón..."- lo justificó.

-"¡Tu querido pupilo es un homo fóbico!"

-"¡Él solamente quiere lo mejor para su maestro!"

-"¡Y supongo que él sabe de sobra que yo no lo soy!"

-"¡Hyoga, no...!"

-"¡Basta los dos!"- Gritó el cisne, cual niño que se pone en medio de una acalorada charla de sus padres. Ambos dorados lo miraron sorprendidos. El rubio, entonces, pareció superar sus nervios y temor, al comenzar a reír a rienda suelta. -"... ¡No lo puedo crees! ¡Pelean como dos niños!"- Continuó riendo. Tanto Camus, como Milo se miraron mutuamente: el primero preocupado por su pupilo, el segundo, también divertido por la aseveración del cisne.

-"Como sea..."- Se puso serio el último, cruzando la pierna y extendiendo los brazos por arriba de las piernas del galo, para apoyar la palma en un espacio vacío del lecho. -"¿A qué has venido?"- Hyoga entrelazó los brazos y se recargó en la pared, con la planta del pie sobre ella.

-"Ya se los dije: quiero disculparme. Me asusté... me confundí... no entendí que estaba pasando entre ustedes..."- En los ojos azules rusos, había un destello extraño dirigido especialmente para Acuario. Milo miró primero al joven de quince años, enseguida a su 'novio'...

¿Y si a Hyoga le agradaba C...?

Un dolor lo hizo presa... no debido a los celos, si no, al hecho de saber que el galo solamente lo veía como si fuera su hijo... no 'algo' más; y, como si no fuera suficiente, la única persona que cambia en el corazón galo era Saga...

-"¿Saben qué?"- Se levantó de la cama de un salto, estirándose para ocultar cualquier otra emoción a los ojos del francés. -"Traeré algo para beber... tengo sed. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?"- La cabeza de Camus se movió, extrañada; luego negó. Hyoga sonrió.

-"Lo que mismo que tú."- Dijo. Milo no lo miró, solamente caminó hacia la salida y se perdió en el pasillo.

Una vez solos, ambos santos de Atenea se contemplaron.

-"No creí que tuviera que darte alguna clase de explicación acerca de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con MI vida"- Comenzó a hablar el onceavo guardián, esta vez con un tono recriminatorio.

-"Por favor, Camus... yo..."- Caminó hacia la cama, pero el otro le hizo una señal de alto.

-"Y no solamente eso, te atreviste a atacar a uno de mis compañeros con comentarios gravemente ofensivos"- La voz se volvió más fría.

-"Lo sé... pero es que yo..."

-"No fue a cualquier compañero, Hyoga, fue a una persona que considero importante en vida, a alguien que ha estado conmigo peleando hombro con hombro estos años..."- Porque el hecho de que no se llevaran bien, no quería decir que tampoco podían ser compañeros de armas y pelear por el mismo fin. -"A alguien, que sin siquiera pensarlo, me dejó hacer mi propia voluntad al negarse a pelear en tu contra..."

-"Maestro, escuche..."

-"No, mi querido pupilo... me temo que ya no quiero oírte más..."- Cerró los ojos, tratando de congelar su propio corazón.

-"Es que usted tiene que saber..."- Acuario no se inmutó. -"Se lo diré de todas formas, y puede o no escucharme si quiere: No es excusa, pero... personas del santuario me aconsejaron que impidiera tu cercanía con él..."- Los oídos del acuador no lograron hacerse sordos a estas palabras, ocasionando que lo mirara con duda.

-"¿Qué?"- El cisne se aproximó un poco más, sentándose en la cama, en el lugar que Escorpio antes tenía. -"¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?"

-"Mira, él se portó muy bien conmigo cuando tú no estabas... él me cuidó y aconsejó cuando estaba desconsolado, cuando me sentía culpable por la muerte de mi mentor..."- Calló un momento, manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de Camus. -"Milo también es muy importante para mí por muchas razones, pero a pesar de eso yo no lo conozco fuera de la orden... yo no he convivido tanto con él como Saga, o incluso que el propio Kanon..."- Acuario frunció el ceño.

-"Espera: ¿estás diciéndome que los gemelos te llenaron la cabeza de esa sarta de estupideces?"- El rubio asintió, un poco avergonzado.

-"Fue Kanon quien recalcó que Milo simplemente servía para calentar sus inviernos..."- Acuario apretó los puños por debajo de la sábana, aunque su cara permaneció 'serena'. -"Que incluso, aún a pesar de gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por el 'príncipe de los hielos', continuaba acostándose con él y con otros ocupantes del santuario..."- Camus sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, y que, de pronto, la indulgencia de Athena no sería suficiente... que mataría al menor de los gemelos y terminado en algunos de los infiernos.

-"¿Y... Saga...?"- Inquirió, aún tratando de controlarse.

-"Se quedó callado..."- Dijo Hyoga. -"... solamente al final insistió en que él te quería y lo único que deseaba era tu felicidad, que esa era la razón principal de forzar a su hermano a decirme la verdad... pero, francamente ya no le creo. Pienso que Saga es capaz de hacer cosas peores con tal de conseguir sus propósitos...."- Camus agachó un poco la cabeza, recordando lo ocurrido entre él y el gemelo cuando Escorpio no se encontraba en el recinto.

Pensaba que lo conocía... o que, por lo menos, no sería capaz de hacer algo así...

Sin embargo, había tratado de matar a Milo, intentó violarlo, y ahora, calumnió al octavo guardián tan sólo para que Acuario pudiera hacerle caso de nuevo...

-"No importa lo que ambos dijeran, maestro... yo... ahora he entendido no solamente que Milo no es esa persona tan terrible, sino que tu felicidad debe ser lo más importante para mi..."- Acuario se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, sin saber realmente que decir a ellas.

El griego, en aquél instante, entró con dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

-"Así que... no es que esté totalmente en desacuerdo con su relación..."- Continuó el cisne, poniéndose de pie y tomando la bebida que el peliazul le ofrecía. -"¡Es más, yo diría que hacen bien estando juntos...!"- Exclamó emocionado, mirando con una sonrisa diferente al caballero de Escorpio.

-"Pero ya te lo expliqué: Milo está enamorado de Kanon y yo..."- Hyoga dio un sorbo a su jugo, antes de girarse hacia el dorado que acababa de lanzarle un excusa.

-"Maestro, con todo respeto, tal vez debería ampliar más sus horizontes y ver que hay personas más cercanas que están realmente interesadas en ti..."- Embozó una sonrisa, Y miró a Milo como si se tratara de un confidente...

Escorpio confrontó su mirada, entendiendo enseguida que le estaba insinuando a su maestro, los sentimientos que él trataba de esconder, y de los que Hyoga había sido participé. Como reacción, el peliazul comenzó a toser, después de tomarse por completo su propio jugo.

El ruso volvió a sonreír, alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, estirándose, y moviendo el cuello para destensarse y evadir así, la mirada confusa de su maestro.

-"Yo por ahora, y para aclarar mi mente, he decidido que lo mejor es partir a mi sitio de entrenamiento unos días..."

-"¿Te vas?"- Preguntaron Escorpio y Acuario. El primero casi tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, el segundo deseaba disfrutar un poco más de su compañía.

-"Si, pero no se preocupen, sé que podrán cuidarse."- Volvió a sonreír picadamente. -"... No es como si fueran a matarse si no estoy aquí para separarlos, ¿verdad?..."- Les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando el vaso en una pequeña mesa, y despidiéndose con la mano.

Camus abrió la boca, estirando el brazo; luego se arrepintió y lo bajó. Milo, siendo el 'anfitrión' fue detrás de él para despedirse correctamente.

El cisne parecía esperar que le siguiera, pues no iba a un paso demasiado apresurado...

Y se sentía bien... Después de haber hablando con Shiryu, y prácticamente reaccionado, sabiendo que su maestro estaba en muy buenas manos, todo lo demás parecía más ligero. Incluso ya sentía que quería al griego como si fuera un padre más...

-"Milo, muchas gracias."- Comentó, aún andando hacia la salida. Escorpio apresuró el paso

-"¿Y ahora por qué?"- Preguntó extrañado, quedando a la par.

-"Amas a mi maestro, al padre que es para mi... Eso me basta para estar en deuda contigo..."- Confesó, sonriendo sinceramente. Las mejillas del griego comenzaron a responder con un matiz rojizo, así que intentó aclarar:

-"Antes que nada, pato, yo no amo a tu..."

-"Bueno, pero estas en eso... ¿o no?"- Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con malicia. -"Te escuché, te he observado... ¡sé que lo quieres!... y, ¿sabes?... por mucho que Camus alegue estar enamoradísimo de Saga, yo estoy seguro que también siente cosas por ti..."- Le causaba gracia aceptarlo, pero aún más el ver las reacciones que Milo tenía. Este se quedó callado, dándole la razón sin desearlo.

-"Mira pato, te estas metiendo en..."- Trató de reaccionar, pero Hyoga fue mucho más rápido.

-"Y si yo fuera tú..."- Continuó, ignorándole. -"Me aprovecharía de mi calidad de novio para terminar de conquistarlo..."

-"pero yo no..."- Escorpio intentó debatir...

-"Así que te deseo mucha suerte..."- Le palmeó el hombro. -"... ¡y por favor, protege a mi maestro de ese loco!"- Diciendo esto, como si temiera que el escorpión se le fuera a ir encima, comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, despidiéndose, de nuevo, con un gesto de la mano.

-"Yo no... ¡Hyoga!"- El cisne emprendió el vuelo, dejándole con una extraña sensación revoloteándole dentro del pecho, inundando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se quedó parado, observando en la lejanía como el ruso se perdía escaleras abajo. El viento soplaba frío, mas, no desvanecía la sensación caliente que se apoderaba de su cara... Ni se llevaba entre las montañas la idea que había forjado...

Dentro del templo, recostado aún en la cama, Camus, con el ceño suavemente fruncido, forzaba a su cerebro para que captara correctamente las palabras de su pupilo; pero, por más que unía, revolvía, acomodaba y desacomodaba piezas, no encontraba una explicación...

-"¿Ampliar mis horizontes?"- Se preguntó.

¿Hacia donde debía mirar para encontrar lo que Hyoga le pedía hallar?

Es decir, no buscaba olvidar a Saga pesa a todas las cosas malas que habían sucedido, y aunque fuera de ese modo, dudaba que tan sólo desear hacer a un lado sus sentimientos por otra persona, estos, por arte de magia o indulgencia divina fueran a desaparecer. De ser este el caso, hace mucho que ya no estaría enamorado del gemelo...

Suspiró, se rascó la cabeza, se talló la cara y prefirió por el momento no pensar más en ello; aunque... por un instante, el nombre de Milo rondó su cabeza como posible candidato. Muy posible, pero también el más improbable...

El citado por sus pensamientos apareció en la puerta: se detuvo en el umbral, mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba el galo.

-"Vaya cosas más raras que dice ese pupilo mío..."- Comentó, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo. Milo lo observó, titubeó al querer decirle algo.... -"¿Qué te pasa?"- Inquirió el onceavo guardián, extrañado.

-"¿Te gustan los helados?"- Preguntó Escorpio de golpe, permaneciendo de pie en la puerta.

-"¿eh?"- Se extrañó Acuario. El griego caminó hacia él, un poco nervioso...

-"Yo sé que eres el hombre de las nieves, Camus, pero no me digas que en tu vida has probado un helado de tres sabores, en barquillo, con chocolate o galletas..."

-"ehm... no... no..."

-"¡Perfecto!"- Aplaudió el octavo guardián. -"En cuanto puedas ponerte de pie, tú y yo bajaremos al pueblo por uno..."- Sonrió complacido por su propuesta, aunque el francés no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, y lo demostraba al parpadear insistentemente.

-"..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿En calidad de qué haríamos eso?"- Acuario quería una razón, y Milo no podía decirle que estaba dispuesto a aceptar el 'sabio' consejo -o más bien, intromisión- de su pupilo...

-"Tonto..."- Murmuró, desviando la cara y sonrojándose suavemente. -"¡Se supone que tú y yo somos novios! Una pareja normal hace todo ese tipo de cosas..."- Se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Con qué sentido?"- Escorpio se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño emberrinchado.

-"Mira, Camus, solamente era una idea... además, yo no tengo las respuestas para todo, así que no sé porque la gente hace ese tipo de cosas estúpidas..."- Acuario, que ya le conocía, reconoció su molestia.

-"Lo siento..."- Se disculpó, estirando su brazo y logrando tocarle con los dedos la mano. -"Acepto ir a comer contigo un helado."- Milo le apretó aquella parte del cuerpo, sonriéndole.

-"Será una cita... ¿entendiste?"- El francés sintió una ligera descarga en los intestinos.

-"ehm... si, si... una cita..."- Aseguró...

Aunque... realmente nunca había tenido una, y, por lo tanto, no sabía que debía ocurrir...

- : - : - : -

Por sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias muchas gracias!!

P.d. si lo desean pueden darme sugerencias del lugar donde puede ser la cita :)


	13. Agridulce

Hola, niños y niñas!! Muchas gracias por su lectura! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena… y si no… pues se aceptan reclamos jeje  
les dejo el nuevo capitulo como primicia en porque ustedes me han escrito desde aki… Les mando un enorme abrazo! 

**Capítulo 13**

**Agridulce **

Resonó en toda la habitación su excitación… Un jadeo potente lo hizo venirse dentro de su amante, mientras perdía todas sus fuerzas y se le dejaba caer encima, agotado, sudoroso; y al mismo instante feliz. El otro también expiró.

Se separaron, uno recostado boca abajo y el otro de cara hacia el techo, sonriendo…

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… varios sentimientos amotinándose en su contra por obtener libertad, por desprenderse de sus labios y hacer conocedor al otro de ellos; aunque, estaba seguro que ya los sabía…

-"Yo creo que tiene un gran corazón…"- Comentó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio, sacándole de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños más profundos. Su acompañante viró la cara, mirándole confundido. –"Debe ser difícil para él soportarlo…"- Arqueó una ceja, aún confundido.

-"¿Quién?"- Preguntó, volteándose sobre su brazo para tener una visión más amplia. El ojiverde sonrió, rodando los ojos como si su aseveración fuera obvia.

-"Milo…"- Contestó. Como respuesta, el otro volvió a acomodarse de cara al techo, tamborileando los dedos en su propio estómago. –"Soportar a Camus estos días no debió ser fácil para él…"- Soltó una risita. –"El caballero de los hielos debe ser difícil de tolerar, aún más considerando que a Milo no le simpatiza… es decir, no se caen bien… ¡Y eso es obvio! ¡Milo es genial! Es divertido, le gustan las bromas, las fiestas, los dulces y… ¿A dónde vas?"- Inquirió, al ver como su amante se deslizaba por la cama y quedaba sentado en ella.

-"Camus no es como tú crees."- Respondió Shura, poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose. Aioria frunció el ceño, levantándose sobre su brazo.

-"¿Y qué más te da?... ¿No será que te gusta?"- Inquirió molesto. El pelinegro, que ya se había puesto los pantalones, se volvió hacia él con una expresión dolida.

-"Siempre que estamos juntos solamente te dedicas a hablar de Milo, ni siquiera te detienes a preguntarme como estoy… como me siento… únicamente tienes ojos, cerebro y oídos para él… para meterte en un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia…"

-"¡Es que no es posible! Se supone que Camus es tu amigo, ¿no te interesa…?"

-"¿Su vida privada? No, Aioria. Yo quiero que él este bien, y que sea feliz…"

-"¡Pero él y Milo….!"

-"No, Aioria, date cuenta: lo protegió con su cuerpo, exponiendo su integridad física por alguien a quien supuestamente no soporta… Y Milo… Milo ha estado a su lado estos días, cuidando de él no por culpabilidad como tú piensas…"

-"¿Vas a decirme que se atraen?"- Comenzó a reír como si fuera un chiste. Capricornio se sentía molesto, herido, desolado… como si se hubiera descubierto que alguien muy importante para él se encontraba muerto…

Y así era…

La persona que amaba, o que alguna vez había significado más que una noche de sexo ya no existía. No sabía si eso había ocurrido en el momento que terminaron, o jamás había estado ahí…

Suspiró, agachó la cabeza y se fue a la puerta. El ojiverde lo siguió con la mirada, cambiándola cuando Shura se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, directamente a su cara…

-"Creí que esta noche podía decirte cuanto me importas, Aioria… pero, me he dado cuenta que no eres el tipo de persona que quiero en mi vida..."- Sonrió con amargura. –"¡Qué irónico! Yo enamorado de un ser ficticio, y tú, encaprichado con alguien que ya le ha entregado su corazón a alguien más…"- Tocó el picaporte con sus dedos, devolviendo su mirada hacia el camino a recorrer.

No quería irse, pero tenía que…

Y francamente no sabía si algún día volvería.

Todo lo que hizo fue dejar al león dorado congelado en su lugar, sin el valor para contradecir, rebatir o hacer algo a favor de que la situación cambiara.

**o.v.o**

Amaneció, despertó. Sus ojos fueron nuevamente testigos del mundo ante ellos. Se estiró, pero no encontró la calidez de aquél ser, solamente un pedazo de cama vacía fría fue la respuesta a sus dedos; lo que indicaba que el otro se había levantado.

Procurando no incomodarle demasiado, Escorpio se acostumbró a usar pijama para dormir al igual que Acuario; por lo que únicamente le bastó con quitarse las cobijas de encima para seguirle hasta donde percibía su cosmo.

Todos los templos eran diferentes, tanto como sus dueños: el de Saga era misterioso; el de Aldebarán enorme, Shaka tenía un recinto que inspiraba paz; el de Camus era tan peculiar como su dueño; y el octavo guardián templo no era la excepción.

Milo contaba con un jardín, un espacio donde solía entrenar algunas veces; un sitio que le mostró al galo unos días atrás, para que su recuperación fuera más rápida. Los resultados fueron gratos, ya que Acuario, hoy día, estaba de pie, y no solamente así, él estaba entrenándose… moviéndose como si peleara contra algún ser imaginario, contra un poderoso enemigo…

El griego se quedó en la entrada, contemplándole sin advertirle de su presencia.

Sonrió gustoso, contento al ver que ya se encontraba mejor…

Impulsadas por alguna magia desconocida sus piernas lo llevaron hacia él, manteniendo los brazos extendidos para abrazarle… motivado por el hecho de saber que todos sus cuidados y esfuerzo habían dado frutos al tenerle bien de nuevo…

Y corrió… se le acercó anhelante por unir sus cuerpos en aquél cálido contacto… Su trayecto estaba marcado, su final decidido… Y estuvieron cerca… cerca… cada vez más… Camus aún entrenando, y Milo todavía con sus brazos levantados, esperando el momento apropiado para demostrar corporalmente su júbilo…

_¡Fummm…!_

-"¡AHHH!"- Gritó el escorpión, cayendo para atrás, de sentón, en el pasto.

-"¡Milo!"- Exclamó el onceavo guardián, volteando hacia él; yendo a su lado para auxiliarle.

-"¡Buenos días, Acuario!"- Exclamó, cubriéndose la nariz con las manos. Sentía la vista nublada debido a las lágrimas acumuladas en sus retinas. Camus le levantó la mitad del cuerpo, abrazándole.

-"Perdóname… yo…"

-"¡Bonita manera la tuya de saludar al prójimo!"- Volvió a quejarse, todavía cubriéndose el rostro

-"Lo siento, mucho…"- Le acarició la mejilla con la mano, incluso le dio un beso en ella. Milo se sonrojó, pero no volvió a emitir queja; incluso se descubrió la cara.

-"Solamente quería saber si estabas mejor…"- gruñó. Camus sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza; ayudándole al mismo tiempo a levantarse del suelo.

-"Si, gracias a ti ya puedo moverme un poco más… aunque aún duelen ciertas heridas, pero vamos, soy un caballero dorado y puedo curarme pronto si continuo entrenando."- El griego le correspondió la sonrisa, olvidándose de la agresión que sufrió momentos antes.

-"Vaya, Camus, admiro tu fortaleza."

-"Bueno…"- Ladeó el rostro, desviando la mirada. –"… Tenía que agradecerte, y que mejor forma que cumpliendo mi palabra… nuestra cita…"- Murmuró la última frase. La sonrisa en la cara del escorpión se amplió, incluso, un brillo inesperado se presentó en sus retinas.

-"No creí que lo recordaras…"- Dijo. El francés volvió a mirarlo

-"¡Claro!"- ¿Cómo olvidar que Milo le mostraría una faceta más de salir con alguien? Tener una cita era un acto nuevo para él, y saber que tendría la oportunidad de experimentarlo lo emocionaba. –"… pero, primero, ¡a limpiar el templo!"- Escorpio frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-"¡Ah, no! Toda la semana hemos peleado por eso… y hoy…"

-"Hoy no será la excepción."- Debatió Acuario.

-"¡Pero Camus…!"

-"Nada de '_pero Camus_'… ¡Desde que estoy aquí no te he visto mover un dedo por limpiar algo!"- Milo se indignó.

-"¡Perdóneme, señor pulcritud! ¡A mí me gusta mi desorden tal y como está!"

-"Si, pero a mí no, y…"- Escorpio, sonriendo, colocó sus manos en la cintura del galo y se acercó tanto como para haberle propinado uno de sus besos.

-"Camus, ¿acaso piensas venirte a vivir conmigo?"

-"…"- Realmente no. Tal vez se acostumbró tanto a su estadía en el octavo templo, que olvidó completamente que él tenía el suyo. Se sonrojó suavemente: -"… Voy a cambiarme a mi templo…"- Desvió la mirada, intentando, a la vez, evitar aquella cercanía con el escorpión. Milo le soltó.

-"¿De verdad no quieres mudarte? Seguramente extrañaras con quien discutir…"- Comentó, conservando el gesto solaz en sus labios, mientras observaba como Camus se alejaba.

-"Seguramente…"- Respondió en voz baja, sonriendo intimidado.

Si Escorpio escuchó o no, de eso el galo no fue conocedor; solamente oyó que este decía.

-"Te veo en la entrada al santuario, un poco más abajo del templo de Aries."- Acuario no volteó, únicamente levantó la mano para decirle que estaba de acuerdo.

.

**o.v.o**

Shura se había engañado así mismo el pensar que le sería fácil olvidarse de Aioria, pues mientras no podía pasar tiempo con Camus, o en sus propias ocupaciones, para distraerse, bajaba al templo de Sagitario. Aioros le hacia compañía, y le evitaba rememorar los momentos que pasó junto a Leo intentando recuperar su relación…

Capricornio no quería recordar porqué ya no estaban juntos, pero el hecho era que… no lo estaban y no lo estarían nunca más; así que en un intento fallido por olvidarse de todo, se fue a mezclar justamente con la única persona que jamás le permitiría hacerlo debido a su enorme parentesco físico; a los dioses gracias que este ser estaba enamorado de alguien más…

Aioros, parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia suya contempló a Saga, quien estaba recargado en uno de los pilares, mirando al vacío... justo como lo había hecho desde hacia algunos días atrás, como si ya se le hubiera vuelto una costumbre. Sagitario miró tras de sí a Shura, quien meneó la cabeza y embozó un gesto como de amargura; entonces volvió sus ojos a la espalda del geminiano

-"Shura y yo iremos a comprar un helado al pueblo..."- Dijo, aunque al mencionar ese postre creyó que evocaría otra vez la presencia de Acuario. -"Ven con nosotros..."- Se apresuro a decir, para quitar cualquier tipo de pensamiento de su cabeza. Capricornio se aproximo a su vecino.

-"Si... Aioros y yo queremos que nos pagues el tiempo que ya no nos das..."- Sonrió, y el arquero le devolvió el gesto.

Géminis permaneció en su lugar, solo, reflexivo, soñador…

Lanzó un gruñido en señal de respuesta, como enfadado.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir que respetaran su espacio? ¿Era demasiado pedirle a los Dioses un poco de privacidad para poder meditar una solución al idilio que ahora manejaba su vida, con respecto al onceavo guardián, quien no parecía ver por más que ojos que por los del octavo? Tan sólo quería una idea, un pensamiento con el cual recuperar a su Camus…

Sus ojos se hicieron mas pequeños, y sus manos se crisparon hasta convertirse en puños, enterrándose las uñas en su carne y provocando cortes extremadamente finos, que expresaban la rabia que le producía pensar que Milo, en algún punto de su relación con Camus, llegaría a compartir un helado con él…

Saga no sabía que eso ocurriría horas más tarde en el pueblo, mientras ellos realizaban su cita…

Aioros y Shura no recibieron respuesta. Se miraron entre ellos, pero Sagitario caminó hasta tocar el hombro del gemelo

-"No puedes pasarte toda tu vida encerrado en este templo... A Camus no le gustaría..."

-"Aioros... yo creo que Saga debería saber de sobra que no quiere saber más de él... Eso debe aceptarlo..."- El castaño desaprobó con una mirada estas palabras, pues no eran las correctas para mejorar el estado del tercer custodio. Shura, por su parte, no es que quisiera perjudicarlo, pero 'conocía' los sentimientos que escorpio estaba despertando en Camus, aunque ninguno de ellos supiera... o aunque el idiota de Aioria no quisiera reconocerlos.

Géminis se giró a verlo, con una expresión desafiante

-"¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no estuve presente cuando cometió la locura de interponerse entre mi ataque y el estúpido bicho? ¿Que no recuerdo con claridad su forma inquisidora y reprobatoria de mirarme después?- Respondió un cada vez mas fastidiado geminiano, pareciéndole que últimamente todo conspiraba para irritarle, haciéndole recordar tiempos muy ácidos, llenando su cabeza de amargos recuerdos que lo asaltaban sin darle descanso. Los peores aquellos en los cuales contemplaba en silencio e impotente la bella figura de su Camus.

-"Entonces, si lo sabes, ¿por qué no dejas de una vez de lamentarte?"- Inquirió el español, no molesto, solamente serio. Aioros volvió a mirarlo con fastidio, y casi al borde de pedirle que mejor se marchara. -"Mira, no es mi intensión hacerte sentir mal... pero sabes que soy la persona más cercana a Camus y bueno..."

-"Saga, lo que Shura quiere es que es un idiota."- Lo interrumpió sagitario medio riéndose. El otro rodó los ojos

-"Si, bueno... algo así... entonces, ¿vienes Saga?"- El nombrado meneó la cabeza. A su parecer este par eran como caparazones huecos incapaces de comprender lo que sentía. De pronto pensó que no había nada de malo en considerar un si como respuesta, después de todo, el movimiento, el cambio de aire y sobre todo, estar lo más lejos posible del templo donde reposaba su amado, podría caerle mejor que esas cuatro paredes.

-"¿Si digo que si y salgo con ustedes por el famoso helado, prometen dejarme en paz después y no inmiscuirse mas en esto ni incomodarme de modo alguno?"

Shura entrecerró los ojos: desde su ruptura con Aioria se había quedado cerca de sagitario... pero soportar a Saga se hacia un elemento que no estaba seguro de poder tolerar en su amistad con él...

-"Ten por seguro que si no tuviera que pasar por Géminis para ir al pueblo, le daría la vuelta..."- Respondió cortante.

-"¡Shura!"- Lo reprendió el arquero.

-"¿Que?"- Inquirió este, mirando a sagitario. -"Saga no nos quiere cerca, no entiendo porque tenemos que quedarnos aquí a rogarle por su compañía..."- Aioros obviamente no supo que decirle.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shura."- Respondió Saga dándole la espalda. –"Hay compañías infinitamente mejores que la mía o la suya..."- La nostalgia apareció a través de los labios del griego en un suspiro, pues hasta hace poco, el podía contar con esa compañía.

La mirada esmeralda se le perdió entre el vació presente, en la lejanía que para él representaba el templo de Acuario… y su protector…

Sonrió amargamente, dejando a un lado la visión de las casas posteriores para dirigirse hacia el interior del recinto y darle nuevamente la espalda tanto a Sagitario como a capricornio, mientras continuaba diciendo:

-"No quiero hacerles pasar un mal rato, pero últimamente mi compañía no es buena para nadie. Quizás ha sido por eso que..."- 'él se fue" remató en su pensamiento.

-"Saga, no es culpa tuya..."- Intentó animarlo Aioros, acercándose y palmeándole el hombro. -"Milo no debió meterse entre ustedes..."- Shura rodó los ojos. -"Además... nos gusta que convivas con nosotros..."

-"_¿Por que no omitió el nosotros?_"- Se preguntó el español, ya que no estaba seguro de estar con él. -"¡Ah..!. si, si... "- Añadió en voz alta, notando la mirada de su compañero. -"... digo, no... Saga, es que... no deberías ponerte así... la lastima no es algo aceptable para un caballero dorado... y menos por alguien que tú dejaste..."- Su frase reprobada otra vez por las pupilas de Aioros, se quedó a medias, cuando una presencia atrás de ellos lo hizo voltearse:. -"Camus..."- Murmuró, al darse la vuelta y comprobar que acuario estaba ahí, vestido mucho mejor que la noche en que bajó a leo anunciando su noviazgo con Escorpio.

El caballero galo traía el cabello marino atado con listón color negro, formando una coleta que le caía a través de la espalda; aunque varios mechones de pelo se le habían soltado y se esparcían a gusto por los hombros. En cuanto a la vestimenta, se había asegurado de portar una camisa abierta por el pecho para mostrar sus pectorales, doblada de la manga para hacer lo mismo con los músculos del brazo; la prenda era de color verde botella, y la combinaba con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, más cómodo que el que había usado en la fiesta, pero no menos sensual…

Shura se quedó sin habla, incluso se vio obligado a cerrarse la boca con la mano a una señal de Aioros, quien también había dirigido su mirada hacia él.

A los oídos de Saga llegó esa palabra que delataba la presencia de quien lo tenía con el alma desesperada. Los ojos fueron presas de una súbita y repentina aprehensión por hallar su figura, por materializar el recuerdo al que su mente se aferraba para mantener un hálito de vida

Lo observó… lo miró tan sensual en su andar, en esa forma tan suya de despreciar a quien no quería invitar a formar parte de su vida; y Saga sabía que era justamente él el intruso por quien sus pupilas mostraban ese brillo desconocido. Deseó recuperar la otra cara, la de su amado acuariano…

-"Camus..."- Replicó al viento, emulando el vocablo con el que Shura les había dado cuenta a Aioros y a él de su arribo. –"Camus..."

El onceavo guardián había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, y aunque sus ojos por segundos se posaron en la figura del hombre que 'amaba', los desvió enseguida para saludar a Sagitario y a Capricornio.

-"Hola..."- Dijo serio. El segundo se aproximo hasta su amigo.

-"¿Ya estas de píe? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"- Acuario asintió. Sus pies de pronto lo comenzaron a guiar en el camino correcto hacia la salida de Géminis, en tanto respondía.

-"Estoy bien, Shura... gracias a las atenciones que Aioria ha tenido, pero sobre todo al extremo cuidado que Milo ha puesto en mi..."- Miró a Saga con cierto enfado y resentimiento. -"... cosa que no puedo decir de otros..."

Géminis sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada con el escudo de Atenea; aunque, por otro lado, la estatua de Niké le sonreía, al darse cuenta que Camus estaba tratando de ignorarlo, seguramente para hacer lo mismo con sus propios sentimientos…

Con movimientos fríos, y bien controlados rompió su postura contra la columna y avanzó con lentitud hasta situarse a unos cuantos pasos del galo, quien a primera vista no pareció intimidarse.

-"¿De paseo Camus? El bicho debe ser realmente desconsiderado si antepone su diversión y satisfacción personal a tu bienestar. Yo jamás lo hubiese..."- Intentó hacer un comentario venenoso contra Milo, pero la verdad era que quien había preferido sus instintos al bien de Acuario había sido él.

Aioros miró a Shura, un tanto inquieto, como preguntándole con la mirada qué podían hacer para calmar los humos. Capricornio le hizo una seña para que se quedara donde y como estaba. Camus, por otra parte, observó a Saga, sin tener la intensión de comenzar otra batalla ahí mismo, sólo con el deseo de salir lo más pronto posible fuera del tercer recinto.

-"Nos vemos después..."- Se despidió de Shura, caminando hacia Saga, pero con la clara intensión de sacarle la vuelta.

-"Suerte en tu cita..."- Le dijo el español, mordiéndose después la lengua.

-"¿Cita?"- Inquirió el gemelo. Al echarle un último vistazo entendió a la perfección el porque de la ropa y el uso casi excesivo de la colonia nueva que Afrodita le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Imágenes tormentosas atravesaron como Antares su mente, por lo que cerrándole el paso a Camus, Saga lo tomó de los antebrazos tratando de forzarlo a que lo viera; incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera el hecho de que ese hombre le pertenecía, y que ni Milo, ni él mismo, cambiarían esa situación... Sus ojos se entrecerraron y un inusual brillo carmesí los tomó por asalto un par de segundos.

No solo Acuario, si no también los otros dos se sorprendieron por la actitud de Saga.

Las pupilas galas delataron aturdimiento unos segundos, antes de que a su mente llegara la imagen del geminiano tomándolo por asalto y casi a la fuerza en Escorpio, así como el impulsivo ataque que había realizado en Libra, contra su coterráneo.

-"Suéltame..."- Le señalo Acuario intentando zafarse. -"Tengo prisa..."- Insistió. Shura, nervioso, estaba seguro que si Milo los encontraba así, tal vez otra cosa horrible pasaría.

-"Saga…"- Lo llamó, con la clara intensión de meterse, de separarlos, de cortarlos si fuera preciso para que Escorpio no los encontrara en aquella posición, con Saga casi al punto de abordar los labios galos; no obstante, Aioros fue quien esta vez intervino y le señaló que la disputa era algo personal entre ellos…

-"¡Déjame ir!"- Continuó forcejeando el caballero de los hielos, echando la cabeza lo más que la columna dorsal le permitía.

-"No... Tú y yo tenemos más de dos cosas que decirnos y si eso hace reventar a Milo... es problema suyo"- Si, la idea de verlo muerto de celos le fascinó, incluso le excitó. –"Eres mío Camus, y mi deber es recuperar tu cariño, lograr que puedas...".- Y respirando profundo géminis trató de armarse de valor para pronunciar aquellas palabras, que antes de aquél ser humano, no le había expresado a ningún otro. Su agarre se suavizó y las palmas de sus manos acariciaron con cuidado los brazos de SU Acuario, poniendo atención en cada uno de los detalles mínimos que los conformaban; estremeciéndose de dolor y arrepentimiento al distinguir debajo de los finos tejidos que lo resguardan, las curaciones mínimas que aún eran necesarias para él.

Su sangre… su piel rasgada… podía verla, podía sentirlas ahí. Esto le hizo preguntarse si las de su corazón estarían tan abiertas como aquellas que podía palpar, y si bastaría darle un beso para sanarlas, para así recuperarlo.

Camus, aturdido todavía, no supo ni siquiera como había permitido que Saga lo jalara contra su pecho, que lo cobijara entre sus brazos y que besara su frente y las partes próximas a su cara

–"Perdonarme por haber sido tan estúpido... por haberte herido… y no me refiero solo al altercado que sostuve con aquél insecto…."- El griego recalcó sus palabras con suaves caricias, dejando al galo paralizado, pues lo que menos esperaba de Saga eran palabras...

-"Estoy cansando de tus arrepentimientos..."- Susurró el galo, acentuando con una mirada gélida aquellos vocablos, como si realmente no sintiera el dolor del gemelo como suyo; pero es que... ya se había cansado de rogarle, y de tantas cosas que ahora para él, no tenia ningún sentido recordar. -"Ya pague por tus culpas... ¿lo olvidaste?"- Le preguntó, empujándolo con una mano en el estómago. –"Te sentías tan mal que me rechazaste no una vez... ¡si no varias!"- No pudo controlar el dolor que esto la causaba, así que perdió el control de su propia voz y le demostró, sin querer, cuanto le había importado, que en el momento de revelarle que lo amaba, Saga solamente optara por decirle que no podía corresponderle las razones que ahora no quería escuchar....

Volvió a resistirse al contacto

-"¡Suéltame, Saga... ya no quiero escucharte!"- El nombrado no le concedió su 'capricho', sujetándolo y atrayéndolo con más fuerza hacia sí.

-"Pero es que yo si necesito que lo hagas... necesito expresarte que te amo y que te necesito. .. Que tú no puedes ser de nadie más que mío. Que aquel día cuando mis labios rozaron los tuyos tuve la certeza de que sin ti nada tendría sentido. Y puedo demostrártelo ahora si gustas, aún detrás de esa fachada de amor y correspondencia hacia Milo sigues siendo mío".- Y dando fin a lo que comenzó como una disculpa, convertida ahora en un argumento, lo tomó por la cintura, obligándole a acercarse de nuevo y poder plasmarle un beso en los labios... en SUS labios... porque aunque hubiera besado con anterioridad los de otra persona, esos besos pausados y tímidos, sin lugar a dudas le correspondían.

Camus supo lo que iba a ocurrir, pero por más que se esforzó en que el acto no se consumara, Saga ya lo tenía bajo sus dominios... El galo lo intentó... se resistió al contacto, pero... lo deseaba, lo quería contra todo, a pesar de lo ocurrido... Sin embargo... se acordó de Milo, de Kanon... y de las palabras que Escorpio le había dicho la noche que el gemelo llego a reclamarlo como suyo. Acuario no lo soportó y dejó de moverse... se quedó tan quieto como si formara parte del templo, como si fuera una roca más... para que Géminis se diera cuenta que... 'ya no sentía nada'. Se resistió hasta que lo tomó por sorpresa y pudo empujarlo, dándole un golpe en la cara para huir lo más lejos que le fuera posible

-"¡Yo no soy un objeto!"- Le gritó, dolido, limpiándose lo que quedaba de aquél contacto. -"Y que te quede claro de una buena vez ezquizo... NO TE PERTENEZCO...Yo ya no soy tuyo... he sido de él, de MI Milo más de una vez... ¡a él lo amo... y a ti... te aborrezco!"- Continuó gritándole, haciéndose de trizas el corazón. Dejó de gritar, tomó aire e intentó serenarse. -"Siento que hayan presenciado esto..."- Se disculpo con Shura y con Aioros, mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

Aturdido por el golpe pero más aún por su rechazo evidente a la caricia, a sus sentimientos y al perdón que le ofrecía con todo su corazón, el geminiano casi pudo escuchar cada uno de los fragmentos de este al estrellarse contra un invisible muro de indiferencia, un muro que parecía inquebrantable y lo separaba de Camus, su amado aguador. En un desesperado impulso por evitar que el dolor le rebasase, forzó a sus ojos a pestañear repetidas veces, hasta sentirlos resecos debido al esfuerzo; sin embargo, todo intento por hacerse de oídos sordos se vino abajo cuando las palabras del galo retumbaron como campanas de catedral en su tímpanos…

_«De él… de él... de él...»_

Cada vocablo quemó las pocas cada una de las partículas vivas en las cuales su corazón depositó todo su sentimiento por el galo…

_« ¡Te aborrezco!"»_

Y así, con aquél letal golpe que no había venido de un enemigo poderoso, las lágrimas que habían conseguido retenerse abandonaron sus cuencas finalmente, y como un riachuelo al llover comenzaron a desbordarse incesantes, manchando su rostro, trazando su piel con húmedos surcos de sal.

-"No puedes... tú no puedes... no puedes dejarme así…"- Susurró, con una voz que no parecía pertenecerle; de este modo, y sin hallar como lidiar de una mejor manera con la impotencia, Saga comenzó a elevar su cosmos tal y como lo había hecho en Libra frente a Milo, salvo que esta vez, con su poder, creó en su templo la ilusión del laberinto que usaba para confundir al enemigo.

Aioros y Shura se miraron entre ellos: si las cosas continuaban así… ellos tendrían que interferir, porque el griego no estaba viendo que secuestrando a Camus, hacia lo mismo con ellos.

Si Géminis pensaba que la situación era regocijante para quien antes le profesaba amor, convertido ahora en desprecio, se equivocaba: Acuario sufría tanto o más que él, sin embargo, su orgullo y amor propio no le permitían perdonarle las atrocidades que ya había cometido, y para sí mismo, la relación que una vez soñó estaba más que muerta en los recuerdos de su pasado. Cerró los ojos, resignado, dispuesto a pelear por su libertad si era necesario, cuando expulsó también su poder y le hizo saber que no lo amedrentaba…

Shura se quedó impávido, contemplándolos a ambos y temiendo que fueran a enfrentarse o que Milo subiera en cualquier momento al notar lo que Saga estaba haciendo, porque indudablemente ya podría estar sintiendo la energía de ambos... pero, fue Aioros quien se dirigió hacia el caballero de las dos caras…

-"Camus no te quiere, entiéndelo ya…"- Le dijo alzando la voz, como si quisiera despertar al que se encontraba dormido, y no era precisamente Kanon. –"Si él puede continuar, si él es capaz de olvidarte… ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?"- Saga miró sobre su hombro al moreno, quien no dejaba de dedicarle ese gesto preocupado en la cara aunque él hubiera sido grosero en un principio. –"Si realmente lo amas, permite que sea feliz…"

No quería dejarlo... no podía aceptar que se le fuera de las manos… No obstante, una parte de su cabeza tuvo que recordarle aquella primera noche donde se supo que Camus y Milo eran pareja oficial, en la fiesta de Leo. Aquella vez lo defendió contra Kanon…

« _–"Tú quieres a Camus, yo quiero a mi bicho, ¿por qué no unirnos fuerzas para recuperar lo que nos pertenece?"_

_-"Porque son personas, no objetos"- Respondió el mayor, sereno, sorprendiendo a su gemelo. –"Amo mucho a mi cubito, pero no quiero lastimarlo. Si Camus es feliz con Milo, yo lo soy también."»_ **(1)**

Acuario, que estaba dispuesto a defender su libertad aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de Saga, pronto se quedó estático al observar que el laberinto desapareciera tan pronto como lo había convocado, y que el dueño de esta técnica se desplomaba en el suelo con las manos en la cara, como si quisiera ocultar algo en ella. Aioros se acercó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El onceavo guardián movió una pierna en su dirección…

-"¡Vete ya...!"- Le ordeno el griego mayor, levantando la cara para mirarlo y acentuar su despedida con el dolor que partía otra vez sus mejillas, y que Sagitario intentaba secar.

-"Ya lo has destruido completamente... ¿qué mas quieres?"- Lo cuestionó el moreno, incluso Shura, ya cerca de ambos, pareció reprochárselo con una mirada.

Camus consideró injusta su reacción, sobre todo porque aunque ambos habían presenciado su debut como el villano de aquella historia, jamás podrían comprender los hechos tal y como sucedieron, pues no estaban pasando por su situación. Observar al peliazul así, derrotado… le hizo dar la vuelta sobre si mismo y partir hacia la cita que tenía con Milo, aunque los fragmentos de su corazón se habían quedado en aquél beso negado a Saga…pero tenía que seguir su camino…

Pronto no supo cuantos pasos lo habían alejado de Géminis, pero ya se encontraba fuera, con la luz del sol martirizando las retinas que amenazaban con fundirse en el volcán de dolor…

-"¡Camus…!"- Exclamó la voz de Milo acercándose en la lejanía, subiendo los escalones que le restaban al tercer templo desde Tauro. Acuario lo miró, inexpresivo, frío… como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en otro. –"Camus… lo siento…"- Comenzó a disculparse, llegando casi hasta su destino. El nombrado meneó la cabeza, permaneciendo a dos escalones debajo de la entrada del recinto gemelo. –"Debí esperarte… debí…"

-"No sabíamos que esto pasaría…"- Respondió el galo, completamente desganado. Bajó el pie, luego el otro; su compañero se quedó parado a cinco escalones debajo de él, pero tuvo que subir rápido en cuanto notó que una sombra alta, de cabello azul y mirada verdosa se aparecía entre la cortina de sombras…

-"¡Saga!"- Exclamó, listo para pelear o molerlo a golpes. El griego mayor se quedó pardo, atónito, contemplando a Milo, quien no entendió porque de pronto ese brillo esmeralda y burlón, se había matizado a un lleno de recelo…

-"Déjanos en paz, Kanon."- Replicó el onceavo guardián subiendo otra vez para poner la mano del escorpión entre la suya y jalarlo, entre su estupor, para dirigirse hacia el pueblo. –"Mi día ha comenzando muy mal y no querrás empeorarlo probando tu suerte."- Le advirtió, sin siquiera mirarlo; sin embargo, el ex dragón – pues era él- pareció no escucharlo, pues... no podía creer que Escorpio se hubiera pronto olvidado de quien era, cuando antes parecía ser el único que sabia cuando entraba uno y cuando estaba el otro frente a él...

¿Acaso de verdad había suplantado las caricias nocturnas prodigadas a su cuerpo con aquello que Camus podía ofrecerle?

Porque o era que Milo bromeaba al referirse a él como Saga, o… sus sentimientos por el aguador eran realmente sinceros…

... o… o.. o..

Debo confesar que tuve que borrar una parte comprometedora para Hyoga … debido a la falta de espacio x.x…

Espero no demorar otro año con el sig, y ponerme al corriente con otro de los fics… cual les gustaria?... creo que pienso terminar protegiendote (ShunxHyoga)

De nuevo gracias por leerme! Y espero que visiten mi foro! Bss!


	14. Me enamoré de ti

Hola!! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario n/n... les ruego que no se enfaden si no pude responderlo, no es por falta de humildad, si no porque mi tiempo en la red es muy breve :O  
Hace poco publiqué un anuncio acerca de un problema muy fuerte que tuve, y bueno... solamente las personas que participan conmigo en mi foro (Yume wo SSY) saben de mis razones por las que no pude escribir antes... Ahora me encuentro un poco mejor, pero mis problemas parece que se agravan con los días. Honestamente no sé cuando pueda volver a publicar, pero espero no tardar demasiado tiempo.  
Les agradezco mucho sus mensajes de apoyo y solidaridad, ustedes son la fuente de mi inspiracion :D... y bueno, sin sus mensajes bellos no sé si sería capaz de continuar escribiendo.  
les mando un enorme abrazo y un beso :X

Capitulo dedicado especialmente a **Ayame** -si no hubiera sido por su apoyo este capitulo no existiria-, **Ale-dono** -a quien aprecio mucho y agradezco toda su ayuda y apoyo-, **Dianthe Scorpio** -te kiero, simplemente por ser como eres-, **Antares10 **-Gracias por tus bellos comentarios-, **Heartblak** -Gracias por seguirme donde quiera que voy nOn-, **Vendetta** -espero que se escriba asi tu nick .o., tambien gracias por leerme donde quiera que publico nxn-, **Matashi-Kun** -Gracias por recomendar mi fic- y finalmente **a todas y cada una** de esas personas que me han leído de forma anonima pero se consideran fans de esta historia. Un beso a todas ustedes y un abrazo!

**Capítulo 14**

**Me enamoré de ti… **

No pretendía que lo esperara despierto, aún cuando el contrato estipulaba un feliz término para la cita, estaba por demás aclarar que Camus sólo formaba parte del elenco principal en la obra más difícil, pero satisfactoria de su vida. Y lo observó en silencio, sentándose en una silla lejana para admirar las pestañas pegadas a la cara, sus manos unidas bajo la mejilla para simular una almohada, el pecho ascendiendo suave, pero a la vez constante, las piernas extendidas sobre la superficie, el cabello azulino bañando su brazo derecho, las piernas y llenando de magistral color el colchón; sin embargo, lo que más le asombraba de aquella perfecta expresión era el matiz sereno y despejado que mostraba su semblante.

Camus dormía tan impasible que Milo no tuvo el valor para despertarlo y confesarle lo que estaba tramando. Estiró la mano para tocarle el dorso, tembloroso desistió. Su corazón latió aceleradamente, como en aquellas ocasiones que el peligro en batalla lo asaltaba y sabía que llegaría el final; a pesar de que siendo un caballero dorado de su talla y temple, las ocasiones en que este frenesí se presentaba estaban contadas con los dedos de sus manos.

Si, Milo tenía miedo, porque, por primera vez, tenia en sus manos un arma de dos filos, que en manos enemigas, podría acabar con él.

Suspiró derrotado, abatido, consternado con la idea de perder la dicha descubierta aquella tarde…

**Flash Back**

Salieron del santuario: uno llevaba en el pecho la angustia mezclada con el dolor, la ira y una pizca de felicidad, porque, por primera vez, experimentaba el sabor de una venganza. La otra figura de vez en cuando lo miraba, aunque sin ánimo de decir palabra, porque obviamente el incidente anterior pudo evitarse si Milo y él simplemente se hubieran visto unos templos antes, en vez de que Camus bajara solo, vistiéndose de aquella provocativa manera, que hasta a él hubiera obligado a rogarle que no lo dejara…

Llegaron al pueblo, deteniéndose únicamente en una fuente tranquila y despejada que tenía la replica de una famosa escultura griega que hacia honor y mención a la diosa Atenea.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, sus oídos se dedicaron a escuchar los murmullos de la fuente y de la gente que pasaba a su lado… sobre todo escorpio:

-"¡Agh! ¿¡Que tanto nos miran?!"- Preguntó al aire, mirando a las personas que pasaban de cerca. Camus, que había estado sumergido en sus recuerdos, levantó la cara, y se percató que los ojos de ellos estaban puestos en el agarre de sus manos y en la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Se sonrojó sin evitarlo, mientras movía las manos para zafarse y deslizarse al sitio contrario.

-"Creo que no esta bien exponerse en publico."- Murmuró. El griego se volteó hacia él para reclamarle su falta de 'profesionalismo' para cumplir con su papel de novio, cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquella faz que interpretó por tierna.

-"Ellos siempre van a juzgar lo que no entienden."- Habló el escorpión. Pensó que la pena de Acuario representaría un problema para llevar acabo la cita; así que ideó rápidamente el modo de poner aquella circunstancia a favor. –"Así que con ellos tendremos que esforzarnos más."- Al decirlo su mano alcanzó la del galo que viró efímeramente. El octavo guardián se vio forzado a planear su siguientes palabras en caso de que Camus replicara; sin embargo, este enredó sus dedos en los de Milo, provocando en él no sólo una mirada sorprendida, si no un revoloteo interior que únicamente frenó en cuanto oyó la voz del galo.

-"¿A dónde iremos?"- Preguntó con la vista al frente. Escorpio sonrió.

-"Ya lo verás…"

Todavía de la mano, Milo se lo llevó caminando por el pueblo, pasando entre la gente como si nada, a pesar de que en su interior se manifestaba el nerviosismo. Camus se encontraba en la misma situación, aunque quería disimularlo.

Las miradas de la gente no los ayudaban, sobre todo cuando de vista los conocían y sabían su procedencia.

Escorpio notó que los dedos que mantenía cautivos se movían en un intento por liberarse; así que los apretó con mayor fuerza, evitando las miradas.

-"Me agrada caminar… pero…"- El griego viró levemente.

-"Es incómodo, entiendo."- Su comprensión abrió la sorpresa en el galo. ¿Acaso Milo jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo? Miró su perfil, como buscando en él las palabras para responder, repelar, o simplemente asentir; sin embargo, él volteó para mirar los ojos de su contemplador y le sonrió con dulzura, incluso se atrevió a inclinarse y depositar un beso en su mejilla de una forma tan cautivadora, que las mejillas de Acuario se atrevieron a arder. ¿Tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de ser intimidado siempre por el griego? Bajó la cabeza para esconderse.

-"¡Ahí está!"- Oyó que el otro exclamaba. Camus se enderezó y descubrió que aquello que provocaba en Milo la sorpresa era un cajón grande de metal, con ruedas, y al cual lo cubría una sombrilla. Se trataba de un carrito de halados, que era atendido por un señor de edad avanzada con un sombrero tejido.

-"¿Y eso es…?"- Escorpio rió abiertamente.

-"Cuando estabas en cama te prometí un helado… Y no me digas que 'soy el amo de las nieves' porque te apuesto que no podrías hacer un banana Split aunque lo intentaras…"

-"Es amo de los hielos"- Corrigió. –"Y jamás estaría interesado en…"

-"Buenas señor, ¿podría darme dos helados de queso con fresa?"- Inesperadamente Milo lo interrumpió, aunque ni siquiera se dirigió a él; más bien, lo ignoró.

-"Pero…"- Trató de replicarle, no obstante, el griego ni el señor lo escucharon, así que suspiró y se quedó callado. Escorpio sacó dos monedas del pantalón color crema que traía y se las dio sin esperar cambio. Camus tomó su helado, y cuando comenzaron a caminar, esta vez sueltos de las manos, por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-"Te agradezco el detalle…"

-"Créeme, soy el novio perfecto para ti."- Dijo el griego, de la nada, cerrándole el ojo. Esta vez Acuario no pudo evitar su extrañeza y manifestarla en su semblante.

-"¿Acaso pretendes no escucharme?"

-"Vamos, no es para tanto. Si no lo pruebas…"

-"Es que tú no sabes que a mi…"

-"Si, ya sé que no te gusta el dulce"- Terminó de decir. El enfado del galo se notó en una de las venas salientes en su frente.

-"¿Podrías dejarme terminar de hablar?"

-"¿Para qué, si ya sé lo que dirás?"- Acuario suspiró, pues no iba a comenzar a pelear con su compañero –novio póstumo-, solamente por un choque típico de personalidades. Miro con atención el helado en cuestión: en la mano derecha estaba sosteniendo un triángulo, que luego, a su vista y entender, tomó forma de cono; con una bola blanca ligeramente manchada de rojo.

Camus odiaba el dulce, desde pasteles a simples chocolates. Creía que picaban los dientes, y a juzgar tanto por la personalidad de Aioria y Milo –que de niños cenaban golosinas-, experimentó con Shaka –quien jamás probaba un dulce- que definitivamente el azúcar era peor que perder la cabeza.

-"¿No me digas que el poderoso amo de los hielos le teme a un simple barquillo?" Se mofó el escorpión. Acuario odiaba a morir que lo retara, pero también el no escuchar a su razón cuando esta le gritaba 'MALA IDEA'.

No la había escuchado cuando le dijo a Saga que lo quería, no lo hizo cuando Milo le propuso el plan, ni en el momento de meterse en la riña de él con Saga…

¿Por qué escucharla ahora?

Suspiró resignado. Sus pupilas mantuvieron fijas en el helado, incluso cuando su mano la acercó lo suficiente para que la lengua rozara la bola blanca con las manchas rojas…. Sus papilas gustativas tocaron el cuelo. El sabor suave y salado de queso, le restaba lo empalagoso a la mermelada.

Le había encantado, pero se negaba a continuar degustación mientras la suspicaz mirada de Milo se mantuviera sobre él.

-"¿Y?"- Escorpio no podía aguantar la curiosidad, y aunque por dentro no podía dejar de pensar algo para fastidiarlo, reconocía que había hecho un gran esfuerzo.

-"Cosa de suerte…"- Simplemente respondió el galo, y volvió a pasar su lengua, con desagrado, pues siendo él un hombre tan elegante, comer con las manos, o lengua, era inapropiado.

-"No lo adiviné. Sabía perfectamente tu repudio hacia lo dulce"- Confesó Milo, satisfecho. Camus no se mostró sorprendido.

-"No creí que fueras tan observador."

-"Hemos compartido muchas cosas estas semanas… sería un idiota si no fuera capaz de notar algo tan simple."- Una suave, pero a la vez perfecta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-"Si, creo que hemos pasado un tiempo increíble juntos."- Milo se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, y se sintió feliz al saber que Acuario estaba encantado con su compañía, y más aún con la relación que mantenían… Aunque fuera fingida. De pronto pensó que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle que al haber actuado como su novio, ya no deseaba dejar de serlo. Observó su perfil, deteniéndose en el como Camus –aún dubitativo- pasaba su lengua por la bola de helado, y luego la escondía en el interior de su boca.

¿Qué pasaría si el confesaba lo que estaba sintiéndome por él? ¿Acuario le respondería del mismo modo? ¿Él daría pie a un nuevo sentimiento, o lo apagaría para decir que Saga era la única persona a la que podía querer? Si lo hacia, Milo le creería, pues habiendo estado juntos ese tiempo… Camus ya tendría que sentir algo… ¿no?

Prefirió concentrarse en su helado, aunque ya no tuvo el valor para comerlo: Saberse enamorado y rechazado por segunda vez, era un dolor terrible…

-"Oye… ¿Qué calificación me darías en el ranking de novios?"

-"¿Existe algo así?"- Inquirió el galo, extrañado. Milo meneó la cabeza y formó una sonrisa.

-"Sólo es una etiqueta… no sé, llámalo curiosidad si quieres…"

-"Ocho."- Respondió rápidamente.

-"¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?"- Camus no lo controló y se echó a reír, dejando a Milo entre desconcertado y burlado; así que decidió vengarse.

-"Bien, pues yo a ti te daría un cinco…"- Para el maestro de la perfección este número era peor que mandarlo a saludar a su desconocida progenitora.

-"¿Cómo que cinco?"- Se ofendió el galo.

-"Si, un cinco por tu falta de conocimientos en cuanto a detalles con la persona que 'amas', como tomarle la mano, besarlo, y sobretodo comer helado."- Para Camus eso era fácil de enmendar, sobretodo cuando 'alguien como Milo' calificado con un seis en su ranking propio de personas agradables, le estaba dando una nota tan mala. Ni siquiera derribar a un oso polar a sus siete años le había ameritado tal número; y eso que esa tarea casi le cuesta la vida.

Rápidamente pasó su helado a la extremidad contraria, liberando la que estaba del lado de Escorpio, para poder tomarle la mano; de esta forma cumplió lo primero, lo luego lo detuvo y sin más se aproximó para besarlo. A Milo se le salió el corazón en cuanto sintió aquél roce, y a Camus también en el momento que se dio cuenta que lo había hecho mientras caminaban, delante de toda la gente. Ante su error se hizo para atrás, desviando la vista y retomando su marcha.

Escorpio se vengó al avergonzarlo, pero más que el sabor de este sentimiento, se encontraba la experiencia de recibir un beso suyo. Sonrió a pesar de no estar del todo complacido aún.

-"Todavía no sé como comer helado."- Le dijo Camus. El octavo guardián ideó una estrategia para hacerlo temblar, pues siendo un ser considerado mojigato, este tipo de practicas podría creerlas inmorales.

El galo lo miró de perfil, y observó con atención como Milo deslizaba con calma la lengua por la bola de nieve, reteniéndola a veces como si quisiera probarla, después abría la boca y se la echaba por completo dentro de ella, despacio, con mayor velocidad luego, y procedía a introducirla más lento que antes; se retacaba la boca y por último la dejaba ir…

La gente lo miraba con cierto repudio y espanto, pero los ojos de Camus parecían ansiosos por aprender.

-"Ya veo…" Fue todo lo que comentó. El griego se imaginó que esto despertaría en Acuario alguna clase de comentario ofensivo, pero por el contrario parecía convencido de que así debía realizarse…

Y así, en cuanto el francés comenzó a imitar sus movimientos, Milo se arrepintió de haberle enseñado como se hacia una practica sexual, que el otro imitaba a la perfección; y era tanta su devoción por devorar con la boca el helado, que Escorpio sintió un revoloteo, seguido por un escalofrío, y un congelamiento en los músculos que le hizo abrir grande la boca y tirar su helado…

Camus lo miró sin entender porque se le quedaba viendo así y porque de pronto su barquillo estaba en el suelo.

-"¿Qué te…?"- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Escorpio lo asió por el brazo, lo sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a besarlo, sin pensar antes en como podría el galo responder ante lo que ocurría. Para su fortuna, Camus no le impidió el beso, pero en cuanto tuvo su lengua 'hasta la garganta', se vio forzado a empujarlo. –"¡Esas eran mis amígdalas!"- Exclamó.

Para Milo todo estaba perdido, pues ya no era compromiso lo único que lo unía a Acuario, ahora para él se encontraban los sentimientos que germinaban en su pecho, y la pasión que había experimentado al besarlo.

El galo lo miró en busca de una explicación… un nueva caricia de labios fue lo que recibió. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso… Milo, ansioso, a explorarlo con las manos; entonces Camus no supo como zafarse, y para calmarlo se le ocurrió colocar el brazo libre en su pecho… y la bola de helado justo en la boca del griego…

-"Me estas espantando…"- Le dijo con seriedad. Escorpio pareció reaccionar cuando el frío le llegó al cerebro y una punzada lo atacó.

-"¡AY!"- Se quejó, colocándose la mano en la sien como si de este modo la sangre regresara a su fluido normal.

-"Entiendo cuando dices que debemos ser excelentes fingiendo, pero ¿sabes? A veces me da la impresión de que no estas… actuando…"- De pronto al griego se le pasó el dolor, y con las mejillas sonrojadas fijó su mirada en Acuario: el maestro de Hyoga lo miraba con seriedad, pero a la vez con atisbo de duda y temor… Ahí estaba lo que Milo estaba pensando, y lo mismo que le hacia decidir que aún no era el momento apropiado para decirle que su aseveración era correcta.

Soltando una carcajada volvió a espantar a Camus, que después de la comisión se sintió confundido…

-"¡Eso es porque soy excelente en todo lo que hago!"- Exclamó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y caminando por delante. –"Imagina lo que sería no convencerte a ti de que realmente estoy interesado… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con el resto?"- Acuario asintió, aunque todavía estaba vacilante.

-"Si tú lo dices…"- Comentó en voz baja. Milo volteó a verlo, pero ya no le dijo nada.

Al parecer su cita se había vuelto un poco incómoda…

**End of Flash Back**

A pesar de aquél incidente, las cosas entre ellos volvieron a estar tranquilas en cuanto Milo hizo uso de su encanto para que Camus olvidara lo que le había dicho…

El griego se levantó de la silla, caminando despacio, y virando el rostro en ocasiones para asegurarse que su 'novio' continuara durmiendo; su trayecto se marcó en línea directa hasta terminar en el estribo de la ventana, en la cámara privada del octavo templo. Apoyó la mano en el cristal, viró para asegurarse que aún estaba solo, y luego dirigió sus pupilas hacia donde se encontraba el amplio y azulino firmamento nocturno… Muy pronto éste le hizo recordar una melena que imitaba en tono, pero jamás en gracia a la bóveda celeste:

-"Saga…"- Murmuró, apretando débilmente el puño.

Al que rememoraba jamás había gozado de lo que él si, pero no porque Camus se lo hubiera negado, sino porque el gemelo lo rechazó. En parte esto debería hacerlo sentirse mejor… no obstante, tal y como Kanon se lo recordara esta noche, la culpabilidad y zozobra jamás lo dejarían, y se torturaría para siempre pensando que de haberle dado libertad… quizá sabría si de verdad Acuario lo llegaría a querer, o siempre se preguntaría cómo hubieran sido las cosas de haberle dado una última oportunidad al geminiano de nocturna cabellera.

Mordiéndose el labio dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre su propio eje, posando la vista en la pacifica cara del francés…

Si le hubiera dicho que lo quería… tal vez Camus hubiera respondido que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Él ya estaba sospechando algo, y aunque Milo fuera un maestro en el arte del engaño debido a su constelación, técnica y armadura, estaba seguro que el galo no se había tragado el cuento de que también actuaba con él…

Acuario también era experto en engaños, pero debido a sus valores y de nuevo, a su signo, el mentir no era propio de un caballero de su clase. Su elegancia, el amor hacia otros, y sus propios ideales, lo llevaban incluso a perder la vida por un ser querido, como en el caso de Hyoga, morir en sus manos si era necesario para hacerle despertar y que preservara su propia vida. Milo admiraba eso en el galo. Milo se sabía egoísta antes de conocerlo… y ahora… había cambiado.

Suspiró, devolviéndose de nuevo hacia la noche…

**Flash back**

-"No salgo demasiado, pero Shura me traído aquí en ocasiones y dice que los pasteles son deliciosos…"- Habló Camus al notar la cara de Escorpio, que no había cambiado un centímetro desde que entraron a aquella cafetería. El griego lo miró haciendo un gesto tan gracioso, que el ojo izquierdo se le veía más pequeño que el derecho.

-"Son vacas…"- Señaló sin el menor reparo el mantel, el servilletero, el sombrero del encargado del mostrador, el delantal de la camarera, y la tazas de algunos de los clientes. Acuario pareció sutilmente avergonzado.

-"**No salgo demasiado**, pero Shura me ha traído aquí en ocasiones y dice…"

-"Ya me lo dijiste, Camus."- Interrumpió el griego con una liviana sonrisa, como consiente de que estaba metiendo la pata otra vez con su acompañante, y que este tenía razón al insinuar que no conocía otros sitios más que ese. También jaló la silla y se sentó, aunque a diferencia del primero, este se dejó caer como si fuera un bulto.

-"Creo que por eso le gusta este lugar…"- A Escorpio se le antojó pensar que estaba siguiendo con el comentario y que a la vez se refería a Shura.

-"Pero él es una cabra, no una vaca."- Le aclaró con una risita. Acuario movió la mano al aire para restarle importancia.

-"Mientras tenga cuernos no importa."- Milo se carcajeó.

-"Si Mu… no, mejor dicho, si Shion te oyera…"- Su compañero alzó los hombros de forma despreocupada.

-"No los estoy agrediendo, y aunque así fuera… el que se está riendo de ello eres tú, no yo…"- El griego parpadeó. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hablaban que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Camus estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada, un codo apoyado en su carne y la palma como sustento para la barbilla, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana de la cafetería y su rostro tan calmado y serio como si nada…

-"¿Cómo puedes decir algo gracioso y fingir que pasó una mosca?"- Inquirió Milo, no sorprendido, pero si un poco indignado. Acuario lo miró, y formuló en sus labios una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, que sólo duró unos segundos; en cuanto Escorpio parpadeó, esta había desaparecido junto con la atención del francés. Entiendo su secreto formuló un gesto comprensivo con su boca; y es que no era que Camus no sonriera, es que lo hacia tan débil y efímeramente que no nadie podría notarlo…. A menos, claro está, que estuviese interesado en captar cualquier cosa que él hiciera…

Después de unos minutos llegó la mesera y les dejó unas libretas delgadas, en las cuales estaban las fotografías de los postres y bebidas que podían pedir. Milo pareció tener problemas para elegir que deseaba ordenar…

-"No soy un glotón, Camus…"- Refunfuñó después de que este hiciera un comentario acerca de su 'insano' gusto por los dulces y postres de todos tipos.

-"Yo jamás dije que lo fueras…"- Esta vez el gesto en sus labios fue más notorio, casi imposible de apagar.

-"Pues sabes qué… no pienso ordenar nada hasta que te retractes…"- Y diciendo esto se acomodó por completo en la silla, cruzándose brazos y desviando la vista. Al galo esto no le importó.

-"Perfecto."- Dobló su menú también, confundiendo a la camarera. –"Tráeme por favor el paquete tres, y para mí, café expreso estaría bien…"- Milo arqueó la ceja, pues jamás había oído semejante bebida.

-"¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para acompañar su expreso?"- Preguntó la chica.

-"hum… un Bísquet tostado, sólo mantequilla, nada de mermelada…"- La pueblerina le sonrió, recogió los menús y comentó que la orden estaría lista de inmediato. Escorpio, aún indignado, entrecerró los ojos para observar a su acompañante.

-"Espero que no me ordenaras una bebida dietética…"- Camus meneó la cabeza.

-"No, pero creo que una ensalada con pollo, y un vaso de jugo de berro te caerá bien…"- La cara de asco que Milo puso en ese momento, bastó para que Acuario tuviera que ponerse la mano cerca de la boca y reírse, pues hace dos días, cuando él ya se sentía bien para poder cocinar –siendo un experto en tal arte-, le preparó al griego un platillo con dichas hierbas, que a pesar del magistral sabor, no lograron caerle para nada bien al estómago del octavo guardián, teniéndolo más de la mitad de la noche en el baño con ascos, vómitos, y diarrea. El maestro de los hielos argumentó que no era su culpa no tener acostumbrado a su estómago a otra cosa que no fuera carne; aún así, a pesar del mal trago de esa noche, fue agraciado de poder probar algo preparado por la persona que le gustaba. Otra cosa que lo hizo feliz fue el sarcástico –y nada rutinario- comentario del acuariano, quien le dijo que con esos malestares estaban cerca de hacerse pasar por una pareja completa y radiante, en la espera de su primogénito. Al principio no le hizo gracia, pero luego terminó por aceptar que eso parecía aquella noche…

Silencio… otra vez esa cruda e incómoda palabra para Milo, quien aún parecía berrinchudo por el comentario, mas, ansioso por conocer que había pedido para él…

Los brazos se le descruzaron por sí mismos, cambiándose al apoyar las manos en la mesa, tamborilear los dedos de la mano diestra, y limpiar la superficie de madera con la contraria. Camus no lo miraba, él tenía una revista en la mano que había comprado de camino a la cafetería.

Escorpio requería su atención, pues no había podido borrar de su mente mil cosas que rondaron por ella desde antes de encontrarse afuera del templo de Géminis…

-"Cam…"- El nombrado elevó su atención por arriba de la revista: no le gustaba que Milo dijera su nombre a la mitad. –"… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?"- la mano griega estaba quieta en la mesa, por en medio de esta. Acuario dejó de lado su lectura, tocando con sus dedos la del otro, sin haber notado antes que estaba ahí; la retiró de inmediato. Escorpio abrió los labios, y con ellos, su extremidad atrajo hacia sí la del galo, quién lo miró con sorpresa. –"¿Por qué te enamoraste de… de él…?"- No lo entendió, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre; era como si la lengua se le hubiera llenado de espinas con sólo invocarlo con el pensamiento.

La reacción en Camus no se hizo esperar: Sus mejillas se tiñeron como la rosa a carmín, en sus pupilas apareció un destello, y en sus manos un temblor que a Milo asombró. Desvió la vista y se alejó, retrayéndose de la misma manera en como lo había hecho cuando estaban bromeando acerca de Shura…

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"- Inquirió. Escorpio se acomodó en su asiento. No sabía por qué, sólo quería saber…

-"Supongo que ahora somos amigos, ¿o no?"- Fue todo lo que respondió. Sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente, como si quisiera explotarle dentro del pecho.

-"Si…"- Contestó Camus, luego de un momento de silencio, retomando su confianza y volviendo a poner la mano donde antes estaba la del octavo guardián, quien lo miró con una sonrisa. –"Creo que nadie en el mundo puede responder exactamente por qué, pero… soy capaz de decirte como, y creo que fue a causa de conocerlo mejor."- Su escucha ladeó la cabeza; quería saber y ahora tendría ese conocimiento. –"Yo venía de Francia, estaba solo y no entendía ni media palabra de lo que tú y los otros niños decían… así que… él lleno esa soledad con su compañía, con sus risas, sus enseñanzas fueron mi mayor tesoro y su amistad el recuerdo más valioso de mi niñez…"- Milo envidió la sonrisa y el pequeño suspiro que el recuerdo del gemelo habían logrado en Acuario. –"Pasábamos las tardes leyendo literatura universal, y él fue quién me instruyó en todos los idiomas que conozco; por él es que ahora puedo hablar contigo sin ningún tipo de problemas. Cuando yo crecí no lo veía con la misma frecuencia, y creo que eso se debió a que Saga se convirtió en el Patriarca… creo que después comencé a notar la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y me alejé; me sentí culpable porque pensé que eso lo había empeorado…"- Los ojos del galo volvieron a reaccionar, esta vez se mostraron tristes. –"Así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de verlo otra vez, decidí que no lo volvería a dejar…"

-"Espera, no creo que fuera tu culpa."- Comentó, pensando que quizá ese sentimiento era la razón de que él pensara que estaba enamorado de géminis.

-"Lo sé, y por eso me alejé de nuevo…"- Sonrió. –"pero…de pronto me descubrí enamorado de él, es como cuando estas dentro del mar y no puedes respirar por más que tratas, y lo haces hasta que te encuentras frente a esa persona; y luego dejas de hacerlo porque está cerca, y si respiras puedes perderte el más leve murmullo de sus labios…"- Agachó la mirada, y Milo con él: la batalla no sería fácil.

La mesera llegó justo a tiempo, provocando que ambos volvieran a acomodarse en sus sillas y ahorraran un par de palabras o preguntas. Ella dejó sobre el mantel dos servilletas con estampado de vaca, una taza con la cara de la misma figura y un plato cuadrado con la decoración a juego; esto lo puso delante de Camus. Frente a su acompañante ella colocó un vaso de cristal con un líquido café, al que coronaba una bola amarillo canario de helado, inerte, arriba –o tal vez flotando, Milo no sabía exactamente- del líquido, y en un plato justo como el de su 'novio', una rebanada de un pan con la mitad de color café oscuro, y la parte de arriba amarilla.

-"Sé por experiencia que es el mejor pastel imposible que hay por aquí; ni siquiera yo logro que la consistencia del flan quede así…"- Comentó el francés, tentado a picar con una cuchara la cubierta del pan, quizá para comprobar que estuviera tal y como la recordaba, o amenazarla y que esta le dijera cual era el secreto de su creador. Escorpio miró su orden, luego al que la había pedido, la orden, y una vez más a su 'novio'. Quiso decirle… lo que fuera en referencia a su comentario acerca de ser un glotón, pero cuando notó que Camus de la nada había sugerido algo que le gustaba en todo sentido, comprendió que su batalla contra Saga no sería tan mortal como había supuesto; después de todo, él se había esmerado en pensar en algo que le agradara. –"Puedes comer el helado así de a poquito…"- Le pasó una cuchara. –"… o dejar que se empiece a derretir en el refresco y le da un sabor muy diferente y delicioso…"- Escorpio asintió como si fuera un niño pequeño al que se instruye recién para comer.

En cuanto tuvo el helado en su boca, entendió que jamás olvidaría aquella cita con Camus, no sólo por las cosas que habían pasado y aún podrían suceder antes del término del día, sino por aquél postre que se lo recordaría en todo sentido: frío, elegante, pero sobre todo dulce.

**End of Flash back**

Suspiró por última vez antes de retirarse de la ventana, ya habiendo tomando una decisión:

Escorpio nunca había sido egoísta en cuanto a sus demás compañeros, a menos que se tratara de algo para él; así que simplemente no entendía porqué debería ser él quien se sacrificara, mucho menos si estaba de por medio aclarar dudas y brindarle a Camus seguridad, confianza y la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre había querido; sin embargo, Milo también siempre le había rogado a Athena por un compañero ideal como lo era ahora Acuario para él; incluso se lamentaba de no haberle prestado mayor interés cuando eran niños, porque quizá, de esta forma, él sería la persona que acaparara sus sueños y esperanzas y no Saga…

-"_… Pero mi hermano no quería lastimarlo. Saga siempre lo ha querido, mucho más de lo que puedo decir a su propio hermano…"-_ Sonó la voz de Kanon en su cabeza, frenándolo cuando intentaba tocar con sus dedos la cabeza del acuariano.

-"_Dirás lo que quieras, pero al fin y al cabo lo dejó ir, lo dejó para que alguien se hiciera afortunado con su cariño, y ese soy yo…_"- Le había respondido, tan inseguro como se sentía en ese momento.

-"_Yo no voy a poner en tela de juicio tu juego con él, pero es obvio que Camus sigue pensando en mi hermano como el hombre de su vida; se lo nota en cuanto habla con él, cuando lo mira, incluso cuando Saga lo toca._"- Escorpio cerró los ojos: el fuego de su propio juego lo estaba quemando, y él estaba ardiendo en un punto sin retorno. Se quedó de pie, junto al galo que aún dormitaba sin conocer su infierno interior. –"_Si Camus realmente te importa yo sé que lo dejarás ir, y no precisamente por amarlo tanto como dices, si no porque no podrás cargar con la idea de que estando contigo piensa en lo que pudo ser con él…_"

-"Maldito Kanon…"- Murmuró el escorpión, sentándose en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Acuario abrió los ojos, parpadeó en medio de la oscuridad; buscó al dueño del templo a un costado suyo, pero… sólo estaba el lecho vacío.

-"¿Milo?"- Preguntó a la nada, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que este lo oyera si aún se encontraba en otra habitación. El nombrado levantó la cabeza: con el brazo se secó aquello que el recuerdo exprimió en sus ojos. –"¿Qué te pasa?"- Habló en voz baja, como si temiera despertar al resto de los dorados. Escorpio suspiró secándose la barbilla; se incorporó, se sentó en la cama, y luego se fue a cubrir a entre el pecho de su más reciente dilema, quien no le negó el contacto, sino por el contrario, lo abrigó contra sí, sin la intensión de molestarlo con preguntas tontas acerca de qué le ocurría.

-"El amor apesta, ¿no crees?"- Oyó que el griego le preguntaba después de unos momentos de silencio. El galo se chupó los labios, como si no supiera que decirle. Acarició su cabellera para tratar de calmarlo.

-"A veces…"

_ Continuará..._

Yo sé que las dejo con muchas dudas ... por ejemplo, como estuvo la charla con Kanon y demás, pero les prometo que en el sig capitulo eso será lo primero en lo que me centre :D  
y como regalo para todas las amantes de KanonxMilo, el sig capitulo llevará mucho de eso -espero-  
Un beso y un abrazo!


	15. Kanon y Milo

Me gustaría mucho poder recompensar su amabilidad con algo mucho mejor que este capítulo o estas palabras vanas… sin embargo, por ahora es todo con lo que cuento u.u… Aunque eso no quiere decir que he escrito mi última palabra XD… aún prometo volver con más fics extraños, trágicos, dramáticos y locos si el Dios tiempo, Zeus, Dios y mi PC –XP- me lo permiten. No aseguro que alguno les guste… pero les pido, que a pesar de escribir por mi, para mí y para quien me inspira, me dijeran qué les gustaría leerme; es decir… cómo de qué podría escribir… algo así como zombis, dragones (imaginan a Milo enfrentando un dragon? XD)… no sé… Eso podría darme otro panorama ... mi correo ya lo tienen por si les interesa hacer alguna sugerencia que no se atrevan a través de los medios que señalé arriba…

Y Bueno… antes de hacer de este comentario un fragmento más de este fic… les doy de nuevo las gracias! Sobre todo quiero decirlo públicamente a

**Ale-dono** por hacerme tan feliz y por honrarme con muchos momentos de amistad! Significa mucho siendo de alguien tan admirada por mí. Ah! Gracias por **betearme** una parte del fic… espero que quedara bien y a tu gusto.

**Calypso rei **y **Zuce** por ayudarme a **transcribir la mayor parte del fic**. Sin ustedes este capítulo hubiera demorado años luz XD

**Diana** por flagelarme continuamente, por recordarme qué es lo realmente importante, y por hacerme mantener los pies sobre la tierra en todo momento.

**Karen… **T.T… tú sabes… AMO NUESTRAS CONVERS POR TEL! Bendito '**Tears'** por habernos unido… eso me recuerda una canción o.O

Neomina y Ayame por su cariño y paciencia.

Y aki va el fic .

**Trascrito de mi cuaderno a la compu, en su mayoría por: Calypso Rei y Zuzy de Acuario**

**Beteado en fragmentos por: Ale-dono y Diana**

**Dedicado a: Dafne** –Te extraño :'(-**, Muerte 16, Natasha, Karen, Diana, Ale-dono, Hator, Vendetta, Lyn-c **(vuelve!), **Abata **–:'(-**, Jamir, Sharmy, y TI si te gusta este pequeño fic. **–que no es pequeño alter ego ¬.¬-

**A partir de aquí restan aprox cinco caps para el final.**

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Capítulo 15

**Kanon y Milo**

Cuando Kanon tenía once años, una persona allegada a su hermano le confesó sentir cierta atracción hacia él. El menor dijo sentirse inseguro respecto a darle una oportunidad, pero accedió a experimentar de la compañía que Saga tenía en Aioros, pues aunque fueran hermanos gemelos, para el mayor representaba un fastidio su compañía continua; lo consideraba como una distracción mientras él entrenaba para caballero dorado. Tal vez por la armadura jamás pudieron llevarse bien, quizá por verse obligados a permanecer juntos, pero lo cierto era que la infancia de Kanon fue solitaria; así que aceptar aquella relación con el conocido de su gemelo se volvió un pequeño salvavidas…

Al cumplir catorce años, el hoy día dragón marino, ya conocía lo que era perder la conciencia después de algunos tragos de más; la derrota contra su propia sangre a quien ahora debía llamar 'respetable caballero dorado de géminis', o 'superior'; el mal sabor de un desengaño amoroso, y lo que era tener relaciones sexuales con alguien a quien sólo le importaba complacerse…

A su corta edad ya había probado las peores cosas de la vida…

Milo tenía siete años cuando conoció a Kanon. El gemelo estaba en el tercer templo esperando que Saga llegara de una misión impuesta por el Patriarca (no lo extrañaba, sólo quería molestarlo) en el momento en el que llegó una figura del mismo tamaño que la suya, de tez morena y ojos castaños, sosteniendo en cada mano una más pequeña; la derecha la tomaba un niño de piel tan blanca como la nieve, el cabello lila le colgaba con gracia a la altura de los pómulos; la izquierda la sostenía una réplica exacta del mayor, salvo que sus ojos mantenían un color verde brillante y su cabello era sutilmente más claro; tras él, sosteniéndole las ropas, se encontraba un niño medio gordito, de tez asoleada, ojos y cabello del mismo color azul.

-"Buenas tardes, Kanon."- Lo saludó el recién llegado, con ese tono tan familiar que al gemelo se le antojaba a burla.

-"Eres un caballero dorado, ¡Oh, gran Aioros! No tienes porque venir a rebajarte con el pueblo…"- Se burló el peliazul. El último pequeño dentro del cuadro soltó una risita, lo cual provocó que el gemelo arqueara una ceja (nadie se reía nunca de sus chistes). El nombrado meneó la cabeza.

-"Crecimos juntos… mi rango no cambia nada entre nosotros"- Explicó con su característica sencillez. Para Kanon, Sagitario estaba loco, pues había olvidado que nunca fueron amigos, y que el título de 'cuñado' ya no cuadraba con él, pues Saga lo había terminado en cuanto el moreno ganó primero la armadura.

-"No me hagas reír… o mejor dicho, llorar…"- Se puso las manos en la cintura sin dejar de mirarlo. La paciencia del Aioros tenía límites, pero considerando que se trataba de Kanon aplicaba dosis extras.

-"Como sea…. El patriarca me mandó a verte para que te hagas cargo de ellos…"- Señaló con los ojos a los tres niños que miraban a cada uno de los mayores, por turnos.

-"¿Qué crees qué es esto? ¿Una guardería?"- El peliazul más pequeño rió.

-"Kanon…"

-"¿Por qué no los cuidas tú?

-"Tengo una misión conjunta con Shura…"

-"¡Claro!"- Se cruzó de brazos a la par que rodaba los ojos. Aioros lo ignoró, sobre todo por la tierna mirada curiosa que su vivo retrato le dirigía. -"¿Por qué no los llevas con 'Don Narciso'?"

-"Afrodita está apurado concluyendo su entrenamiento… No te olvides que su prueba final es en dos meses…"

-"¿Y el italiano?"

-"Cáncer…"- Hizo una mueca. A Aioros no le gustaba hablar mal de nadie. –"Shion y yo creemos que es muy pronto para hablarles de la muerte y esas cosas…"

-"¿Y…?"

-"¿Y? Pues… ya lo conoces, y ellos sólo tienen siete años… son muy pequeños…"

-"Yo no voy a hablarles de lo maravilloso que son los campos de flores."- Sagitario intentó pensar, serenarse, y tratar de no ser nada ofensivo.

-"Mira Kanon, la única razón por la que Shion quiere que te encargues de Mu, Aioria y Milo es porque yo se lo pedí; ya sabes que él piensa que eres un irresponsable."

-"¡Oh, Gracias! Supongo que ahora debería de darte una medalla al mérito… ¿Dónde las habré dejado? Siempre llevo una en mi bolsa para Saga o para ti…"- Comenzó a palparse las ropas. Sagitario frunció el entrecejo. Se arrodilló en el suelo después de soltar a uno de los pequeños porque el otro no le concedió libertad.

-"Pupilos, quiero que se queden con Kanon hasta yo vuelva. Mu, ya sabes que tu maestro no puede ahora encargarse de ti, pero lo hará pronto…"

-"No me digas que ya tenemos mini-manda más."

-"Mu, cada vez que Kanon te llama así quiero que le hagas lo que te prohibí hacerle a Aioria."- El pelilila se quedó con la vista fija en los ojos del mayor. –"¿Entendiste?"- El pequeño se inclinó hasta susurrarle algo en el oído, que le arrancó una carcajada; Kanon experimentó curiosidad. –"¡Exacto carnero, muy bien!"- Colocó la mano en su cabeza de forma afectuosa. Luego se dirigió al peliazul –"Milo, cuida muy bien de Mu y Aioria. Recuerda que Mu no hablaba bien griego y Kanon podría aprovecharse…"

-"¡Oye!"

Sagitario se levantó y emprendió el camino hacia la salida, pero el niño que tenía la anatomía idéntica a la suya no lo soltaba. Se detuvo, se inclinó para quedar a la par y con una sonrisa cariñosa le dijo:

–"Cachorro, todo estará bien. Volveré pronto. Por ahora necesito que te quedes con Kanon, ¿está bien?"- Leo meneó la cabeza. –"Por favor, Aioria. Milo cuidará de ti…"- El nombrado se acercó y le tomó la mano. El pequeño griego soltó a su hermano, como si se sintiera más confiado.

Cuando el noveno guardián desapareció tras la entrada de Géminis, el mayor se acercó a los niños y les tomó las manos a los pupilos de Aries y Escorpio.

-"Bien mocosos… Nos quedamos solos…"- Suspiró, como si ya se hubiera cansando de cuidarlos. El silencio se hizo presente. Los niños se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que decir o hacer, pues normalmente empezarían a perseguirse o a curiosear por ahí… -"Supongo que deberían decirme sus nombres… Aioros ya les dijo que yo soy Kanon…"

-"Así como también pronunció el nombre de cada uno."- Señaló el pelilila. El mayor entrecerró los ojos.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Inquirió, volteándose a ver al niño rechoncho.

-"Milo…"- Respondió este, tímidamente.

-"Y yo soy Mu, pero eso ya tendrías que saberlo…"- Insistió el pupilo de Aries. Kanon sintió que las venas de la frente le saltaban.

-"¿Y tú mocoso?"- Le preguntó al que Escorpio aún sujetaba, aunque este continuaba con la mirada perdida por donde su hermano se había retirado.

-"¿Volverá pronto?"- Inquirió, sintiendo los minutos con el extraño eternos.

-"Creo que si, Aioria."- Aseguró Milo.

-"¡Por favor, ni que fuera la gran cosa!"- Exclamó el peliazul mayor. –"¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho los cuatro! ¡Ya lo verán!"- Intentó sonar animado, pero no estaba preparado para ser la niñera de nadie.

-"¿Si? ¿Cómo?"- El suspicaz Mu comenzaba a provocarle una úlcera a Kanon.

-"Ese es cuento mío."- Respondió, llevándoselos dentro del templo.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Aioria y Mu estaban tomando una siesta, así que Kanon, estirándose como felino, se dirigió hacia la entrada para comerse el único dulce que le quedaba de su tesoro, porque resultaba que Leo y Escopio eran dos glotones viciosos del azúcar, y le habían asaltado su dotación oculta; aunque, como esos también se los quitó a Saga, recordó el dicho que decía '_ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene mil años de perdón'_.

-"Malditos niñatos…"- Murmuró, volviendo a estirarse.

El quinto pupilo estaba demasiado mimado y sobreprotegido por su hermano, lo cual volvía la tarea de cuidarlo agotadora, porque cada dos minutos lloraba por algo diferente; el estudiante de Shion se las daba de sabelotodo, y cada vez que Kanon decía algo, a todo, este respondía en un tono de obviedad, que a veces le daban ganas de insultarlo, a pesar de estar bajo amenaza… algo que lo tentaba porque quería saber esa técnica poderosamente prohibida por Aioros, que a tan corta edad había aprendido; por último tenía al solitario y desaparecido escorpión, a quien constantemente perdía de vista.

Lo buscó en todas las habitaciones del templo, incluso en la cámara privada de Saga –sin olvidar, antes, robarle unos cuantos dulces del cajón-, pero Milo no se encontraba en ningún sitio. Pensó que tal vez había escapado, pero como confiaba en su griego linaje, le era imposible conservar demasiado aquél argumento.

Más tarde lo encontró sentado bajo el sol, en uno de los escalones que venían desde tauro, con las piernas juntas, abrazadas por las manos y la vista al frente…

-"¿Por qué saliste sin avisar?"- Lo reprendió. El pupilo se movió un poco, tan sólo para agachar la cabeza.

-"Quería estar solo…"

-"¡Bah! No es bueno que siendo tan pequeño digas cosas como esas…"

-"Tú eres grande, tienes un hermano… Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no estas tan solo."

-"Créeme, tener al 'podo poderoso Saga' no es tan bueno como piensas. En ocasiones quisiera estar como tú."

-"Estar solo no es divertido siempre. Me molesta que todos tengan a alguien… Mu a su maestro, Aioria a Aioros y a Shura, tú tienes a Saga aunque lo odies… Yo no tengo a nadie…"

-"Eres muy pequeño Milo, y muy injusto. Me tienes a mí, yo te voy a entrenar ahora y no ese ridículo de Aioros…"

-"¡Aioros no es ridículo!"- Exclamó el ya despierto Mu. Kanon se volteó para verlo.

-"¡Cállate tonto sabelotodo!"- El mayor esperó ver luces o algo parecido, pero todo lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la espinilla.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Saga llegó dos semanas después con un niño flaco, ojeroso y demacrado; su cabello era parecido al tono del mar en las costas griegas, y sus pupilas poseían un precioso color vivo turquesa. Milo tenía un mes yendo todos los días a Géminis, cuando conoció al hoy día maestro de Hyoga.

-"¿Entiendes lo que dicen?"

-"No, pero creo que el niño es francés…"

-"hum… ¿cómo se dice?"- Se esforzó Saga en hacerse entender. Volteó hacia el frente, y aunque Kanon y Milo estaban agazapados tras una columna, pudo notarlos. –"¿Qué hacen ahí?"- Su gemelo se levantó, al tanto que tomaba la mano de su 'pupilo' y lo animaba a que juntos se acercaran al mayor.

-"Pues tu conversación es TAN interesante que queríamos unirnos."- Miró con atención al nuevo postulante, al igual que Escorpio. El infante galo retuvo solamente el contacto visual del menor.

-"Ah… Él es Camus…"- Acotó el gemelo, tomando al nombrado por los hombros y acercándolo un poco hacia el octavo pupilo. –"Ellos son Kanon y Milo. Milo es pupilo de Escorpio."- Hablaba lento por si el francés se perdía de alguna palabra.

-"¿Es retrasado?"- Inquirió el gemelo menor, provocando que su familiar frunciera el ceño.

-"Camus no habla griego. Entiende algunas palabras porque yo se las he enseñado, pero… no sé como comunicarme con él… Es tan pequeño y yo muy torpe…"- Saga parecía realmente afectado por no poder ayudarle. A Kanon le recordó esa mirada, la misma que Aioros ponía cada vez que veía a alguno de los pupilos.

-"¡Hasta que aceptas que eres un tonto!"- Exclamó el gemelo menor. –"Menuda idea la tuya de siempre colaborar con el patriarca. ¿Por qué no dejas que se haga cargo de él?"- Su hermano le lanzó una mirada fulminante, luego se dirigió al galo y le dijo algunas frases que los griegos no entendieron; como reacción, Camus miró sorprendido al adulto delante de él.

-"¿Oui?"- Fue todo lo que se entendió. Saga asintió con la cabeza al instante que soltaba una carcajada.

-"¿Qué le dijiste?"- Preguntó el otro peliazul.

-"Una absoluta verdad, 'hermanito'…"- Tomó a su pupilo por los hombros y agregó. –"Bueno, tengo que llevar a Camus a que conozco el templo de Acuario."- Observó a Milo, quien todavía no despegaba sus ojos de aquél niño. –"Sería grato que vinieras a visitarnos. Ustedes son de la misma edad y creo que para él sería muy provechoso hablar con alguien que le enseñe y que al mismo tiempo pueda entenderlo tan bien, como mi edad no me permite…"

-"Todo un anciano…"- Murmuró Kanon. Saga se vio tentado a decirle que eran de la misma edad, pero se quedó callado, y sonrió en cuanto el griego menor asintió; aunque Milo pensó que no había razón para hacerlo.

-"Aurevoir"- se despidió. Cuando las dos figuras desaparecieron, el gemelo menor comenzó a reírse.

-"No cabe duda que ese niño inflará aún más el ego del 'todo poderoso' Saga, y si Mu creía que yo era una copia suya, ya verás lo arrogante y antipático que se volverá a su lado. Me alegra tenerte a ti al mío."- Dijo, pasándole el brazo por los hombros a modo de abrazo. -"Como te dije, sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro."

**o.o.o.o.o**

Las cosas en el santuario cambiaron un día drásticamente.

Kanon de pronto despareció sin dejar rastro. El templo de Géminis comenzó a notarse vacío mientras Saga estaba ausente.

Una noche Aioria y Milo conversaban, se fueron a dormir, e incluso el segundo habló por última vez con Aioros entre risas, sin saber que al despertar, quien tuviera algo que ver con él sería acusado como traidor. Su propio hermano se vio afectado con tan cruel rumor.

El tiempo impuso su marca en Escopio, y para cuando volvió a encontrarse con el gemelo por accidente, un día por la costa griega, ya no era un niño. La adolescencia le cambió el cuerpo y el corazón.

Kanon tenía planes. No esperaba ser encontrado de pronto, mientras vagaba e investigada lo ocurrido últimamente en el santuario. Milo desconocía todo cuanto había sido de su vida, pero recordaba lo mucho que le dolió el no saber más de ella.

-"¿Me dirás por qué te fuiste?"- El mayor levantó la cabeza.

-"Tuve que… este ya no era lugar para mí."- Milo se sintió triste y herido. –"Saga ya tenía su armadura y todo estaba a un paso de cambiar."- Él conocía el secreto que ahora encerraba el santuario, pero no quería decírselo a Milo porque arruinaría sus planes futuros. Julian Solo, el mortal donde dormía el Dios de los mares, apenas contaba con cinco años…

-"Pues si nada te detenía no sé para qué volviste…"- Comentó, dándole la espalda como si pretendiera dejarlo ahí. –"A nadie le hiciste falta… incluso, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar."

-"Bien. Supongo que puedo desaparecer otro año y nada pasará…"- Sonrió mientras el menor le daba la cara, como queriendo decir algo. –"… pero, por si las dudas, vendré aquí mañana al acoso…"- Hizo de despedida con la mano y se alejó.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Al día siguiente, Milo y Aioria entrenaban juntos, como se había vuelto su costumbre; sin embargo, el postulante a la armadura de Escorpio estaba distraído, así que Leo le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo sangrar.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Inquirió el moreno, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

- "Nada…"- Respondió aceptando la ayuda de su oponente. –"Pensaba la forma de perfeccionar mi técnica."

-"Aún debes superar tu propia velocidad, al ritmo que llevas cualquiera podría frenarte"- Le surgió. Eran amigos. Dos buenos amigos.

-"Lo sé…"

-"Quizás deberías hacer otro tipo de ejercicio…"- Rió.

-"¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Quién te enseña esas cosas?"

-"¿Por qué siempre sugieres que Shura es quién…?"- Milo se río.

-"¡Pero si no dije tal cosa! Tu solo has delatado a tu pervertidor…"

Las mejillas de Aioria ardieron, y no ayudo en mucho que justo en ese momento apareciera el susodicho.

–"Cachorro, cenemos en el pueblo. Hola Milo ¿Qué tal?"– El nombrado sonrío pícaramente, y el quinto guardián sólo agachó la cabeza, al cabo que sus pies lo guiaban hacia Capricornio.

-"Adiós. No se diviertan demasiado por que mañana me ayudarás con mi velocidad"- El pelinegro le dirigió un gesto solaz con los labios, distraído. Aioria lo amenazó con el puño, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Shura y Aioria se fueron, Milo contempló el cielo viendo que era casi la hora del ocaso, y que había perdido a la única distracción que tenía. Suspiró derrotado, acomodó las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar. No sabía a dónde iba, solo esperaba que lo llevara lejos de Kanon… ¿Por qué? Por qué cuándo estaba cerca se sentía extraño, como sino fuera el: se ponía nervioso y odiaba pensar que tendrían que separarse para volver a verse después, en secreto. Todo porque él había decidido desaparecer. Le hería creer que no había significado suficiente para detenerlo, o que siquiera tuviera la molestia de despedirse…

Exhalo afligido y notó que más adelante del camino, se encontraba un muchacho sentado en el piso, con cuatro rocas a su alrededor, dos de ellas frías, derritiéndose ya, y la única que tenía delante no podía pasar al mismo estado. Su piel se veía colorada, el sudor le escurría por la cara en grandes cantidades y los ojos parecían a punto de cerrársele.

Milo se preguntó si necesitaría ayuda, quizá un poco de sombra, algo de comida y descansar, pero Kanon solía decir que Saga era autosuficiente y que odiaba ser interrumpido en lo que hacía, aún cuando esto le costara la vida. Advirtió a Milo que Camus sería exactamente igual, y por lo que había observado en él, juraba que ya tenía su mismo comportamiento arrogante y serio… Lo observó un momento, luego le dio la espalda, caminó dos pasos y se vio obligado inconcientemente a virar hacia atrás, encontrándose al pupilo de Acuario tirado por completo en el suelo, cara arriba pero con los ojos perdidos en los de Milo. El griego se quedó de piedra, preguntándose si necesitaba ayuda, pero que de querer obtenerla, debería primero dejar de ser orgulloso y pedírsela. Las pupilas galas parecían cansadas, así que obligaron a Acuario a dormirse…

-"¡Camus!"- Escuchó el griego una exclamación apresurada, en el momento en que había decidido intervenir: se trataba del gemelo mayor, llegando apresuradamente con su armadura y su capa, arrodillándose donde Acuario y bañándolo con agua que llevaba en una botella. Sus labios se movieron pero Milo no oyó lo que dijo, solo observó como lo abrazaba y se lo llevaba. Notó que el aspecto del geminiano era pálido, ojeroso y que llevaba ramitas de árboles en la cabeza, así como raspones en las manos y la cara: quizá consecuencia de una misión; aunque acababa de volver justo a tiempo para salvar a su protegido.

Milo sintió envidia de nuevo, por que otra vez se daba cuenta que todos tenían a alguien: Mu a Aldebarán –el pupilo de Tauro a quien nadie entendía, excepto él-, Camus a Saga, Aioria a Shura, y él, bueno quizá su destino era encontrarse con Kanon…

El sol estaba por desaparecer escondido entre los brazo de Poseidón cuando Escorpio llegó a las rocas donde el mar se rompía. Las olas ya habían avanzado lo suficiente, por lo que el griego tuvo que saltar entre estas para llegar a las última, que era las más alta; en cuanto estuvo parado sobre ella y se disponía a sentarse, una mano lo agarró por abajo del talón, provocándole un grito desgarrador y que perdiera el equilibrio hacia un costado, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el mar. Kanón nadó hasta él para ayudarlo a salir, pero Escorpio lo empujó para impedirle que lo tocara.

-"¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?"– Le gritó, dándole golpes en el pecho, antes de escalar la roca y sentarse en ella. Por las tardes Atenas ya no solía ser la tierra caliente del día, y estando empapado, Milo no tuvo otra opción que abrazarse a si mismo. El mayor lo contempló desde que subió a la piedra, hasta aquél instante en que se escurría el cabello e intentaba calentarse; reparó en lo delgada y ondulada que se le había hecho la melena, en la forma que se le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo y como resaltaban sus pezones. Cuando lo conoció era un niño curvo, pero ahora estaba delgado e iba adquiriendo masa muscular en el pecho y brazos.

-"¿Qué tanto me miras?"- Se quejó, sonrojado hasta las orejas pero desafiante con la mirada.

-"No es pecado para ningún hombre contemplar la belleza ¿o si?"- Escorpio parpadeó un par de veces antes de enderezarse y patearle, al mayor, agua en la cara.

-"¿Por qué te enfadas?"- Se río –"Tú viniste a verme."

-"¿Crees qué estoy aquí por ti?"– Milo también se río –"Hoy fue un día muy pesado y quería relajarme."

-"Claro, por eso estás en el mismo lugar donde te dije que estaría."- El menor observó a diestra y siniestra.

-"¿Era aquí? Ni siquiera lo sabía…"- Se levantó, se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado del hombro, y saltó las rocas para llegar a la costa.

Kanon lo siguió.

-"Me voy para no interrumpirte, ¿Por qué me sigues?"

-"No lo sé"– Alzó los hombros. –"¿Por qué huyes?"

-"¡No lo hago!"- Exclamó, virando sobre sus talones. –"Te doy espacio para que no seas tu el que huyas, y luego me salgas con que este no es lugar para ti y bla-bla-bla…"– El menor se sorprendió hablando así, no pudiendo creer que había soltado aquello que le molestaba. Su único punto positivo era que ya se sentía mejor, incluso la cercanía de Kanon ya no le afectaba tanto.

-"Tienes razón"- Aceptó. –"Me fui sin pensar que para ti no era solamente la copia del 'todopoderoso'. Tú siempre me viste de forma diferente…"- Milo sintió un escalofrío al percibir que los cabellos que la brisa le llevaba al rostro, el mayor los había hecho a un lado con una caricia de sus dedos.

-"Idiota…"– Murmuró sonrojado, tratando de calmar su pulso, pero sin retirar aquella mano.

-"Ya había olvidado la forma en que tus labios mostraban su enfado…"

-"Si y veo que también lo que seguía a eso…"– Ambos sonrieron. Milo le arrojaba cosas cuando estaba molesto.

-"Esta vez no llevas nada en las manos. Podríamos arreglarlo si te invito a comer."

-"Debo practicar para obtener mi armadura… No puedo ser el último en…"- De improvisto, los labios de Kanon estaban sobre los suyos, callándolo, tocándolo de una forma tan sutil, que cuando se movieron para capturarlos de nuevo, Milo sintió una descarga golpear todo su cuerpo. Sin poder contener la emoción empujó al mayor. –"Y… de-de he-hecho… se me está haciendo ta-tarde…"- Balbuceó, sonriendo con nerviosismo, sin acordarse de reclamarle o molestarse en pedirle que retirara la mano de su mejilla y la otra de su cintura. Kanon sonrió suavemente y se alejó. Deslizó los dedos por aquella piel erizada y los entrelazó con los del menor.

-"¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?"- Inquirió caminando lento de vuelta al santuario.

-"Ehm… Bien, aún me falta mejorar mi velocidad. Aioria piensa que si no lo hago…"

-"Bueno, si el gato es igual que Aioros seguramente creerá que lo sabe todo, así que te sugiero no prestarle mayor atención a lo que dice."

-"Pero es mi amigo, y sé que lo hace porque espera que mejore."

-"Si, y estoy de acuerdo con eso… pero, es mejor confiar en alguien con más experiencia en quien confíes plenamente. Alguien como yo."- Milo levantó las cejas.

-"¿Me ayudarás?"- Kanon asintió. El menor sonrió, emocionado.

Continuaron su trayecto hacia el santuario en silencio, hasta que el gemelo se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

-"Aquí es lo más lejos que puedo llegar."- Su escucha no comprendió.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Porque… Digamos, cierta inestabilidad en el santuario."- Escorpio no comprendió, e iba a hacérselo saber, cuando Kanon lo soltó, se acercó a un árbol y lo golpeó.

-"No creo que sea para tanto…"- Comentó nervioso. El mayor volteó a verlo: se veía normal.

-"Dale uno."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Golpea el árbol."

-"¿Qué culpa tiene de…?"

-"Sólo hazlo."- Ordenó. Milo no comprendió la razón de su insistencia, pero acató el pedido usando más fuerza. Miró el tronco: un puño grande estaba marcado junto a uno más pequeño.

¿Esa marca podría representar lo que una fotografía para cualquier gente normal?

Deslizó los dedos por las grietas con fascinación. Kanon lo observó sin decir nada. A la corta de edad de Milo era fácil sorprenderlo con pequeñeces como esas.

-"Es una forma tonta de dejar mi huella en el mundo, pero al menos fue un intento."- Alzó los hombros. Escorpio viró hacia él.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Tú serás un caballero dorado y la gente te reconocerá como tal… pero…"- El menor meneó la cabeza.

-"El hecho de que no tengas una no quiere decir que no pensemos en ti…"- Pero Kanon sabía que con el tiempo se descubriría su terrible secreto, y entonces Milo desearía no recordarlo más. No estaba acostumbrado a experimentar esa clase de sentimientos; sin embargo… la angustia comenzaba a abrazarlo como un amante. Necesitaba estar cerca de él porque era la única cosa buena en su vida.

-"Creo que el único que me importa piense en mí, eres tú."- Le confesó de un modo sincero que jamás creyó. Milo le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-"Bien… eso es… inevitable, así que no tienes de que preocuparte…"- Desvió la mirada e hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida. –"Enserio es tarde… Debo irme ya…"- El gemelo se vio dividido entre dos parajes: En el primero continuaba alimentando ese lazo con Escoprio y dejaba el resto al azar, o tomaba el camino de aquél ocaso…

-"Búscame en la playa mañana…"

**o.o.o.o.o**

El entrenamiento de Milo en el santuario y por las tardes con Kanon lo dejaban fatigado; a Athena gracias que todavía era joven y conservaba su vitalidad; eso sin contar con el apoyo del gemelo, a quien estaba seguro de apreciar mucho.

-"Entonces no entiendo el tipo de relación que llevas con Shura"- Comentó confundido Escorpio, pasándose los dedos por la melena. Su interlocutor se rascó la cabeza, ideando así, la manera correcta de hacerse entender.

-"Pongámoslo de este modo: Shura es un adulto pervertidor de felinos, y Aioria la manta que cubre sus inviernos."- Leo enrojeció hasta el folículo capilar. Milo se sorprendió por la forma en que el aún pupilo de Aries se había expresado.

-"Creo que Aldebarán ha estado contagiándote su extraño modo de hablar."- Dijo el peliazul.

-"Alde dice que debemos ser directos, y la expresión de Aioria no me deja mentir."

-"¡Mu, es que…! ¡No debiste decirlo así!"- Milo parpadeó.

-"¿Es cierto?"

-"No como lo dice él. Shura es decente, y no soy su cobija de invierno…."

-"De todo el año…"- Acotó Mu, en un volumen tan quedo, que solamente el ojiazul oyó.

-"… Él se preocupa por mí, y a ambos les consta, además nuestra cercanía es más que sexo porque borra nuestra soledad. Estando juntos nos divertimos, y por lo menos yo puedo decir que no me dan ganas de hacer otra cosa… Es complicado"- Escorpio identificó esa misma sensación con Kanon.

-"De cualquier forma estas dejando que tus sentimientos por Shura afecten tu entrenamiento. He leído en muchos libros que el sexo es agotador…"

-"¡Cállate Mu! No volveré a contarte mis intimidades"

-"¿Por qué te pones así? Sólo estamos Milo y yo."

-"Milo no es un pervertido, y tú pareces muy obsesionado con los detalles; además, no quiero que piense que soy un presumido."

-"Estoy seguro que no lo cree, porque él podría conseguir a quien quisiera."- Escorpio miró sorprendido al pupilo del patriarca. –"Es cierto, Milo. Siempre he pensando que eres el más galán de los tres; incluso, si no supiéramos que nuestro deber tarde o temprano nos llevará al hoyo, me atrevería a decir que te casarías pronto y tendrás unos bonitos gemelos…"

-"Quizá sus preferencia no vayan por ese lado."- Intervino el castaño. El peliazul, apenado, ladeó la cara.

-"Yo no sé nada… y tampoco planeo enamorarme…"- No podría decir si ya lo estaba.

-"¡Vaya! Al fin alguien que piensa con la cabeza y no con él…"

-"¡Mu, te estás ganando unas bonitas marcas en las mejillas y conozco al puño perfecto para hacerlas!"

-"¡Wow! Aioros te instruyó muy bien"- Comentó el mayor de los dorados, el dueño de la tercera armadura, que iba camino a Virgo. Su ropa era la que usaba en los entrenamientos, y su aspecto desmejorado no había progresado; los pupilos incluso a veces pensaban, que el patriarca se excedía con él. En el brazo traía un canasto tapado con una servilleta. Aparentaba estar a punto de salir de día de campo. –"No había oído esa frase en… ocho años, creo…"- Su sonrisa contagió por unos segundos a Aioria, pero luego la apagó al recordarse a sí mismo que su hermano no era más que un traidor, y que no debía ser motivo de orgullo parecerse a él.

-"Hola, Saga."- Saludó el lemuriano con una amplia sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-"Hola, pequeños."- Ya no lo eran, pero para Saga como si aún lo fueran. Estiró la mano y removió los cabellos de Milo con un gesto fraterno. Escorpio se movió para quitarse la extremidad. A Kanon le hubiera molestado mucho saber que la aceptaba.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Inquirió Leo observando la canasta que llevaba. Saga le echó un vistazo a su brazo, y ampliando el gesto de labios trató de disimular el sutil carmín en sus pómulos.

-"Camus está en cama… Está bien."- Se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada de los tres –"Es sólo que aún no se acostumbra a este clima y perfeccionar sus técnicas le cuesta trabajo…"

-"Pobre Acuario… Recuerdo que mi maestro solía decirme que no sería un entrenamiento fácil para él, pues su técnica debe volverse más fuerte que el sol de Grecia."- Acotó Mu, pensativo.

-"¿Le llevarás comida?"- Inquirió el quinto pupilo. Saga asintió una vez.

-"Acuario es muy afortunado de tener a alguien como tú que se preocupa por él."- Milo no lo consideraba así por razones obtenidas por Kanon. –"Por cierto, hablando de eso, ya que eres el único 'adulto' aquí, quisiera hacerte una pregunta…"- Miró disimuladamente a Aioria, quien abrió los ojos como advirtiéndole de algo que era un secreto para géminis, para Milo bastaba ver la reacción de Leo para saber de que se trataba.

-"Si algo puedo hacer por ustedes…"- Dejó la canasta en el suelo, y mientras esperaba que Aries hablara, tomó tres manzanas doradas y se las dio a cada uno.

-"Pues… digamos…"- Mu pareció trabarse ante las esmeraldas del mayor, pero él no era de las personas que se quedaban con la duda. –"Si tú decidieras enseñarle a Camus a convertirse en hombre ¿lo considerarías inadecuado para alguien de tu edad?"

-"¿Cómo?"- El pupilo de Shion se sonrojó completamente. Leo se golpeó la frente con la palma: una marca rojiza apareció en su piel. Saga y Milo se miraron: el segundo alzó los hombros, pues él no quería meterse en asuntos que no entendía.

-"Digamos… si Cáncer y yo nos besáramos y luego tuviéramos relaciones sexuales (y no digo que los tengamos o que piense en ello…) ¿estaría bien?"- Para estar intimidado había dado un claro ejemplo. Saga comenzó a reírse ante el bochorno de Mu, pero sobre todo el de Aioria. Él conocía, por sus propias mañanas, cada rincón del santuario; por ende, todos los secretos se le declaraban como amantes…

-"Creo que es dedición de cada uno lo que haga con su cuerpo. Yo considero eso como algo privado y hasta cierto punto cursi, especial para la persona que quieres…. A veces tu cariño por ella sobrepasa cualquier cosa que hayas sentido antes, y es tal su intensidad que sientes ganas de expresarlo con todo tu cuerpo como es hacer el amor con alguien."- Milo se sorprendió al oírlo hablar así, incluso pensó que Kanon había exagerado al decirle como era su hermano.

-"¿Y cómo sabes si esa persona te quiere igual?"

-"Supongo que a veces basta con mirarlo a los ojos, mucho mas que expresarlo con palabras. Es algo que sientes, Aioria."- Milo pensó en el gemelo y en las ocasiones que se habían visto como amigos de antaño, pero a la vez, recordó el primer instante que se besaron. Tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle al mayor algo… sin embargo, Kanon seguía sin confiar en él y este no se sentía muy cómodo haciéndolo…

-"¿Qué pasa si de pronto te besa y no lo vuelve a intentar?"- Por curiosidad se atrevió a hablar, sólo pensando que le creería si su consejo le gustaba. Mu y Aioria lo miraron con interés.

-"Creo que lo hizo porque en ese momento se moría de ganas, y si no lo ha hecho de nuevo debió ser porque lo rechazaste o porque le importas y no quiere ir muy rápido. A veces un beso puede ser accidental, impulsivo o una mera prueba para comprobar que tanto te gusta alguien; sin embargo, no creo que el no haber vuelto a intentarlo sea motivo para creer que no le gustas…"- Milo no quería admitirlo, pero esa respuesta le había encantado. Ya tenía las herramientas pata enfrentarse al gemelo.

Saga observó a los pupilos mirarse entre sí, así que se sintió satisfecho al ver que los había ayudado de alguna forma. Se agachó, les sonrió y tomó la canasta.

-"Sólo recuerden no concentrarse tanto en lo que hablamos y tomar más enserio su responsabilidad como futuros caballeros dorados. Sé lo que es tener su edad y enamorarse, pero eso no me distrajo. Camus tiene su edad y no pierde el tiempo…"

-"A puesto que eso es muy frustrante para ti"- Se rió Leo. Géminis parpadeó sin entender a que iba ese comentario. –"Si… ya sabes… no pueden 'divertirse' porque él se la pasa entrenando o en cama, enfermo, a menos que seas el culpable de que eso suceda…"- Aioria fue el único en reírse. Mu lo miró como si hubiera dicho alguna palabra altisonante, mientras Milo observó que la mirada del mayor se ensombrecía. ¿Acaso Acuario y él no tenían el mismo lazo que Leo con Capricornio?

-"No entiendo el chiste."- Habló el serio Saga.

-"Perdónalo, es que…"

-"Camus se va en dos semanas del santuario, en este tiempo debe perfeccionar su técnica y luego marcharse al lugar más frío del mundo e intentar sobrevivir en medio de la nada… ¿Crees que tiene tiempo de pensar en trivialidades?"- Estaba molesto, triste, como si supiera que el francés no volvería. Milo entendió que lo quería de una forma especial, pero que su relación no era tan fácil como la del resto.

Saga no se despidió, sólo se abrió paso entre ellos y continuó su camino. Mu golpeó a Aioria en la cabeza.

-"¡Bien hecho bobo! Yo quería seguir conversando con él…"- Milo jamás pensó estar de acuerdo con una afirmación así, pero Aries tenían razón.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Llevaba pensándolo desde que lo besó aquella noche, pero por alguna razón, el cerebro estaba dormido y no procesaba los datos enviados correctamente. Tenía una verdad distante de sus ojos, pero también una razón para permanecer estático en aquella situación.

La palabra verdad debía esconderse en su diccionario si deseaba que Milo permaneciera un poco más a su lado… por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que un pequeño de nombre Sorrento, madurara lo adecuado y le ayudara en sus planes.

Si, si existía un punto donde se preguntaba y preocupaba por Milo, pero dados los sentimientos negativos que le había traído el santuario, su venganza estaba por encima de gusto o amor hacia aquél niño… que realmente ya no lo era…

-"¡Hola!" Lo saludó con un sorpresivo saludo aquél que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos. Kanon se acomodó sobre la arena para mirarlo. El menor se colocó de rodillas, poniéndose delante para acomodar una canasta que contenía dos panqués, y una botella de leche. El mayor arqueó una ceja. Escorpio le sonrió y se buscó entre las ropas un pedazo de papel.

-"Anoche estaba tan exhausto que me fui a dormir temprano"- Explicaba. –"Y esta mañana, cuando desperté, encontré en mi mesita de noche una servilleta con tres panqués y esta nota."- Se la extendió. El mayor la tomó sin interés. La letra se escribía apresurada y era difícil entenderla, incluso algunas palabras estaban mal escritas. En cuanto leyó la firma entendió por qué: Mu, quien al final de la nota expresaba una disculpa por los garabatos, pues sólo había tenido como apoyo la espalda de Aioria, y este no cooperó lo suficiente.

Las pupilas esmeraldas se posaron en su acompañante, notando que distribuía los panes y servía en vasos, la leche.

-"¡_Escorpión malvado!_"- Leyó el mayor, haciendo tan chillona la voz como si realmente así la tuviera Aries. –"_Anoche te esperábamos en Acuario para despedir a Camus…_"- Rodó los ojos. Milo le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. –"_Pero como nunca llegaste venimos el gato, y yo a buscarte… obviamente estabas dormido así que te dejamos tres panqués en tu mesita de noche. Aioria ahora me esta picando las costillas, por eso mi letra luce espantosa, pero lo hace para obligarme a contarte que estos los hice yo, porque los que cocinó Camus se terminaron completamente. Shura nos dijo en secreto que Saga se había llevado a escondidas la mitad de los que él preparó, así que… sólo sobraron los míos._"- Kanon hizo una pausa y miró a Milo. –"¿Mu y Camus cocinan? ¿Acaso pretenden ser amas de casa?"- Soltó una carcajada, su acompañante rió, aunque sin ganas.

-"Acuario se va esta tarde a Siberia, y como eso le ha afectado a Saga, Shura…"

-"¿Por qué dices que le ha afectado? ¿No fue el patriarca quien lo envió allá?"- No entendía. ¿Si era la misma persona cómo podía…? A menos que lo hubiera hecho porque tenerlo cerca le afectara demasiado.

-"Si, pero… cada vez que alguien toca el tema, la mirada de tu hermano se ensombrece. Creo que piensa no volverá vivo. Por esa razón Shura le regaló un libro de recetas, aunque más para que Acuario sobreviviera, creemos que lo hizo para tranquilizar a Saga. Así que en estos días no sólo debía entrenar para perfeccionar sus técnicas, sino también aprender a cocinar…"

-"Creí que Saga le había enseñado…"

-"Bien… tu hermano no es muy dotado en las artes culinarias, y me parece que ha decidido no cocinar ni en defensa propia."- Kanon le regresó la nota. Milo la guardó e imitó el gesto del otro al tomar un panqué. El gemelo lo probó y descubrió que su sabor era muy bueno.

-"¡Vaya! Parece que el sabelotodo si cocina bien."- Milo asintió.

-"Mu es muy bueno en todo lo que hace, pero… si hubieras terminado de leer la nota te habrías enterado que los de Acuario gustaron más…"- Observó el pan que tenía en la mano. –"Según Mu lo torturaron con preguntas para sacarle 'el ingrediente secreto'"- Sonrió. Kanon, quien había engullido completamente el suyo, lo miró serio, pues comenzaba a parecerle que Milo se entusiasmaba demasiado con Aries y Acuario, aunque se inclinaba más a pensar que Saga logró influir en el y sentía atracción hacia el onceavo guardián. Sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto lo oyó decir: -"Me hubiera gustado probar los suyos, haber si sabían tan bien como cuentan"

-"¿Y dime, Milo, a ti te afecta que se vaya?"- Le preguntó de pronto. El menor lo miró sin comprender a que iba la cuestión.

-"No, para nada… aunque es posible que el ambiente se sienta diferente sin uno de los pupilos, y supongo que tampoco podría quitarme de la cabeza la idea de ganar mi armadura primero."- Kanon entendió que él sería un fantasma entre ellos, aunque por motivos errados, ya que mientras Escorpio lo veía como un rival, el gemelo lo tomaba como un acto amoroso.

Milo terminó su panqué y se quedó viendo el mar, el otro lo miró de perfil, pensando que lo único bueno en su vida no podía serle arrancado con tal facilidad, así que se colocó de rodillas delante de él, intimidándolo cual era su intensión.

-"¿Te gusta Camus?"- Escorpio alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Lo miró a los ojos, pues no había otro camino que los suyos pudieran seguir, y aunque quiso responder de inmediato, la verdad, el cerebro antojó recordar aquella figura delgada, de piernas largas y torneadas; ese cabello delgado, prolongado, en capas, bañándole la frente, los hombros, la espalda moldeada y ocultándole los glúteos; esa nariz respingada, las cejas pobladas y cortadas a la mitad imitando en gracia el color de los ojos y cabello… Nunca se detuvo a pensarlo, pero si, Acuario le gustaba… Aunque no en una forma romántica…

-"¿A que viene tanta pregunta?"- Intentó escapar al escrutinio visual, pero el mayor, a quien no se le había escapado su reacción, lo acorraló empujándolo con su propio cuerpo para quedar recostado en la arena con él encima; entonces, sin responder a la evasiva del menor, lo besó en los labios. Por un momento Milo se quedó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando otra vez de aquél contacto, que se había tardado demasiado en aparecer y que una vez más le prodigaba ese cosquilleo en el vientre, y en las manos, que se quedaron inertes a sus costados. A partir de entonces no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera se molestó en responder el beso, pues no sabía como; los ojos cerrados le brindaron la oportunidad de ahondar en aquella experiencia, y los labios de Kanon el poder necesario para responder de forma adecuada. Su boca se movió lenta, a la par que la del mayor le incitaba, aumentando su ritmo sólo cuando colocó los dedos en su mentón, y los deslizó suavemente hacia la nuca, sosteniéndola como si temiera que en cualquier momento rechazara el contacto; pero Milo no quería que se terminara. Lo amaba. Lo sabía y lo sentía a través de cada poro de su cuerpo. Tenía la idea de expresárselo justo como Saga se lo había dicho… Sin embargo, todas las descargas que le revoloteaban sin control, lo hacían dudar y temer…

Kanon profundizó el beso abriéndose paso entre los labios de Milo, y tocando su lengua con éxtasis, mientras deslizaba la mano por el pecho y la bajaba hasta su vientre. Escorpio sintió que la sangre le explotaba en la cara, y que un gemido se le escapaba por la boca. Sentía el pulso acelerado y el pecho aplastándole el corazón, dificultándole la respiración.

Jadeante apartó su boca de la del otro, y apoyando las manos en sus hombros le impidió acercarse otra vez. El mayor lo miró, deteniéndose al observar aquél imperante y sensual sonrojo en sus mejillas, así como su forma de respirar.

De pronto se vio dividido entre hacer lo correcto por la única cosa que amaba, o actuar a favor de su venganza…

Apoyando en la arena las manos que antes estaban sobre Milo, se incorporó; y como la brisa marina le estaba meneando la melena, realizó un movimiento coqueto con la cabeza para acomodárselo, ante la mirada fascinada del menor.

Se puso de pie sin molestarse en ayudar al otro a hacer lo mismo, pero siendo Escorpio tan joven y ágil, pudo hacerlo sin problemas.

-"Continuaremos perfeccionando tu velocidad"- Le dijo sin mirarlo, con la intensión de no tocar el tema del beso por ahora.

-"De-de acuerdo…"- Asintió el menor. A partir de entonces retomaron el entrenamiento.

Algunas veces Milo debía correr por la playa, entre las olas del mar, las rocas, nadar a profundidades insospechables y pelear uno contra otro; sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre al entrenar hacia sus sentimientos por Kanon a un lado, en esta ocasión le resultaba difícil, pues terminaba por recordar el momento previo a su practica, en que los dos se besaron. Se preguntaba si ese contacto tan íntimo entre ellos significaba que también lo quería o que seguía probando el terreno, como Saga decía.

El mayor se dio cuenta que este no estaba en la misma disposición para entrenar, así que se le ocurrió retarlo. Para empezar lo incitó a pelear contra él, y como Milo no lograba asestarle ni un golpe, Kanon tuvo que darle uno en el estómago para hacerle notar que bajaba demasiado la guardia.

El pupilo se contrajo debido al dolor.

-"Debes poner más atención a lo que haces."- Lo reprendió. El menor tosió un poco para recuperar el aire.

-"¡Pongo atención, Kanon, pero tú eres más rápido!"- El otro menó la cabeza.

-"Para merecer la armadura debes ser el más rápido de los doce. Recuerda que el punto fuerte de tu técnica es no dar oportunidad a tu presa a que escape"- Escorpio hizo una mueca de desagrado, y como era ya su costumbre hacerlo, le arrojaba al mayor lo que tenía en la mano, que en ese momento era arena. Lo hizo, aunque no contaba con que el viento se lo regresaría. Kanon se rió: ese niño siempre conseguía endulzarle la vida. Milo comenzó a quitarse los granos de sal con las manos, mientras el mayor se inclinaba, colocándose a su nivel y retirándole los rastros con los dedos.

-"Hagamos un trato. Si tú logras darme aunque sea un golpe en la cara, prometo que yo te volveré a besar…"- El color en Escorpio subió de golpe.

-"¿Qué me darás un beso?"- Rió, restándole importancia, a pesar de que sus facciones denotaban su nerviosismo. El otro pegó la punta de su nariz afilada, con la pequeña de su escucha.

-"Si, Milo… Te daré otro beso…"- Susurró. Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por aquella piel acanelada…

-"¡Cómo si eso me importara!"- Exclamó el menor, empujándole y virando el rostro hacia un lado. El corazón dentro su pecho estaba por explotarle en cuestión de segundos. Apoyó la mano diestra en la arena y se puso de pie. Kanon copió su posición, enseguida se le acercó, y sin decir más, lo tomó por la nuca y volvió a besarlo. Milo se quedó de piedra, observándolo con los ojos cerrados. A diferencia del primero del día, este era intenso, y le provocaba pegársele al cuerpo, abrazarlo, y moverse de forma igual al gemelo; quien, al sentir su respuesta, deseó llevárselo lejos y poseerlo con pasión.

Percibía su propio deseo expandiéndosele en el pantalón, y rogando por la atención que le hiciera explotar. Y como su intensión era solamente alimentar las ganas de Milo, se apartó y lo empujó para que cayera en la arena de sentón.

-"¿Crees poder pegarme?"- Inquirió bromista. Sonriendo tan burlón, que el menor estuvo a punto de limpiarse el beso con la mano; sin embargo, ese sabor… ese hormigueo, importaban mucho más que esa mascarada…

Milo frunció el entrecejo, se levantó y comenzó a lanzarle golpes, uno tras otro, de forma tan continua, que Kanon se veía en peligro la mayoría de las veces; se alegró de que pusiera mucho mayor empeño. Sosteniendo la posición se lo fue llevando por la costa, hasta un punto donde el agua del mar les rozó las rodillas. Escorpio se percató de la situación, pero no bajó la guardia ni el ataque; incluso a su oponente le fue más difícil resistir, y cuando este 'tropezó' con una ola marina, el puño de Milo encontró un lugar en su quijada… A consecuencia del impacto, el gemelo salió repelido escasos metros lejos.

El corazón del menor griego reventó de emoción: ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Consiguió no sólo ser más rápido y fuerte que su adversario, si no también su recompensa! No la necesitaba –creía él-, pero al fin podía decir que lo venció.

Sonrió satisfecho mientras el mayor intentaba levantarse, pero las olas no se lo permitían. Milo, asustado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba para ofrecerle ayuda; pero Kanon le tomó la muñeca y lo obligó a entregarse también al mar.

En cuanto Escorpio sintió que las piernas se le arrastraban y se raspaban con la arena dejó de moverse, sólo lo hacia para que el agua no le cubriera por completo la nariz; sin embargo, al poco rato, ya no había donde pisar; sus pies comenzaron a experimentar el vacío del océano, y supo que este iba a tragarlos. Intentó nadar hacia la orilla, no obstante, los brazos del mayor lo atraparon por la cintura, inmovilizándole.

-"¡PSICOPATA!"- Le gritó, intentando zafarse para impedir que este lo ahogara, y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por obtener libertad; pero el otro se aferraba al agarre restregándolo más contra su cuerpo.

Kanon lo sabía empapado, y tenía clavada en la memoria aquella imagen deliciosa de Milo, la vez que lo asustó y besó por primera vez; así, mientras Escorpio peleaba por flotar, soltarse y nadar hacia la orilla, el otro se las ingeniaba para asegurarlo, cerrarle el paso, y situarse delante para atrapar sus labios con un beso fogoso, que tras instantes de lucha y confusión por parte del menor, dio paso en él un instante de calma y entrega con el mayor. Su lengua se enredó en la de Milo, mientras las manos bajaban, tomando su lugar en las posaderas de Escorpio, quien de pronto se sintió aliviado, como si ese beso fuera morfina y sedara sus músculos; incluso, por impulso, colocó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo del mayor…

Kanon lo sabía por fin bajo su dominio… pero no se había dado cuenta que Milo ya era suyo desde el primer momento, porque él ya lo quería, mientras que el gemelo solamente pensaba en su absurda venganza…

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, salió del agua sin parar con sus roces, besos y caricias, mientras lo llevaba a un lugar apartado para consumar su acto.

**_Continuará…_**

Hola!  
Espero que no sea muy confuso el porque este vistazo al pasado. Mi intensión con esto es recapitular lo más relevante en su relación para entender el porque le afectó tanto la conversación que aparecerá en el próximo capítulo con respecto a Camus.  
Digamos, más que otra cosa, que Milo siempre quiso mucho a Kanon… al menos espero que se haya notado eso … y, por consiguiente, ese cariño y fidelidad hacia su relación provocará muchas metidas de pata futuras con Camus…x eso es hasta que se cansa de Kanon que decide 'intentar' algo con él… ... Lo explico en el sig cap… Lo prometo!  
Ojala no sea muy confuso. Prometo que para el siguiente no me tardo =)-… tanto u.u…

Por favor, díganme si alguna parte les gustó en especial! Me encantaría saberlo… una de mis favoritas fue cuando Kanon besó a Milo la primera vez. La otra, cuando Milo se encuentra a Camus tirado en el suelo, y la última… lo diré en el siguiente capítulo

Y Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que esperaron y siguen esperando las actualizaciones de este fic. Tambien agradezco a quienes me han apoyado y ayudado a continuar escribiendolo cuando mis musas ya no pueden más XDD  
Mil Gracias Chuy-chan, Cangrejo-Ale-chan (si, si, yo sé que eres sama… pero…), Neo-chan, hatori-chan-Kiri-chan, aya-chan, K-chan, DD-chan, Caly-chan, estre-chan, Nat-chan, Zuce-chan, Pati-chan, Muerte-chan (muerte 16 XD), Dafi-chan, jami-chan, Matashi-chan (XDDD puro chan, lo siento… es que me dan ternurita *w*)

También gracias a quien me lee sin postear :D… Un beso! Y un abrazo! Y una mordida! ^w^


	16. El principio del fin

u.u… aun me estoy organizando con el final :'(… sé donde y cómo lo quiero terminar, pero… no sé cómo debería quedar agrupado cada capítulo. Según yo, el final debería ser el 18… sin embargo, aún hay cosas que quiero anexar tanto del pasado como del presente… Leyendo este capítulo se enterarán por qué.

A Natasha ya la convencí con el shuraxaioria :P… si alguien le interesa saber que pasará con ellos, o más cosas de la pareja o de alguna otra, díganmelo para anexarlo en el final.

Sin más que agregar, les agradezco a quienes continúan con la lectura de este fic :D

Este capítulo va para Natasha, Ylamci, Juna, Muerte 16, Dafne (Antares10), Emanue Di, Ale-dono y Patito… Las kiero mucho!

Posiblemente sea el antepenúltimo capítulo.

Capítulo 16

**El principio del fin**

(La rivalidad del hielo y el dragon)

Dolía. La resanción que experimentaba era placentera, pero, aún así, no podía parar de gritar que se detuviera. Lo deseaba dentro… quería sentirlo de nuevo besándole la espalda, las mejillas, sosteniéndole las caderas con las manos; pero… sufría.

Él se detuvo un momento. Su lengua pasó a través de aquella espada torneada, antes de introducirse de nuevo…

No tenía un registro de las veces que aquella escena se había repetido entre ellos; no obstante, estaba seguro, que aunque llevara la cuenta, jamás se cansaría de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de besarlo, de acariciarlo… De hacerlo suyo. Porque Milo ya había pasado a formar parte de su pertenencia.

Terminó. Jadeó estrepitosamente mientras se apoyaba en el menor, quien exhausto y adolorido, al ser libre, se dejó caer en la arena boca abajo. Kanon se recostó con él: normalmente no lo hacia. No soportaba levantarse, y si se quedaba demasiado ya no podría dejarlo.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Le preguntó. La voz no le salió normal: estaba cansado.

-"S-si…"- Jadeó el otro. No podía moverse. Las piernas le temblaban, y los ojos se le cerraban más rápido de lo normal. El mayor deseó llevárselo a una cama, dejarlo ahí, recostarse con él, verlo dormir como cuando era un niño.

-"Vístete. Debemos… Debes regresar a Escorpio."- Milo no entendía porque lo despedía tan rápido, porque siempre todo tenía que terminar tan pronto. Se preguntaba si la normalidad al tener sexo era la rudeza del trato con la otra persona al siguiente instante. Intentó moverse, no obstante el dolor al final de la espalda se lo impidió. Apretó las manos para no quejarse. Aún no se acostumbraba a ese encuentro, y ya llevaban bastante tiempo manteniéndolo.

Kanon jamás se molestó en decirle que lo hacia para no sufrir con su ausencia, porque entre más tiempo estaban juntos, menos quería despegársele…

-"Quiero dormir."- Dijo. Tenía mucho sueño. El sol griego no podía calarle porque encontraron una pequeña caverna, donde podrían esconderse; a pesar de eso, podía sentir el calor en el ambiente. A fuera el sol debía quemar como el mismo infierno. –"Tengo sed."- Aún desnudo, el mayor se arrastró hasta el sitio donde estaban sus cosas: sacó una botella de agua y se la dio. Al tocarlo se dio cuenta que tenía más alta la temperatura de lo normal.

Le tocó con las palmas las mejillas:

-"Tienes fiebre."

¿Y cómo no iba a tenerla? Mientras practicaba con Aioria por obtener su armadura, con Kanon hacia lo mismo, sumado con el sexo… El cuerpo de Milo estaba agotado, y la única forma que consiguió para hacerle descansar era haciéndole explotar.

El gemelo se asustó. No sabía que hacer. Se sentía culpable…

No podía llevarlo al templo de Escorpio, pero tampoco podía tenerlo ahí, recostado en la playa. Pensó que si lo dejaba tirado cerca del santuario alguien lo encontraría y lo llevaría de regreso a su morada. Pronto lo asaltó el temor de que eso no pasara…

¿Y si Milo… moría…?

Meneó la cabeza. Le cubrió con las ropas el cuerpo, lo cargó entre sus brazos, y se lo llevó por la playa.

Si alguien lo veía y preguntaba, diría que era Saga… aunque esa idea no le gustara. De cualquier forma, su gemelo ahora andaba jugando a ser 'la mamá de las gallinas' –léase, el manda más, o Patriarca-, y nadie podría sospechar que realmente no se trataba de él, a menos que se encontrara con Shura…

Para su mala suerte, fue a este a quien encontró de camino al Santuario. Iba a un lado de Aioria con dos toallas en la mano, seguramente para dirigirse a la playa o a la Rivera. Kanon rogaba en silencio que se dirigieran al segundo sitio, porque de ir a donde solía encontrarse con Milo, tendrían que cambiar el punto de reunión, o desistir en un momento futuro.

Entonces se le ocurrió esconderse tras un árbol, dejar al pupilo de Escorpio en aquél sitio y él escabullirse tras unos arbustos.

-"Te prometo que mañana me pongo a entrenar de nuevo."- Decía el león.

-"Eso mismo me dijiste anoche… Creo que nuestra relación te afecta más de lo que te ayuda…"

-"¡Eso es mentira! Por ti es que tengo la energía para continuar haciéndolo…"

-"Pero no lo haces…"

Los dos iban tan enfrascados en sus asuntos que Kanon temió no sintieran la presencia de Milo. Trató de pensar en algo… pero tampoco podría exponer la suya… Una ramita de pasto comenzó a picarle sin querer la nariz…

-"¡_ASHUUU!"_- Intentó evitarlo, pero estornudó. Se cubrió la boca mientras se agazapaba un poco más, y se arrastraba hasta ocultarse tras otro arbusto, un poco más lejos.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"

-"Hay alguien aquí…"

-"¿No son espíritus chocarreros?"- Shura rió.

-"Claro que no Aioria."- Se aventuró a escudriñar alrededor. –"¡Mira, es Milo…!"- Se inclinó. –"No se ve… bien"- Para la mala suerte de Kanon, comenzó a toquetearlo. –"Hay que llevarlo al santuario…"

-"Si tiene fiebre quizá deberíamos llevarlo a refrescarse a la Rivera. Aioros solía…"- Se calló de golpe.

-"Si, si… Tienes razón…"- Capricornio de pronto se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero su amante no quiso preguntar a que se debía esa reacción. El mayor lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo llevó.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Bostezó. Apoyó el codo en la pierna que tenía flexionada y la barbilla en la palma. Intentó poner atención, pero… los párpados se cerraron súbitamente.

Kanon apareció de pronto. Sostenía en la mano derecha una de sus flores favoritas, mientras se acercaba a él tan sonriente, que lo contagió enseguida. Al llegar junto a él colocó las manos en su cintura, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y le susurró un 'te quiero' que electrificó todo su sistema…

-"Me alegra contar con tu atención, Milo…"- Escuchó una voz que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-"¿Qué?"- Aioria se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa. Shura le hizo una seña negativa, mientras que Mu se golpeó la frente con la mano. Miró al frente, donde un muchacho delgado, de melena rubia estaba parado. Su aspecto parecía ser el de un muñeco.

-"Te dormiste. De nuevo…"- Parpadeó, un poco desconcertado.

Se suponía que ya estaba bien. Después de pasar una semana en cama su cuerpo debería reaccionar como el jovial aprendiz que aún era; sin embargo, la voz de Virgo parecía que lo aletargaba más, que los antibióticos para la gripe. Y estaba seguro que no era al único que eso le ocurría.

-"Lo siento, Shaka, es que…"- El nombrado lo acalló con un gesto al levantar la palma, como lo haría cualquiera para decir 'háblale a la mano'.

-"Cuando yo entrenaba…"

-"Aquí vamos de nuevo…"- Murmuró el ariano, sabiendo que a eso seguiría el mismo sermón de siempre.

-"… pasaba veinte horas al día bajo el yugo de…"

-"Buenas tardes."- El sonido de otra voz los interrumpió. Su acento era claro, pero a diferencia del resto de las personas del santuario, se le notaba la procedía en cada uno de sus vocablos. Seis pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia atrás, a la entrada de Virgo, por donde estaba parado, con la caja dorada de su armadura, el ahora Santo de Acuario.

-"¡Camus!"- Exclamó Mu, dando un brinco; Aioria lo siguió, incluso Shura a quien realmente lo que le importaba era ignorar a su verdugo; el rubio se quedó de pie donde estaba, ofendido por aquella nueva interrupción; Milo permaneció sentado en la alfombra hindú que el sexto guardián les prestó para que se acomodaran, al principio sin creer lo que estaba viendo, luego actuando tan natural e indiferente, como la situación ameritaba.

-"¿Cuándo regresaste?"

-"¡Qué bueno que volviste!"

-"Nos da mucho gusto verte…"

-"¡Felicidades!"

-"¡Qué bueno que ya tienes tu armadura!"

-"Me esforzaré por obtener también la mía."

Milo escuchó a sus compañeros sólo porque estaba ahí, no porque realmente le importara lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tenía la intensión de voltear, pero algo le jalaba la vista: esos profundos ojos color océano estaban fijos en él. No expresaban nada. El semblante de su propietario tampoco. Se veía tan serio que ni siquiera se sabía si estaba feliz o malhumorado por las muestras de atención de sus compañeros.

El contacto visual fue breve, porque después de que Camus le hiciera un saludo con la cabeza, se dirigió al rubio. Este avanzó hacia ellos.

-"Soy Shaka de Virgo, Acuario. Espero que te incorpores pronto a nuestras actividades."- Fue todo lo que dijo. Tan serio. Tan arrogante como él mismo. El galo dejó la caja dorada en el suelo y avanzó también hacia él.

-"¿Ahora? Debo reportarme con…"

-"Su santidad no se encuentra. Perderás tu tiempo y no te pondrás al corriente con lo que debo decirte. La meditación es muy importante para los caballeros dorados. Nos permite ponernos en contacto con…"

-"Nuestro yo interno…"- Corearon el resto de los presentes, menos Milo que en ese momento bostezó.

Más que tomarlo como burla, el hindú pareció alegrarse porque 'ya estaban entiendo'.

-"Shaka, Milo y yo aún debemos conseguir nuestra armadura… ¡No tengo tiempo que perder en esto de la meditación!"

-"¡Ajá! Te equivocas, Leo, porque esto te servirá para expandir tu cosmo, y alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Yo sólo trato de ayudarlos."

-"Y te lo agradecemos…"- Comentó Mu, aunque no se sabía si lo decía en broma o enserio era un cumplido.

-"Quizá podríamos organizarlo de una forma que no los afecte a ellos y convivamos todos…"- Intervino el francés, para sorpresa del rubio. Acababa de llegar y ya estaba cambiando las cosas. Todos le prestaron atención a la situación, incluso Milo. –"Supongo que es el deseo del patriarca."

-"Si. Él me autorizó organizar sesiones de meditación todos los días."

-"Yo estoy a favor siempre y cuando Aioria y Milo puedan acoplarse. No es justo para ellos agotarlos más de lo que su entrenamiento requiere…"

-"Acuario, ni siquiera sabes…"

-"Discúlpame, Virgo, sé que acabo de llegar y que no tengo derecho a meterme en tus asuntos, pero… pasé meses… años exiliado como para no saber lo que un arduo entrenamiento requiere, y créeme que nadie más que yo agradecería un poco de paz por lo menos una hora al día."

-"Esta bien. Lo consultaré con el patriarca…"- Cedió, sólo porque sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con la tonta idea de Acuario; no obstante, se equivocaba… pues no tenía idea de quien era el hombre bajo la máscara. De haber sabido que se trataba de Saga, enamorado secretamente del galo, jamás hubiera accedido. –"Voy a ver si puedo ponerme en contacto con él…"- Y sin decir más, tomó su capa, la quitó de su caminó de forma elegante, y subió hacia Libra.

Mu explotó en carcajadas.

-"Creo que le caíste 'muy bien', Camus."- Bromeó Aioria.

-"No quiero ni pensar el sermón que nos armará mañana."- Se lamentó Shura, rascándose la nuca.

-"En fin… Hay que aprovechar para…"

-"Entrenar. ¿Recuerdas? Le dijiste a Camus también irías tras tu armadura."- Leo respingó. Les dio la espalda y emprendió la marcha por el lado contrario al de Shaka.

-"Bueno, iré a mi templo por algunas cosas… Los veo esta noche en Aries para celebrar el regreso de 'Acuario'…"- Dijo, obviamente ignorando las palabras de su 'tutor'.

-"¿Qué? ¿Mi templo?... ¡Aioria, espera!"- Mu salió corriendo detrás de él para aclarar ese punto. Se oyeron carcajadas a lo lejos.

-"Creo que hubiera sido más fácil que eligieran el mío porque está más cerca…"- Se lamentó Shura, alzando los hombros. –"Nos vemos luego."- Hizo una seña y se fue tras ellos.

Camus y Milo se quedaron solos… En silencio. El primero fue hasta su armadura, la levantó y se la puso en la espalda otra vez.

-"Nos vemos."- Le dijo al griego, quien no respondió, solamente arqueó una ceja mientras lo veía partir. Estaba nervioso e indeciso. Sabía que no tenía que ser grosero, porque Kanon no le dijo que lo fuera, sólo le advirtió –por no decir que lo mal aconsejó-; sin embargo, Camus era amable, cortés y el paso del tiempo también lo marcó tanto como a él. Se sintió nervioso mientras recordaba que si le gustaba, aunque no en una forma romántica…

Se levantó del suelo y caminó un poco más aprisa para darle alcance. Acuario pareció notar su intensión porque frenó a ratos la marcha. Cuando se encontraron caminaron juntos al mismo paso.

Extraño… pero cierto…

-"¿Te hace mejor el clima?"- Le dijo de pronto. Siendo un pupilo tan inquieto, el silencio le molestaba. Camus volteó a verlo sobre su hombro, sintiéndose –aunque no demostrándolo- un poco sorprendido.

Jamás creyó que Milo hubiera prestado atención a ninguna cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

-"Aprendí a soportarlo acondicionando la temperatura de mi cuerpo"- Dijo, sintiéndose contento.

Jamás habían hablado…

A Camus le agradaba pensar que no lo odiaba.

-"¿En Siberia?"- Él asintió.

-"Lo que traigo puesto es lo único que llevaba allá. Siberia es la región más fría del mundo."

-"¿¡Qué?"- A Camus le divirtió su expresión, así que se volteó un poco para que notara la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

Tenia ganas de reír, de demostrar simpatía en todas sus formas por aquella persona… pero, recordaba que Saga le había pedido no hacerlo en 'exceso', con nadie más que no fuera él, porque realmente lo hacía sentirse vivo… completo…

Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Agachó la vista, observando los peldaños y continuando adelante.

-"No puedo creerte. ¿Cómo le hiciste para no morir congelado?"

-"Muchas veces estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero me recordaba constantemente que necesitaba volver, que tenía que ser merecedor a mi armadura y…"- Al corazón de cierta de persona. Evitó decirlo. Milo arqueó una ceja por segunda vez.

No eran tan diferentes. Él mantenía esas mismas ideas…

Comenzó a pensar que si la distancia establecida entre dos amantes era factor para una superación, tal vez… debería dejar a Kanon…

-"También se dice que hay personas de sangre caliente y fría…"

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Si. Mira."- Se detuvo. Sin pedir permiso tomó la mano de su acompañante, quien sorprendido, buscó el contacto con esa mirada que expresaba algo que él no podía leer. –"Mis manos siempre son frías, y disfruto mucho más el invierno que el verano, de hecho, en esa estación sería muy común encontrarme de mal humor…"

-"Ya…"- ¿Qué podía decir? El contacto lo tensaba.

-"Creo recordarás que a mí me molesta el sol. En siberia sin él, aprendí a moderar mi temperatura corporal para que este no me afectara…"- Se calló. No solía hablar tanto con nadie y a Milo le estaba relatando detalles que no importaban…

Lo soltó y continuó el ascenso.

Escoprio sonrió ampliamente.

-"¿Qué piensas de mí?"

-"Tus manos son cálidas, y eres descendiente de poderosos guerreros, como los Espartanos."- Se quedó callado, pensativo… -"Eres como el fuego griego."- Acotó, deteniéndose y mirándole otra vez. Milo le retuvo el contacto.

-"¿Fuego griego?"

-"¿No sabes lo que es?"

-"Claro que si, no soy tonto…"- Pero no lo sabía. Jamás había escuchado de él. Avanzó, pasándolo.

Después de eso se sentía incómodo, fuera de lugar.

El templo vacío de Libra los cobijó. Ambos caminaron a través del pasillo central, pero Milo se detuvo frente al sitio -como si se tratara de una repisa de piedra- otorgado para la armadura dorada. La caja reposaba tan sola, pero al mismo tiempo tan brillante, como si su dueño aún cuidara de ella. El polvo no la había tocado.

Camus lo observó en silencio, pasando la mirada de aquellas pupilas añorantes, al ropaje dorado.

Entendía ese sentimiento…

-"Conseguirás la tuya…"- Dijo Acuario de pronto.

El griego se quedó parado, en silencio. La voz de su amante le retumbó en la cabeza con las cualidades clásicas y propias de Saga, reflejadas de pronto en el galo…

-"No necesito tu lástima."- Volteó a verlo, frunciendo el entrecejo. Camus por fin mostró sorpresa. Parecía haber ofendido al pupilo de Escorpio sin pensando. Luego consideró que en sus palabras sólo había existido la buena vibra.

-"No es lástima. ¿Por qué tendría qué sentirla por la ti?"

-"No lo sé, ¿por qué de pronto tendrías que apoyarme?

-"Jamás he tenido nada contra ti."

-"Tampoco nada a favor."

-"¿Qué?"

-"No te hagas el sorprendido ni el bueno conmigo, Acuario. Yo sé la clase de persona que eres…"

-"¿Cómo puedes argumentar algo como eso? Tú ni siquiera me conoces…"

-"Y ni falta me hace, fíjate. No necesitamos otro Saga en el santuario…"- Camus apretó los puños y los dientes.

-"¡No tengo porque soportarte!"

-"Pues no lo hagas Acuario. Tú y tu arrogancia pueden desaparecer del santuario…"- El ofendido tragó aire mientras buscaba una gama de insultos en varios idiomas, para pronunciarlos en el volumen exacto.

Una presencia los distrajo…

Milo fue el primero en voltear y observar la silueta de alguien que lo hizo emocionarse. Con decepción descubrió que no era quien pensaba… Al desviar las pupilas hacia el francés, observó que este sonreía tanto o más que la persona que tenían en frente…

-"Hola."- Dijo el gemelo mayor.

Camus avanzó despacio, casi al mismo paso que la otra figura. Saga pareció no aguantar más las ganas de realizar un contacto, porque enseguida apresuró la marcha, levantando los brazos, para regalarle a su protegido un caluroso abrazo…

El pupilo de Escorpio no oyó lo que decían, pero sabía que se hablaban en francés.

Parecía que Saga sólo había vuelto por su Camus…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Milo estaba muy enojado. Mientras sostenía un emparedado preparado por Kanon y lo mordía salvajemente, le relataba a su amante la llegada de Acuario y Géminis al Santuario, que sin levantar ninguna clase de sospecha, coincidía con la desaparición del Patriarca.

-"Y el muy arrogante hizo exactamente lo que tú me dijiste. Primero se portó todo 'amable y bueno', pero luego sacó el cobre… ¡Cómo no lo viste!"- Volvió a morder el pan. –"Si hasta presumió 'lo culto que es'… ¡Bah!... y luego me dijo «_conseguirás la tuya_»…. ¡No lo soporto…!"- Kanon no aguantó las ganas y se rió. –"¿Por qué te burlas?"

-"No lo hago…"- Pero no podía contenerse. El saber que Milo despreciaba tanto a Acuario como a su 'mentor' era una idea deliciosa. No paraba de entusiasmarse con su logro. Después de todo, notaba que a Camus le simpatizaba, y que aquellas palabras habían salido con buena fe y no en el modo que el otro pensaba.

Mientras más lejos estuvieran, mejor.

-"No es cosa de gracia. Tú porque no estas en el santuario para verlos, pero juntos son intolerables."- Frunció los labios. Parecía… ¿celoso?

-"Yo te lo advertí."- Mordió una manzana. –"Lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de Acuario. No quisiera tener que dejarte si se te pega algo de ellos…"

-"¡Eso no pasará! Porque yo entrenaré duro y conseguiré mi armadura para demostrarle que no necesito su caridad…"- El gemelo le sonrió. Dejó la manzana de lado, lo empujó contra la arena y se le tendió encima.

-"Eso si me gusta…"- Y sin darle tiempo a responder, comenzó a besarle el cuello.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Camus ya llevaba un mes en el santuario el día que Milo encontró a Aioria sentado en las escaleras de su templo, con las vendas que protegían los nudillos de sus manos, teñidos por sangre. Y aunque al inicio pensó que eran producto del entrenamiento, una vez que avanzó y descubrió que este se aguantaba las lágrimas, comprendió que algo no andaba bien.

Mu estaba con él, aunque se mantenía distante.

-"Era la mejor…"- Le oyó decir.

-"¡No intentes consolarme con eso!"- Le gritó el castaño. Con las manos se limpió la nariz. –"Si es todo lo que tienes que decir, mejor vete."

-"No quiero dejarte así."

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Les preguntó Milo en cuanto quedó cerca. El pelilila, se quedó callado. Como su cabello era muy largo y lacio, decidió distraerse deslizando los dedos a través de esas bonitas hebras.

-"Shura se fue del Santuario."- Habló Leo. La voz se le quebró. Milo ahora entendía porque tenía los ojos tan rojos. No derramaba ni una lágrima, pero, a juzgar por aquella apariencia, se moría por hacerlo.

-"¡Oh, no!"- Lo entendía porque Kanon hizo lo mismo.

Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó al apoyar la mano en su hombro contrario. Aioria se deshizo del contacto bruscamente.

Cosas como esas lo volvían débil…

-"Y no fue todo."- Intervino en un susurro el ariano.

-"Antes de decirme que se iba, terminó conmigo porque dijo que me distraía mucho… luego le rompí la nariz…"- Se rió un poco mientras observaba las vendas de sus puños, aunque Milo sabía que lo hacía para no comenzar a llorar.

-"Yo creo que tiene razón…"- Leo esta vez no se lo toleró.

-"¡Mu, basta!"- Se puso de pie y le dio la cara. Tenía los puños puestos a la altura del pecho.

-"Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad porque soy tu amigo…"

-"¿Mi amigo?"- Volvió a reírse. –"En todo este tiempo lo único que tú has querido es lo que acaba de suceder… ¿No es cierto, Mu? Siempre te la has pasado criticando mi relación con él, y argumentando que no es lo correcto, que no es lo propio…"

-"Y no me equivoqué. Saga dijo que esto no debería distraerte… y Mira, no tienes tu armadura."

-"Eso no te importa. Estas celoso porque no tienes ni quien te eche un hueso… Eres tan raro… tan ególatra, que nadie te soporta…"

-"Aioria, ya basta…"- Intentó detenerlo Milo. El ariano permaneció serio.

-"No me extrañaría que jamás supieras lo que es querer a alguien, o que te corresponda un beso… Después de todo, ¿quien querría andar con alguien tan anormal como un sin cejas?"

-"¡Cállate!"

-"¿Eso es todo?"- Se burló Aries. Riendo comenzó a caminar hacia su templo. El octavo pupilo lo miró marcharse. No parecía afectado, pero juraba que en cuanto estuviera solo, se permitiría sucumbir ante la pena.

-"Mu, Aioria no lo dijo enserio…"

-"Estoy seguro que es más real de lo que piensas Milo. Adiós."- Ni siquiera volteó a verlo, sólo le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. El castaño avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

-"¡Vete, lemuriano! ¡Nadie aquí te necesita!"

-"No digas eso. Mu es nuestro amigo…"

-"Por mi puede irse al diablo… Y tú también."- Mientras Aioria lo pasaba de largo y se encerraba en el templo, Milo se quedaba indeciso, sin saber si debía intervenir o no, tomando partido por el más razonable de los dos…

Suspirando decidió que no lo haría.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Aunque intentara disimularlo se sentía triste. El saber que no podía ayudar a su amigo a superar esa perdida lo angustiaba… le robaba cualquier idea…

Kanon notó su distracción. Milo normalmente le contaba todo lo que ocurría en el santuario, pero le estaba ocultando algo…

Mientras lo observaba calentar para retomar la practica, él se apretaba los dedos al tanto que pensaba cuales serían las palabras que diría para despedirse… o ayudarlo.

-"Necesito que hablemos."- Dijo por fin. El menor continuó con sus movimientos.

-"Hoy no. Tengo que entrenar…"- Normalmente él hacia todo lo que Kanon quería, pero ese no parecía ser el día.

-"Es importante… y necesario."- Ante su insistencia, Milo se detuvo.

-"¿Acerca de qué?"- El mayor no respondió. Temía mirarlo a los ojos, así que se sentó en la arena con la vista sobre sus manos.

-"… debo desaparecer unos días, tal vez serán varias semanas…"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

-"Tengo algo importante que hacer."

-"¿Qué puede ser más importante que ayudarme a conseguir mi armadura?"- Kanon levantó la vista: mientras más lo contemplaba, cuanto más tiempo estaba a su lado, representaba un mayor grado de dificultad para sus planes. Ahora comprendía porque Saga apartó a Camus…

-"Quiero… conquistar el mundo."

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Es broma!"- Rió sin ganas. La expresión de Milo le había causado temor, casi sentimiento de culpa.

Se preguntaba cómo podría realizar sus planes, conquistar a otro para llegar a su gran presa, y fingir que realmente no amaba a su 'discípulo'. Se arrepintió incluso de haberlo separado de Camus… Luego pensó que él era con la última persona que quisiera verlo…

-"¿Qué te pasa a ti?"- Intentó olvidarse del tema. Milo continuó calentando, obviamente para alejarse malas ideas de la cabeza.

-"No sé si deba contarte. No es algo que tenga que ver conmigo…"

-"Pero te preocupa."

-"Si porque tiene que ver con dos personas que quiero mucho…"

-"Eso lo convierte en tu problema también. Puedo ayudar a desahogarte o aconsejarte algo…"- Milo exhaló. Caminó hacia él y se sentado de frente, también sobre la arena.

-"Mu y Aioria pelearon… Y Mu se fue del santuario… La verdad no entiendo por qué, pero me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con algunas políticas del Gran Maestro y que prefería irse… Tenía tiempo planeándolo, y si continuaba ahí era por nosotros…"

-"¿Por qué fue la pelea? Digo, siempre me ha caído mal tu amiguito el sabelotodo…"

-"Mira. Aioria no anda muy bien. Shura pidió una misión para estar tanto tiempo como fuera posible lejos de él, y pues… las cosas se pusieron tensas entre ellos... Todo terminó con una nariz rota…"- Kanon quiso reírse, pero lo evitó.

-"¿Por qué? Creí que lo quería mucho."

-"Shura piensa que entre más está con Aioria, menos podrá conseguir su armadura…"

Otro que se sacrificaba. Primero Saga, luego Capricornio… ¿a todos les gustaba hacerse los héroes? Al gemelo menor le hubiera gustado hacer más bromas acerca de las medallas al mérito como lo hacia con Aioros, pero… el corazón comenzó a palpitarle de una forma que dolió. Sintió un vacío en el estómago y un ardor en la garganta que le impidió hablar.

Milo era lo único que le importaba. Si lo dejaba, esa parte buena en él desaparecería, y entonces… No… Su venganza era más importante. Eso lo mantuvo vivo los momentos de desesperación vividos, encerrado en los cabos… Tenía que acabar con el Santuario, pero sobre todas las cosas, con su hermano…

Si se apartaba de él, aunque fuese doloroso, confiaría en que lo instruyó bien, y que tal vez, con su armadura algún día pelearían juntos…

Y lo harían, aunque no del modo que Kanon pensaba…

-"Tiene razón."- Dijo, levantándose. Escorpio lo miró sin entender.

-"¿Estás de acuerdo con Mu?"- El mayor frunció los labios.

-"Creo que eso es lo mejor. Mientras tú y yo estemos juntos…"

-"¿Qué?... No me vengas con eso."

-"Es cierto, Milo. Antes de que tú y yo nos encontráramos por accidente en esta costa, llevabas un progreso superior al de cualquier otro pupilo… Nuestra cercanía, mi relación contigo, lo único que ha provocado es que Acuario obtenga antes su armadura porque no estaba con Saga…"

-"¿Tenías que mencionarlos?"

-"¿Es qué no lo ves? Yo ya no debo estar contigo…"

-"Puedo conseguir mi armadura… No tienes que abandonarme de nuevo…"

-"Si, si tengo. Y lo voy a hacer."- Apretó los puños, decidido. Milo se puso de pie de un brinco.

-"¡No puedes!"- Lo tomó por los hombros. –"Si me quisieras… si al menos…"

-"No te quiero."- El corazón de ambos se detuvo: uno lacerado bajo el peso de 'una verdad' que no había querido ver, y el otro, presa de una mentira necesaria.

El mayor se soltó.

-"Es extraño que a pesar de todo no te hayas dado cuenta. Eres más lento de lo que creí."- Milo retrocedió. Kanon no podía mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, solamente tenía la cabeza agachada.

-"Si no me quisieras… ¿por qué querrías ayudarme en mi entrenamiento?"

-"¿Lo hice? ¿Dónde está tu armadura?"- No respondió. Era obvio que aún no la tenía porque todos los días, el mayor obtenía lo único que parecía querer de él… -"Fue divertido mientras duró, pero ya me cansé…"- Escorpio apretó los puños. Lo observó en silencio avanzar hacia el mar sin volver la vista hacia atrás…

Las piernas se movieron, retrajo el brazo, y apuntando con su dedo perforó de un golpe, la piel de su asesino…

**o.o.o.o.o**

¿Cuántas cosas había pasado ya? Milo podía llevar entre sus manos un puñado de arena y ni sus graos podrían compararse en número, con lo ocurrido todos esos años…

Había amado, aprendido que duele hacerlo en todos sus formas. Tuvo experiencias, adquirió conocimientos de todo tipo, pero ninguno de ellos le sirvió para escapar de las garras de Kanon una vez más.

Bastó con hacer un favor a la persona que él le enseño a odiar, verlo morir, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros. Luchar con ellos ante la maldad… verlo de nuevo, odiarle, cobrarle su traición con la técnica que él le ayudó a perfeccionar… Morir… volver a la vida… Ver a sus compañeros, a quien solamente trataba de forma cortés, y a él; quedarse solos una noche y simplemente oírle decir 'te quiero' para caer rendido de nuevo con la magia del amor…

Pero el gemelo no quería comprometerse aún. Lo amaba, siempre fue así, sin embargo, como antes, cada vez que estaban juntos, nacía en él esa sensación de temor… de no querer dejarle ir…

Se equivocó al apartarlo, al dejarle solo cada noche en su cama, porque Milo no era el mismo, y decidió darle una lección…

¿Qué podría resultar más efectivo que encelarle con alguien que odiara?

De todo el santuario, al único que parecía detestar a muerte era a Saga, por obvias razones. Al mirar, escondido tras un pilar, la triste despedida entre el gemelo mayor y su Acuario, entendió que no solamente era un problema suyo: ambos hermanos parecían insensibles al amor. Camus se quedó solo… A él se le vino una idea a la mente.

Le propuso que fueran amantes, aunque fuera una treta contra ambos gemelos; sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que la inexperiencia y la 'misteriosa' conexión que ambos tenían, pronto lo llevaría a sentirse mayormente atraído y que su gusto de la infancia por Acuario se transformaría en amor…

Aquella tarde en su cita descubrió que lo quería demasiado y que podría continuar acrecentándose ese sentimiento en su corazón de seguir juntos. Si alguien le preguntaba a él diría que estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero si pasara lo contrario con Camus… ¿qué respondería este?

Kanon le trajo la respuesta aquella noche que llegaron juntos.

Escorpio penetró en su recinto sosteniendo la mano del galo, quien no parecía afectado por el contacto. Los dos hablaban muy animadamente, incluso el segundo reía a rienda suelta sin importarle que alguien los viera.

-"¡Para ya…!"- Se detuvo Acuario, soltándole la mano mientras se la llevaba al estómago. Escorpio lo contempló con una sonrisa, seguro que preferiría estar con alguien que lo hiciera reír, antes que un tipo que lo hiciera llorar. Su encanto lo atrajo como imán. Lo tomó por la barbilla, callándolo súbitamente, se acercó y simplemente lo besó.

¡Ahí estaba otra vez ese comportamiento! Asustado, Camus retrocedió. Milo parecía ya no estarlo tomando como juego… No era que no le gustaba esa atención, pero de pronto lo confundía…

El griego lo supo… Abrió de nuevo la boca, esta vez para hablar antes de callar para siempre…

-"Buenas noches."- Una tercera voz interrumpió su momento. El griego menor estuvo a punto de matarlo: había decidido decirle a Acuario toda su verdad en aquél momento.

-"¡Agh! ¿Qué quieres?"- Se molestó Milo, cruzándose de brazos. Camus se aventuró a colocarse entre ellos por si habría que intervenir.

-"Desaparece, Kanon. ¿No ves que sobras?"

-"Necesito hablar contigo…"- Miró a su coterráneo a los ojos. Este rodó los suyos.

-"¿Necesitas? ¿Se supone que tiene que estar a tu disposición, dispuesto a cumplir tus caprichos cada vez que a TI se te antoje?"

-"Acuario, sólo lo diré una vez: NO-TE-METAS."

-"¿Qué no me meta? ¿Acaso crees que te permitiré acercarte a él? Milo está conmigo… ¿Tan difícil es para ti entender algo tan simple? De tu hermano y tú ya he averiguado quién de los dos se quedó con la inteligencia…"- Cruzó los brazos mientras le dirigía un gesto despectivo. Kanon estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe, cuando Escorpio le alcanzó el brazo.

-"¡Cuidado! Estas en mi templo… Y en mi templo no te permito que le faltes a quien sale conmigo."- El gemelo supo que había cometido un error. Si quería el favor de su ex amante tendría que ser más audaz que su galo rival.

-"Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Sólo será un momento. Si me escuchas, te prometo que no te volveré a molestar."- Camus notó que Milo parecía considerar la oferta.

"Si este se queda, yo me voy…"

-"Pues vete, Acuario."

-"Tú eres quien tiene que desaparecer, Kanon. ¿Cómo podría explicártelo para que lo entiendas?"

-"El que debe entender algo aquí eres tú. Yo y Milo hablaremos te guste o no."

-"¿Enserio? ¡No me digas!... Pierdes tu tiempo… Él no necesita nada de ti porque me quiere a mí."

-"Tal vez, Acuario, pero ¿y tú? No hace mucho te morías de amor por Saga, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué pasó con todos esos ruegos? Eres un falso…"

-"¡Cállate! ¡Eso a ti no te interesa!"

-"Saga es mi hermano, y está sufriendo mucho."

-"¡Ja! ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que le pase a Saga? Que yo sepa tú lo odias…"

-"Lo odiaba, pero ya no… Es mi hermano, te lo repito, y por TU CULPA…"

-"¿Mi culpa? Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas…"

-"Claro que lo sé. Viví mucho tiempo a su lado como para no saber la forma en que se desvivía por su pequeño francés…"- Hizo un gesto de asco. –"Yo no hubiera desperdiciado mis noches leyendo libros para poder comunicarme contigo… Yo sí te hubiera dejado morir de hambre, pero mi hermano es tan estúpido que se enamoré de ti. Se desvivía en preocupaciones y pensamientos por su pupilo… Incluso siendo el patriarca te envío a Siberia para que estuvieras mejor… ¡Todo este tiempo ha estado enamorado de ti, y tú eres tan egoísta que sólo piensas en revolcarte con otro…!"

-"¡Cállate!"- El francés no lo soportó y le soltó un golpe en el rostro. El gemelo, satisfecho, sonrió mientras el cabello le cubría la cara, pues no sólo había estocado a su enemigo, sino también, sembró la duda en Milo.

Escorpio observó que Acuario había perdido de nuevo el control, pero esta vez no con él, si no por Saga. A su 'novio' le dolía aquél nombre, sobretodo por ese agradecimiento ante saber que las palabras de Kanon eran ciertas. Nadie en el santuario se había preocupado por su desempeño o estado, como Géminis.

La culpa… el arrepentimiento… la duda… envolvían a Camus en su espasmo…

El octavo guardián se le acercó, colocando las manos en sus hombros y dándole la vuelta. Le extrañó que el otro no le hubiera respondido con un golpe, pero pensó que eso hablaba mejor de su madurez.

-"Lo siento…"- se disculpó el francés. No podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Descuida… Yo lo entiendo."- Resultaba fácil hacerlo porque a diferencia de que Kanon fue manipulador y vil con él, Saga fue dulzura y tormento con Camus. –"Pero tú, no entiendo como te deleitas con el dolor ajeno."- Reprendió al gemelo.

-"No lo hago Milo, pero tienes que darte cuenta que Acuario no te quiere…"

-"Te lo puedo demostrar a golpes…"

-"Por favor, Camus. Si esto puede terminar esta noche mejor."- Barrió al gemelo con la mirada. –"Veamos lo que tiene que decir…"

-"A solas."

-"¡Ni lo sueñe!¡De ninguna manera te dejaré solo con este… ¿Caballero? No, si ni siquiera lo eres… No entiendo por qué sigues aquí…"- Kanon tuvo la clara intensión de responder, pero a Milo ya le dolía la cabeza de oírlos reñir.

-"¡Basta! Por favor… Camus, no tardaré mucho."

-"¿Qué? ¿Vas a escucharlo?"

-"Él promete no meterse con nosotros otra vez. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que yo haría por ti?"- Acuario enrojeció. De nuevo esas palabras iban más sinceras que cualquier otra. Sus intensiones iban más allá de protegerlo, pero si estaba seguro de hablar con él, contra eso no habría ya argumentos. –"Espérame en la habitación. Iré enseguida."- El galo asintió, lo tomó por la nuca, lo besó. Kanon rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Escuchó pasos alejarse y supo que era hora de comenzar a 'jugar'.

Milo se cruzó de brazos mientras, con la punta del pie, golpeaba el suelo.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Te amo."- No entendió porque esas palabras lo hicieron enrojecer. Quizá porque nunca se las había dicho sin el afán de llevárselo a la cama.

-"¿Eso era todo? Buenas noches…"- Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse, pero el mayor le tomó el brazo con un gesto suave.

-"Milo, es enserio… Te amo."- El nombrado lo miró a los ojos. Cuando era más pequeño era difícil no perderse en ellos. Hace algunas semanas podría haber sido fácil continuar contemplándolo. Esa noche… no quería mirar otras pupilas que no fueran las de su Acuario.

-"Pero yo a ti no. Me enamoré de la persona con quien espero pasar esta noche…"- Respondió sincero, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa enamorada que formaron sus labios.

-"¡Siempre te ha gustado ese bobo! ¿No es cierto?"- El apretón del mayor se volvió brusco.

-"¡Suéltame!"- Se zafó. –"Por tu grosería no debería responderte, pero lo haré para que te duela, Kanon: ¿Qué si me gustaba? Si, pero no de esta forma. Justo como hoy estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea por él, también lo hice por ti. ¿Lo olvidas?"- A pesar de haberlo superado, aún dolía.

-"No… No lo olvide… ¡Era un tonto, Milo!"

-"Aún lo eres, Kanon. Yo ya no te quiero…"

-"¡Él tampoco está enamorado de ti!"

-"¿Tú como lo sabes? ¿No notas como me defiende de ti?"

-"¿Y qué me dices de Saga?"- se señaló la cara. –"Esto lo hizo por él, no por ti. Él todavía lo quiere, me lo demostró esta noche y yo lo vi esta tarde."

-"Yo no vi que él…"

-"No necesita besarlo o decírselo. Se le nota en los ojos. Si está contigo es porque lo odia, quiere darle celos…"

-"Solamente dices eso porque sabes que me puede molestar, pero Camus me quiere."

-"Te quiere, si. Eso es obvio, pero… ¿Crees que jamás se preguntará como hubiera sido si él y Saga se hubieran dado una oportunidad?"

-"Tu hermano se lo negó. No es mi culpa."

-"Pero tú sabes que ahora daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, y tú se lo estas impidiendo"

-"Yo no fui el bobo que lo rechazó. Yo tomé algo valioso que él tiró y pienso conservarlo sin importar si le parece o no…"

-"Correcto, hazlo. Sólo no olvides que tú rechazaste muchas veces al bobo ese y quién siempre estuvo ahí por él lo ama tanto como para intentar recuperarlo. ¿Crees realmente que tu 'niño' olvide todo lo que Saga hizo por él…?"

-"Eso nada tiene que ver."

-"Tiene todo que ver, Milo. Camus lo ama y creo que sabes, lo sientes. A puesto que cuando te besa sólo desea que sea él quien lo haga… Imagina que piensa en lo diferentes que son amabas relaciones… ¡Oh, pero ellos nunca tuvieron una! ¿No crees que eso empeora las cosas? ¿Cómo saber que estar contigo es realmente lo que quiere, si nunca tuvo lo que antes quería? No hay un punto de comparación para que sepa realmente que le conviene estar contigo."- Escorpio no podía hablar. Kanon estaba acertando a las mismas dudas infundadas en su cabeza. –"Te conozco. Y sé que aunque él te diga que te ama, tú jamás sabrás que tanto. ¿Si Saga que entregó su vida entera por ese niño que ahora lo odia, tú que lo abanaste, crees tener mejores posibilidades?"

-"Kanon, ¿por qué no mejor te vas? Si esto era todo lo que querías decirme…"

-"Yo sólo quiero que entiendas quien si te ama. Yo he cambiado Milo. Y no buscándote más es como te lo voy a demostrar. Si realmente quieres estar con el bobo ese, allá tú. Mañana estaré donde nos besamos por primera vez por si quieres cambiar de opinión… Tú sabes… Darnos una segunda…"

-"¿Segunda? Que yo sepa es la tercera."- Lo corrigió, provocando que este sonriera.

-"¿Lo ves? Aún me quieres…"

-"Y siempre lo haré, pero mi amor por Camus es más fuerte que tu recuerdo."- Esperaba que así fuera, porque después de hablar con él, el corazón le latía de un modo que no sabía reconocer…

El gemelo partió después de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ni siquiera le buscó los labios a pasar de que el más joven no se quitó.

Milo no se atrevió a dirigirse a su recamara todavía. Permaneció parado cerca de uno de los pilares, mirando la luna.

¿Y ahora, qué iba a hacer?

**_Continuará…_**

Bueno… explico. La razón por la que lo corté ahí, cuando kanon y milo terminan, es porque me pareció que liaria mucho explicando cuando consiguió su armadura qué pasó después, la muerte de camus, cuando regresa como espectro y demas… los detalles más importantes los pienso anexar como pequeños recuerdos si hace falta aclarar algo. Si tienen alguna duda, o como dije antes, les interesa saber algo de alguna persona, díganmelo con confianza

Espero que me digan que parte les gustó… aunque creo que no hay mucho de donde escoger en esta continuación.

Mi parte favorita creo que fue cuando llega Camus *w*… esas miradas entre Milo y él dicen mucho jajaja… o cuando le dice que es como fuego griego… Lo explicaré en el siguiente, espero :o… Gracias por leer!


	17. Todo contigo

Por poco me muero! ;O;... Esta tarde juré que actualizaria, pero... mi USB por poco y se muere, y ahi llevo todos los capitulos de mis fics, asi como el respaldo de mi computadora... asi que estuve a punto de morir ¬/¬...  
En fin... Tengo que disculparme porque queria actualizar el fic para navidad, sin embargo, mi computadora se murio definitivamente y no he logrado hacerla funcionar. Gracias a que ahora estoy trabajando es que logre terminar el capitulo, sin embargo, no estoy muy convencida con su contenido o naracción ¬¬... y debo reconocer que me he inspirado en tres canciones para hacerlo, aunque al final no utilice ninguna =P... La primera es 'Clavo que saca otro clavo' de Paty Cantu, 'Momentos' de Noel Shajris, y Todo Contigo de Eiza Gonzales -esta si la ocupe-  
Al final pondré los links de las canciones por si alguien quiere orilas.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han ayudado a escribirlo con sus ideas y comentarios, así como a quienes han aportado la inspiracion con sus lindos posts o simple presencia; gracias a todas, pero muy en espacial a Natasha, Lizzie, Dafne, Patito, **Muerte 16**, **Alynne Hale**, **Ylamci**, y **Chris Melian Black**... Este Capitulo va especialmente para ustedes!

**Nota:** Espero que luego de 23 paginas haya algo interesante que leer -o-

Nota 2: si pueden buscar la cancion de Todo contigo, interpretada por Eiza Gonzales, escuchenla

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Capítulo 17

**Todo contigo…**

-"El amor apesta… ¿no crees?"- Dijo Milo, entre las sombras…

-"A veces…"- Respondió su acompañante, sin saber qué decir ante aquella pregunta, porque aunque era obvio que sufrió por amor, ahora no sabía como lidiar con ese pequeño y enloquecedor palpitar mientras abrazaba e intentaba consolar, a la vez que descifrar lo que sentía por la persona que intentaba cuidar… Confuso. -"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"- El griego se movió un poco, logrando elevar la barbilla para obtener aquél destello galo en medio de la oscuridad.

-"Quédate conmigo."- Podía pelear. Tenía la habilidad para matar a cualquiera de sus enemigos… para todos, menos para atacar al único que le interesaba dejar fuera de combate. De cualquier forma ya había peleado, nadie podía alegar haber dejado la batalla sin presentar guerra… _Todo estaba dicho_, y sólo tocaba el turno a Acuario…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando Camus despertó a la mañana siguiente, el caballero de Escorpio ya no se encontraba en la cama. En la mesita de noche solamente había una nota que avisaba de su pronto regreso, pero Acuario no sabía calcular que tiempo demoraría, si no sabía cuando se marchó.

Se levantó de la cama, se bañó, se arregló con ropa suya –que Milo había llevado ahí cuando estaba herido- y comenzó por hacer el aseo. Su manía más extraña –heredada de Saga, su mentor- era sacudir aunque estuviera limpio, siempre y cuando estuviera nervioso. Y lo estaba. No supo de qué hablaron esos dos, pero desde entonces el griego estaba como perdido… ausente. Juraría que la noche anterior, mientras lo abrazaba, Milo no durmió como hubiera deseado. Parecía triste y él preocupado…

Mientras acomodaba la ropa entre los cajones de la cómoda, comenzó a pensar que ya había olvidado porque estaban aún bajo esa farsa; es decir, Kanon amaba a Milo, Saga amaba a Camus… ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué palabras o secreta confesión los mantenía en una _ficticia_ relación?

Ya eran amigos… ¡Por fin! Después de años de malentendidos y pleitos ya podía llevarse cordialmente… ¿por qué seguían besándose?

_**Que me gustas así…**_

Milo parecía tener una extraña fascinación por hacerlo. Camus conocía sus propios motivos, pero comenzaba a parecerle confuso… ¿rutinario sería la palabra? Como cuando tienes la costumbre de hacer algo que ya no puedes abandonar… ¿Un vicio?

_**Que me muero de amor…**_

Quizá habían pasado a ser algo más sin que él se diera cuenta… A pesar de eso… se sentía cómodo con la idea de probar esas nuevas cosas con alguien de su edad, con alguien tan agradable como él… Después de todo, _un clavo saca otro clavo…_

-"¡Hola!"- La voz de Escorpio lo hizo sobresaltarse, bajándole súbitamente el color carmín que sus pómulos tomaron antes. –"… No quería asustarte…"- El galo meneó la cabeza mientras se daba media vuelta. ¿Tanto divagó en respuestas sin sentido que no se percató de que ahí estaba? Bendita mirada…

_**Que no puedo pensar**_

_**Sí te acercas a mí…**_

-"¿Dónde has estado?"

-"Fui… al pueblo a comprar unas cosas… y…"- Motivado por sus pensamientos, el galo se acercó y lo calló con un beso en los labios; mas, no se quedó mucho tiempo porque el latido acelerado y una repentina humedad en la palma de la mano le provocaron alejarse. Se preguntó entonces si Escorpio se sentía igual cuando lo besaba sin razón. El dueño del templo se quedó en silencio, mientras su acompañante continuaba doblando playeras en los cajones. No se atrevió a preguntarle nada, pero se cuestionó si eso cambiaría su dedición. –"Ehem…"- Carraspeó. –"¿Ya desayunaste?"

-"No aún. Te esperaba para preparar algo. Con lo tarde que es ya no será desayuno, si no más bien cena."- Volteó a mirarlo: se sonrieron.

-"Yo traje algo del pueblo. Podemos comerlo mientras… charlamos."- Camus se preguntó si aquello iba enfocado a lo mismo que estaba pensando.

Suspiró… Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula… ¿Se le declararía? ¿Él lo haría?

Terminó de colocar las cosas dentro del mueble y lo siguió a la cocina, donde Milo ya sacaba de una bolsa de plástico, dos vasos con un dibujo de café, y unos biscochos.

-"Anoche quería llevarte aquí, pero como fuimos a la playa lo olvidé."- Se sentó junto a su escucha.

_**Que me haces desear**_

_**Que me olvide quien soy**_

-"¡Oh! Por cierto, ayer me la pasé increíble. ¿Podríamos… salir d-de nuevo?"- Su yo interno comenzó a gritar, aunque por fuera él se encontrara tan sereno y pasivo como siempre. Tomó el primer pan que el griego le puso en frente y comenzó a morderlo para evitar el contacto visual. Milo, en silencio, buscaba las palabras correctas para responder. Ninguna le agradó.

-"¿Te gustaría repetirlo?"

-"¿A ti no?"

-"No, no lo digo por eso. Es que…"- También mordió el pan, obviamente para tener un pretexto para callarse.

-"¿Qué? Si no quieres sólo dilo"- Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Acuario se preguntó si el que calla otorga.

_**Que me tienes,**_

_**Que soy tuyo,**_

_**Que te sueño**_

_**y te doy...**_

-"Camus…"- La mano del octavo guardián se posó sobre la suya. El francés lo miró a los ojos: sintió que no quería ver ya otra cosa que ellos, ni siquiera el vago destello esmeralda podría tomar el lugar que aquellos azulinos tenían. Milo sintió lo mismo. El magnetismo los hizo acercarse, uniendo delicadamente la punta de sus narices… –"¿Me quieres?"- Un soplo interrogativo se desprendió de sus labios.

-"Sí."- Ni siquiera pensó la respuesta. Sus alientos chocaron.

-"¿Me elegirías en vez de a Saga?"- Acuario abrió los ojos, haciéndose por impulso para atrás. Cuando pensaba en Milo olvidaba ese nombre, y ahora que él lo trajo al presente, su corazón latió con violencia.

-"¿De qué estamos hablando?"- Preguntó, por si las dudas. ¿Todo iba dirigido hacia una confesión amorosa o a su 'juego'?

-"Si te diera a escoger… si pudieras salvarme a mí o a él, ¿a quién salvarías?"

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

-"Dime."

-"No lo sé…"- Retiró la mano, frunciendo el ceño.

-"¡Vamos! Si lo sabes… ¡lo escogerías a él!"

-"Te dije que no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo metes en esto?"

-"¡Porque tú lo amas!"- Los dos se quedaron callados, viéndose fijamente. El corazón del onceavo guardián no minimizaba su fuerza, y el que las piernas le temblaban no parecía ayudarle a que se calmara… ¿Por qué? Parecía asustado. La única vez que experimentó ese sentimiento fue cuando creyó haber acabado con Hyoga…

-"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?"- Milo agachó la cabeza. No había otra salida… Tenía que hacerlo, aunque no quisiera…

-"… yo… quiero darme una oportunidad con Kanon…"

-"¿¡QUÉ?"- Su voz resonó por toda la habitación mientras su peso le ganaba a la silla y esta se iba para atrás, provocando que la espalda golpeara contra el suelo. Milo se levantó e intentó ayudarlo, pero Camus evitó que lo tocara de cualquier forma. –"¡Déjame!"- Se levantó, estableciendo la mayor lejanía posible entre ellos.

-"Kanon ha cambiado…"

-"¿Realmente crees todo lo que ese 'escargot' te dice?"

-"¿Escargot?"

-"¡Si no entiendes búscalo en un diccionario!"

-"Camus, ¿por qué te molestas tanto…?"

_**Toda mi vida**_

_**Mi vida es tuya**_

_**Tuyos mis sueños**_

_**Los sueños que quieren volar**_

-"¡Es que…! ¡AGH!"- Abrió y cerró las manos a la altura del pecho como si quisiera estrangular a alguien, mientras caminaba en círculos. –"¡No puedo creer que enserio estés pensando…! ¡No, tú no estas pensando! ¡Usas eso para opinar por ti!"- Le señaló la entrepierna. Milo avanzó.

-"¿Qué estás insinuando?"- Acuario continuó su andanza.

-"No insinúo nada, Escorpio. Te lo afirmo. Si quieres volver a ser su concubina bien por ti. De mí ya no obtendrás nada…"- Habló claro, frío como el hielo. Se dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha lejos, pero el octavo lo frenó.

-"¿No entiendes? ¡Es tu oportunidad para irte con Saga!"- El galo se frenó en seco, volteando a verlo con la clara intensión de responder, pero únicamente consiguió morderse los labios… La retirada fue la única forma de exponer su inconformidad.

_**Vuelo contigo**_

_**Contigo todo**_

_**Toda mi vida**_

_**Mi vida es tuya mi amor...**_

Milo sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Apoyó los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa, mientras las manos se posaban en alguna parte del cráneo, e intentaban calmar el malestar…

-"_Yo te quiero a ti… pero Kanon tienen razón. Jamás sabrás cuál es la diferencia entre los dos si no lo pruebas…_"

**o.o.o.o.o**

Caminaron juntos, aunque sin nada importante que decirse. Una pregunta la sujetaban sus labios, pero no sabía si el otro estaría de humor para responderla. Lo observó de soslayo, su acompañante se detuvo en seco mientras le sonreía…

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Nada."- Dijo, correspondiendo el gesto. Aunque el asunto estuviera 'resuelto', no se movió. Desvió la vista hacia uno de los pasillos del tercer templo, donde podía apreciarse aquella presencia… en nada indiferente…

-"¿Por qué no vas a verlo?"

-"Estoy cansado de que me eche…"

-"Demuéstrale algo más que compasión…"- Colocó la mano en su hombro. –"Creo que Saga odia que sientan lástima por él, y tú…"

-"Shura, no eres la persona más indicada para dar un consejo."- Se burló su amigo. El otro desvió la mirada, como si esperara encontrase de nuevo a Milo, a quien acababa de ver pasar en dirección al pueblo, para evitar que Aioros tocara el tema de su hermano; aunque sabía que nada podría evitar que algún día lo hicieran…

-"Gracias por acompañarme a comer… Nos vemos otro día…"- Se despidió, pero el otro le tomó el brazo antes de que este caminara.

-"¿No quieres ver a Saga?"

-"No. Gracias. Últimamente me trauman sus remordimientos. Yo ya superé los míos sin tanto circo…"

-"¡Shura!"

-"Es la verdad. Es como si yo me lamentara porque tu hermano no me quiere. Yo lo perdí, lo acepté, ¿Por qué Saga no puede hacer lo mismo con Camus?"

-"Las circunstancias no son iguales."- Lo soltó, mientras molesto, se retiraba. –"Y si no quieres ver a Saga por tu amistad con Acuario, yo no pienso abandonarlo…"- Le dio la espalda y se internó por el pasillo. Capricornio se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba que quizá fue un poco duro… -"¡Ah! Por cierto… Creo que Milo sería un estupendo cuñado…"

-"¡Ja! Dudo que a Milo le encante la idea de emparentar con alguien enamorado de Saga…"- Respondió ofendido, mientras también se marchaba. –"… aunque… Dale un beso de mi parte…"- Agregó burlón, sabiendo lo que eso significaría. Aioros lo ignoró, a pesar de pensar al mismo tiempo que no era tan mala idea…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Estornudó. Ya era la segunda vez en todo ese rato. Se preguntaba si alguien evocaba su nombre en algún lado; sin embargo, le preocupaba más saber si esa persona era la misma que ocupaba sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba hacia el punto de reunión para encontrarse con Kanon…

Aún tenía el cabello mojado, y aunque no se esmeró en su arreglo personal, sabía de sobra que cualquier cosa se le veía bien, a pesar de que esto fuera una simple playera negra con un estampado –acorde a un héroe animado de la época-, de mangas cortas y ajustada; el pantalón azulado oscuro con broches en las bolsas le apretaba y resaltaba la parte baja de la espalda, además de la cadena que le colgaba a un lado de la pierna izquierda, y que le hacia ver fresco, juvenil y moderno.

Por quinta vez en su caminata se alació el pelo con los dedos, como si evitara concentrarse en algo más que no fueran aquellas azulinas hebras. Intentó acomodarse en la mano una pulsera de plata con los dijes acordes a su signo para disimular que realmente no estaba pensando en Camus…

Pronto, mientras más movía los pies y se alejaba del pueblo, más lenta se volvía la marcha. En varias ocasiones intentó volver sobre sus pasos, dirigirse al Santuario, al templo de Acuario y terminar con aquella farsa de una vez; no obstante, cuantas más ocasiones lo planeaba, su decisión se evaporaba y le entraba una nueva duda…

¿Y si Kanon lograba conquistarlo de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría si surgían los antiguos sentimientos por el gemelo, transformados de un amor de niño a un amor que rebasara cualquier frontera y expectativa?

Sabía que ese sentimiento estaba escondido en alguna parte de sus recuerdos, pero, cuando pensaba en Camus, se sentía feliz, triste, con ganas de gritar, de llorar, de abrazarle, de besarle… de tener una relación seria con él… En cambio, con Kanon, todo eso ya había pasado. Era como comer algo caducado… podrido…

¿Se habría obsesionado con la idea de instruirlo hasta el final? Porque el punto finito de aquella enseñanza se daría en el momento de intimar sexualmente…

El corazón le dio un vuelco y bajó hasta el estómago, donde una nueva sacudida provocó que Milo colocara las manos cerca de su ombligo, y que la cara se le llenara de un precioso tono carmín.

-"¡Viniste!"- Exclamó Kanon, encontrándolo en el camino. Escorpio reaccionó al verlo parado ahí, esperando por él. Intentó pensar a donde realmente se dirigía, pues había olvidado cual era el punto de reunión, y esperaba encontrarlo mientras andaba. El gemelo ni siquiera le dijo que se había cansado de esperarlo en la playa…

-"Ehm… Si, hola…"- Pero no oírle contradecir el sitio, y que no estuvieran donde se besaron por primera vez, le hizo saber que Milo no estaba realmente ahí con él, si no que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ellos dos, pero sobre todo, de su futura reconciliación.

Por otro lado, el griego menor ni siquiera se sentía emocionado con la idea de compartir una cita con él. De más joven hubiera matado y muerto por disfrutarla, pero después de Camus ya nada sería igual. ¿Lo llevaría a la misma cafetería vacuna? ¿Sería capaz de ordenar algo sabiendo que le gustaría? El galo lo hizo con el helado flotante.

Kanon dio un par de pasos hacia él.

-"¿A dónde quieres ir?"- Al colocar la mano en su mejilla, Milo temió que intentara besarlo, y él no quería que la esencia de su último beso con el acuariano desapareciera.

-"¡A donde quieras!"- Exclamó sonriente, alejándose mientras le tomaba la mano unos segundos para luego soltarlo, mientras le daba la espalda y hacia un claro intento por volver sobre sus pasos.

-"¿Vamos a la playa?"- Escorpio se frenó en seco.

-"N-no tengo ganas de… ir…"- Respondió, mal acordándose de lo único que ellos habían sabido hacer ahí. Tal vez no cambiaba del todo… Kanon pareció entenderlo, porque no insistió.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"- Colocó la mano en su estómago al tiempo que se acordaba de lo poco que degustó esa mañana. Asintió con la cabeza. El gemelo le tomó la muñeca y lo llevó en dirección al pueblo. –"¡Conozco un buen lugar para comer hamburguesas!"

-"¡Genial!"- Respondió Milo sonriente; sin embargo, pensó en la cara que hubiera puesto Camus de haberle dicho qué y donde comería –o con quién, aunque ya lo supiera-. A él no le gustaban esas cosas tan poco nutritivas… Por lo menos se alegraba de comer algo de su gusto, aunque fuera una vez, sin _él_...

**o.o.o.o.o**

Si alguien se atreviera a compararlo con un león enjaulado, la descripción encajaría a la perfección con el cuadro que protagonizaba al andar de un lado a otro por su recamara; y aunque la melena del león en nada podría compararse con su fina y lacia cabellera de enigmático color, la expresión compuesta por el entrecejo fruncido y los dientes apretados, así como el gruñido procedente de sus labios, le otorgaban las cualidades exactas para serlo.

_**Adivina ya no puedo**_

_**Esconder el miedo**_

_**De no estar contigo**_

-"Idiota…"- Repitió, por vigésimo tercera vez en todo ese rato, mientras se retiraba el flequillo de la cara y se dejaba caer de sentón en la cama. Intentó calmarse un rato, pero al cabo de otro tanto, la emoción volvió a revolotearle por el sistema sanguíneo y retomó la marcha sobre sus pasos; realizando de nuevo, la imitación de un león encerrado.

Por más que lo pensaba… por más planes e ideas que tuviera para pasar el resto del día sin pensar en… _el_… nada le funcionaba. Era como llevar un tatuaje en el cerebro… o peor aún, en el corazón.

Dio un pisotón. Estaba seguro que esa rabieta no le ayudaría a resolver su molestia, pero por lo menos aliviaba por segundos su tensión. Volvió a restregarse las manos por el pálido semblante, hasta el momento de que una nueva idea le iluminó la expresión:

_**Te confieso todo,**_

_**Te entrego mis sueños.**_

_**No me dejes solo por favor**_

¿Por qué no interrumpirlos? ¿Por qué no saltar en medio de ellos cuando estuvieran a punto de besarse? Hacerlo implicaría molestar a Kanon –algo que había aprendido realmente a disfrutar-, y al mismo tiempo, hacerle saber a Milo de forma abierta, que NO estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, y más aún… que estaba celoso.

Quizá Camus no podría definir de forma objetiva el significado de aquella palabra, pues no se había interesado por su definición hasta el momento en que Escorpio y él comenzaron a ser algo más que dos conocidos; y aunque lo negara, aunque dijera que no podría sentir lo que no formaba parte de su diccionario personal, lo cierto es que su enojo, y el malestar que experimentaba cuando Milo hablaba, veía, o estaba con Kanon expresaban todo lo contrario.

_**Llévame a volar sin alas.**_

_**Llévame hasta el cielo**_

_**De los corazones,**_

Celoso –con las piernas y las manos temblándole de rabia- ya se veía entrando a la fuerza por las puertas de un bar, empujándolas con los dedos, agresivo, decidido a poner punto final a toda su historia; tendría la mirada verdosa del gemelo y la sorprendida del griego menor clavada en su faz; le intimidaría como siempre ese extraño fulgor, pero se sentiría atraído por él como los osos a la miel… Kanon hablaría, Camus le ignoraría e iría a paso firme a colocarse cerca del cuerpo de Milo… a rodearle con sus brazos y decirle…

_**Bésame en el viaje.**_

_**Cantemos canciones de amor…**_

No, en otro escenario podría retar a duelo al gemelo. En su país, en tiempos memoriales, era costumbre defender la honra con un duelo de espadas, después de una cachetada con guante blanco; quizá podría retarlo a una batalla… a un enfrentamiento que hiciera constar a los ojos de escorpio quien era realmente valioso…

Lleno de alucinaciones, planes e ideas asesinas contra el mayor, decidió que era tiempo de ponerle un alto a su situación. En vez de retomar el andar por el cuarto como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace mas de un cuarto de hora, se dispuso a partir lejos al encaminarse a la puerta; mas, en el momento que la mesa que tantas veces utilizó para estudiar, atestó su campo visual, el repentino recuerdo del otro hermano le vino de golpe a la cabeza. Se frenó mientras admiraba la madera, mientras se veía así mismo con los libros plegados sobre las piernas y el escritorio plagado de ellos, donde escribía lo que aquél hombre importantísimo para su vida le dictaba… Le hablaba en francés, en griego, español, italiano, alemán… Le contaba la historia de aquella misteriosa cultura, la de sus antepasados, su propia vida… Le enseñaba a contar sin usar los dedos, a partir el pan, a repartir lo poco o mucho que tenía en la despensa… a ordenar sus ideas, a lidiar con sus sentimientos…

Camus no pudo caminar hacia Milo… Saga estaba ahí, presente en esencia, en su cuerpo, pero no de una forma romántica o pasional, si no en aquél cuidado sempiterno marcado en esos trece años… Pensar en él, en despedirse para siempre del anhelo de estar con la persona que le entregó su vida –como alguna vez se la dio a Hyoga e Issac- lo hacia sentir un hondo vacío en el estómago, y el palpitar a un ritmo doloroso que no podía describir…

Aún cuando estuviera de pie, pensando en él, absorto por su culpa y las emociones encontradas, una parte de su cerebro le dictaba que el aceptar tener algo con él no sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Saga no merecía ser amado por culpa, y Camus no podía mantenerse al lado de quien sólo le inspiraba sentía gratitud y aprecio; él amaba a Milo, lo sentía, lo sabía… y quería luchar por él sin lastimar a su 'mentor'; sin embargo, antes de realizar cualquier movimiento tendría primero que hablarle con la verdad, cerrar definitivamente ese círculo en su pasado, y… emprender un nuevo viaje real con la persona que amaba con todo su ser.

Apoyó los dedos sobre la madera mientras sonreía suavemente de lado, deslizándolos al tiempo que se preparaba para dejar partir aquellas memorias…

En cuanto hablara con Saga esa misma tarde, partiría de inmediato al pueblo a intervenir aquella reconciliación entre Milo y Kanon…

**o.o.o.o.o**

-"Te dije que eran muy buenas. ¡Es lo mejor que he comido!"- Escorpio lo escuchó, y aunque trató que ese buen ánimo se le pegara, no podía dejar de pensar que no debía estar ahí. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y este se hacia presente cuando no se sentía tranquilo y no paraba de pensar que algo no estaba bien; tal vez era cierta atmósfera en el ambiente… No lo sabía. Lo sintió la noche que fue a ver Atenea, cuando sus compañeros volvieron de la muerte como espectros de Hades. El cuerpo le contó que podría suceder un acontecimiento terrible y no se equivocó… -"¿Te gusta tu cerveza, Milo?"- El griego menor se despabiló un poco al parpadear. Observó al gemelo, el envase de vidrio que este sostenía, así como el que él traía en la mano.

-"No mucho…"- Sus labios apenas si se curvearon en un gesto amable. Kanon no supo que más decir.

Toda la tarde Escorpio estuvo distraído, hasta tuvo que contarle dos veces el mismo chiste para que se riera, sin que él dijera que ya lo había escuchado. Bajó la cabeza un poco, sólo para encorvarse y menear la botella.

-"¿Hay algo que te guste tomar?"

-"Helado flotante…"- Respondió, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, y sonriéndole a la cerveza como si fuera uno; aunque lo hacia porque se acordaba de Camus…

-"¿Un qué?"

-"Es…"- la sonrisa se le disolvió en cuanto lo miró a los ojos. Si le decía lo que era, Kanon se obsesionaría con la idea de conseguirle uno para tenerlo feliz; y él lo rechazaría porque aceptarlo podría borrar lo que el galo hizo por él. Comprendió que debía ser sincero. –"Es una bebida que Camus me invitó alguna vez…"- El gemelo exhaló.

-"Ya veo…"- Le dio un profundo trago a su cerveza. Al terminarla le hizo una seña al barman para que le diera otra. –"¿No se trata de lo que sea, verdad? Si no de quién te lo de…"- Milo lo contempló con sorpresa. Bajó la vista mientras sentía que las retinas le ardían. Sabía lastimado a su ex amante, pero él le advirtió que ya no lo amaba… ¿Por qué sentirse culpable? Él no faltó al recuerdo de Kanon, ni a ninguna promesa, porque jamás quedaron comprometidos a nada.

**-v- Flash Back –v-**

De niños, Aioros les contaba cosas acerca de las estrellas. Historias fantásticas, leyendas, mitos y enseñanzas sobre las constelaciones, formaban muchas veces una conversación. Milo, para ese entonces, se preguntaba por qué jamás les habló acerca de la luna. Ese bellísimo cuerpo celeste carente de luz propia, que pocas veces se veía tan hermoso y resplandeciente, como aquella noche.

Podía sentarse en el escalón del templo a contemplarla mientras le ganaba el sueño, o simplemente quedarse parado ahí, a las afueras de Escorpio, acariciado por el reflejo del sol en ella.

Pensaba en el sentido que ahora tomaría su nueva vida, así que no estaba preparado para que la sombra del pasado hiciera arribo en aquél instante.

-"¡Hola!"- Aquella voz le hizo pegar un brinco. Intentó mantenerse serio, sereno… Ya lo había perdonado después de castigarlo con sus múltiples ataques; pero, aún así… ahí estaba ese enloquecedor latido que sólo desaparecía en el calor de la batalla. Odiarlo era más fácil que hundir sus sentimientos.

No le respondió. Sus labios permanecieron juntos, herméticos; sus pupilas se mantuvieron fijas en aquellas esmeraldas que no se apreciaba, debido a la sombra del flequillo.

-"¿No es muy tarde para que los niños estén despiertos?"- Le bromeó, sonriéndole como si el chiste tuviera gracia.

-"Tengo veintiún años. He matado… he muerto… ¿Me crees aún un niño?"- El gesto de Kanon disminuyó, tan sólo para convertirlo en una sonrisa franca. Ascendió el resto de los escalones que le faltaban para alcanzarlo. Se colocó a un lado y se quedó quieto, como si pasara a formar parte de las decoraciones del templo. A Milo su acción lo turbó. Todavía no superaba la etapa en la que debía estar simplemente observando. El silencio le incomodaba y la tranquilidad era su peor enemigo…

-"¿Sabes por qué te cuidaba?"- Preguntó el mayor, antes de que él reventara. Su escucha parpadeó, incluso volteó a verlo con esa expresión desconcertada.

-"¿Qué me cuidabas? ¿Bromeas? Todo lo que hiciste formaba parte de tus planes…"- Kanon lo observó, también sin comprender a que se refería. –"Ya tenías en mente despertar a Poseidón, por lo tanto, planeaste todo el tiempo que yo no consiguiera mi armadura."

-"No es cierto…"

-"Tú mismo lo dijiste."

-"Quería que me odiaras…"

-"¡Felicidades! Ya no necesitas esforzarte porque ya lo hago."- No podía creer que aún corriera por sus venas aquél arrebatador enojo. Tenía ganas de picarlo con su Antares hasta que muriera… Quería ahorcarlo… Quería… irse…

El mayor supo que emprendería la marcha hacia el interior del templo, así que se acercó lo suficiente para bloquearle el paso.

-"Aún me quieres, ¿verdad?"- Milo enrojeció. Se molestó un tanto.

-"Para ti sólo existe el 'Yo'… Jamás piensas en lo que tú puedas aportar a los demás…"

-"¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Piensas que me gusta hacerle visitas nocturnas a Afrodita?"- El mayor sonrió. Se acercó, sólo un poco.

-"Ni siquiera me interesa."

-"¿Quieres apostar?"- Escorpio apoyó una mano en su pecho para rechazar un beso.

-"No te confíes tanto, Kanon. En tu ausencia probé otras 'cosas'. Viví nuevas experiencias y gocé con ellas…"- Su respuesta le divirtió. Con la extremidad diestra tomó la que estaba en su pecho, y con la libre, acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos al posarla en su cintura.

-"A puesto que ninguna se compara con lo que es tenerme a mí en tu cama..."- Rozó sus alientos. Milo sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que el corazón se le saldría por la boca si continuaba hablando.

"Ten cuidado porque podrías perder…"- Respondió, decidido a demostrarle que ya no era un niño…

**-v- ****End of Flash Back –v-**

Ojalá en vez del beso hubieran existido las palabras de efecto que todo amante espera escuchar. Enunciados con el poder de hacer explotar el corazón de emoción. No obstante, en vez de aquello que podría o no unir sus vidas para siempre, Kanon siempre convirtió sus momentos en un acto de su propio desfogue pasional.

El mayor tragó saliva. Soltó la botella que sostenía con la mano, para colocar la palma sobre la de su compañero, llamándole de nuevo a un contacto visual.

-"Siempre te quise…"

-"No puedes afirmar algo que no demostraste."

-"¿Qué no demostré? Pasaba contigo cada tarde… Te visitaba por las noches y…"

-"Y luego te ibas."- Volvió a interrumpirlo, dándose cuenta que ya no le dolía. El ex Dragón Marino se quedó sin argumentos. Retiró la mano y bebió. –"¿Lo ves? No tienes disculpa, ni derecho a reclamarme…"- Observó que su escucha cerraba los ojos mientras tragaba aire.

-"Tenía miedo."- Dijo. –"Desde que eras niño me inspirabas cosas que nadie más provocaba en mí. Tenía ganas de cuidarte, quererte, protegerte. Me causaba angustia pensar que en cuanto descubrieras lo que yo era te alejaras de mi. Tú tenías a tus amigos, tu vida… En parte me sentía celoso, quería vivir a través de ti…"- Frotó el cuello de la botella entre sus dedos, rodándola de un lado a otro sobre la madera. –"Luego me gustaste, pero yo debía cumplir mi venganza… Eso es todo lo que pensaba… no me preocupaba nada más… Quería esperar que pasara el tiempo, y cuanto este pasó yo… sólo me ocupé de olvidarte…"

-"Kanon, eso no me interesa. Yo te perdoné y acepté estar contigo otra vez… pero tú… ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentía cada vez que te ibas?"- Él meneó la cabeza. –"Como tu retrete…"- La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el semblante del otro.

-"¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?"

-"No sé, tal vez porque cada vez que venías al templo sólo teníamos sexo sin palabras. ¿No es lo mismo que ir a un baño público? No le hablas al excusado… sólo vas y satisfaces tus necesidades…"

-"¡No!"- Gritó el gemelo, al tiempo que saltaba del banco y abrazaba a Milo. Este se quedó impávido, con las manos levantadas a un cuarto, por si debía oponer resistencia; no obstante… este se sacudía de una forma que lo desconcertó… -"Perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…"

-"Kan…"- Apoyó las manos en su cuerpo para despegárselo y poder observarlo, pero este continuaba repitiendo la misma palabra mientras se movía y se aferraba al abrazo. –"Kanon…"- ¿Tanto le afectó su sinceridad?

-"Perdóname Milo… Sé que debería ser fuerte… yo… no…"- Sorprendido, el griego menor sintió como el hombro comenzaba a humedecerse. Desconcertado, volvió a intentar retirárselo.

-"¿Bebiste demasiado?"- Preguntó nervioso. –"Quizá deberíamos ir por un café…"- El gemelo negó rápidamente. Por fin lo soltó, manteniendo la cabeza gacha para que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos. Estiró la mano, tomó una servilleta y se sonó la nariz. -"¿Estas… bien…?"- Intentó buscarle la mirada, pero esa cortina azulina le obstaculizaba la tarea. Kanon asintió. Retomó su lugar en el banquillo y permaneció bajo esa posición. Milo observó como se pasaba las manos por las mejillas y el papel constantemente por la nariz.

¿Qué pasó? No lo entendía. Esa reacción no era propia en él.

El mayor se calmó un poco. Sabía que su arrepentimiento, sus lágrimas y sus palabras no serían suficientes para obtener su premio; tampoco quería recibirlo a través de la culpa, así que se obligó a serenarse y a actuar como prometió hacerlo. No sin antes probar una última vez…

-"Sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo. Tal vez en su momento no fue suficiente, y ahora ya es tarde…"

**_Que me encantas_**

**_Y más…_**

Volvió a mirarlo mientras se le acercaba un poco. Milo por fin pudo apreciar los restos de lágrimas que aún le brillaban en los ojos, y esas pestañas húmedas que de pronto se rizaron. Contempló sus enormes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas, esos que tantas veces le hicieron retroceder hasta quedar completamente recostado en la arena o sobre las mantas de su cama… Sabía que intentaba besarlo… como tantas veces trató de enseñarle a Camus…

**_Que me enciende tu voz,_**

**_Que se apaga el dolor,_**

**_No me dejes jamás..._**

Le vino a la mente aquella agradable figura, esa inexperiencia: Ese primer beso robado entre jaloneos… Los que daba simplemente porque sí, sin saber cuanto Milo los disfrutaba… La forma en que sus dedos se entrelazaban al fingir algo que no eran… Cuando competían entre lecciones 'románticas'… Cuando Hyoga los descubrió… Sus discusiones y peleas… sus planes… Sus ojos absorbentes, su hermosura, sus vicios, su forma de demostrar cuando estaba nervioso y hasta cuando perdía el control del carácter o de su poder… Su elegancia… su cabello, sus movimientos… su andar… El como lo cuidaba y protegía… La forma en que respiraba al dormir o la postura que adoptaban sus manos cuando caía ente los brazos de Morfeo… Su piel… La manera en que sus mejillas se matizaban a carmín… Sus pestañas, sus cejas… Su maña al sonreír sin que los demás lo notaran… sus bromas… su risa… su canto… su obsesión con el orden y la limpieza… Lo que cocinaba… El empeño que ponía en cualquier cosa que realizara… Todo él, simplemente Camus.

**_Toda mi vida,_**

**_Mi vida es tuya,_**

**_Tuyos mis sueños,_**

**_Mis sueños que quieren volar_**

Sonrió suavemente mientras una exhalación abandonaba sus labios.

Kanon se detuvo al momento. Aquella muestra de enamoramiento le era ajena. Se alejó, retomando su posición. Bebió de nuevo tan sólo porque ya no tenía nada que decir. Lo había perdido todo, su amor… la vida misma… Se rendía ya…

Milo permaneció donde estaba, sin darse cuenta que el otro declinaba a la batalla. Sintió un cosquilleo en los labios y una voz interna que le gritó volver pronto al santuario, porque el corazón le explotaría de un momento a otro y tenía que expresar todo lo que llevaba guardado simplemente para el galo…

**_Vuelo contigo_**

**_Contigo todo_**

**_Toda mi vida_**

**_Mi vida es tuya mi amor_**

El pecho le dolió en cuanto recordó sus propias palabras…

_« ¿No entiendes? ¡Es tu oportunidad para irte con Saga!»_

Exhaló otra vez, únicamente para tolerar el peso de su angustia. Sonrió amargamente mientras copiaba la posición de su acompañante.

-"Lo dejé ir…"- Le confesó en voz baja, aunque nada obstruyó que aquél sonido viajara a los tímpanos del ex Dragón. Él volteó a verlo con sorpresa. –"Para venir contigo tuve que hacerlo, porque entendí que tenías razón… Si él no tiene un punto de comparación entre su tormento y yo, jamás sabrá que yo soy realmente lo que quiere…"

-"No necesariamente."- Intervino el mayor. –"Si lo que siente por ti es más fuerte que nada, él no necesitará probar otra cosa."- Milo lo observó. ¿Quería consolarlo o sólo echarle más tierra? –"Sé que Saga tiene muchas cualidades que enloquecerían a cualquiera… Y te lo dice quién lo envidia más que nadie en el mundo…"- Le sonrió, pero enseguida se puso serio y cabizbajo. –"… Yo sólo trato de decirte que… Saga jamás podrá arrebatarte algo que es tuyo. No podría, ni vendiéndole su alma a Cupido."- Bromeó un poco. Se le quebró la voz. Aunque tratara de omitir el sonido de algo rompiéndose dentro del pecho con sus palabras, era consiente de él.

-"¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto?"

-"Porque quiero que pelees. No se lo entregues en charola de plata…"

-"¡Pero ya lo hice! Tú me dijiste…"

-"Lo sé, y lo siento… Creo que lo único que he hecho por ti ha sido lavarte el cerebro una y otra vez. Todo lo que siempre creíste de Camus fue culpa mía, aún cuando él sólo trataba de ser amable contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo del fuego griego?"

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me molesté mucho."

-"El fuego griego es original de la cultura griega antigua. Se desconoce como se produce, aún en el santuario son pocos los que saben y el conocimiento se pasa de generación en generación; es un secreto que se llevan algunos a la tumba. Este fuego se puede hacer sobre el agua, y la resiste durante algún tiempo… Supongo que Camus quería decir que eras especial e inmune a él por la forma en como lo tratabas. Quizá también porque tu signo es agua y tú eres fuego… No entiendo bien a que se refería, pero estoy seguro que él quería ensalzar tus características."- ¿Qué? Milo no lo podía creer.

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Sé que soy manipulador y mentiroso, pero… te amo tanto que… haría cualquier cosa por verte bien."- Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios del menor, mientras pensaba y asimilaba la reciente información. Una mano de su interlocutor se posó en su hombro. –"Creo también que siempre le has gustado…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si. Y ahora me atrevería a jurar que lo que siente por Saga más que amor, es agradecimiento. Mi hermano lo cuidó y se entregó a él mientras era un niño y crecía. Sabe lo que es cuidar a alguien, quererlo, verlo crecer y sufrir… Dar todo por él. Tiene a Hyoga que esta ahí para recordarle lo que Saga hizo por él. Camus debe sentirse culpable por haberse enamorado de ti…"- Milo se mordió el labio. Kanon todavía ignoraba que su relación comenzó porque decidieron darles su merecido a quienes los habían rechazo… Y no sabía si se aventuraría a contarle la verdad…

No. No lo haría… No había ninguna necesidad.

-"¡Tengo que irme!"- Exclamó mientras se levantaba del banco.

Tenía que buscar a Camus y confesarle que ya no estaba enamorado de Kanon…

**o.o.o.o.o**

A pocos pasos de llegar al templo de Escorpio las piernas decidieron que no podían continuar la marcha. Apoyó los dedos en los escalones, mantuvo su peso en ellos, colocó la palma en la piedra y se dijo que no podía más… Se sentó por fin mientras exhalaba, adolorido, cubriéndose la cara con las manos…

Tenía ganas de llorar. Se contuvo.

Él fue su maestro. Le enseñó las técnicas de seducción que sabía de memoria, las maneras más apasionadas de besar, y el cómo llevarse a alguien a la cama… ¿Por qué le extrañaba que Camus hubiera terminado por entregarse a Saga? Seguro que las ganas ya las llevaba encima, y él le dio todas las herramientas para cumplir sus fantasías.

Le dolía la cabeza. Se la sujetó con las manos, como si tratara de exprimirla, de aplastar o de empujar ese recuerdo hasta el fondo del cerebro. Escuchó la voz de Kanon, de nuevo como si caminara por el templo de Géminis sólo para cruzarlo….

_«Espera…»_

Le detuvo del brazo.

_« ¿Tan pronto cambiaste de opinión?» _

Le preguntó, sabiendo que quizá trataba de frenarlo para que no fuera en busca de Acuario.

_« Mi hermano no está solo…»_

Señaló el pasillo. Milo dirigió la vista hacia el punto marcado. Sintió temor… curiosidad… ansia… Cerró los ojos tan sólo para percibir la energía que rodeaba el templo, pero únicamente percibió la presencia de Saga, inestable, tan fuera de lo normal. No distinguió algún cosmos familiar, pero… no resistió la atentación…

Se aventuró a andar más allá… Kanon le siguió el paso para cuidarlo. Como no era dueño del templo no reconocía quien más acompañaba a su gemelo. Entonces Milo por fin lo sintió. Se detuvo en seco al notar que otra persona estaba con él, y no sólo eso… en el lenguaje del ex Dragón Marino se notaba que 'la estaban pasando muy bien'.

Retrocedió… El otro le sugirió acompañarlo a su templo, pero este negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Quería estar solo…

Y solo ahora estaba. Podía gritar, llorar, golpear cualquier objeto… Se sentía débil, cansado… moribundo…

Se levantó del peldaño y emprendió la marcha hacia el interior de su trecinto. Se apoyó en la pared con las manos aún sobre la frente y pecho. Anduvo algunos pasos y de pronto… resbaló… Fue su pie derecho el que se deslizó por el suelo, mientras él buscaba algo con que agarrarse, sin embargo, terminó con una pierna estirada y la otra reflexionada en una extraña posición. Apoyó los dedos y notó que estaba frío… ¿Frío? Volteó hacia abajo… Hielo era lo que tocaba su piel y lo que por poco le hacia golpearse… ¿por qué? Miró hacia delante, observando que las antorchas, el suelo, las paredes, y algunas partes del techo, estaban cubiertas por lo que parecía ser hielo en papel tapiz. Se levantó apenas. Percibió frío y se abrazó a sí mismo. Intentó calmarse… pensar… encontrar alguna respuesta, hasta que… percibió en el interior lo que buscaba…

-"¡Camus!"- Gritó. Sintió que el corazón le bajó al estómago y que las lágrimas retomaban su lugar en la profundidad de sus pupilas. Emocionado, trató de caminar apresuradamente por el amplio pasillo donde lo había reconocido; sin embargo, entre más se acercaba, el hielo y la temperatura empeoraban… Asustado se apresuró. Resbaló cayendo boca arriba, trató de levantarse, pero sólo conseguía caer una y otra vez. Se arrastró, se deslizó… Aferró las uñas a la pared, aunque el hielo pareciera irrompible…

Descubrió que la cámara privada estaba totalmente blanca, cubierta por montañas de nieve; y que todos sus cosas o estaban congeladas o yacían sepultadas bajo ese nevado elemento. Se aferró a la puerta abierta, temblando de frío, de ansias; se levantó y observó el interior…

-"Camus… Camus…"- Trató de llamarlo, pero titiritaba. Entonces, descubrió muy cerca de la cama, su cuerpo inerte. Se aproximó. –"¡Camus!"- Al tomarlo entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que estaba muy frío. Lo zarandeó. Este apenas abrió los ojos. Suspiró. Milo tuvo que voltearse un poco porque le olía la boca a alcohol.

-"¡Lárgate!"- Dijo, empujándolo. Tras el esfuerzo, la cabeza le cayó hacia delante y el pecho de su compañero la recibió. Escorpio no sabía por donde comenzar. Mientras que por un lado le causaba alegría que no estuviera revolcándose con Saga, por otro, le preocupaba lo que le hubiera llevado a embriagarse con lo que descubría sus botellas de licor de los últimos cumpleaños y navidades –cortesía de Shura y Aioria-, así como el estado en el que se encontraba su templo. Quizá a Camus no le afectaba encontrase en aquellas condiciones, pero Milo estaba congelándose.

-"¿Qué has hecho?... ¿Por qué estas aquí?... ¿así…?"- Se quedó callado cuando descubrió que el otro se estremecía como lo hiciera Kanon en el bar.

-"No te importa… vete con tu estúpida lagartija de mar…"- El griego se extrañó.

-"¿Estas así por… mí?"

-"Vine a buscarte… pero no estabas… ¡Te fuiste con él!"- Volvió a empujarlo mientras se enderezaba, pero se mareó y cayó hacia delante. Milo lo detuvo.

-"¿Sabes? No podemos quedarnos aquí. Tendremos que mudarnos a tu templo…"- Camus meneo la cabeza. Vomitó a un costado, mientras el griego se alejaba un poco. Observó su ropero. –"No puedo sacar ropa, así que tendrás que prestarme algo… Ya veremos como sacar todo este hielo…"- Se levantó mientras se preguntaba cómo le haría para salir entre el hielo y la nieve para dirigirse a Acuario…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Lo llevó al retrete y lo obligó a vomitar. El galo dio algunas arqueadas antes de poder sacar todo lo le estaba contaminando el hígado. Milo, de rodillas a su lado, sólo le palmeaba la espalda, como apoyando su acción.

-"No entiendo dónde te has metido todas mis botellas de coñac… Adiós a mis regalos. No es que me guste beberlas, pero no sé que le diré al gato y a Shura cuando me pregunten por ellas."- Acuario tosió un poco.

-"Lo siento…"- Se disculpó. No sabía dónde había guardado su buen juicio y su prudencia. ¿Dónde estaba su elegancia y buen comportamiento? Le daba pena y

-"Olvídalo. En realidad estoy muy feliz."- Camus levantó la cabeza y observó esa contagiosa sonrisa en sus labios. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle a qué se debía tanta dicha, porque enseguida tuvo que volver a inclinarse.

A Milo su estado no le importaba. Para él mejor que no estuviera con Saga en la posición que creyó.

-"Si no estas acostumbrado a beber, deberías controlarlo."- Lo reprendió otra vez, acariciándole la espalda mientras le sujetaba el cabello con la otra mano. Ante el cosquilleo que sintió en la espalda, el galo se removió un poco tan sólo para evitarlo.

-"No sabes nada…"- Murmuró.

-"Me lo dijiste… estabas molesto por lo de Kanon…"- Él volvió a levantarse. Sus fascinantes ojos fríos se clavaron en aquellas diáfanas pupilas por segunda ocasión. El contacto duró mucho más que el anterior, y en el período, Milo notó que brillaban más de lo normal. Incluso reparó en los restos de líquido dolor que aún le quedaban en las pestañas… ¿Camus había llorado? Sorprendido intentó preguntárselo, pero este se apoyó en lo que encontró a la mano, y tambaleándose, trató de ponerse en pie. Lo tocó para auxiliarle, pero este lo rechazó. Fue al lavamanos y se echó agua en el rostro para refrescarse y en la boca para quitarse el agrio sabor. El griego no le quitó la vista de encima.

**_Adivina ya no puedo_**

**_Esconder el miedo_**

**_De no estar contigo_**

-"No es necesario que te quedes…"- Dijo Acuario, momentos antes de darse media vuelta y salir del baño. Milo lo siguió de cerca.

-"Congelaste mi templo. ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?"- El francés se apoyó en una mesa cercana para no caer al suelo. Trastabilló con una silla, y se sujetó a la pared; en cuanto tuvo la cama al alcance, ni siquiera se molestó en recostarse sobre ella. Sea arrodilló a un costado, y luego apoyó la espalda de tal modo, que quedó sentado en el suelo.

**_Te confieso todo,_**

**_Te entrego mis sueños._**

**_No me dejes solo por favor._**

-"Vete con tu amante…"- Fue lo único que dijo. Escorpio abrió la boca para explicarle lo que realmente sucedió aquella tarde, cuando decidió que lo dejaría sufrir un poco más…

Sin decir palabra se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Por el pasillo intentó pensar en que sitio se encontraría la cocina, pero como nunca había estado ahí, se preguntaba si no habría un letrero que indicara el lugar. Divagó por los corredores hasta que encontró una habitación sin puerta…

En el interior de la recamara, Camus aun continuaba en la misma posición. Contrajo la rodilla, pegándola un poco contra su pecho y apoyando la palma en el hueso que sobresalía. La mejilla le quedó apoyada sobre esta mientras cerraba los ojos unos segundos, que realmente habían sido minutos. Agachó la cabeza e intentó calmar sus propios demonios internos… Levantó la cara, clavando los ojos en la puerta, con la clara intensión de ir tras Milo, quien aún se encontraba en el templo. Se mordió los labios, retomó la posición anterior y decidió que iría…

Volvió a apoyar las rodillas en el suelo y la mano sobre la cama…

Escorpio se acercaba. Lo sintió a escasos pasos de la entrada. Retomó su posición, levantando la cabeza.

**_Llévame a volar sin alas,_**

**_Llévame hasta el cielo_**

**_De los corazones_**

El griego entró en la habitación con una taza de porcelana, pequeña, que humeaba…

-"El café te ayudará a sentirte mejor."- Explicó mientras sonreía. Camus ladeó la cabeza, desviando al mismo tiempo la mirada. Su acompañante se acercó, con cuidado se sentó a su lado y le ofreció el café. El galo lo ignoró. –"Vamos, no seas pesado… Estoy siendo bueno contigo…"- Sus palabras sólo provocaron que lo observara fríamente.

-"No lo quiero… Bébelo tú…"

-"Debería… Me muero de frío, pero el único ebrio en esta relación eres tú."

-"¿Relación? ¿Qué relación?"- Milo enrojeció.

**_Bésame en el viaje._**

**_Cantemos canciones de amor._**

-"Sólo tómalo."- Volvió a ofrecerlo. Camus, a regañadientes, lo aceptó: el sabor era muy amargo porque estaba cargado, pero le hacia sentirse mejor… Y no sólo era el calor que le provocaba en el cuerpo la bebida, si no el gesto que él había tenido al preparárselo. En silencio, el griego lo observó. Acuario descansó la taza en su regazo, mantuvo la mirada al frente y pareció acordarse de algo, porque esta se le ensombreció… La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el semblante de Milo. –"Camus…"- Apoyó la mano en la suya, el nombrado, sin cambiar la expresión, lo miró.

-"Lo vi…"- Murmuró, porque algo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

-"¿A quién?"

-"Tú tenías razón… era mi oportunidad para aclarar mucho con él, y yo lo fui a buscar…"- El griego por fin lo entendió. Le confundió pensar que primero lo culpó por su estado, y ahora… revelaba que Saga tenía toda la responsailidad. No le sorprendió, pero dolió un poco…

-"Cuando pasé por su templo me di cuenta que no estaba solo… "- Una lágrima se desprendió de la pupila gala, y golpeó su piel.

-"No… no lo estaba…"- Afirmó Milo.

**-v- Flash Back –v-**

¿Y ahora que había terminado, qué pasaría?

No es que el mundo se acabara después de romper una relación, y aunque jamás tuvo una por la que experimentara la necesidad de terminar, estaba seguro que después de eso vendrían más cosas…

¿Pero cuáles?

Se sentía temeroso, aterrado… Tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar y matar a golpes a cierto Dragón Marino.

No podía hacer a un lado todo lo que Kanon le dijo la noche pasada; y es que, indudablemente experimentaba remordimiento, culpa… se sentía un mal agradecido. Si Saga no hubiera estado ahí para curarlo, alimentarlo, instruirlo, abrigarlo, y hacerle reír, ¿qué habría sido de Camus de Acuario?

¿Habría buscado a Milo para que fueran amigos inseparables?

No, porque en ese entonces el griego lo odiaba.

¿Podría haber sido educado por Shura?

Claro, y habría crecido como Aioria.

Por más que lo pensaba el destino fue sabio. De haberle dado a escoger entre quien fuera su tutor, sin lugar a dudas optaría por el geminiano otra vez. Confundido y enfermo hasta cierto punto, pero amable, cariñoso y protector…

Suspiró mientras detenía la marcha. Intentó controlar el hormigueo que sentía por todo el cuerpo, y esos escalofríos nada típicos en él. Se aventuró a penetrar el templo de Géminis, a pensar… a divagar…

Milo decía que era su oportunidad para irse con él, pero este no sabía que de quererla la hubiera tomado con permiso o no. Camus no estaba seguro si era amor entre tanta confusión; solamente entendía que existía una persona con la que deseaba estar, y ese enigmático, pero maravilloso ser, para esos momentos ya se encontraba en brazos de otra persona; alguien a quien si amaba…

Que paradójico resultaba no aprender enamorarse de quien menos debía ser…

Avanzó por el pasillo hacia la cámara privada de Géminis, donde podía percibirse aquella energía contrariada. Camus ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa sensación desde que volvió de Siberia años atrás.

Recordaba sus encuentros escasos en los que sentía una sombra oscura asomarse tras esos vívidos ojos esmeralda. Se preguntó entonces si siempre estuvo ahí y de más grande pudo descubrirla, o fue algo que pasó durante su ausencia. A veces, mientras le daba a espalda, desconfiaba de hacerlo… Le ofrecía con temor su compañía, su amistad, hasta el punto de no tolerarle y establecer una distancia…

Al revivir, esa lejanía se convirtió en culpa. Camus creyó que aquella retirada empeoró su estado hasta enloquecer a Saga de poder…

¡Cuánto no le debía y en que mala forma terminaba pagándoselo siempre!

Esperaba que una mediana disculpa y el ofrecimiento de su amistad incondicional lo arreglara todo. Sus sentimientos los dejaría en segundo plano, hasta verse libre para pelear por lo que realmente…

Se detuvo antes de llamar a la puerta. Percibió que más allá del cosmos inestable de Saga, también se encontraba el de otra persona. Cerró los ojos, intentando descubrir quien era… Escuchó un grito seguido por golpes…

Asustado, tomó la manija de la puerta, empujándola hacia el interior para descubrir algo, que de haberlo oído, quizá habría resultado menos dañino. Tragó saliva. Los pies se le congelaron sobre el suelo mientras sentía las manos entumecidas con el resto del cuerpo. Trató de cerrar los ojos… de moverse, pero un beso que no era para él lo inmovilizaba, seguido por la forma en que aquellos brazos se aferraban al cuerpo para continuar su acto…

Las pupilas esmeraldas se clavaron un momento en las suyas retándolo a quedarse… ¿A irse?

Quiso gritarle que se detuviera, pero ¿realmente tenía el valor y el poder suficiente para hacerlo?

Camus cerró la puerta, como intentando escapar… ¿A dónde iría? Tal vez Milo ya no lo podía 'salvar'…

**-v- End of Flash –v-**

Se quedó callado, acordándose de lo que lo había llevado al tercer recinto.

-"Me dije que no importaba… que Saga era libre de hacer lo que quisiera porque nada nos unía…"- Sonrió, como burlándose de si mismo. Bajó la vista, observó la taza y de nuevo se la llevó a los labios. El griego no sabía que decirle… Se aventuró a interrogarlo.

-"¿Lo viste con alguien más?"- Acuario se congeló. Tembló como si tuviera frío, bajó de nuevo el recipiente de porcelana y sus ojos desprendieron aquél sentimiento.

-"Fui convencido de decirle la verdad… de hacerle entender… pero cuando abrí la puerta..."- Colocó la mano en su boca. Agachó la frente y la colocó en el hombro de su oyente. –"… ¡Tantas veces quise que me besara…! Que me tocara… ¡que al menos dijera que amaba, y sólo le bastó una tarde para entregarse a Aioros!"- Milo lo contempló en silencio, ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo. En ese momento pensó que Kanon se había equivocado, luego trató de entender cómo se sentía él, cómo se sentiría si hubiera estado en su lugar. Camus se apartó, se tragó el café por entero y dejó la taza vacía casi bajo la cama. Se encogió de piernas e intentó calmarse… -"No entiendo porque me duele tanto… Si se supone que yo…"- Se quedó callado.

-"Es lógico que te sientas así. Saga es una persona a la que siempre has querido… y creo que tenías tanta esperanza en que estuvieran juntos que…"

-"No."- Lo interrumpió Acuario, levantando la cabeza. –"Te equivocas… Yo no iba a eso." Las pupilas griegas se abrieron con sorpresa. Su interlocutor pareció dudar cuando se mordió los labios, pero jamás huyó al contacto visual… -"Sé que sonará confuso porque por un lado me duele que él se revolcara ante mis ojos con alguien que forma parte de su pasado… pero yo… yo…"

-"¿Tú… qué…?"

-"Me enamoré de ti."- Cuando lo dijo, el universo se detuvo. Cada átomo en su composición fue participe de la explosión interna que experimentó Milo, así como el desahogo que vivió el corazón de Camus. Tragó aire, lo liberó, se sonrojó, agachó la mirada y lo repitió. –"Me enamoré de ti…"

-"No entiendo…"- Pensó el griego en voz alta. Si lo amaba, ¿por qué se moría de dolor por Saga?

-"Sé que está mal porque todo esto comenzó como un juego… y luego me enseñaste a amarte. Me besaste… me mostrarte tu vida… tu alma… tu calidez, tu sencillez, tu entrega… Cuidaste de mí cuando lo necesitaba, incluso ahora que no hago más que darte problemas e interrumpir tu noche romántica, estas conmigo consolándome… Tu presencia me hace feliz… aunque ahora me mates de dolor…"

-"Yo jamás he hecho algo para lastimarte, Camus."

**_Adivina ya no puedo…_**

-"Me dejaste por Kanon… Fuiste muy claro."

-"Creí que estabas enamorado de Saga… ¿Sabes todo lo que he sufrido?"

**_No puedo esconder el miedo..._**

-"¿Tú? ¿Quién ha estado en tu templo, esperándote, mientras te diviertes con ese bobo?"

-"Ni siquiera he podido divertirme Camus, he pensando en ti todo el tiempo."

**_Te entrego todos mis sueños,_**

**_No me dejes solo por favor_**

-"¿Qué pensabas en mí? ¿Y por qué aceptaste irte con él? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en buscarme?"- Milo no respondió. –"Después de encontrarlo con Aioros supuse que Kanon no se atrevería a acostarse contigo en el mismo templo, y que llegarían a Escorpio a pasar una 'agradable' velada… Lo primero que hice fue a sentarme a esperar mientras recordaba todo lo que hemos pasado… Los besos que me robaste, las bromas que me hiciste… el como me incomodaba dormir contigo, o tocarte si quiera… pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba mirarte a los ojos, besarte… decirte que eres un desordenado y que esa dieta algún día te cobrará la factura… Mientras pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que jamás podría verte dormir de nuevo… o sonreír sin saber que ese gesto lo producía él y no yo. Quería ir a buscarte… me sentía triste y no quería pasar de nuevo por Géminis… me sentía traicionado y sólo pensaba en que tú y él estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos dos en un hotel… Y me decía ¿por qué nadie me escoge a mí? ¿Por qué nadie me besa ni me acaricia? ¿Por qué la única persona que quiero que lo haga se revuelva con alguien que ni siquiera lo aprecia? ¿Por qué no fui más valiente? ¿Por qué no le dije que lo quería…?"- Milo apoyó las manos en sus húmedas mejillas. Manteniendo la posición, se puso de rodillas delante de él.

-"Entiendo que no lo dijeras antes…"- Camus tenía la respiración suavemente agitada. Sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal y sus ojos brillantes, casi se mostraban hinchados, pequeños. –"No debió ser fácil para ti porque él no te hizo daño… Debiste pensar que al hacerlo, traicionabas su recuerdo… Saga no…"

-"Milo… Bésame…"

**_Llévame a volar sin alas_**

**_Al cielo de los corazones_**

El griego sonrió suavemente. Sin despegar su piel de la del otro, se aproximó tan lento, como un cazador en plena acción. Ladeó la cara, le tocó la nariz con la punta de la suya, pero antes de que sus labios se rozaran por su causa, fue el galo quien se impulsó para adelante, rodeándole con los brazos el cuello y empalmando sus bocas con un sabor a grano. Movió los bordes rosados como él se lo había enseñado… apretándolos, succionándolos, devorándolos con los dientes que de pronto dieron suaves mordiscos… Los tocó con la lengua, los delineó… se abrió paso a través de ellos mientras también se ponía de rodillas frente a él… Resbaló las manos desde los oídos hasta la piel que le cubría la garganta. Los bajó un poco más, llegando hasta la parte baja del estómago, donde se aventuró a pasar bajo la ropa. Milo jadeó. Ni siquiera pensó que eso no se lo había enseñado él, pero entendía la sed que su compañero tenía por sentir. Apoyó las manos en su nuca mientras percibía los besos fogosos que el galo prodigaba por sus mejillas, sus labios, la punta de la nariz, recorriendo hasta las orejas, el cuello… mordiendo, succionando… Despertando en su propio cuerpo pasiones incontenibles…

**_Cantemos cancines de amor…_**

Escorpio jadeaba, exhalaba… emitía su placer a través de los labios. Despegó las manos de la nuca de Camus, colocándola en las que aún se colaban y navegaban por todo lo ancho de su cuerpo; entrelazó sus dedos, tomando ahora la iniciativa con su propia boca; acorralándole contra la cama… Acuario ni siquiera lo pensó. Apretó también las manos que lo tomaban y los labios que lo apresaban, apoyando su peso en el codo situado en el suelo, y dejándose caer lentamente hacia un lado, completamente recostado, con Milo encima de él…

* * *

FINAL! el proximo es el final 9.9... que pasara?... saga y kanon sabran que su relacion solo era un juego? Shura y aioria se contentaran? Saga se va a quedar con Aioros? y Mu? (.-.?)... os otros dorados sabran que habia una historia en el santuario que no los incluia? =P... XDD... es broma... bueno... en el sig capitulo el descenlace despues de... ejem... cuatro años de existencia de este fic

Gracias a quienes me han leido desde entonces y a quienes aún se atreven a hacerlo. Amo la cancion con la que pude escribir este capitulo y ame poder usarla... de hecho por ella fue que termine de editarlo .  
Gracias de nuevo!

Nos leemos pronto =D


	18. A oídos sordos

Hola! perdon, perdon... subi otra vez esta cosa porque me dijeron que tenia unos errores por ahi para ser visto.. es decir, como que los dialogos y eso se descuadraban. Yo no me habia dado cuenta 9.9... pero bueno... Gracias por la observacion :)

Dejo otra vez la actualizacion esperando sea de su agrado... Gracias a quienes lo han leido. Besos!

Gracias por interesarse en este proyecto y por apoyarme aunque no me conocieran, incluso cuando lo hicieron y lo que vieron no les gustó. Gracias por hacerlo, y a quienes se quedaron a pesar de todo, gracias tmb!

Este capitulo va ustedes =)... espero que les guste, y si no... ya saben que me lo puedne hacer saber e igual intentare mejorarlo para segunda parte. besos y se les quiere mucho!

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Capítulo 18

**FIN  
**(Parte 1/2)

_**(A palabras necias, oídos sordos…)**_

Como si las fuerzas se hubieran drenado desde su cuerpo al colchón, intentó abrir los ojos, pero hasta ese mínimo esfuerzo por despertar aniquilaba su vida. Las pupilas por fin lograron anteponerse al yugo de los párpados, despejándose, mostrando ese fulgor esmeralda que sólo un par en todo el santuario –o mejor dicho, en el mundo- podrían igualarlas; no obstante, aunque su naturaleza declarara puerilidad y malicia, aquella mañana lo embriagaba un estado anémico que le impedía levantarse, o mantenerse si quiera en una pieza.

Tenía la mejilla postrada contra la almohada y las manos puestas sobre esta como si la ley de la gravedad no existiera e intentaran pelear su derecho, antes de que comenzara a flotar. Cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía la opresión en su pecho vertida como el vino sobre una copa de cristal, y esta, ante la torpeza descendía en cámara lenta hasta romperse en mil fragmentos contra el frío suelo bajo sus pies...

Aunque el cuerpo no quisiera responderle, aunque él sintiera incluso ganas de morir, el corazón partido continuaba presente bombeándole sangre a cada rincón del cuerpo. A pesar de que él se háyase moribundo en ese colchón, sentía como la vida le fluía por las venas…

Exhaló. Apoyando el peso sobre la mano derecha logró darse media vuelta, quedando por completo con la cara apuntando hacia el techo. Colocó la palma sobre su frente, quizá para comprar que no tuviese fiebre: la temperatura era normal, aunque por dentro sintiera todo muerto, congelado… De alguna forma Camus le había dado un beso gélido al alma… pero no fue él quien propicio su estado, si no Milo… Milo era el culpable de que se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte...

Sin las mayores ganas juntó las fuerzas que le restaban sólo para ponerse de pie. La noche pasaba había pretendido dormir destapado, pero después de no lograr conciliar el sueño optó por adquirir más de una posición, incluso colocando la almohada sobre su rostro. El cansancio lo venció después de verter la pena en busca del mundo de los sueños. Había llorado como nunca en su vida, y ahora la resequedad que experimentaba en los ojos y en otras partes del cuerpo lo obligaba a ponerse de pie y dirigirse al único sitio que podía saciar esa necesidad.

Cuando entró a la cocina se dio cuenta que su hermano gemelo estaba sentado, de cara a la puerta, bebiendo una taza humeante de algo que olía a café, y que muy cercana a su mano se encontraba una pieza de porcelana con algunas galletas de color haba claro.

Lo observó en silencio. Saga se veía bien… Exhaló, mientras, con los brazos colgando a un costado de las piernas se dirigía hacia la nevera…

-"Buenos días, hermanito…"- Saludó el mayor con un tono burlón. El otro se preguntó por qué se encontraba de tan buen humor, pero lo cierto era que ya no le importaba…

-"…"- Gruñó, o emitió un sonido parecido mientras abría la puerta y sacaba una botella con agua.

-"Parece que te levantaste del lado incorrecto de la cama."- De haber tenido ganas, o incluso la fuerza necesaria para discutir, habría comenzado una de esas peleas de antaño, que no habían podido repetirse antes porque Saga estaba en la misma situación que ahora Kanon copiaba… Y ese parecía ser su destino final: un clon del verdadero santo de géminis… Por lo menos agradecía no encontrarse en uno de esos extraños mundos enfermos donde se disputaba el amor de Milo con su gemelo; sin embargo, luego de pensarlo, e imaginarlo, consideró que la idea resultaba menos dolorosa. Perder contra Camus era incluso peor que ser la burla de un juez del inframundo como Radamanthys.

Apretó la botella con fuerza, y el material de su composición no resistió la presión: su torso, el pantalón y los pies descalzos fueron bañados por el líquido y frio elemento. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para quejarse, saltar, o reaccionar a la temperatura.

–"¿Qué te pasa?"- Inquirió, sin mucho interés aparente en la voz. El gemelo volvió a gruñir, esta vez más enfadado. Decidió que ni siquiera se molestaría en dirigirle la palabra, que tampoco se cambiaria la ropa y que volvería a recostarse… -"Iba a esperar que tú me lo contaras, pero ya que parece que hoy te comió la lengua el ratón, te diré que un pajarito me contó que ayer saliste con Milo…"- Se detuvo en seco a un palmo de la salida…

-"¿Qué…?"- Inquirió extrañado, confundido. Dio media vuelta sobre el mismo paso que disponía para irse. Su hermano mantenía una sonrisa tan satisfactoria, que Kanon sólo quería lazarse sobre la mesa para borrarla a golpes: ¿Acaso no sabía lo que eso significaba? ¿Qué no comprendía el grado de estupidez al que había llegado…?

-"Aioros me lo dijo. Saliste con Shura y con él rumbo al pueblo, cuando venían de regreso se toparon con Milo…"- La sonrisa traviesa en su rostro le produjo un escalofrío. –"Creo que alguien se portó mal sin avisarme."- Se rió.

-"¿Te volviste completamente loco?"- Caminó hasta la mesa. –"¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?"

-"¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?"- Kanon abrió la mano y la dejo caer, en un golpe, contra la madera, enfrentó la mirada de su hermano, pero no dijo más. Las palabras no le salían porque aún sentía ese nudo en la garganta y ese vacío desolador cercano a la boca del estómago. No era la sensación de tener hambre, sino de haber perdido algo… como una angustia punzante en el cuerpo. –"¿Y bien?"- El mayor se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba completamente en la silla.

Al notar su apacibilidad el ex dragón marino quiso entender que tal vez Saga ya había superado lo de Camus… Pensó que tal vez se necesitaba un minuto de luto para superar el dolor y seguir… seguir con alguien más, alguien diferente…

Suspiró, tomó del respaldo una silla y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, el siguiente paso fue desplomarse sobre ella con la cara sobre la mesa.

-"Algo me dice que no te fue bien…"- Comentó el otro, dándole un sordo a su café.

-"¡Qué listo eres!"- Exclamó sarcástico, sin despegar la cara de su resguardo. Tenía ganas de llorar: ¿Saga lo consolaría? Jamás habían sido tan cercanos… Tal vez sólo necesitaba que le palmeara la espalda, o que el mayor le acariciara la cabeza. Con ello, quizá el dolor se volvería insignificante… pasajero…

-"Es tu culpa por enamorarte de alguien tan inestable…"

-"¿Inestable?"- _El burro hablando de orejas_. Se levantó y frunció el ceño.

-"No te proyectes, además… el único culpable de esto soy yo."

-"Si, jamás debiste enredarte con él."- Kanon volvió a ponerse de pie mientras clavaba las manos en la mesa.

-"¡No hables así de Milo! No lo conoces, no tienes derecho…"

-"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué sale contigo mientras está con Camus? No es propio de…"

-"¿A ti qué más te da? ¿No eres tú el que se la pasa lamentándose por él y cuando tiene la oportunidad de tenerlo se va con el primero que le calienta la cama?"- Saga soltó una carcajada. Kanon apretó los puños, pero esta vez no se iba a tragar las ganas de reventarle los labios. Sin saber como ya tenía las rodillas sobre la mesa y los nudillos dispuestos sobre las mejillas de su hermano; al siguiente momento, la espalda de Saga tocaba de forma definitiva el suelo mientras era 'dominado' por el peso y la rabia de su hermano.

Uno… tres… cinco golpes… Se detuvo en cuanto oyó el sonido de su burla.

-"¿¡Que dem…?"- Siendo quien era, el titular de Géminis lo tomó por las muñecas, lo empujó hacia un lado, lo tumbó boca arriba y lo acorraló contra su cuerpo.

-"Eres un niño Kanon… No sabes nada acerca de vivir…"- Le susurró el mayor, pegando su nariz contra la del otro. El menor se pasmó… Se compuso tan pronto la sangre se le subió al rostro. ¿Qué era un niño? ¿Qué no sabía nada? ¡No se dejaría intimar! Forcejeó para liberarse.

-"Supongo que ser un minuto mayor te hace toda una eminencia…"- Farfullo con sarcasmo.

-"En las artes de la guerra y el amor al parecer si."- Respondió el otro, aún burlón. Kanon era de acciones tomar, pero esos movimientos casi siempre eran planeados, meditados con las más cercanas consecuencias. Saga hacia lo que sentía… Se calmó sólo porque necesitaba saber a que se debía aquella actitud.

-"Te escucho…"- Proclamó, soltando los brazos y dejando que las palmas tocaran el frio suelo a cada lado de su cabeza. La mirada de ambos se enfrentó, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a parpadear. –"¿Qué es lo que se supone que sabes y yo no?"

-"Tonto… Idiota…"

-"Lo he venido escuchando por años, por lo menos el tiempo que hemos estado juntos…"

-"Si piensas que algo te pertenece comienza a ignorarlo"- Kanon sentía las retinas cansadas de pasar la noche prácticamente en vela, así que le ardían los ojos: pestañeó sin desearlo. –"Entre menos atención le prestes, volverá a ti."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si es tuyo y de pronto se aleja, si vas tras él con demasiada insistencia se toma su importancia, pero si lo dejas y le demuestras que estas dispuesto a cambiarlo, volverá a ti sin el mayor problema."- El menor suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos. Colocó la vista en los muros de la cocina mientras pensaba que si alguien hacia una cosa como esa, lo único que podría producirse seria dolor. Sería un juego tan cruel que lo único que podría inspirarle esa persona sería lastima, pues jugaría con una tercera persona, terminaría prendada de su forma de ser, y después… quizá hasta abandonada. Las opciones de que los planes de Saga resultaran tal cual los pensaba eran mínimas

-"Y yo soy el niño…"- Murmuró. Devolvió la vista hacia las esmeradas de su hermano, quien continuaba observándolo. -"¿Podrías quitarte?"- Inquirió con la mirada fría.

-"¡Vamos, Kanon! ¡Piensa en ello! Yo puedo hacerle creer a Camus que voy a regresar con Aioros, y tú…"

-"Realmente no me interesa, Saga."- Tajó el menor, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse. –"Conozco a Milo y sé que sus sentimientos son honestos en cualquiera de sus medidas y hacia cualquiera de las personas a quienes van dirigidos. Si él elije odiar odia, si pretende amar lo hace… No importa bajo que concepto finja querer recuperarlo, lo cierto es que ya no puedo ni me interesa que vuelva conmigo…"- Maldijo su debilidad y su amor en cuanto el nudo que se formó en la garganta le impidió hablar. De haber tenido antes el conocimiento que poseía en ese momento, habría jugado mejor sus cartas y el escorpión no estaría a miles de kilómetros luz de distancia.

-"No puedo creer que te des por vencido. Tú eres quien me ha incitado todo este tiempo para que haga algo, y ahora que te propongo un plan…"

-"Obviamente no conoces a Camus como yo a Milo…"

-"¿Qué no, dices?"- Arqueó una ceja mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo y se mantenía de rodillas. Kanon, cual cangrejo, apoyó su peso en las palmas y escapó de su alcance.

-"Saga, te lo diré de una vez y espero que lo entiendas porque de lo contrario te harás mucho daño." Se levantó. Su hermano lo imitó. –"Camus te quiere, y está muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho por él, así que no conviertas su cariño en más rechazo por no poder aceptar lo obvio."

-"¿Y según tú, qué es lo obvio?"

-"Que no te ama. Tal vez lo hizo, pero ya lo cansaste"

-"No te equivoques. Camus no es como Milo…"

-"¿Qué no? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No era por eso que estabas tan empeñado en acercarlos?"- La oscuridad de Géminis se rió.

-"Yo creía que sería algo bueno, nada más."

-"Saga, te conozco… Sé que tú intentabas alejar a Camus de ti para no hacerle daño. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?"

-"¿Por qué no lo hago ahora?"- Aquél sonido burlón volvió a salir de sus labios. Kanon temió la respuesta. Embozó una sonrisa amarga. –"Porque Camus es mío."

Suyo… Cual objeto, a modo de una maldita propiedad… Así él denominaba a Milo…

-"Como quieras…"- Era su error._ A palabras necias oídos sordos._ Lo pasó de largo, sin embargo, pocos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo, dio un giro hacia su hermano y se dio cuenta que este le había seguido con la vista. –"Una cosa, Saga. ¿Camus vino ayer a verte?"

-"¡Claro! Cuando estaba con Aioros lo vi observándonos en la entrada."

-"¿Y ni así te detuviste?"

-"Ya te lo dije: Mientras él piense que lo voy a esperar para siempre el tiempo que pase con Milo para mi es una pérdida de tiempo. Si le demuestro que ya tengo quien me consuele volverá más rápido de lo que piensas…"- Sonrió, satisfecho. Cruzó los brazos mientras le dirigía a su hermano una mirada llena de preponderancia. Los labios de Kanon se mofaron al desplegarse unos milímetros hacia las mejillas.

-"¿Y… qué pasará si en su defecto Camus piensa que lo has olvidado por completo? Sería interesante ver como la culpa por rechazarte se convierte en algo así como desprecio…"

-"¿Desprecio?"- El ex dragón marino le dirigía una mirada que decía '_eres un tonto'_, antes de responderle:

-"Si para amarlo te ataba la culpa, ¿cómo podrías retomar lo que tienes con Aioros de la noche a la mañana? Con tu acción no sólo le dirías que jamás lo amaste, sino que tus sentimientos por tu querido arquero son más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa…"

-"Te equivocas."

-"Cierto… porque tú lo sabes todo, ¿no es así?"

**o.o.o.o.o**

**(**_**L**_**as **_**mentiras piadosas**__** no son mas que anestesia para el alma…)**_

En cuanto el sol le dio los buenos días, lo primero que hizo fue cambiar la posición en la que se encontraba. Se movió hacia el costado izquierdo, sin abrir los ojos, y estirando la pierna derecha la colocó sobre algo inerte en la cama, que la elevaba; el hecho no lo sorprendió demasiado cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de cierto octavo custodio… La impresión lo dominó en el momento que quedó descubierto uno de sus glúteos, y con los dedos trató de alcanzar la manta: el tacto contra su piel desnuda fue lo que lo llevó a prácticamente manosearse para buscar la ropa que según él se le diluyó por los poros en el calor de la noche…

Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltado. Apenas logró abrir los ojos a través de la cortina de luz que se filtraba en su dirección, trató de observarse; no pudo debido al ardor. Colocó la mano en su pecho: sin prenda. Abrió la boca mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza e intentaba pensar, recordar… Tenía los fragmentos de la noche anterior como en un rompecabezas de mil partes, y las piezas fundamentales para entender su forma estaban perdidas entre los espacios donde se veía vomitando, esperando a Milo dejando fluir su energía, hablándole, tomando café… y… ¡Puf, nada!

Como rayo, una punzada le partió la cabeza…

-"¡AH!"- Gritó de pronto. Escorpio abrió los ojos.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"- Inquirió, sentándose tranquilamente en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos. Camus se quitó las manos de la cabeza

-"¡Estoy desnudo!"- Gritó. Voltear a verlo y comprobar que estaba en la misma calidad no lo hizo sentirse mejor.

-"Yo también. ¿Qué importa?"- La sonrisa tan tranquila que el otro portaba, lo exasperó. Ni siquiera ese rojizo tono en sus mejillas evitó que continuara atacándolo.

-"¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?"

-"¿Cómo quieres que diga?"

-"¡Escorpio!"- Su propio grito le causo jaqueca. Milo se rió.

-"Anoche no me llamabas así…"- Camus abrió la boca mientras el terror se le dibujaba en el rostro, marcado por ese tono casi gangrenado desde las orejas hasta la punta de la nariz.

-"¿Quieres decir que… tú-tú-tú y yo…?"

-"Si, dormimos juntos…"

-"¡¿Cómo pudo suceder!- Gritó, agarrándose la cabeza mientras jalaba la sábana y se ponía de pie. Al griego su reacción no le extrañó. Sabía que después de todo ese excesivo alcohol, se sentiría más que perdido. Esta era la principal razón por la que el dejaba de beber cuando comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Camus se encerró en el baño. Milo se levantó también y se apoyó en la puerta.

-"¿Por qué estas tan molesto?"

-"¿Por qué? ¡Por qué me pregunta él!"- Escuchó su voz y sus pasos alterados dentro del cuarto. Sonrió: por cosas como esas era imposible no quererlo. Pensó que tal vez debería decirle la verdad, pero enseguida consideró que el más leve recuerdo de la noche pasada desencadenaría un estado peor en Camus. La verdad podría incomodarlo mucho más que una mentira.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta. A sus oídos llegaron frases en la lengua natal del que estaba dentro. No entendía nada, pero sonaba molesto y confundido…

Se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a sonreír… Le gustaba molestarlo…

Frente al espejo, apoyado en el lavamanos, Acuario no lo consideraba gracioso. Por fin sus piernas se habían cansado de trazar círculos en el suelo, y ahora reposaba con la frente recargada en la fría piedra. Su cabello teñía de verdiazul líneas semi rectas. Trató de calmarse, de respirar sin que esa molesta sensación en el pecho le bloqueara el acceso del aire a los pulmones, pensando que sólo fue… sexo; pero no era el término lo que lo incomodaba, sino el hecho de que sus cuerpos se fusionaran en caricias y jadeos, sin que él tuviera noción de nada. Le habría gustado plasmar en su memoria las reacciones que Milo tuviera cuando él se animara a indagar entre los rincones de su cuerpo, mientras le daba pequeños mordisco, o la forma en que lo instruiría o le permitiría hacer y deshacer para provocar esas reacciones de placer que sólo producía alguien que esta apunto de morir y volver a la vida al mismo tiempo.

Abrió la llave sin romper su postura. Con la mano en forma de cuenca llevó el líquido vital hacia la faz ruborizada, como si esperara que la temperatura del agua le quitara no sólo el calor, sino que además le decolorara la piel. El primero y el segundo intento fueron fallidos, su faz conservó la pena en ella. Se miró al espejo: el cabello de enfrente estaba mojado, y el resto se mantenía alborotado; su piel tenía un color más pálido de lo normal, y bajo los ojos tenía bolsas de sueño… Meneó la cabeza. Siempre trataba de verse impecable, perfecto, y ahora su estado físico sólo alimentaba las ganas de romper el espejo. Se alejó.

Retrocedió torpemente en busca de una base de concreto que normalmente separaba el escusado de la pila de baño con regadera, flexionó las piernas, encorvándose y estirando los dedos; en el trayecto la encontró. Se sentó sobre ella con la sábana aún cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo.

Se quedó en blanco… ¿Por qué olvidó algo tan importante?

Frunció el ceño. Tal vez no lo había hecho, quizá las cosas que vivió esa tarde lo lastimaban tanto que bloqueó sus recuerdos… Todos…

-"No es posible…"- Se dijo, colocando las manos en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a Milo a los ojos? Y lo más importante ¿no había regresado con Kanon? Abrió la boca, confundido, se la tapó como si quisiera reprimir un grito. –"Me siento violado…"- Murmuró, colgando la cabeza entre las piernas; y sin embargo… Se veía claramente aferrándose al abrazo impuesto por el octavo guardián, mientras le pedía entre palabras entrecortadas que no se detuviera…

Enrojeció de nuevo, y tuvo que llevarse la mano un poco más debajo de la nariz porque en ese momento sintió los labios de Milo… Sonrió.

Si sucedió, no sólo no iba a arrepentirse… rogaría para que sucediera de nuevo…

**o.o.o.o.o**

_**(Un gesto vale más que mil palabras…)**_

No es que el peso sobre su hombro le molestara, tal vez la intensión con la que Afrodita lo hacia terminaba por incomodarlo. Sonrió nervioso mientras escuchaba esa forma extraña en que Death Mask había comenzando a reírse. Sabía que no lo admitiría, pero la forma en que Piscis se comportaba con él, lo estaba matando de celos. Quiso decirle que por favor pensara en su seguridad integral, y añadir que no quería hacerle una visita al Yomotsu; sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la boca para hacerlo, casi se imaginó con un letrero en la frente, en marcador rojo que se leía 'cobarde'.

-"Entonces… ¿me invitarás un trago esta noche Shura?"- Inquirió el peliceleste, acercando sus labios a la oreja española como si quisiera morderla… Las orejas del italiano aparentaron gangrena. Un temblor recorrió la espalda española.

-"Esta noche me temo que estaré ocupado…"- Mintió, tratando de mantenerse calmado. –"pero la siguiente semana tengo un espacio…"- _Claro… _

-"¿Si?"- El doceavo se apartó mientras mordía el tallo de una de sus rosas y alzaba una ceja. –"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- Shura balbuceó: era malo para mentir. Ojalá hubiese tenido planes con Aioros, pero el arquero estaba demasiado 'deprimido' para querer hacer algo más que leer; Camus podría ser una opción si no estuviera demasiado ocupado peleándose todo el día con Milo, y su tercera elección era la persona a la que menos podía recurrir… pero no se enteraría, podría hacerlo.

-"Aioria y yo…"- Enrojeció. Su cuerpo continuaba traicionándolo, porque a pesar de que ya no deseara sentir nada por él, reaccionaba cuando lo pensaba o cuando lo nombraba; el hecho de recordarse esa leónica existencia lo hacia sentirse débil, irritado, enamorado, confundido, distraído, molesto, intranquilo, sarcástico, feliz, miserable… Apretó el puño y se maldijo en voz baja.

No hizo falta que agregara nada, porque justo en ese momento apareció Aioros, y detrás de él el dueño de ese color rojizo en su cara.

-"¡Hola muchachos!"- Saludó sagitario. Su buen humor parecía haber subido mínimo dos puntos.

-"Hola…"- Dijo en tono seco Leo, quien quizá perdió cinco en alguna parte del templo patriarcal de donde ambos venían.

-"¡Gatito!"- Gritó el pisciano y se le tiró encima. Leo sólo atinó a quedar con los brazos congelados junto a las piernas. El nerviosismo de Shura sólo pudo ser superado por esos celos que le quemaban las entrañas. Y Death Mask estaba peor o igual que él.

-"Hola, Afrodita…"- Respondió, apachurrado.

-"¡Que bueno que te veo! Estaba pidiéndole a Shura que me invitara una copa, pero me dijo que…"

-"¡AHHHHHHH!"- Gritó el español, asustando a los presentes: no iba a permitir que Afrodita dijera algo que lo pusiera en una extraña posición con Aioria, y menos delante de Sagitario.

-"¡¿Qué rayos?"- Gritó el canceriano.

-"Es que… eh… ¡No me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañé a Aioros!"- Se aproximó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras, con la otra mano, le despeinaba el cabello. El cuadro se veía realmente raro, incluso Death Mask tuvo un tic en el ojo. Leo se deprimió…

-"¡Gracias, Shura!"- Exclamó el arquero retirándose un poco asustado. –"Me da gusto verlos reunidos porque sería bastante cansado ir de templo en templo para comunicarles lo que el Patriarca nos ha dicho…"

-"¿Tienes un recadito de papi Shion?"

-"Adoro tu irreverencia, Death Mask"- Comentó sarcástico el arquero.

-"¿Por qué el patriarca no nos reunió a todos?"

-"Imagino que quería ahorrase el disgusto de verlos discutiendo y peleando como gatas en celo."- Al decirlo, posó la mirada en Shura y Aioria, el segundo pensó que si no quería darle la razón debería al menos ignorarlo.

-"Por la razón que sea."- Intervino Aioros antes de que Capricornio hablara. –"El Patriarca quiere que nos preparemos porque Athena llega este fin de semana."

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Si. Según esto quiere pasar su cumpleaños con nosotros en una elegante y agradable velada. Los de bronce obviamente vendrán…"

-"Algo que me dice que la visita de la diosa sólo pretende convertirnos en niñeras…"

-"Los encargados del evento seremos Aioria, Mu, Aldebarán y yo."- Su hermano respingó. Shura ya entendía porque el estado anímico de los dos. Afrodita se indignó.

-"Supongo que el Patriarca ha ignorado que el buen gusto sólo lo poseo yo."- Aioros le palmeó el hombro.

-"De hecho, quiere hablar contigo en cuanto estés disponible."

-"¡Perfecto!"- Gritó emocionado.

-"Será mejor que continuemos pasando la voz antes de que digan que no les avisamos nada."

-"Sólo me preocupa una cosa"- Habló el italiano. Las miradas de los tres restantes se enfocaron en la suya. –"Con ella por aquí las cosas tendrían que ser diferentes, y por lo menos algunos de ustedes tendrían que olvidarse de las mariconadas."- Sonrió burlón, volviendo a centrarse en Leo y Capricornio.

-"Es cierto. Me gusta la relación que llevan Camus y Milo, pero dudo que con ella aquí puedan seguir viviendo juntos. ¡Sería inmoral!"

-"Igual, no es como si Milo no pudiera escaparse de su templo para hacerle una visita nocturna, o viceversa."

-"¡Eso sería aún más romántico!"- Aioria sonrió de lado, mientras pensaba lo divertida que resultaba esa conclusión de Afrodita. Shura pareció creer lo mismo porque intercambiaron una fugaz mirada cómplice. –"La verdad es que cuando me enteré de la escena de celos que Camus le armó en Escorpio ¡me dieron ganas de romperle la cara a Kanon! ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse entre ellos? Bueno, Milo tuvo un poco de culpa por aceptarle una cita, pero admitiré que fue muy gracioso el que Shaka se resbalara con todo el hielo que se quedó en el templo; y cuando supe que para reparar la falta, Milo decidió mudarse a Acuario, ¡me morí de envidia! No todos los novios están dispuestos a hacer algo así…"- Death Mask rodó los ojos.

-"A algunos les falta cerebro…"- Murmuró.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves?"- Aioros rió nervioso, incómodo. Quiso retirarse, pero sintió que si no se quedaba Afrodita terminaría por tapizar con rosas al italiano. Aioria le hizo señas.

-"Voy a Acuario."- Dijo. Su hermano asintió mientras levantaba las manos a la altura del rostro e intentaba establecer paz con un suave 'ya, ya…'

Leo dio unos pasos, Shura se encontraba en su camino. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y se dijeron cosas que la lengua no se atrevía a expresar. El menor cambió la vista y lo pasó de largo: era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que se había equivocado. Como fuese, ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin él, a odiarlo. Capricornio lo siguió con la vista, se mordió el labio. Realmente lo quería… Desvió la vista: Afrodita estaba golpeando a Death Mask en la cabeza con una de sus rosas, mientras Aioros se burlaba… Dio un paso…

Aioria bajaba de Piscis a Acuario, ideando frases para el armado correcto de la invitación. Sabía que avisarle a Milo sería fácil, pero Camus… aún no encontraba un punto neutro en como tratarlo; y es que, Shura no se había equivocado del todo: si sentía algo por su amigo de la infancia, pero nada tan fuerte o de cuidado como para destruir lo que sentía por el español… Arruinado el sentimiento y la relación por segunda vez, ya no había marcha atrás. Desde la primera vez se prometió que no miraría atrás, que aprendería de sus errores y que no buscaría segundas oportunidades. El combate era de vida o muerte y él pelearía hasta el último aliento. Si las cosas con Shura no funcionaron en ese entonces, no volverían a…

Se detuvo. Viró sobre su hombro y posteriormente giró la cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo para obtener una mayor vista de lo que dejaba atrás: El caballero de Capricornio tenía un pie congelado en el aire a punto dar el paso a menos de seis escalones de distancia. Los parpados de Aioria se replegaron hacia las cejas, mientras la boca se le abría con sorpresa. Shura tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, Leo apenas podía hacer algo más que mantenerse inmune. El español suspiró.

-"Sé que fuiste tú."- Dijo, avanzando e estimulándole a imitarlo: lo acompañaría hasta Acuario. Para el griego, escuchar el sonido de su voz dirigiéndose exclusivamente a él, fue como encender un detonador. Sintió que el corazón le bajó al estómago, y que al hablar terminaría por escupirlo.

-"¿Yo?"- Quería preguntar exactamente qué había dicho, si eso era un reclamo o si trataba de sacarle algo. Al observar su perfil se dio cuenta de que pintaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Realmente no sabemos que pasó esa noche, y sé que no les preguntaste, pero también sé que fuiste tú quien les contó a los otros esa mentira… Tú sabes, acerca la pelea por celos."- Aioria se sintió abochornado.

-"Bueno… nadie sabía porque de pronto el templo de Escorpio estaba cubierto de nieve y hielo, y había que darle una explicación al Patriarca; además, como Death Mask vio a Milo y a Kanon regresar juntos, se me ocurrió decir que fue una pelea de pareja… Ya sabes… Todo embonó perfecto cuando Afrodita los vio forcejear sobre la cama y Milo le contó que se mudaría a Acuario…"- Sonrió divertido.

-"Esos dos sólo nos causan problemas…"- Exhaló Shura. Leo se rió.

-"No creo que eso dure demasiado. Milo no puede guardarse sus sentimientos mucho tiempo, y Camus parece irle cediendo terreno desde el principio, así que yo les doy de aquí al próximo Lunes."- Bromeó. Capricornio estuvo de acuerdo.

-"¿Quién lo diría? Dos personas totalmente opuestas encontraron cosas que los unía para enamorarse. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes le habría respondido que estaba loco… Esos dos jamás lograron llevarse bien."

-"¿Sabes? Creo que ellos ya se gustaban desde antes, por eso les era casi imposible acercarse."

-"Puede ser…"

En cuanto llegaron al templo de Acuario se quedaron en silencio, de tal suerte que oyeron los gritos de los dos habitantes. Shura se detuvo mientras clocaba una mano sobre su frente.

–"No puedo creer que estén peleando otra vez…"- Aioria rió suavemente.

-"Creo que les gusta hacerlo porque así tienen motivos para toquetearse sin tener que excusarse…"

Ambos se quedaron en medio del pasillo, deliberando si lo mejor era dejarlos solos a que terminaran el pleito de cada hora, o interrumpirlos y señalarles porque eran exactamente el uno para el otro.

Dentro de la alcoba…

-"¡He dicho que NO!"- Gritó Camus, moviendo un sillón individual de tapizado celeste, lejos de la ventana. Su escucha se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿Por qué no? Dijiste que decoraríamos el templo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

-"¡Que yo no quiero!"

-"Pero no es justo, tú ya escogiste la mayor parte de las cosas…"

-"Es mi templo."- Milo abrió la boca, indignado.

-"Eres un egoísta, después de que congelaste el mío y perdí más de la mitad de mis pertenencias…"

-"Te ofrecí pagarlas…"

-"¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que mis perdidas no son materiales? La mayor parte de lo que se perdió eran obsequios…"

-"Como las botellas, ya lo sé…"

-"Yo jamás te las reclamé…"

-"¡Lo curioso es que cada vez que peleamos salgan a relucir!"- Escorpio se rió.

-"Es que me gusta molestarte…"

-"Ya lo noté, Milo…"

-"A puesto que no has notado que disfrutas que lo haga."

-"¿Yo?"- Rió, sarcástico. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta: huir parecía ser su mejor estrategia. El escorpión le tomó el brazo: la suya era retarlo.

-"Acéptalo y me regresaré a mi templo."- Camus viró, se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca. No quería que se marchara… Ya se había acostumbrado a despertar todas las mañanas con su aroma, con esa exquisita vista de su cabello por detrás, o verle dormitar por la mañana; ¿qué serían de sus noches sin esas respiraciones griegas?

-"No tengo porque aceptar algo que no es cierto."- Se defendió. El rubor en su rostro declaró todo. Milo habría podido comerse cada una de sus mejillas.

-"Tengo maneras drásticas de sacarle la verdad a cualquiera…"- Lo abrazó por la cintura mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro… Camus no se resistió, simplemente no podía. El dominio que el griego ejercía sobre él nadie más podría reclamarlo.

-"¿Planes usar tu Antares?"

-"Hay técnicas mucho más efectivas, Camus, la mayoría de las que tengo en mente sólo llevan tu nombre."- Con los dedos le retiró el cabello, él se estremeció. Cerró lo ojos. Sus palabras en tono apenas audible no se filtraban por los ladrillos.

-"No quisiera saber cuando las ideaste…"

-"Shit…"- Colocó un dedo sobre los labios y luego los suyos en un espacio que le restaba, hasta retirar el índice, como el castigo apropiado para cada una de esas maravillosas discusiones. Lo beso suave, despacio, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo…

Aioria y Shura al no escuchar nada, se aproximaron a la puerta: los dos se quedaron petrificados al presenciar la escena. El primero estuvo a punto de decirle al español que se retiraran en silencio, cuando se atragantó con la saliva y comenzó a toser… Los ojos de Camus se abrieron de golpe, y mientras el rubor le cubría por completo la cara, apartó bruscamente a Milo y avanzó enfadado hacia el cuarto de baño. Capricornio se quedó con las disculpas en la punta de la lengua. Escorpio se echó a reír, avanzó hacia ambos, jaló a Leo por el brazo y le palmeó la espalda esperando que eso ayudara a desbloquear la tráquea.

-"No sabíamos que estaban ocupados…"- Comentó Shura, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-"Estábamos practicando."- Mintió el peliazul, dejando a su amigo griego para sentarse en el sillón que Acuario acababa de mover.

-"¡Claro! Seguramente era respiración de boca a boca, o como pasar saliva sin que te escurra por los labios."- Escorpio embozó una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la pierna.

-"¿Celoso gatito? Si quieres puedo darte unas clasecitas…"- Leo enrojeció, y su reacción no pasó desapercibida a los ojos del español.

-"¡Ja, Ja, Ja! No digas tonterías, Milo, que si Camus te vuelve a encontrar de infiel no sólo te congelará el templo, sino que además, te quitará la razón para usar ropa interior."

-"Tú sabes perfectamente que no estaba de infiel porque entre él y yo no hay nada."

-"Pues yo lo sé, Shura lo sabe, pero el resto no. Afrodita ya hasta está pensando en el nombre perfecto para su club de fans."- Milo volvió a reírse.

-"Me gusta como suena Poison Ice. Por cierto, ¿qué los trae a nuestra luna de miel?"

-"Yo sólo venía a saludar a Camus"- Respondió Capricornio con un tono seco.-"sin embargo, como no se encuentra aquí creo que lo mejor es que me retire."- Levantó la mano, haciendo una seña de despedida para el escorpión, y posteriormente dándose la vuelta, y dejando a Aioria con las palabras en la boca mientras él terminaba por retirarse. Escorpio observó su reacción.

-"¿Siguen enojados?"- Inquirió, levantando a Antares a la altura de la nariz como para distraerse.

-"Creía que ya no…"- Dijo en un tono vacío, colgando los hombros.

-"Jamás me contaste porque terminaron…"

-"En primero lugar ni siquiera teníamos una relación, sólo retomamos lo que dejamos hace años, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me dejó para marcharse a España."- Repetirlo le molestaba, sentía como si le clavaran una y otra vez una aguja en el nervio. Frunció los labios. –"De todos modos no era nada serio…"- Murmuró, dando una patada al vacío.

-"Me acuerdo del drama, si…"- Sonrió burlón, Aioria correspondió su gesto sólo porque supo que su acción tenía como objetivo hacerlo sentir mejor. –"De todos modos, si no era algo enserio, ¿por qué terminaron distanciados? Acuario y yo nos llevamos muy bien porque sabemos que esto no durará para siempre…"- Se mordió la lengua. Leo soltó una carcajada mientras pensaba que su compañero no estaba siendo del todo honesto.

-"Si, ya noté la forma tan particular que tienen de hacer las paces…"- El calor subió a la cara de escorpio, pero no bajó la vista.

-"Es mi forma de hacer paz, ¿y? Además, es mejor que ser sometido a la ley del hielo."

-"¿Pretendes hacerme sentir mejor, o sólo deprimirme?"

-"¿Tú que crees?"- Sonrió burlón. -"Somos amigos hasta donde yo recuerdo, y si no estas bien, yo me voy a preocupar por ti. Es mi naturaleza, Aioria. Yo te conozco y sé que tú no eres capaz de traicionar a ninguna persona, y cuando digo nadie me refiero a ti mismo…"

-"Eh…"- Las palabras de Milo lo hicieron sentir aquellas cosas por las que Shura y él estaban distanciados. Sonrió: Camus era afortunado, como alguna vez lo fue Kanon. –"No tienes de que preocuparte, si algo debe arreglarse entre nosotros pasará, y si no…"

-"Y si no, sabes que cuentas conmigo, como en las buenos tiempos…"

-"Como siempre, Milo, como siempre…"- Aceptó suspirando suavemente. –"Por cierto, tengo un recado para ustedes de parte de Shion."

-"¿El Patriarca? Seguramente quiere que cuanto antes me regrese a Escorpio…"- Aioria se rió.

-"Para nada. Quizá después de saberlo seas tú quien tome esa decisión."- Su conterráneo lo miró, extrañado. –"Nuestra diosa viene este fin de semana, y el Patriarca quiere que estemos preparados."

-"¿Athena viene?"

-"Si, y no es una visita cualquiera. Será mejor que prepares tu mejor traje para entonces."

-"¿Una visita formal?"

-"Una fiesta informal, mejor dicho."

-"No te entiendo… ¿a qué viene entonces lo del traje? Porque nuestras reuniones formarles son con armadura…"- Aioria se rió. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Parece que Athena planea pasar su cumpleaños en el santuario, y para ello organizará una fiesta, a la que por supuesto también asistirán los bronceados."- Camus en ese momento abrió la puerta del baño. Sus ojos se posaron primero en Leo y después en escorpio.

-"¿Y Shura?"- Inquirió, observando el resto de la habitación.

-"No sé, creo que el comportamiento descortés de cierta persona lo ahuyentó."- Respondió Milo, burlándose de su conducta anterior. Camus lo miró con frialdad.

-"Tenía que ir… además, aún siento su presencia en el templo."

-"Pues temo decirte que tu radar está descompuesto, porque hace un buen rato que ya se fue…"- Le pellizcó la mejilla.

-"¡AH! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?"- Aioria avanzó discretamente hacia la salida, discretamente.

-"Ya sabes, tengo los derechos del novio…."

-"¿¡Cuál novio?... Tú amigo sabe que…"- Milo soltó una carcajada.

-"¡Me encanta lo fácil que es perturbarte!"

-"¿Quién está perturbado? Tú no provocas ningún efecto en mis emociones…"- Al griego, le divirtió su expresión aún más que aquellas palabras. Acercó la parte del dorso, y sonriendo con satisfacción, le robó un beso. Camus lo rechazó retrocediendo y cubriéndose la boca, mientras miraba instintivamente hacia donde debía encontrarse Leo, pero este ya había desaparecido; y sin embargo, su presencia aún le era visible en el templo, como la de Shura. Seguramente los dos se irían pronto a Capricornio. Se destensó, e incluso sintió alivio.

-"Se ha ido…"

-"Debió aburrirse…"

-"Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser el entretenimiento de nadie."

-"Venía a verme a mí."- Respondió Escorpio, recortándose en la cama. Acuario sintió la sangre del estómago hacer ebullición.

-"¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué deseaba?"- Le bajó los pies. El otro los devolvió donde estaban.

-"Venir a verme, por supuesto."

-"¡Claro! Seguramente quería asegurarse que tus cabellos estuviesen intactos…"- Repitió su acción. Milo se rió.

-"¡Eso! ¡Uno no puede fiarse de tus malignas intensiones!"

-"¿¡Las mías! ¡¿Quién es el que se la pasa cada cinco minutos sobre mi?"

-"Creo que no te quejas demasiado, Camus…"

-"¡Además, no sé porque mejor no te vas a vivir a su templo! Si según él te quiere tanto, y ustedes tuvieron un encuentro de una noche, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Leo estaría feliz de recibirte."- Milo se puso de pie, y el francés no pudo negar que aunque fueran pocos milímetros de diferencia, su altura lo incómodo. Trató de mantenerse firme.

-"El problema es que sigues pensando que te violé."- Sonrió otra vez.

-"¡Tú me lo hiciste creer!"

-"Pero ya te expliqué que no pasó nada. Yo te desvestí porque tu ropa estaba húmeda, y consideré que serías más cómodo para ti dormir así."

-"Aún así, me viste desnudo…"

-"Por eso no me puedo mudar… No podría ver otro cuerpo…"- Desde la parte más recóndita del cuerpo la sangre fluyó hasta la cabeza.

-"¡Cállate!"- Hizo el ademán de golpearlo. Milo lo frenó, lo abrazó contra sí y volvió a besarlo.

Por razones como esas es que no podía decirle lo que sentía. Camus todo el tiempo aparentaba estar molesto por lo de Kanon, aunque no lo mencionara. Tampoco parecía recordar su confesión…

Por otra parte, aunque no lo aceptara –y no lo haría ahora-, Acuario continuaba dolido, imaginando que en cualquier momento el griego, aún con sus juegos de seducción, volvería a abandonarlo por el gemelo… Milo no le contó nada de lo sucedido aquel día porque él no se lo permitía, y es que, ¿hasta que punto podría controlar sus celos? Saber que salió con él ya era motivo de sobra para estar enfadado. Lo amaba, lo sabía, lo sentía, pero no se lo confesaría a menos que cerrara definitivamente cierta herida aún punzante…

A muchos metros de distancia…

Aioria se dirigía hacia la entrada del templo, de camino hacia Capricornio, para terminar su recorrido en los posteriores. Así lo notó. Sabía que Shura andaba aún en Acuario porque Camus lo dijo, pero no sabía explicar la razón de que no se hubiese marchado como anunció…

-"Hola…"- Lo saludó el español.

-"¿Todo bien?"- Inquirió el griego, sin saber realmente que decir.

-"Le dije a Afrodita que no saldría con él porque ya tenía planes contigo…"- Confesó, y aunque sus palabras salieron tan seguras como la postura que mantenía la forma en que rehuyó al contacto y el nivel rojizo que alcanzaron sus orejas lo dijeron todo. Aioria sonrió: sabía lo que sentía, y entendía las cosas que antes le habrían resultado un misterio, como explicarse porque se sentía así con Milo y porque no había hecho nada por arreglarse con Capricornio. –"¿Quieres ir de copas esta noche?"- Lo invitó, maldiciéndose porque la voz no le salió ni en el tono ni con la seriedad planeada.

Leo emitió una suave exhalación: ya no quería lastimarlo.

-"Me gusta Milo…"- Declaró, serio, sólo para aclararle que las cosas seguían igual… –"Él siempre ha estado conmigo, incluso cuando yo no se lo permití. Lo quiero por encima de cualquier cosa, por eso me esmero en cuidarlo y protegerlo…"

-"Lo sé."- Entendió Shura. –"Yo siento lo mismo por Aioros, pero sé que para él no hay nada más allá de Saga, y aunque lo hubiera, tendría que confesarle lo que siento por cierto… felino..."- El halagado primero enrojeció con sorpresa, después se echó a reír. Caminó un poco, sólo para pasarle por delante.

-"Yo invito la primera ronda de vodka…"

Capricornio le sonrió y lo siguió fuera de Acuario.

Mientras tanto….

El francés no se negó al beso, y Escorpio no hizo, ni dijo nada para arruinar el momento.

Al apartarse Camus lo hizo a un lado suavemente para ocuparse de acomodar la cama donde aún estaba impresa la silueta griega.

-"Tengo una propuesta que hacerte."

-"Hum…"- Ese tipo de ofertas siempre terminaban liándose. Ahora estaban metidos en una.

-"Quiero que seas mi pareja de baile…"- Acuario, parpadeando con desconcierto se incorporó.

-"¿Pareja de Baile? ¿Yo?"- Se rió. –"Claro, ¿prefieres el swing o el tango?"- Ironizó. –"¿Vestido o solamente la corbata?"- Milo soltó una carcajada.

-"¡Me encanta la segunda opción!"- Camus sonrió y siguió con lo suyo. A su acompañante le pareció tedioso su descontento con los almohadones –los cuales aplastaba una y otras vez con las manos-. –"Pero, ¿Sabes? Aioria y Shura vinieron a invitarnos a un baile en honor a Athena…"- Recogió sus manos frías sólo porque ya estaba enloqueciendo con su manía por el orden. –"y… parece que nuestra diosa espera festejar algo… Tanto así que Hyoga y sus amigos están invitados…"- Acuario miró el escritorio de la alcohola: el cisne no había respondido ninguna de sus cartas.

-"No sé si quiero estar presente…"

-"Es Athena…"

-"Le diré que estoy enfermo…"

-"¿Qué hay de tu sentido del deber?"

-"Me parece que se quedó en la armadura…"- Milo suspiro, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que eso sonaba gracioso.

-"Mira: Sé que no te gustan los lugares 'públicos' y ese tipo de cosas tampoco, sé que implica encontrarse con… algunas personas, pero somos parte del rango más alto de nuestra élite y eso quiere decir que no le tenemos miedo a nada."

-"Yo no tengo miedo… simplemente no me gusta…"- Se encogió de hombros.

-"Sé que hoy no voy a convencerte, pero…"- Le apretó dócilmente las manos. Los dos pares de pupilas se encontraron. –"… Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?... además… lo pensé vagamente y… quiero que esa noche definamos todo. No más mentiras, no más secretos, lo que tenga que pasar pasará y punto… Quiero que por esa noche nos dejemos de máscaras."

-"¿Qué…?"- Inquirió; Entre nervioso, tenso, tal vez un poco ansioso.

-"Que no más Kanon y Saga, Camus. Sólo tú, y yo…"

_**Fin de la primera parte… :S**_

* * *

Prometo que en cuanto regrese me pondré al tiro con esta historia!  
gracias de nuevo!


	19. Del odio al amor

Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia... coo estan? :D... espero que tengan una fantastica semana y una gran mes :)

Les traigo el cap 19 con una enorme disculpa por el retraso. Francamente yo queria terminarlo para este mes, pero como el capitulo abarcaba mas de 40 paginas realizé una encuesta -bueno, no tanto asi- en mi perfil de facebook y las chicas que me siguen me aconsejaron partirlo en dos para terminar el fic en el cap 20... asi que espero para finales de este mes, principios del otro terminarlo definitivamente para retirarme por fin hacia otros fandoms.

Sin mas que agregar, me despido de ustedes reiterando mi aprecio y agradecimientos sinceros por todos estos años de paciencia, apoyo, cariño y amistad. Se les quiere

Gracias, gracias, gracias!

p.d. tengo un error de congruencia con respecto a aioros y a shura, espero que no lo noten y si lo hacen por favor si me pueden dar alguna solucion lo agradeceria mucho.

* * *

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Capítulo 19

**FIN****  
**(Parte 2/3)

_**("El miedo es la más grande sordera del corazón.")**_

Si el viento hubiese soplado en aquella recamara, tal vez podría calmar el fuego que ahí ardía. Si de deseo se hubiera tratado, tal vez otro sería el desenlace.

En la obra, aunque hubiese dos personas implicadas, el protagonista principal de la escena era el incómodo silencio… ¿En qué momento la situación se tornó así?

Uno de los personajes en acto frunció el ceño, y aunque pretendió ignorarlo, la verdad es que por el rabillo del ojo observó al otro marcharse con la nariz apuntado al cielo. Maldijo mentalmente mientras golpeteaba con la punta del pie.

Exhaló, cansado, frustrado, y derrotado terminó por desparramarse en el sillón.

Ninguno de sus enemigos podría causarle una herida como aquella... ¿Sangraba? No, más bien parecían sólo rasguños hechos en la superficie; pero cada vez más, los arañazos en la cubierta la perforaban…

Los malentendidos entre ellos estaban a la orden del día, pero, ¿cómo hablar con quien se negaba a escuchar? En cuanto pronunciaba el nombre de 'Kanon' y trataba de aclarar las penumbras, Camus se internaba, se perdía en aquél camino y era imposible hacerle escuchar. Parecía enjaulado, encerrado tras un muro de sólido concreto. Milo lo arañaba, lo trepaba, lo golpeaba hasta sangrar, y sin embargo, no lograba hacerle un orificio…

Escorpio tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo carmesí del sillón, en tanto fijaba la vista en el techo, en las paredes, en las nuevas sábanas que el galo colocó esa mañana… ¡nada logró distraerlo! Indudablemente estaba de mal humor, y sabía que si Camus entraba por esa puerta no intentaría hacer las paces con él porque simplemente estaba cansado de buscarlo.

En los últimos minutos Acuario no regresó a la habitación, y Milo se convenció que esta no vez no podía ir tras él. Otra emanación procedió de sus labios, y entonces decidió que no debía continuar ahí. Su templo, aún indispuesto, tampoco le iba a servir como refugio...

-"Aioria…"- Murmuró, antes de ponerse de pie.

Por lo menos podría ir a hablar con el felino, tal vez rogarle para que lo dejara quedarse con él… ¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasaría si Camus y él continuaban enojados de por vida…?

¿Acaso jamás tendría la oportunidad de confesar el delito que cometió al enamorarse de él?

**o.o.o.o.o**

_**El mayor rasgo de superioridad en un ser humano es la bondad.**_

-"¡Buenos días!"- Saludó el español con una amplía sonrisa. Aioros lo miró sorprendido: vagamente recordó a un niño de ocho años realizando la misma maniobra matutina, quince años antes.

-"¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?"- Luego tuvo una interesante frase en mente que prefirió no decir; algo así como 'qué león te mordió'…

-"Pasaba por aquí y decidí saber si estabas…"- Omitió el 'bien' para referirse a su estado de ánimo. Pronto cambio el curso de sus ideas. –"… muy atareado, con la fiesta y eso… ya sabes…"- El castaño sonrió y le mostró una tira extendida de papeles de colores.

-"Una parte de mi se queja porque no creo que esto sea digno de un caballero dorado, la otra me repite que yo soy el buen Sagitario."- Se rió. Shura entendió que no lo había dicho por presunción, más bien para burlarse de sí mismo. Se acomodó junto a la mesa, y apoyando el rostro sobre la mano que descansaba en esta, le dirigió una mirada con algo así como deseo.

-"Eres el hombre perfecto, Aioros. Resígnate."- Él ni siquiera se incómodo.

-"Es verdad. Tal vez mi problema es que soy demasiado bueno…"

-"_Saga__…"__-_ Pensó el peninsular al instante. Aunque él no lo dijera, ese nombre escondía todos los secretos y motivos detrás de esa frase. Su malestar, su tristeza, su disgusto para consigo mismo, pero, sobre todo, su propia burla. Rápidamente ideó como cambiar de tema.

-"Por cierto, quería hablar contigo de algo importante."- ¡Claro! Deshaciendo el tema del gemelo con algo que le daría un paseo gratis al inframundo con una flecha dorada.

-"¡Hum! Me muero por saberlo."- Sonrió amablemente y se hizo el tonto, a pesar de saber cual era el tema en cuestión. –"¿De que se trata?"- Shura abrió la boca, pero justo en ese momento se le produjo un vacío en el estómago que le quitó el habla, incluso sintió que no podía mirarlo de frente. Aioros, que lo conocía tan bien como a cada ladrillo de su templo, se dio cuenta de ello, e hizo como que buscaba entre las repisas otras tijeras. No dijo nada, y el español tuvo que reunir de nuevo todo el valor que lo impulso a aquél templo.

-"Pues…"- Rodeó el obstáculo. –"me estaba preguntando si a ti te molestaría que yo saliera con alguien más…"- El que Sagitario comenzara a reírse sólo provocó que se sonrojara y que volviera a esconder la mirada. Shura en vez de cabra montés, ahora parecía una tortuga marina.

-"Lo siento, sé que no debí reírme, pero es que ¿no crees que esa pregunta llega trece años tarde?... Es decir, no creo que te hayas mantenido virginal todo este tiempo."

-"Yo…"- Ni siquiera supo que responder. Aioros era el único caballero que podía hacerle sentir ridículo. –"¡De todos modos no lo dije por eso!"- Trató de parecer más… ¿Maduro, varonil? Pero el rubor en sus mejillas sólo provocaba que su amigo riera con mayores ganas. –"¿¡Quieres escucharme!"- El otro asintió, pero no pudo parar. La idea seguía resultándole mortal, como para morir de risa por eso. Conocía a Shura y el considerarlo bajo ese concepto de pureza y castidad… bueno, simplemente su imaginación no daba para tales estándares.

Un poco más calmado se sentó en la mesa, a un lado de su amigo.

-"Perdóname. ¿Quieres continuar, o deseas que te de mi bendición de una vez?"- Aunque eso facilitara las cosas, tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo. Por ética, por amistad, por códigos de confianza o lo que fuese.

-"Sigo…"- Carraspeó después de hacer algo así como un puchero. –"Yo… Me refería a tener algo más serio con cierta persona…"

-"Serio…"- Pareció digerir esa palabra. –"¿No ha habido nada así desde mi?"

-"La verdad es que… creía que no. Al principio me sentía comprometido a estar a su lado por… muchas razones… El paso del tiempo me hizo ver la realidad. Durante estos años sólo me había estado engañando con pretextos y estupideces, pero yo realmente lo quiero."

-"¿Y él?"

-"Digamos que no me odia."

-"¿Sólo eso?"

-"Ehm… El sentimiento no es compartido."

-"¿No?"

-"No."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"No sé."- Se alzó de hombros.

-"Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Tú quieres ir detrás de alguien que no sabes si te quiere?"

-"Sé que no me odia. Eso ya es algo, ¿no?"

-"Shura…"- A pesar de esa mirada severa, Capricornio no se acobardó: Tragó aire y por fin se decidió.

-"Aioros, a mí realmente me interesa tu hermano, y creo no me importa jugármela porque sé que la persona a la que quiere no le interesa. Sé que es absurdo, pero estoy seguro que él terminará dándose cuenta que…"

-"¿Qué te quiere?"- Se deprimió. A Shura le pareció que sin querer lo había ofendido, pero no fue eso, sino el recuerdo de su propia situación lo que terminó por aflorar su real estado de animo.

-"Aioros…"

-"Me da gusto que mi hermano tenga a alguien como tú, pero… siento pena por ti."

-"No me lo digas así…"

-"¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que yo ya sabía de tus sucias intensiones con mi dulce hermanito. Así es, tengo conocimiento de todas, TODAS tus perversiones…"

-"¿¡Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada!"- Aioros volvió a burlarse de él. Shura no supo si comenzar a correr o esperar a que sacara el arco. Sagitario se calmó.

-"Escucha. No te digo que no luches por lo que quieres porque eso seria ir en contra de todo lo que te enseñé en el pasado, pero debes saber que siempre habrá una batalla que no puedes ganar. Sé que lo sabes por experiencia propia contra el caballero de dragón, pero… debo confesarte que yo conozco los sentimientos de mi hermano mejor que él mismo."

-"¿Te importaría ser más especifico?"

-"Sus sentimientos, él no los ha notado, pero estoy seguro de que son intensos. Es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que está en un error, y darse cuenta o hacerse a la idea de que ese odio que le inspiraste en el pasado terminó volviéndose innegable pasión, no le será fácil…"

-"No quiero hablar de… 'eso' contigo… Es demasiado bochornoso."- Aioros volvió a reír. Ya comenzaba a entender porque eran tan buenos amigos…

-"De acuerdo. No tocaré esa fibra sensible. Sólo te diré que yo sabía lo de ustedes por la forma en que Aioria hablaba de ti. Él por supuesto que no me contó nada, pero es obvio cuando están juntos y cuando se miran. Yo que los conozco de toda… mi vida lo puedo decir. No sé quien sea esa otra persona en el corazón de mi hermano, pero apuesto mis catorce años de vida a que no lo quiere tanto como a ti."

-"¿No se supone que no deberías decirme esto?"

-"Soy demasiado bueno, ¿lo olvidas? Por cierto, no veníamos a verme a mí ¿o sí?"

-"Lo planeé, si… pero Aioria y yo iremos a almorzar al pueblo, y si volvíamos no quería que pasara nada sin que lo supieras."

-"El hecho de que lo sepa y de que pueda aconsejarte no quiere decir que me guste saber con lujo de detalles sus intimidades…"

-"No quise decir…"

-"pero, ¿sabes? Hay una serie de posiciones sexuales que podrían revelarte que tanto le importas…"

-"¡Aioros!"

**o.o.o.o.o**

_**(Ningún hombre conoce lo malo que es hasta que no ha tratado de esforzarse por ser bueno. Sólo podrás conocer la fuerza de un viento tratando de caminar contra él, no dejándote llevar…)**_

-"¿No es extraño que aún no venga a buscarme? Hice exactamente lo que planeé, y él, tan inseguro, tan elegante, tan fuerte, tan perfecto y al mismo tiempo tan inseguro… no ha venido a darme pie de guerra. Creí que me amaba… No, estoy seguro que lo hace. Para él no hay, y no puede existir nadie más importante que yo."

Durante días bajo una corteza de serenidad y paciencia, eso era lo que Saga de Géminis venía pensando.

A veces creía que la única razón por la que Camus no bajaba a su templo era debido a la presión y a los chantajes de Milo, y aunque la mayor parte de las veces estaba seguro que no se equivocaba, al ver la actitud pálida y opaca con la que su hermano se confinaba tras aquella puerta de madera, sólo confirmaba que Milo había ganado la batalla.

Apretó los puños, y con ellos los dientes,

Siempre supo que desear el bienestar de la persona amada debería ser una prioridad en la vida de cualquiera.

La libertad de no sólo amar, si no de escoger debería estar bien para cualquiera cuyo sentimiento fuera su motor de vida, y no obstante a su principio, decidía pelear y seguir esforzándose: Darlo todo por esa persona, ese era su nuevo concepto. Ojala lo hubiese sabido antes… pero aún era tiempo para recuperarlo.

Tenía que hablar con él a toda costa, sin importar los hechos, pero debía encontrar la oportunidad de hacerlo sin que Milo se enterara. Definitivamente no podían pelearse delante de Camus. Los resultados serían terribles. Si volviera a atacarlo, a perder el control, no se lo perdonaría. Si sus instintos asesinos retornaban y acuario se interponía en la pelea una vez más… las consecuencias podrían ser destructivas. Se obsesionaría, dejaría otra vez sus puros sentimientos por el acuariano enterrados por la pala de ese lado oscuro que lo hacia sonreír cuando enfrentaba la ambición y la muerte.

Tendría que jugar su última carta y apelar con ella al buen conocimiento que tenía de Camus. Si aún mantenía aquellas cualidades de su infancia podría resultar fácilmente manipulable…

Sonrió despacio.

Ganar la guerra resultaría sencillo.

**o.o.o.o.o**

_**(Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal...…)**_

Por alguna razón, Milo sentía que sobraba en aquella conversación. Todo había pasado del tema del desayuno, a una acalorada charla sobre… ¿de qué era exactamente lo que estaban hablando Shura y Aioria? No lo hacían en otro idioma, y aún así, él se perdía veinticuatro de veinticinco palabras…

-"Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó."- Concluyó la discusión Aioria cruzándose de brazos. Shura se quedó boquiabierto.

-"Como que le omitiste detalles, ¿no te parece?"- Leo se sonrojó. Miró disimuladamente a Milo, pero este ni siquiera lo notó porque estaba 'pateando el aire' mientras balanceaba una de sus piernas.

-"¿Cómo podría? Además, si pasaron cosas detrás de mi cabeza siento decirte que no tengo ojos ahí."- El otro griego se rió.

-"Eso sería muy extraño, ¿no crees? Serías un gato con sietes vidas, cero colas y cuatro ojos."- El modo en que el castaño reaccionó hizo enfurecer a capricornio.

-"¡Da igual!"- Exclamó como para disolver sus celos. –"En la vida hay prioridades y tú deberías aprender a saber cuales son las tuyas."- Milo dejó de reírse. Ya le parecía que aquello era demasiado personal y que esas palabras realmente eran una invitación para retirarse. Hizo un movimiento como de levantarse, pero Leo hizo algo que no hubiera esperado ni siquiera cuando lo molestaba con provocaciones sexuales: apoyó la mano sobre la suya y enseguida la apretó como si fuera la de un amante.

No entendió nada de la escena, incluso pensó que su amigo estaba jugando, pero cuando vio asentir a Shura y luego posar sus ojos en él creyó que iba a golpearlo.

-"¡Ahh!"- Lanzó una exclamación, como si fuera a decir algo sin saber realmente que…

-"¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? Yo quiero saber cual es la prioridad de Milo"- Shura no estaba molesto, pero definitivamente su tirada era provocar a Aioria. Leo cerró los ojos, pero no lo soltó. Escorpio se sintió nervioso.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- Inquirió, revelando su estado emocional y mirándolos de hito en hito.

-"¿No te has enterado?"- Preguntó Capricornio con una sonrisa poco usual, una que daba miedo… El peliazul decidió que tenía que liberarse del contacto de su amigo, o terminaría siendo cortando en mitades, aunque luego pensó que realmente no importaba, no tendría porque haber problemas por algo como eso, después de todo, Milo no tenía ningún interés pasional en Aioria y Shura lo sabía… ¿cierto? Porque esa sonrisita le decía TODO lo contrario…

-"… eh… Siento que me he perdido la conversación entera."- Se rió mientras quitaba su mano del sillón y decidía acomodarse la cabellera.

-"¿Y, entonces, Aioria…?"

-"¿Entonces qué, Shura?"

-"¿Estamos jugando algo?"- Inquirió el escorpión cada vez más nervioso.

-"Nada… Bueno, tal vez podríamos… ¿Te gustan los tríos, Milo?"

-"¿¡Qué?"- A Aioria se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-"¿Un trío?"- Soltó una carcajada. –"¿Shura, alguien ha estado pervirtiéndote? Porque voy a comenzar a creer en todo lo que Mu solía decirnos sobre ti cuando éramos niños. Es una pena que él si haya madurado."- Volvió a reírse, solo. Capricornio fue el único en sonreírle, porque Aioria estaba serio.

-"¿Crees que yo necesito que alguien me meta ideas en la cabeza?"

-"Acéptalo, has estado hablando con alguien antes que nosotros y te metió esas ideas."

-"Para nada, Milo. Sólo hablé un par de cosas con Aioros antes de venir para acá. Le conté una graciosa historia."- Miró de soslayo al león, quien entendió perfectamente aquella analogía.

-"¿Hablaste con mi hermano?"

-"¡Claro! Yo no estoy jugando. Realmente me tomo esto muy enserio."- La mirada de ambos ex amantes se cruzó, se mantuvo fija. El peliazul volvió a sentirse ajeno a la charla. Hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie.

-"¿Saben? Creo que alguien sobra en esta…"

-"No te vayas Milo, Aioria tiene algo que decirte."

-"¿Tengo?"

-"¿De qué se trata?"

-"Obviamente no escuchaste lo que dijimos antes."

-"Lo siento, estaba pensando en…"- 'Camus', pero no lo dijo. Leo exhaló. No es que quisiera obedecer a Shura, pero si algo aprendió durante aquella charla, es que un cofre abierto vale más que mil tumbas cerradas –o algo así-.

Armando de valor empleó la lanza de la honestidad.

-"Eran dos cachorros solitarios que crecieron juntos, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más unidos se volvían… Es decir, sólo estaban ellos… Bueno, habían más personas alrededor, pero nadie que los entendiera o que calificara para pertenecer a su círculo de amistad."- Shura se levanto discretamente y se retiró. Ninguno de los dos amigos lo notó. –"¿Me sigues?

-"… Eso creo… ¿Por qué me dices esto?"- Leo suspiró.

-"Porque eres mi amigo, eres el único que ha cuidado de mí. En el relato, uno de los cachorros prometió cuidar al otro sin importar nada… como a un hermano -_tal__vez-_… hasta que él…"- Hizo una pausa. La sangre corría lentamente por sus venas. Temió que el corazón se detuviera…

-"¿Murió?"

-"No, no murió. Se enamoró del otro cachorro…"

-"Es normal que esas cosas pasen cuando eres tan unido a esa persona, y sé que tienes tus problemas con Shura, a mí me molesta porque sé cuanto te duele, pero estoy seguro que ustedes…"-

-"No."- Meneó la cabeza, y decidió que ese era el momento de soltar la bomba. -"Estoy enamorado de ti…"

-"…"

-"La historia de los cachorros es por nosotros… ¿No te diste cuenta?"- Milo trató de asimilar aquellas palabras, y de reaccionar del modo más correcto posible por su amistad, y por su seguridad corporal… Las palabras suaves serían un calmante, pero no una solución.

-"Lo siento. Es que tus problemas casi siempre son por Shura, así que… jamás me hubiera sentido… aludido."

-"Olvídalo. Hice hasta lo imposible para que no lo notarás…"- Pero la cabra insistió tanto en que le dijera de una vez por todas a Milo en como se sentía, que terminó por reventar. Ahora sentía mucho dolor, pero también alivio.

-"Gracias."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Sólo gracias, gato. Gracias por quererme."

-"No es eso lo que esperaba…"- Murmuró, rasguñando el sillón.

-"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

-"¿Qué crees tú que quiero?"- Lo que deseaba no podía ofrecerlo.

-"Gracias, es un honor ser amado por alguien como tú…"

-"Tu amabilidad me está irritando."

-"Lo siento, es que yo no quiero herirte, pero… es que… tengo todo de mí ocupado por _'__él__'__._No puedo pensar o sentir otra cosa, y lo único que quiero hacer las veinticuatro horas del día por el resto de mi vida es estar a su lado. No me importa nada más… Perdóname."- Nada mejor que la verdad, aunque quebrara un corazón esperanzado. Lo entendía, pero aún así, no podía evitar la recriminación…

-"Si tanto quieres estar con él, ¿por qué viniste?"

-"Peleamos. Necesitaba sentirme a salvo…"- _**'**__**A**__**salvo**__**'**_. En la historia de los cachorros ese sentimiento de tranquilidad era lo que nos unía. Tal vez no era el factor que detonaba el amor del uno hacia el otro, pero la definición, lo que Aioria entendía con ello bastaba para hacerlo sentir mejor. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios.

-"No creo que haya un día en lo que no lo hayan hecho. ¿A qué viene la exageración?"

-"No lo sé. Esta vez nos gritamos… Creo que todo se terminó. Claro, si es que hubiera algo que terminar."- Milo estaba triste… preocupado. Leo tenía que ejercer correctamente su papel de amigo si no quería perderlo.

-"¿Por qué fue el problema?"

-"Ya te dije que no lo sé. Imagino que odia que lo toque."

-"Seguramente quisiste aprovecharte de él."- Escorpio se indignó.

-"¡Cómo crees! ¡Yo sería incapaz!"- Leo pretendió darle el avión.

-"Claro, claro… De cualquier forma, no creo que odie que lo toques, únicamente digamos que le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo. A veces es difícil aceptar cuando nos equivocamos."

-"Aioria, tú sabes porque estamos juntos.

-"¡Y vaya que lo sé! Pero su acuerdo no es una razón valida para no sentir cosas el uno por el otro. Si Camus está molesto contigo creo que es tu culpa."

-"¿Antes era 'Acuario' y ahora es 'Camus'…? ¿De donde salió tanto amor y afinidad por mi novio póstumo? ¡Qué conveniente!"

-"Sigo pensando que es tu culpa."

-"¿Por qué mía?"

-"Porque te conozco. Sabes que pones nerviosa a la gente y te aprovechas."

-"No es mi culpa ser el favorito de Zeus."- Se encogió de hombros. –"Suele ser divertido."- Aioria le jaló la mejilla.

-"¿Lo es ahora?"

-"No."- Leo lo soltó. Por inercia se llevó la mano a la cara. –"¿Entonces qué? ¿Le pido disculpas?"

-"Jamás dije que te humillaras. Entiéndelo, es todo. Si lo haces, tal vez su relación llegue más lejos de lo que tu mismo te imaginas. Ya sabes lo que dicen: los santurrones son los más fieros en la cama."

-"¿Estás de su parte porque no acepto tus sentimientos?"

-"¡Claro que no! Es que yo he estado en su situación…"– El no querer que esa persona te toque, el resistirte, el negarte a sentir esa lluvia de emociones que se convierten en una explosión interna de sangre y hormonas. Los químicos fluyen, condensándose y combinándose. Sentir la necesidad de escapar, pero a la vez, el despertar de ese deseo desenfrenado y aferrarte con todas tus fuerzas a un momento que añoras no termine jamás.

-"Seguiré tu consejo."- ¿Aún podían ser amigos?

-"No me lo digas y hazlo."- Se cruzó de brazos. Volvía a sentir esa punzada en el pecho. Trató de calmarse.

-"¿Por qué crees que Shura insistió tanto en que habláramos?"- La verdad es que Aioria no lo había pensando, pero al escuchar ese nombre sólo sintió una cabriola en la vesícula biliar.

-"Pregúntale."- Se encogió de hombros. –"_Tal__vez__quería__que__me__lastimaras__…"_- Pensó.

-"Sólo me interesa ahora hacer las paces con Camus, nada más."- Hubo un momento de silencio, como si alguien hubiera muerto… Milo se levantó, apoyó la mano en su hombro y sonrió. –"¿Quedamos para cenar? Le pediré permiso a mi carcelero (_acuariano)__para_ invitarte algo en el pueblo. ¿Te animas?"- Leo asintió.

-"Sólo espero que no sea una de esas invitaciones donde yo tengo que pagar lo que consumo."- Milo se rió.

-"Que no, gato. Yo te invito. Pasaré por ti después de las siete."

-"Hasta la noche, entonces."- Escorpio se despidió con un gesto de mano y se alejó por el pasillo. Aioria no se atrevió a verlo desaparecer. Sentía aún el dolor del rechazo, pero no sólo eso, sino también la presencia de Shura del otro lado del templo, que lo llamaba sin hacerlo.

Apretó los puños junto a las piernas, se paró de un brinco y caminó hasta el otro lado del recinto, planeando todas las cosas que le diría cuando estuvieran frente a frente, comenzando por esa estúpida manía suya de ponerlo de malas con el sólo hecho de existir…

El español se encontraba sentado al pie del primer escalón, con la cara vuelta hacia el templo de cáncer, pero sin mirar otra cosa que la parvada de aves que pasaban arriba del cielo griego. Escuchó los pasos del furioso león acercarse tras él, y sin embargo, no realizó el más leve movimiento para quitarse. Aioria llegó hasta él, y siendo prácticamente ignorado no pudo ni siquiera pegarle como había planeado: los golpes a traición no son típicos de un fuerte y orgulloso león. Se cruzó de brazos, frunció los labios y ladeó la cara. Sus dedos golpearon contra la piel del brazo.

-"¿Estás feliz?"- Inquirió, tratando de escupir la bilis con cada silaba. Shura guardó silencio. –"¡Ja! ¿Ahora no me hablas…?"

-"Que te rompan el corazón no es motivo para hacer una fiesta."- Dijo por fin, antes de que el león comenzara un alegato.

-"Eso no responde mi pregunta, Shura."- El nombrado se levantó, pero no le dio la cara.

-"No."- El castaño se sorprendió. Un 'si' hubiera vuelto más sencillo el cumplir su deseo de golpearlo. Tragó saliva. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero tampoco se atrevía a hablar porque la punzada en el pecho había subido hasta la garganta y le bloqueaba la respiración. Creyó que el español le preguntaría cuál fue la respuesta de Milo, pero ya la conocía aún sin oírsela. Agradeció no tener que darle detalles, porque entonces no habría soportado y en vez de ponerse a llorar habría matado a golpes al pelinegro. –"¿Vamos a desayunar ahora?"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo a alguna parte?"- Shura viró sobre su hombro solamente para dirigirle una mirada que lo hizo enrojecer. Aioria tragó, pero no se acobardó: mantuvo el contacto esmeralda contra las pupilas cárdenas del otro cuando este volteó completamente. –"Te lo dije claramente anoche: la única razón por la que no estamos juntos…"

-"Eres tú."- Completó la frase con una sonrisa. –"Lo sé. Es porque tú me odias, porque no puedes confiar en mí. Si no tenemos nada serio entonces no tienes ningún tipo de problema, pero una vez que trato de cruzar la línea te entregas a tus miedos. Como no te conté lo de Aioros, como me negué a estar contigo cuando no podías ganarte la armadura de leo, piensas que volveré a repetir mis errores, y te ensañas en querer algo con quien no te ama."

-"Fuiste el novio de mi hermano, y luego su asesino. Me recogiste por lástima…"

-"Y por lástima me acosté contigo infinidad de veces y en todas te repetía la misma palabra: te quiero. Te quiero, Aioria."

-"¡Cállate ya, Shura!"- Huyó por fin, colocándose las manos sobre las orejas y dando la vuelta. Capricornio lo siguió de cerca, demasiado cerca…

Se inclinó de tal suerte que sus labios casi rozaron el lóbulo griego…

-"¿Recuerdas como te molestaba que Aioros y yo estuviéramos tanto tiempo juntos?"- Suspiró, prácticamente ronroneó –"¿De quién era la mano que sostenías para separarnos?"- El otro no respondió. -"¿Quieres que refresque tu memoria?"

-"No lo necesito…"

-"Yo creo que sí."- Asió su brazo con fuerza, de forma dominante para que el león supiera que por fin había sido cazado y vencido; lo giró, lo acorraló contra su cuerpo y después… al no dejarle forma de escapar, y sin una palabra más, simplemente lo besó.

**o.o.o.o.o**

- **_(El primer suspiro del amor es el último de la cordura...)_**

Con los labios ansió su presencia en una emanación, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que no tuvo tiempo de modular la intensidad ni de controlar el sentimiento que lo acompañaba. Se cubrió la boca con los dedos, frunció el ceño, y lanzó una maldición mental.

Resultaba más que obvio que ya no podía con el asunto. En cualquier momento iba a reventar. Siempre que se trataba de Milo algo en su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar y terminaba perdiendo el juicio y el control sobre sí mismo.

Trató de calmarse, pero aún estaba molesto. No es que fuera completamente culpa suya, pero tampoco podía fingir demencia.

En cuanto lo vio pasar sin el menor gesto de despedida supo que las cosas entre ellos estaban realmente mal. Tal vez la única solución a su problema era separarse definitivamente. Terminar con el acuerdo antes de que este terminara con ellos, tomar sus propios caminos y dejar que todo fluyera como antes de su relación en la plena indiferencia mutua.

Dolorosa decisión…

Tragó aire, lo sacó, volvió a tomar otro poco y de nuevo lo liberó. Quiso llenar sus pulmones de suficiente oxígeno, antes de quedar recostado en la mesa con la cara sobre la madera y los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

Falleció… Se declaró oficialmente ahí muerto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hambre se hiciera presente en sus intestinos con un gruñido: no habían desayunado, y es la noche anterior quedaron en bajar por provisiones, pero después de la lucha campal en la alcoba, prácticamente se le olvidó.

Se levantó y decidió que cortaría las últimas frutas que quedaban en la canastilla. Un desayuno simple y práctico debería ser lo correcto antes de comenzar el día –aunque desde que este arrancó ya hubiesen transcurrido más de cinco horas-.

Así, mientras ponía en marcha su último plan fraguado, la mente se le llenó de celos e ideas: Comenzó a pensar que si todo ya estaba dicho entre ellos, entonces Milo había corrido a decirle a Kanon que oficialmente ya estaba disponible, y que por consiguiente, podían ir juntos a la dichosa fiesta… Tomó el cuchillo con fuerza y comenzó a picar más rápido, descargando su frustración, su molestia y las ganas de matar al dragón marino con él… Fue un milagro que la tabla de picar y la mesa no claudicaran ante su fuerza, pues entre más ideas al respecto le llegaban, más pronto corría el riesgo de rebanarse uno de sus dedos.

De pronto, se levantó de súbito en cuanto sintió la presencia del escorpión llegando nuevamente al templo (y fue una suerte que estuviera ya acomodando la fruta o enserio, esta vez, habría perdido una extremidad). Sus labios enseguida pronunciaron un gesto de alivio, pero el resto del cuerpo se tensó, y la molestia creció en cuanto creyó que seguramente vendría por sus cosas… Evitó mirar hacia la entrada poniéndose de espaldas y haciendo como que seguía acomodando las frutas y recogiendo en otro refractario los residuos.

Y lejos de lo que el dueño del templo creyó, Milo se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, y se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta una vez que lo encontró en la cocina.

Camus no pudo voltear. No iba a resistir mirarlo a los ojos, porque entonces… perdería el control y volvería a gritarle cuanta cosa le viviera a la cabeza…

Milo se quedó dónde estaba. Notó que sus orejas estaban rojas y concluyó que el acuariano seguía de mal humor. Abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero pensó que el hablar únicamente le daría forma a esa pared de hielo entre los dos.

-"¿Me invitas a desayunar?"- Preguntó despacio, en un tono bajo. El onceavo guardián tembló de pies a cabeza. Rápidamente la molestia se disolvió con las aceleradas palpitaciones de su corazón.

-"Es para los dos…"- Señaló el platón. Milo se acercó al sentir que la fricción poco a poco aminoraba. A cuentagotas, pero al menos ya se respiraba con normalidad. Sus ojos azules rápidamente captaron los colores vívidos de las frutas. Sonrió ampliamente mientras se inclinaba un poco más para mirarla de cerca.

-"¡Me encanta como cortas las fresas!"- Exclamó, casi con la tentación de tomarlas entre sus dedos para admirarlas un poco más de cerca. –"No, a decir verdad, me gusta que seas tan elegante. A todo lo que haces siempre le impregnas un poco de tu toque personal."- Viró suavemente sobre su hombro para encarar al halagado, sonriendo tan ampliamente, que Camus no lo toleró y se dio media vuelta para correr por un par de platos mientras trataba de calmarse y esconder a toda costa, el pronunciado carmín en toda su cara.

Escorpio debió notarlo, porque no se ofendió, incluso, tranquilamente jaló una silla y se sentó a un costado de la mesa, mientras oía la voz de Aioria en su cabeza reprendiéndolo por poner siempre nervioso al galo.

-"_Soy el favorito de Zeus_…"- Se respondió mentalmente. –"_… pero eso no me da derecho a molestarlo, yo sólo le muestro mis sentimientos… aunque él no los entienda ni los acepte_…"

Cuando el aguador estuvo de regreso con los platos ya lucía más calmado, incluso se veía… ¿feliz? Quizá estaba contento por ese halago y porque Milo notaba fácilmente cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, como su disgusto por lo dulce, su romance con el silencio, y su elegancia y empeño al realizar cada una de sus cosas (aunque lo anterior lo hubiese hecho con odio y frustración.)

Camus se acomodó frente a Milo y sirvió el desayuno, acompañado por un vaso de vino –del que tenía menos cantidad de alcohol para que Acuario no repitiera su borrachera, según el octavo custodio-. Ambos comieron sin mirarse, pero estaban sumergidos en sus propias ideas.

Escorpio miraba sus frutas cortadas, a la vez que posaba sus ojos discretamente en su acompañante. Acuario hacia como que no se daba cuenta, pero lo cierto era que el sabor de las dulces fresas recién cortadas, cambiaba cada vez que degustaba una. Ya no las consumía con el mismo placer de antes, ahora contenían una mezcla de nerviosismo y distracción…

Ahora entendía lo que la gente llamaba 'incómodo silencio'. Cuando una persona te gusta este se vuelve peor, por eso la gente en las citas suele hablar de las cosas que le gustan o de las cosas que odia, para llegar a conocerse mejor, pero dos personas que vivían juntas desde hace… tiempo ya, y cuya situación no era tan fácil como simplemente decir 'te amo', sobraban las palabras innecesarias que produjeran una tercera guerra mundial.

Concluyó que debía decir algo. Lo que fuera debería estar bien…

-"Se acabó el tiempo."- Declaró el griego, ganándole la idea de hablar. El galo arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Qué? Aún no termino mi desayuno."

-"No me refiero a eso…"

-"Además, en las reglas de la casa jamás establecimos un tiempo determinado para consumir los alimentos."

-"Quiero decir que ya no hay más tiempo para que decidas, Camus. He decidido tomar tu silencio como respuesta a mi petición."

-"Ah…"- Sintió un cólico nervioso.

-"Voy al templo de Afrodita y espero que cuando vuelva hayas terminado tu desayuno."- Se levantó y sin decir palabra, como si portara la armadura dorada, emprendió la marcha como el hombre orgulloso y fuerte que era. Las pupilas galas no pudieron desprenderse de él hasta que no salió de su campo visual. Meneó la cabeza para quitarse la imagen.

-"¿Qué va con Afrodita? ¿Qué espera haya terminado…? ¡¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve a ordenarme?"- Se cruzó de brazos mientras pasaba la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y decidía que por ningún motivo terminaría de desayunar…

**o.o.o.o.o**

- **_(_****_El amor es como la sed: una gota lo aumenta…)_******

¿Estaba dormido? Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así fue consiente del ruido que la puerta hizo cuando se abrió, y de la forma en que la suela de las botas golpeó contra la madera del suelo. Jaló un poco más la cobija para cubrirse por completo la cabeza, como diciendo 'no me molestes', y sin embargo, aquél personaje se sentó en el colchón mientras dejaba lo que sonaba como a una taza de porcelana en el buró.

Hyoga supo que le hablaría, pero también creyó que si cerraba los ojos lo suficientemente fuerte y comenzaba a contar cisnes, su voz se perdería en alguna parte del limbo y conseguiría arrullarse.

-"Te traje chocolate caliente."- Su voz fuerte, varonil y al mismo tiempo bañada por ese dulce acento lo hizo sentir un brinco en el vientre.

-"Lo beberé después…"- Respondió 'medio dormido', abriendo los ojos bajo la oscuridad de las mantas.

-"Ahora está caliente. Si lo dejas…"

-"Me lo beberé después."- Repitió, en un tono un poco más cansado. El otro tomó las cobijas y se las retiró un poco sólo para dejar al descubierto la piel de su frente: un beso cálido fue lo que dejó en ella. El cisne sintió que la sangre se coagulaba en toda su cara… -"Me tratas como niño…"- Por respuesta recibió una carcajada.

-"No actúes como uno entonces."

-"Yo no actúo como niño."- Por fin se retiró las cobijas, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se mostraba ceñudo. Su acompañante no le respondió, pero por la sonrisa que se apropió de sus labios, y que Hyoga no pudo evitar notar, estaba muy divertido con la escena. –"¿A dónde fuiste?"

-"¿Enserio notaste que no estaba? Creí que después de lo que pasó anoche…"- El rubio se tapó los oídos mientras recitaba una frase que leyó un día en el avión: '_en caso de accidente conserve la calma_'. –"Fui al pueblo a comprar provisiones y a enviar un mensaje a Grecia."- Hyoga sintió que toda la sangre se le drenaba del cuerpo.

-"¿Con qué propósito?"- El otro río.

-"Descuida. No fui a contarle a tu maestro maravilla nuestras travesuras."

-"¡Isaac!"

-"Trajeron una invitación para una fiesta en el santuario organizada por Athena, tu diosa, pero yo amablemente la rechacé."

-"¿Por qué hiciste algo tan grosero? Llevo semanas aquí perdido, seguramente estarán preocupados por mí."

-"Lo entiendo y lo aplaudo, pero seguramente tú entenderás que te quiero SÓLO para MÍ…"- Sus ojos verdes brillantes, su mirada insinuante, su sonrisa cálida. Hyoga sintió se le saldría el corazón por la boca si emitía alguna clase de respuesta. Ladeó la vista y se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba suavemente los labios como emitiendo un puchero; y si Milo lo hubiera visto, habría jurado por su vida que era la misma imagen de Camus.

El peliverde se sentó a su lado en un espacio sobre la cama, con las piernas extendidas; posteriormente se estiró para tomar las tazas y le pasó una. Al principio el rubio no supo si tomarla, porque extrañamente tenía, lo que parecía, un volcán cubierto de nieve en la superficie.

-"¿Qué… qué es esto?"

-"Chocolate caliente. Lo aprendí a hacer en uno de mis viajes por los Alpes. Coronas la taza con un espiral de crema batida y un bombón. El bombón debe estar derretido, por cierto."- Hyoga volteó a verlo con mirada extraña, como si le dije 'estás loco', pero su acompañante lo ignoró. Bebió su chocolate sin importarle que en el proceso la nariz se le manchara de crema batida. Hyoga se rió cuando dejó la taza en su regazo.

-"Tienes…"

-"¿Qué cosa?"- El rubio estiró el dedo para retirarlo con su piel, pero algo en su cabeza hizo un ruido parecido a un clic y provocó que él mismo se acercara y que tirara del marino hacia si para retirar la crema con su lengua. Isaac levantó la cara y unió sus labios. Al principio, el cisne tuvo el impulso de retirarse, pero cuando el otro colocó la mano sobre la suya quieta en las mantas, y abrió la boca para pasarle un pedazo del bombón que traía dentro, no pudo resistirse: besarlo, superaba cualquier tipo de placer en vida…

**o.o.o.o.o**

- **_(Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza...)_**

No podía simplemente tirarlo. Aunque estuviera de malas, aunque pensara que la única razón de llevarle la contraria era no terminando el desayunando, simplemente no podía tirar el poco coctel de frutas que aún le quedaba; no si estaba seguro que después lo inundaría un complejo de culpa que no podría quitarse hasta después de visitar el pueblo y alimentar mínimo a una persona por pedazo de fruta en la basura.

Volvió a acercarse plato y tomó el tenedor entre el dedo pulgar y el índice; el codo derecho descansó sobre la mesa, mientras las ideas revoloteaban sobre su cabeza y la cordura dentro fue suplida por la voz de Milo.

_-"Me gusta que seas tan elegante. A todo lo que haces siempre le impregnas un poco de tu toque personal…"_

Tomó una bocanada de aire que alimentó sus pulmones por efímeros momentos, pues enseguida fue lanzada como un largo suspiro. Sus pupilas se perdieron en la fresa recién cortada, no tanto como admirando su forma, color, o ese corte diagonal que no rozaban ni siquiera los puntos amarillos en su composición, parecía, más bien, mirar la boca de Milo moverse y repetir aquella oración.

_-"Me gusta que seas tan elegante. A todo lo que haces siempre le impregnas un poco de tu toque personal…"_

A penas la escuchó, el carmín en su rostro retomó camino, pero no fue lo único, el suspiro emergió tan intensamente que el corazón reaccionó con una convulsión que terminó por hacer reaccionar a Camus, quien se sintió ansioso, confundido, molesto… Sintió ganas de quitarse las ideas de la cabeza y encerrarlas en un cofre con todos los suspiros que delataban su enamoramiento, y terminar por ocultarla en un rincón remoto del mundo: como, por ejemplo, el lugar donde yacía la madre de Hyoga.

Cuando Milo pisó otra vez la entrada del recinto de Acuario, el dueño se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a recoger los platos para reanimarse y hacer como que no estaba distraído para evitar que él robara su atención otra vez…

En el momento que Escorpio llegó por fin a la cocina, Camus revisaba las repisas y organizaba de nuevo la lista de las provisiones que debían comprar.

-"Ya regresé."- Se anunció, aunque sabía que no tenía porque hacerlo. El francés asintió, pero tampoco lo miró. –"Traje lo necesario para enseñarte a bailar…"

-"¿Qué?"- Acuario por fin le concedió toda su atención, pero esta vez fue el griego quien lo ignoró mientras colocaba una extraña cajita sobre un estante. –"¿Qué haces?"

-"Poniendo la música…"- Efectivamente, cuando Milo le apretó un par de botones se escuchó una calmada melodía seguía por la voz suave de un hombre. Volteó hacia y él extendió la mano. –"Ven."

-"¡Claro que no!"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Por que yo no te he dicho que sí."- Frunció el ceño. Milo se le acercó.

-"Tampoco me has dicho que no…"- Colocó los dedos por debajo de su mentón, con la clara intención –y deseo- de besarlo. –"Dime que no quieres…"

-"No lo haré… No te haré más sencillas las cosas con tu lagartija esa…"

-"Esto no es por Kanon…"

-"¡AHH!"- El nombre fue como una patada al hígado. Se dio la vuelta, con toda la intensión de dejarlo hablando solo, pero Milo volvió a tomarle el brazo. –"¡Suéltame!"

-"¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! ¡Ya te dije que tomaré tu silencio como una respuesta, y si realmente te niegas, entonces aprenderás a bailar quieras o no!"

-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién me va a obligar? Puedo congelarte la mano en caso de que no lo recuerdes"

-"¡Congélame la mano, los pies, lo que quieras acuario, pero ya te lo dije, tú irás como mi pareja!" – Camus ni siquiera pudo decirle que no, porque realmente si fuese a asistir a otra fiesta, lo haría como su novio y no como el de alguien más. Retiró su brazo, pero no se movió. -"También quiero dejarte en claro una cosa…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Durante este tiempo te hago la promesa de no volver a hacer nada que te incomode, es decir… hasta no definir nuestra situación no volveré a tocarte. La principal razón por la que lo hice fue para enseñarte como debías hacerlo tú… y ahora que lo sabes, y que no tengo nada más que enseñarte, creo que ese tipo de actos sobrarán entre nosotros."- Sobre todo si no quería que otra vez volvieran a pelear.

-"¿Qué…? ¿Eso es… enserio?"

-"¿Ahora por qué te molestas?"

-"¡No estoy molesto!"

-"Creí que no tolerabas que te pusiera nervioso."

-"No me pones nervioso, ya te dije que tú no tienes ningún efecto sobre mis emociones."

-"Perfecto, entonces así quedamos."- De súbito, Camus le tomó la cara con las manos y le plantó un beso en la boca. Antes de que Milo pudiera responder, ya se había alejado sin saber que ese podría ser su último beso... –"¡¿Qué demonios?"

-"Eso, señor escorpión, fue una cucharada de su propio chocolate."

-"Buenos, si ya terminaste de jugar tal vez podamos pasar a nuestro asunto."- Colocó la grabadora y puso la música. –"Afrodita me dijo que pondrían mucho de esto. No sé si se sea lo indicado para una fiesta, pero es lo que a él y a Athena le gusta."- Camus se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos: definitivamente nadie lo haría bailar una canción que hablaba del cortejo entre un hombre y una mujer; aunque fuesen dos hombres, no podía ignorar el mensaje impregnado en la letra, y eso le molestaba…

Él no iba a bailar, y Milo no lo iba a obligar. No había nada el mundo que pudiera convertirse en los hilos que requiere una marioneta para moverse y que fueran lo único que podría producir dicho milagro. Ladeó la vista: ¿qué opinaba su 'novio' al respecto?

El escorpión simplemente estaba tratando de sentir la música. Estaba parado a un lado suyo con los pies un poco separados y las manos apretadas suavemente a la altura del pecho; tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba el ritmo de la canción mientras buscaba el compás adecuado para moverse. A Camus la visión lo hizo sentirse fascinado… Sus labios se despegaron, pero no pronunció el menor sonido.

-"Te quiero…"- Fue Milo quien pronunció aquellas palabras, y acuario sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de golpe, pero la sangre que requería para funcionar había decidido coagularse y lastimar sus venas al convertirse en piedras.

-"¿Que-que-qu-e-eee?"- Sus piernas temblaron cual gelatina, y la sensación se disparó por todo el cuerpo cuando el griego viró suavemente sobre su hombro, sin sonreír, pero con la mirada seria…

-"Estaba cantando…"- Sonrió hipócrita al final. Camus quiso agarrar la mesa y rompérsela en la cabeza. El hielo en su cuerpo fue cambiado por el fuego. Dio un pisotón que cuarteó el piso, seguido por otro y un tercero más, en dirección a la salida. El octavo guardián asió su mano, como respuesta recibió un gruñido, como de un animal herido a punto de lanzarse sobre su cazador… -"Bailemos…"

-"¿Estás loco? ¡Ya te dije que…!"- De improvisto, Milo lo jaló contra su cuerpo, le puso el pie y de pronto, Camus cayó de espaldas contra su peso, sostenido de la cintura por el griego, quien pegó sus narices mientras sonreía ante la cara de espanto que el galo había puesto.

-"No te iba a dejar caer…"- El otro frunció el ceño. Sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas, pero era difícil definir si era vergüenza o ira… Con la mano que Milo no tenía cautiva a la altura de sus hombros, lo empujó por el pecho.

-"Déjame ir…"- El griego lo levantó, pero en vez de acatar su petición le dio una vuelta como si se tratara de una pirinola y volvió a atraerlo hacia así para comenzar a moverse por la cocina, alrededor de la mesa. –"Ya te dije que no quiero bailar contigo… ¿En qué idioma te lo digo?"- Continuaba repelando mientras el otro seguía tarareando al ritmo de la pista. Apretó los dientes, y luego pensó que si lo estaban tratando como un muñeco de tela, lo mejor que podía hacer era interpretar bien su papel: Colocó la mano libre en el hombro de Milo, y del mismo lado apoyó la cabeza, se quedó parado, puso flojo el cuerpo y de este modo prácticamente se desvaneció en sus brazos. Al principio su actuación dejó sin movimiento alguno al escorpión, pero al mismo tiempo le recordó aquellos momentos en que peleaban a muerte durante las clases de 'como ser un buen besador en tres lecciones'. Sonrió.

-"Si así lo quieres…"- Susurró cerca de su oído. Camus, mientras trataba de tragarse ese cosquilleo en su vientre, pensó que no había modo alguno en que Milo ganara aquella batalla; sin embargo, en cuanto volvió a hacerlo girar varias veces, terminó por arrepentirse. Su maniobra concluyó volviendo a la posición en que el galo quedaba de espaldas, como desmayado, en los brazos de su pareja de baile, pero esta vez, para hacer más dramático el asunto, la cabeza y el brazo galo colgaban inertes hasta rozar el suelo. –"Así sólo me haces más fáciles las cosas, Camus… Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer contigo así…"- Su tono sólo provocaron que este levantara la cabeza en su dirección y que por poco le pegara –un beso hubiera estado demasiado lejos de suceder-. Escorpio ignoró su reacción y resbaló la mano por una de sus piernas, tomándola del muslo para levantarla y enredarla en su cintura. El galo quiso gritar, pero entendió que eso sólo era una provocación.

-"Estoy seguro que eso no es un paso de baile."

-"¿Tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Has bailado alguna vez?"

-"¡Claro!"

-"Con otra persona…"

-"¡Sí! He bailado antes contigo, ¿lo olvidas?"

-"¡Ah! Sí, pero este es un baile… **caliente**…"

-"Caliente o tibio, no creo que esta sea la forma, y por favor levántame de una vez que mi cabeza ya tiene suficiente sangre, gracias."- Milo comenzó a reírse mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, pero no lo soltó. –"¿Insistirás con esto?"

-"Recuerda que nada puede vencer la voluntad de un santo de Athena."- Le guiñó el ojo y volvió a moverse. Camus exhaló, pero decidió que ya no fingiría ser un trapo de tela, y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría hacer como que bailaba… Sin embargo, en el momento que lo decidía, el escorpión colocó ambas manos en su cadera y la empujó de un lado a otro para moverla.

-"¿Y ahora qué haces?"

-"Tienes que ponerle más sabor aunque sea música aburrida."

-"¡Vaya! Ya estamos de acuerdo en algo."- Rodó los ojos. Milo no se detuvo, y eso lo puso nervioso: tuvo que tomarle las manos –aunque no era necesario entrelazar sus dedos-. –"¡Détente ya!"

-"Estoy enseñándote a bailar."

-"Decidí que no quiero aprender, ¿no lo ves?"- El griego sonrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos. –"¿Qué?"- No respondió. –"¿A qué viene esa miradita?"

-"Creo que el señor perfección tiene miedo de no poder hacer algo tan simple como seguir el ritmo y compás de una canción."

-"¿Qué?"- No lo dijo enserio, solamente estaba buscando provocarlo; sin embargo, bastó la expresión del galo para que se cubriera la boca con la mano y modulara así, el volumen de su risa. –"¡Eso es mentira!"- Milo no se detuvo, incluso por cada modulación en Camus, su risa aumentaba. El aguador le golpeó en el brazo. –"¡Que no es por eso!... simplemente…"- Frunció los labios. Escorpio buscó serenidad, y cuando la obtuvo, volvió a tomarle la mano.

-"Soy un buen maestro, ¿recuerdas? Nunca te he fallado…"- Al mirarle a los ojos supo que era cierto, que eso no podía discutírselo mientras el nombre de cierto gemelo marino se le hubiese olvidado.

Asintió despacio. Bajó la vista para observar los pies del griego, pero este, con un toque sobre su mentón, le hizo regresar la mirada a sus ojos.

-"Siente la música y mis movimientos."

-"¿Y si tengo dos pies izquierdos?"

-"Déjame a mi preocuparme por eso."

-"¿Qué hacemos si te piso?"

-"Entonces yo procuraré evitar tus pies."- Involuntariamente suspiró y al mismo tiempo asintió.

**o.o.o.o.o**

- **_(Si debes luchar, hazlo, de lo contrario da por perdida la guerra.…)_**

Aunque al principio la melodía y la letra le resultaron tediosas, en aquél momento no podía dejar de cantar y tararear la misma estrofa, mientras doblaba y acomodaba la ropa en los cajones correspondientes.

-" Sin quererte amar me perdí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar… "- La pista ni siquiera estaba puesta porque Milo ya le había regresado a Afrodita su reproductor, sin embargo, tenía la música tatuada en alguna parte de su cerebro.

Ni siquiera notó la forma en que el tórax se le infló cuando tomó aire, ni el sentimiento que se generó en su pecho al verse mentalmente bailando con aquél dorado caballero.

Podría sonar cursi, pero sin el escorpión en el templo tenía todo el tiempo para fantasear.

De pronto, tuvo un viaje al pasado mientras le llegaba una extraña emoción: se veía a sí mismo guardando unos libros en el librero que Saga le hizo cuando era más pequeño, y que al estar de espaldas a la puerta, sintió un cosquilleo en la nunca seguido por un escalofrió que lo hizo voltear hacia atrás: El ex patriarca estaba parado en su puerta con una cálida sonrisa y una bolsa de manzanas rojas. Camus, en aquél pasado, no sabía de la oscuridad de su protector, pero ahora que lo conocía y que en ese presente la había probado, voltear y verlo parado ahí, en la puerta, lo hizo temblar.

-"Hola..."- Esa voz tranquila lo distrajo, lo hizo salir del mundo de preguntas sin respuesta al que se había confinado. Extrañamente revolotearon todas las células de su cuerpo, y al mismo instante, se aterró.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Se puso a la defensiva. El mayor exhaló. Ya esperaba que Camus no lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero esa forma de reaccionar… Si su corazón se quebró los últimos días, en aquellos momentos sólo se desprendían los fragmentos.

-"Necesitaba verte…"- Susurró a su ¿verdugo? ¿En eso se convirtió quien tantas veces lo salvó de la oscuridad? Acuario embozó una sonrisa que bien pudo pasar por burla.

-"Ya me habías visto, ¿te acuerdas?"- Él, mientras viera a Saga a los ojos no podría olvidarlo. –"Aquella tarde que te encontré con él… me viste, y aun así…"- ¿Qué esperaba, qué se detuviera? Sentía pena hasta de sí mismo por forjar tan absurdo pensamiento. El geminiano tragó saliva.

-"Estaba furioso. Milo es un buen hombre, y yo…"- El galo rodó los ojos. La misma historia acompañada por el sentimiento de 'odio' y rencor, anulaba todo rastro de aquel niño fiel y comprensivo hacia su mentor. Se cruzó de brazos.

-"Hay mejores líneas en la vida que sólo estar arrepentido."- Saga enmudeció. El menor exhaló, cansado. -"Mil veces te dije que no me importaban tus culpas. Yo te amaba… El amor limpiaba cualquier pensamiento equivoco que tuviera de ti, pero te encargaste de hacerme abrir los ojos, y ahora que lo he hecho, ¿Qué crees? ¡Me siento muy bien!"

-"¡No me digas eso!"- Hizo el movimiento de acercarse, pero Camus levantó la mano con el dedo pulgar sobre su palma, como lo haría para atacar.

-"No te acerques. Yo ya no quiero verte, ¿no lo entiendes? Sigue el camino que escogiste y déjame a mí trazar el mío."- Volvió a enmudecer. Jamás creyó que él lo miraría de esa forma tan fría, y que lanzaría un ataque peor que su ejecución aurora.

-"Milo no está, no tienes que fingir… no tienes que hacerle creer que ya no me quieres."

-"No necesito hacerle creer nada. Lo que yo siento por él no tiene comparación… No es agradecimiento, o atracción física, es amor. Yo estoy enamorado de él."- Como si hubiera sido cosa de Cronos, el tiempo se detuvo. Camus era consciente de que no había dicho más que la verdad, y sin embargo, el ver la expresión que adquirió Saga bastó para darse cuenta que sus propios celos y el recién formado odio en su corazón eran los que estaban hablando por él. Sintió culpa… Bajó la mano y ladeó la cara como para no verlo, pero la sombra de sus ojos lo persiguió aun cuando ya no lo veía directamente.

-"Dime que aún me quieres."- Dijo el geminiano en voz baja. El galo trató de calmarse y de entender qué era lo que sentía por él… ¿Lastima? ¿Rencor? ¿Amor?

Cerró los ojos para tratar de definir esa sensación en su corazón. Tuvo que volver a abrirlos cuando sintió los brazos del mayor rodear su cuerpo y la barbilla de este posarse sobre su hombro. Tomó aire, pero este se congeló entre la boca y la tráquea; su cuerpo se tensó al mismo tiempo.

Pretendió… trató de decirle que se alejara… pero esa frase jamás llegó a salir de sus labios, pues en cada esfuerzo por hacerlo, había una gota de recuerdos…

_**Fin de la primera segunda… :S**_

* * *

Bueno, explico... segun yo en los finales se definen todos los cabos sueltos, o no?... por eso es que no podia terminar la historia sin que todos esos hilos se cortaran, asi que le dedique mucho a shura y a ioria y algo a Camus y a Milo... tambien tenia qye tener su parte con Saga, y por supuesto que hay una ultima parte con Milo y Kanon  
Lo que pase al final solo depende de los hechos en la tercera parte

Y ahora las preguntas a responder... Aioria enserio podra ser feliz con shura sin meter la pata de gato?  
Camus le contara o no todo a saga para que lo deje de una vez en paz?  
Milo podra vivir con la idea de no ver a Kanon nunca mas?  
Aioros matará a saga?  
Hyoga se escaparà de las garras de isaac?... a alguien le importa? XD  
ejem...

ahora si, es todo... mushimas gracias otra vez por su lectura! :D  
nota: a pesar de que lo cortè continuaron siendo 24 paginas ;O;

**NOTA 2: la mayoria de las frases las seque de internet, algunas las escribi yo misma... son las que tienen menor sentido XP**


	20. Paso en falso

**No era mi intension alargar mas esta historia... pero como todos tenemos derecho a tener un final feliz, pues... quise que todos encontraran solucion a sus problemas y demas 9.9... PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE ya es el ultimo ;_;**

* * *

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Capítulo 20

**Paso en falso  
**(Penúltimo capítulo)

_**("Al inteligente se le puede convencer; al tonto, persuadir**_

-"Milo no está, no tienes que fingir… no tienes que hacerme creer que ya no me quieres."

-"No necesito hacerle creer nada. Lo que yo siento por él no tiene comparación… No es agradecimiento, o atracción física, es amor. Yo estoy enamorado de él."- Como si hubiera sido cosa de Cronos, el tiempo se detuvo. Camus era consiente de que no había dicho más que la verdad, y sin embargo, el ver la expresión que adquirió Saga bastó para darse cuenta que sus propios celos y el recién formado odio en su corazón eran los que estaban hablando por él. Sintió culpa… Bajó la mano y ladeó la cara como para no verlo, pero la sombra de sus ojos lo persiguió aún cuando ya no lo veía directamente.

-"Dime que aún me quieres."- Dijo el geminiano en voz baja. El galo trató de calmarse y de entender qué era lo que sentía por él… ¿Lastima? ¿Rencor? ¿Amor?

Cerró los ojos para tratar de definir esa sensación en su corazón. Tuvo que volver a abrirlos cuando sintió los brazos del mayor rodear su cuerpo y la barbilla de este posarse sobre su hombro. Tomó aire, pero este se congeló entre la boca y la tráquea; su cuerpo se tensó al mismo tiempo. El corazón reaccionó otra vez y comenzó un bombeó de sangre excesivo hacia la cara…

Si el amor fuese una llama en el interior, era un hecho que existía un pequeño resplandor en su corazón que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas en no existirse… Camus podía alegar, podría negar que ese sentimiento aún permaneciera vivo en su interior, pero si no era capaz de alejarse o de negar ese contacto, ¿podría realmente declararse inocente...? ¿Si Saga lo besaba, realmente podría abstenerse de corresponderle…?

-"¿Me odias?"- Escuchó ese débil susurro sobre su hombre, en un tono de miedo, de culpa… ¿Cómo podía Saga borrar la terrible imagen ya impregnada en la mente del menor, y reconstruir y alimentar aquella del hombre fuerte y protector a quien él amo más a cualquier otro…?

El corazón no siempre es fiable… él a veces traiciona…

Los labios galos temblaron: Cuando tenía siete años sostenía la mano de aquél hombre para sentirse seguro. No importaba que los demás postulantes lo miraran como bicho raro porque no hablaba una lengua entendible, mientras Saga sostuviera sus deditos y le sonriera dulcemente todo lo demás se borraba…

Meneó la cabeza: la punzada de culpa abrió una grieta en su corazón, el dolor subió por la garganta hasta hacer un nudo y estuvo a punto colarse por debajo de sus párpados. Subió las manos y las colocó en su espalda: En su vida había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de hacerlo…

-"No… pero estoy molesto contigo…"- El geminiano apretó los ojos. Sabía que no era necesario hacérselo decir porque lo contrario del odio era el amor, sin embargo…

-"¿Aún me quieres?"

El galo trató de decir que no estaba seguro, pero en sus recuerdos, cuando tenía fiebre y apenas podía respirar sin lastimar sus pulmones, nadie más que el gemelo estaba ahí para colocarle un paño en la frente, sentarlo en la cama con cuidado y obligarlo, prácticamente, a comer antes de pasar los últimos medicamentos del día…

-"Siempre te querré, Saga…"- sin embargo, pensar en besarlo, incluso el aceptar cualquier tipo de sentimiento como parte del enamoramiento era una idea equivocada que no podía sentir con el corazón. –"… pero mis sentimientos ahora son diferentes."- El gemelo se apartó para mirarlo a la cara.

-"¿Cómo podrían serlo? Siempre has estado enamorado de mí, y eso no puede desaparecer de la noche a la mañana."

-"Tú sabes como han sido las cosas… No fue algo que pasó de un momento a otro."

-"Claro que si, Camus. Tú no te cansabas de decir y demostrar tus sentimientos por mí, y de pronto, de la noche a la mañana ¿estás enamorado de Milo? Perdona si te lo digo, pero eso no te lo puedo creer. Si tenías resentimiento contra mí, si lo que querías era desquitarte por todas las veces que te he rechazado y darme celos con él, ¡felicidades, lo conseguiste! Ahora termina tu relación con él y..."

-"¡Saga! Las cosas no son tan simples como tú crees."

-"¿Por qué no? Ya te dije que te amo, ¿no? Y si no te lo he dicho escúchalo bien: TE AMO."- Camus se hizo a un lado: comenzaba a estresarse. El escuchar esas palabras de sus labios tenía un impacto en su cuerpo que no podía aún definir.

-"No importa como lo digas o en que momento. Entiende lo que te dije antes, estoy enamorado de Milo."

-"¿Entonces, ya no te importa que él aún quiera a Kanon?"- Si Saga podía lastimarlo con algo, ese nombre se convirtió en el arma. Exhaló, mientras se sentaba despacio en la cama con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretadas a un lado de las piernas. –"Camus…"

-"Aunque te contara la verdad sé que no lo entenderías."

-"¿Qué verdad?"- Acuario no respondió, su interlocutor se sentó a su lado.

-"Camus, yo te amo… te amo…"- Recargó la barbilla en su hombro y estiró los labios para tocarle la mejilla, pero este se alejó rechazando el beso.

-"No, ya no hay oportunidad para eso…"- Centró todos sus pensamientos en esa idea: ya era la hora de terminar con todo. –"Necesito que sepas la verdad… la comprendas o no. No quiero seguir mintiendo, y fingir que puedo simplemente rechazarte sin que sepas porque lo hago."

-"¿Decirme qué…? No entiendo. ¿Qué me estas escondiendo?"- Camus tomó una gran bocanada de aire, colocó los codos en las rodillas y las manos en su cabeza mientras se encorvaba y suspiraba.

-"Milo y yo jamás tuvimos algo que ver… Todo fue un plan suyo para que Kanon aprendiera a valorarlo y para que tú te dieras cuenta que yo no estaba dispuesto a sufrir toda la vida por ti. Lo que sucedió durante nuestra falsa relación no era más que parte del plan que ideábamos conforme se presentaba la situación… pero… él me enseñó todo lo que hubiera querido aprender contigo… y en el transcurso de hacer nuestra relación amena para no matarnos mutuamente, comenzamos a compartir cosas que me hicieron identificarme cada vez más con él… Y ahora yo no hago otra cosa que pensar en él y en lo que quisiera que se convierta nuestra relación… ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No me importa si lo ama o no, no me importa si le pasó lo mismo que a mí… Yo ya no puedo verte de esa forma romántica, yo… le hice una promesa hace un tiempo y a menos que él no rompa su parte del trato, no podemos terminar."

-"Espera… ¿me estas diciendo que tú y él… me han estado viendo la cara?"- Camus se sorprendió. Para ser una persona racional, jamás pensó que Saga se lo fuese a tomar así…

-"No tanto como verte la cara…"- Pero realmente si…

-"¿Y además, vas a encadenarte a su lado por una promesa?"

-"No es sólo encadenarme, es estar con la persona que amas hasta el último momento. Incluso si viniera y me dijera que es tu hermano con quien desea estar ahora, ¿sabes que haría? Lo mataría primero y después asimilaría su decisión."

-"Perdóname, pero eso me suena estúpido. Milo se encadena a ti por una promesa, y tú haces lo mismo… Cuando uno hace las cosas por obligación ¿si sabes que nada bueno puede resultar?"

-"Yo he hecho hasta lo imposible para que él se vaya si eso es lo que quiere…"

-"Y al final no te deja porque sabe que en cuanto lo haga yo estaré ahí."

-"¿Eso crees?"

-"No me digas que no lo habías pensando."- Dijo como si resultara obvio. –"Si Milo y Kanon ya se arreglaron y él no te bota es porque tú no les dicho que me has perdonado, en cuanto se lo digas estoy seguro que te dejará en paz."

-"No se trata de perdonarte o no, o de mi relación contigo…"

-"¿Entonces, de qué?"- Abrió la boca, pero no tenía respuestas. –"¿Tú realmente te has olvidado de todo lo que vivimos juntos…? ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber qué pudo haber sido de nosotros…?"

-"Ya te dije que reemplacé mis ilusiones contigo por momentos con él."

-"Una relación fingida jamás será lo mismo que estar plenamente con la persona que amas, sin sombras, sin ataduras, sin ningún tipo de limitaciones… ¿Realmente crees que unas semanas con él pueden borrarlo todo? Fueron más de diez años de pensamientos dirigidos a mí."

-"Eres bastante engreído…"- Frunció el ceño, y eso le recordó a Milo…

-"Tú sabes lo que es cuidar de alguien, verlo crecer y estar a su lado en todos los momentos que te necesite. Vigilarlo de día y de noche, verlo dormir en su cama, verlo crecer y quererlo en silencio… Tu amor por Hyoga es muy diferente al amor que tú me haces sentir, pero sin lugar a dudas tú dolor y el mío sería el mismo si él te odiara."

-"Saga, es que yo no te odio… yo… (_Realmente no sé que siento… o que debería sentir_)."- El mayor le tomó las manos. Camus tuvo el impulso de retirarse.

-"Hazme una promesa tonta…"- Esas palabras, esa mirada se lo impidieron. –"No te enamores de Milo…"- Su cara mostró extrañeza.

-"¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo que…?"- Los dedos del griego se posaron en sus labios.

-"Promételo."

-"Saga, no…"- El geminiano lo soltó y le dio la espalda.

-"Si no puedes hacer algo tan tonto por mi, eso significa que me excluyes para siempre de tu vida, ¿no es cierto? Bien, pues espero entonces que puedas olvidar todo lo que vivimos y que jamás te preguntes que habría pasado de haber aceptado mis palabras porque yo ya no voy a mirar para tras, ¿entiendes? Me voy a olvidar por completo y para siempre de ti, y si él te abandona por mi hermano espero que no vengas a mi pidiendo ayuda si no puedes…"

-"¡Esta bien! lo prometo… ¿estas feliz? Te prometo que no me enamoraré de él aunque tú sepas que ya es tarde para eso."

-"Me basta con oír esa promesa de tus labios. Lo que pase después… no me importa."

-"¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas y al mismo tiempo condenarme?"

-"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no estas de acuerdo?"- Sonrió. –"Yo estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu aventura con Milo porque hará las cosas más fáciles a mi conveniencia, pero a cambio de eso, sólo te estoy pidiendo que respetes tu promesa…"- Camus puso los ojos en blanco mientras sentía que enloquecía…

Apretó los dientes, caminó fuera de la habitación para que el otro lo siguiera y pudiera sacarle del templo, mientras optaba por no decir nada porque el que discute un loco… (la verdad olvidó el resto de la frase…)

**o.o.o.o.o**

_**(No huyas del amor, porque una vez que te encuentra difícilmente estará dispuesto a dejarte ir…)**_

Podía sonreírle todavía, ¿cierto? Es decir, no corría peligro de que al arriesgase, Aioria intentara matarlo o algo peor, tampoco Shura sacaría a relucir sus celos por eso… ¿verdad?

Se volteó educadamente sobre su hombro y le mostró lo que traía en la mano derecha con una sonrisa. El castaño posó sus ojos en las dos pequeñas figuras de plata con incrustaciones de rubí y zafiro respectivamente, antes de mirar a su amigo y preguntarle con las pupilas si era justamente eso por lo que habían bajado al pueblo aquella tarde. Milo asintió otra vez con una sonrisa. El español se acercó por detrás y enredó, confianzudo, su brazo detrás de la nuca griega del león –quien por cierto se sonrojó suavemente e hizo una mueca de molestia, que le arrancó una sonrisa divertida a su conterráneo-.

-"¿Y… qué es…?"- Inquirió por fin, mirando ambas preseas como si fuesen algún nuevo espécimen animal.

-"Son broches para la solapa del saco. ¿Qué figuras notas en ellos?"

-"Uno es el símbolo del escorpión, lo sé porque lo he visto muchas veces en tu templo."- Respondió el león, orgulloso. Shura rodó los ojos, y resoplando decidió que sería él quien presentaría a la otra pieza.

-"Las ondas de zafiro pertenecen a la casa de Acuario. De niño Camus solía cocerlas a sus pañuelos."- Aioria lo miró por arriba del hombro. –"¿Qué?"

-"¿Por qué hacia algo así? Eso es demasiado… femenino…"

-"Porque Camus siempre ha sido muy elegante, y no me sorprendería que aún conserve esa costumbre, además, a él le gustaba instruirse en todo de artes. No hay algo que él no haya aprendido de más joven, y sobre todo, que no pudiese hacer… Creo que Saga tenía uno de esos pa…"- Bastó con que Milo posara sus ojos en él unos segundos, para que Shura callara. –"… ejem…"

-"¿Y para qué son?"

-"¡Ah! Pregunta inteligente Aioria. Se supone que es una costumbre en las personas normales (entiéndase no santos de Atenea) que las parejas vayan vestidas iguales a ciertos eventos familiares –por así decirlo-, pero él y yo no podemos hacer algo así porque todos iremos de traje de gala, ¿No es cierto? Así que le pediré que se ponga el escorpión de plata y rubí y yo usaré el símbolo de Acuario de zafiro."- Leo y Capricornio guardaron silencio. Al final el único que apoyó la idea fue el felino dorado.

-"Creo que se les verá bien."- Sonrió sinceramente.

-"Gracias. Yo los mandé a hacer especialmente para nosotros… ya sabes, para usarlos esa noche. ¿Creen que le guste la idea?"

-"Milo, por si no lo has aprendido, a Camus no tienes que preguntarle…"

-"¡Sí! Debes ser más asertivo y obligarlo a usarlo…"- Shura le tapó la boca.

-"Quiero decir que se lo entregues simplemente, no le propongas esto como una parte más de tu plan para… ya-sabes-que. Simplemente entregárselo y permite que la noche haga su magia."

**o.o.o.o.o**

_**(El hecho de perdonar, no implica que debas olvidar. Cierra tu círculo y emprende un nuevo camino.…)**_

-"Creo que es todo…"- Se dijo por fin, tratando de encontrar un centro, un punto de tranquilidad para que el nerviosismo no le obligara a tomar otra vez el cepillo o a ajustarse la corbata. El relejo le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, y aunque trató de besar al encantador muchacho que tenía enfrente, la otra figura que se devolvía en el cristal le impidió incluso hacer algún otro movimiento. –"¿Te aburro?"- Inquirió ofendido mientras el castaño emitía otro descarado bostezo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrirse la boca.

-"¡Para nada!"- Exclamó sarcástico mientras se revolvía el cabello.

-"¡Aioria!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Te volviste a despeinar."

-"Así estoy bien… es mi nuevo yo, además no me busques como pretexto para retrasar tus planes, créeme, entre menos quieras que de la hora, más pronto sucederá…"

-"¡AHHH! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?"

-"Uno que te habla con la verdad, hermano."- Milo exhaló pesadamente.

-"Tienes razón…"- Iba a mirarse otra vez al espejo, pero pensó que si lo hacía de nuevo –por millonésima vez- encontraría un desperfecto en su impecable apariencia y jamás terminaría por irse… Exhaló, evitó tocarse el cabello, se jaló la solapa del traje y decidió que era el tiempo de marcharse por fin. –"Gracias por dejarme cambiarme aquí."

-"Por nada, hombre… Cuando quieras."- Le hizo un gesto sin importancia. Milo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero en cuanto lo escuchó suspirar como si se quitara un peso de encima, viró ciento ochenta grados sobre su talón diestro para encararlo.

-"Es todo felino ¿qué te traes?"- Aioria se sobresaltó.

-"¿Yo? ¡Nada!"

-"No trates de engañarme… Toda la noche has estado como… rarito… Tú no sueles comportarte de esta forma conmigo a menos que no estés escondiéndome algo. ¿Qué es?"- Leo comenzó a reírse, incluso, esta vez, se preocupó por su aspecto físico y fue a peinarse al espejo.

-"No sé de qué me hablas…"

-"No finjas demencia conmigo, gato. ¿Qué te traes?"

-"Nada…. Ya te dije…"

-"Ya sé. Seguramente Shura y tú estuvieron jugueteando toda la tarde y otra vez no pudiste dominarlo."

-"¿¡Quién te dijo eso?"

-"Por favor, Aioria, por experiencia sé que tú odias que te ganen en la cama. ¿Te lastimó mucho? Sé que alguna vez te deseé un profundo dolor anal, pero te juro que esta vez no tuve nada que ver. Si quieres puedo prestarle algunos folletos con poses, ungüentos y esas cosas para que no te lastime tanto cuando…"

-"¡Por Zeus! ¡Tú no tienes pudor!"- Milo se divirtió con su expresión, pero sabía que definitivamente sus anteriores palabras no formaban parte de la razón por la cual estaba actuando extraño; sin embargo, con lo que el escorpión no contaba es que la tortura ya había dado su fruto. –"Tú ganas… Te lo diré aunque haya prometido que no lo haría."- se puso serio. Su amigo trató de emplear otra broma, pero el destello en los ojos de Aioria no se lo permitieron.

-"¿Sucedió algo malo?"

-"No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo."

-"¿De qué se trata?"- Aioria volvió a sentarse en unas de las esquinas de la cama e invitó a su amigo a que hiciera lo mismo al dar un par de palmadas sobre la manta. Distraídamente, Milo accedió. Cuando estuvieron los dos frente a frente y en silencio, Leo –quien se había estado preguntando por donde comenzar- encontró un hilo por donde deshebrar el misterio.

-"¿Has sabido algo de… Kanon…?"

-"¿Kanon?"- Inquirió el peli azul, como si aquella fuese una nueva palabra para su diccionario mental. Meneó la cabeza en cuanto el retrato hablado del susodicho se le apareció. –"No, y la verdad ni siquiera me ha importado."- Sintió algo en el pecho. –"¿Le pasó…?"

-"No, físicamente está bien, pero… Shura me contó que estuvo hablando con Aioros y que este habló con Mu, quien habló con Afrodita y este a su vez con Death Mask y…"

-"¿Y el punto es…?"

-"Ehm… Verás…"

-"Sin rodeos, gato."

-"Creo que va a suicidarse."- Se sacudió las manos, como si de polvo en ellas se tratase. –"Bien, ya está… Vamos a la fiesta."- Se levantó y puso su mejor sonrisa, pero Milo se levantó de brinco y se aferró a su brazo.

-"¿¡Que? ¿Cómo que va a suicidarse? ¿Esto va enserio?"- Aioria se arrepintió de sus palabras, y sin embargo, no se calló.

-"Bueno… es que… parece que desde que lo dejaste no ha querido salir del templo, incluso se sabe por labios de… ya-sabes-quien (_Saga_) que antes por lo menos salía de su cuarto, pero que ahora ni siquiera le interesa pararse debajo de un rayo de sol. La verdad cuando me enteré creí que era un chiste, pero después de estos días me doy cuenta que realmente está muy afectado."- La expresión de Milo, combinada con su reacción, terminaron por llevarlo al fondo del arrepentimiento.

-"Kanon…"- Murmuró con las manos sobre la frente. Meneó la cabeza, y después se dio la vuelta para rematar con su huida.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"Tengo que ir al templo de Athena, tal vez él ya esté ahí."- El castaño asió su brazo.

-"Olvídalo. Mu lo invitó y se negó, prácticamente amenazó con raparlo o algo así si continuaba mostrándole su lastima."

-"Entonces tengo que ir al templo de Géminis y…"

-"¿Y luego qué? Si Saga te ve rondando por ahí no quiero ni pensar lo que…"

-"¡Saga puede irse al infierno si quiere! Yo mismo estoy dispuesto a enviarlo con un saludo personal para Hades."

-"¿Y Camus? Si Saga te ve intentando lidiar con su hermano lo primero que hará será ir con él y contarle que otra vez vas a dejarlo."- Milo se exasperó mientras caminaba en círculos.

-"No se trata de dejarlo o cambiarlo por él… Yo… ¡Estoy preocupado! La última vez que hablamos le dije cosas horribles, lo hice sentir una basura… Prácticamente me desquité y lo gocé, lo admito, pero no quiero que piense que no me importa o que puede lanzarse al limbo sin saber que si lo hace, yo sería la primera persona en derramar una lágrima por él."

-"Milo, ¿Te das cuenta que tus palabras suenan como una declaración amorosa?"

-"¡No son una declaración! Mis sentimientos por Camus están perfectamente claros, pero mientras estoy pensando en que debo ir a su templo a recogerlo, y llevarlo a bailar como lo prometimos, pienso en el cómo le haré para fingir que nada me preocupa. Y mientras me visualizo tomándole la mano, me veo nublado por un montón de ideas y preocupaciones acerca de la persona que amé por más de diez años… ¿No lo entiendes? No importa cuando diga que lo odie si al final… me angustia pensar que él no está bien."- El castaño no dijo nada porque se sentía identificado con una de esas palabras. –"Además, yo no quiero sentirme culpable por nada de lo ocurra después de que aclaremos ciertos puntos importantes entre nosotros… Y si voy a tener algo con Camus, tampoco quiero estar pensando en él cada cinco minutos, y que eso se convierta en una sombra entre nosotros para siempre."

-"No tienes que hacerlo. Dijiste que podías odiarlo."

-"No puedo y no quiero. Mis sentimientos por Kanon son más fuertes que cualquiera de mis reproches…"- Hizo una pausa y recordó al apuesto aguador: una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. –"No entendía como se sentía Camus, y a veces hasta me parecía que sus sentimientos por mi eran… mentiras, pero ahora sé lo que siente y porque siempre me parecía que se situaba dramáticamente entre la espada y la pared como si su decisión hacia mí no fuese obvia. Es por eso que debo hablar con los dos esta noche, pero primero debo ir primero como mi amor de niño para por fin tener una relación adulta con Camus…"

-"Si, sí, todo lo que dices suena muy bonito, Milo, pero Camus está esperando por ti en el templo de Acuario justo ahora, y por mucho que te moleste, también debes tener en mente que hay cierta mosca por ahí revoleando alrededor de él que está esperando un error tuyo para acercarse. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Por lo que me dices no piensas esperar a mañana para arreglar tus asuntos 'conyugales' con él, ¿Verdad?"

-"No, esto no puede esperar… así que iré a ver primero a Camus, le inventaré algo y luego… esperaré a que Saga pase hacia el templo de Athena para invadir su territorio; mientras tanto, tú debes velar mis intereses evitando que ellos dos estén solos hasta que yo llegue."

**o.o.o.o.o**

_**(Disfruta cada momento, pues nunca sabes cuándo podría ser el último…)**_

En el momento que tomó la almohada y la cobija con toda la intensión de mudarse de cama, Camus supo que aquella promesa de no tocarlo otra vez iba más enserio que cualquier otra propuesta. Cuando Milo giró y emprendió la marcha lejos del lecho, el galo se levantó de un brinco y se le puso al paso.

-"¿Qué haces?"- la respuesta era obvia.

-"Cumplo mi parte del trato."- Respondió el griego, avanzado por el flanco derecho.

-"Pero…"

-"Está bien. Tengo el sueño pesado y puedo dormir donde sea."- se detuvo, viró sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –"Podría incluso recostarme en el lava platos sin que el grifo me moleste…"

-"No tienes que exagerar las cosas…"

-"¿Yo las exagero?"- Camus casi se sonrojo cuando él volteó a verlo, sorprendido, tal vez un poco ofendido. –"Como sea… Lo siento si así fue, y de todos modos ya te dije que lo mejor es pintar una raya de por medio…"- Acuario sintió un vacío en el estómago… Observó que el escorpión retomaba el trayecto hacia el pequeño sofá por el que habían discutido días atrás, y tomando una decisión final, se aproximó rápidamente y se sentó antes de que Milo pudiera dejar caer la manta y la almohada. –"…"- Ni siquiera supo que decir porque el comportamiento de acuario lo dejó prácticamente noqueado…

-"No es propio…"- Murmuró el galo, bajando la cabeza mientras hacia como que se acomodaba en el pequeño sillón.

-"¿El qué…?"

-"Soy el anfitrión… no puedo quedarme plácidamente en mi cama mientras tu…"

-"¿Quieres decir qué me dejas la cama?"- El otro asintió sin siquiera mirarlo. –"¡Qué bien!"- Exclamó, actuando como un niño de casi ocho años, corriendo hacia el lecho y tirándose prácticamente boca abajo para disfrutar el poder estirarse, y la comodidad del colchón. Camus, enroscado en el sillón, no podía quitar de la cara la sorpresa impresa en ella…

De aquella escena habían pasado un par de noches. La batalla entre el orgullo, el amor, el miedo, la desconfianza y la esperanza, dio paso a una pequeña reconciliación entre los dos, quienes, a pesar del pacto, una vez avanzada aquella noche, terminaron por dormir nuevamente juntos.

En aquél momento, mientras se preparaba para acudir al compromiso planeado durante días y noches, no dejaba de recordar lo que habían sido y resultado todas y cada una de las experiencias que había compartido con Milo…

El escorpión celeste podía ser atrevido, sarcástico, celoso, cauteloso y hasta ladino, pero también era noble, educado y tenía un sentido más arraigado por el corazón de lo que él se hubiera imaginado.

Mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo, trató de no llenar su cabeza con planes, ideas o ilusiones con respecto a esa noche, pero cada vez que tomaba una prenda o que se miraba al espejo, eso era imposible: Camus estaba enamorado, y experimentaba ese sentimiento de una forma que ningún ser humano podría presumir de haber probado, porque era la primera vez que el sentimiento lo golpeaba con esa sensación de dicha, miedo y masoquismo; la persona a la que amaba en el pasado ni siquiera lo miraba, y ahora, ese ser, se empeñó en instruirlo hasta el final con los actos que deberían suceder entre dos enamorados; porque esa persona, porque ese escorpión, lo picó con su aguijón en un rincón del alma donde difícilmente podría existir un extractor o a donde podría llegar una cura para tan delicioso veneno.

Terminó. Él ya estaba completamente listo… No podría mirarse un centímetro más en el espejo, porque no soportaría el más leve desperfecto y acabaría por sacar otra corbata, o por decidir que no iría –simplemente porque más trajes no había en su armario-.

Se retiró del mueble donde había estado observándose y fue a pararse junto a la mesa de noche… El reloj comenzó a torturarlo con su tic tac. El estómago tembló cada vez que la pequeña manecilla se movía alrededor de los números, e incluso escuchó un pequeño ruido proceder por debajo de su ombligo…

No iba a ponerse enfermo en ese momento, así que optó por estirar las piernas y caminar de un lado para otro por la habitación, mientras ideaba la forma de controlarse… Cualquier cosa que pasara a tomar dominio de su mente estaría bien… Tal vez si pensaba en Hyoga, o la rutina de entrenamiento que podría seguir la próxima semana… o, la no tan sana dieta que se vio obligado a consumir los últimos días porque Milo respingaba por todo…

-"¡AH!"- Gritó, al mismo tiempo que levantaba las manos hacia la cabeza y se contenía antes de despeinarse: Milo otra vez pasaba a colocar una bandera de conquista en el fondo de sus ideas. No existía conjuro o poder que pudieran desprenderlo como calcomanía usada; parecía, más bien, un tatuaje permanente donde la mano del hombre ni siquiera pudiera acceder…

Oficialmente derrotado tuvo el impulso de dejarse caer en el sofá de Escorpio, pero tan pronto como pensó que eso solamente le arrugaría el traje, se colocó de espaldas junto a una pared.

La verdad es que no estaba seguro de nada… ni de él mismo, ni de los planes de Milo, ni del hecho de que si este se hubiera quedado en el templo de Acuario en vez de ir a Leo a prepararse para la fiesta, su nerviosismo estaría en cero, en una escala del uno al diez…

**Flash Back**

Con el traje colgado en un gancho caminó por la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Milo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para mirarlo 'en secreto', pues Camus, aunque emitiera réplicas al respecto, parecía más emocionado que él mismo por la fiesta de esa noche. El galo dejó la prenda sobre la cama con tan tanta sutilidad, que parecía de cristal –el griego tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no echarse a reír-, enseguida se fue otra vez al mueble y tomó el que Milo tendría que usar; se frenó, lo acarició por el pecho, sonrió con ese cálido sentimiento y lo dejó también a un lado del suyo mientras le quitaba las arrugas de la bolsa con las yemas de los dedos.

El escorpión sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando presenció todos los cuidados que esmeraba con algo que le pertenecía, era como ser halagado con un beso indirecto…

Retrocedió un poco, aspiró y respiró de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, y mientras formulaba una idea, decidió pisar con más fuerza para entrar en la habitación y hacerse notar.

-"Cami, oye…"- El nombrado, nerviosamente, comenzó a acomodar los cojines de la cama. Milo se preguntó qué hubiera hecho de haber entrado sin disimular. –"Estaba pensando…"

-"Cada vez que usas esa palabra me veo obligado a hacer algo que no quiero…"- Protestó el dueño del templo. El otro rió suavemente.

-"Todo eso terminará esta noche… Te lo juro…"- Acuario se enderezó y volteó a verlo… No supo que responder…. –"Lo que yo quería decirte es que si queremos realmente demostrar que somos una 'linda pareja' –como dice Afrodita-, lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para la fiesta en templos separados…"

-"¿Cómo que en templos separados?"

-"Si, quiero decir… de tal forma que yo cumpla mi parte del trato y no vuelva a tocarte, le pediré a Aioria que me deje cambiarme en su templo."

-"Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras…"

-"¿Eso quiere decir que me das permiso de manosearte?"- Tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar el cojín que iba directo a su cara. –"¡Era broma!"

-"Contigo ya no sé cuando es una broma…"- Murmuró. –"además, ¿Qué harías si te dijera si?"

-"Tomar posesión de mis bienes, claro está. A mí no me desagrada la idea de intimar contigo…"- De la punta de los dedos, hasta la fibra del cabello, el francés de sonrojó. Tomó el traje que estaba en la cama y se lo llevó.

-"Acepto tu propuesta. Te espero en tres horas para subir al templo de Athena…"- Decretó, dándole la espalda y haciendo como que buscaba algo en los cajones del ropero. Milo le sonrió dulcemente, aunque el otro no pudo verlo.

-"De acuerdo, entonces pasaré por mi querido novio en un par de horas; mientras tanto…"- Caminó despacio hasta él, se agachó un poco y le dejó un beso en la cabeza. –"Quiero que pienses mucho en mi…"

**End of Flash Back**

-"Y como dije… cuando usa esa palabra me veo obligado a hacer algo que no quiero…"- Como el hecho de no habérselo podido quitar de la cabeza… Ojalá fuera tan fácil como sacudirse y hacerlo caer, o apretar el botón de borrar y que el recuerdo se perdiera en el limbo…

Con la yema de los dedos tocó su cuero cabelludo de atrás hacia delante, dejando quietas las manos arriba de la nuca, en tanto, con las piernas, deambulaba nuevamente por la habitación: ¿Qué haría si se encontraba con Saga y Milo y él reñían otra vez? El geminiano ya sabía la verdad, pero eso no le garantizaba que las cosas se mantuvieran en calma… o ¿Qué pasaría si las lecciones de baile se le olvidaban y tenía que fingirse ebrio otra vez? Un segundo ridículo en frente de los demás caballeros sería difícil de superar…

-"_Valor… valor…"-_ Le pidió su conciencia. No tenía porque abofetearse, o bajar las manos junto a las piernas y rogar calma. Él era Camus, sin apellido, orgulloso guardián a la casa de Acuario. Por muchas experiencias que se hubiera perdido en el paso de su vida, la verdad es que lo aprendido podría ayudarle de muchas maneras. Si no hubiera esperado por una persona errada toda su vida, aún si no fuese Milo el dueño de sus suspiros, tarde o temprano tendría que sacar la fuerza interna del fondo de sus entrañas y permitir que sus deseos emergieran intensamente desde el alma.

De espaldas a la puerta apretó el puño, y justo en el momento que lo hacía, la presencia del dorado escorpión iluminó cada ladrillo del templo. Las pisadas del griego se sintieron en los dominios acuarianos tan suaves y legibles, como si fuesen huellas de los dedos a través del brazo galo.

Aspiró aire, el suficientemente para llenar sus pulmones con él y olvidar esa necesidad o manía suya por contener la respiración cada vez que estaba a su lado. Exhaló suave, calmo, mientras sentía como las palpitaciones iban en aumento cada vez que se aproximaba. Cerró los ojos, y viró de tal forma que cuando estos recibieron la luz otra vez, lo primero que se filtró a través de ellos fue Milo…

Los dos portaban un traje oscuro, algo así como un añil intenso, como si la tela hubiera copiado el azul nocturno de ese cielo griego; la corbata sobre la camisa blanca era la única diferencia entre los dos, porque mientras el griego llevaba una de color azul zafiro, Camus portaba una roja escarlata.

-"Hola…"- Saludó el octavo guardián.

-"Hola."- Respondió el dueño del templo con una sonrisa poca habitual en sus labios, casi provocativa. No era su estilo, ni lo sería nunca, pero por una vez le gustaría alterar y controlar a la persona que tenía delante. –"¿Y bien?"- Alzó los brazos y dio un giro sobre su propio eje para que pudiera observarlo sin perder ningún detalle; Escorpio no pudo responder: El tono oscuro acentuaba en su novio postizo el misterio y la elegancia, pero la corbata combinada con el blanco resaltaban las facciones de su cara; eso sin mencionar que el acuariano estaba usando una de esas lociones varoniles que a él tanto le gustaban. No estaba seguro del cuando ese olor comenzó a parecer adictivo, pero en ese momento tenía ganas de pararse a dos saltos cerca de sus labios.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, el aguador sonrió y como si sus pasos zigzaguearan, se acercó al escorpión.

-"¿Me veo tan mal?"- El otro parpadeó.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Creí que el gato te había comido la lengua."

-"¿Aioria? Ese no lograría tocarme un pelo aunque no me defendiera."- Sonrió divertido. La actitud de Camus lo estaba poniendo fuera de lugar; y mientras pensaba dejarse seducir y robarle un beso, su cerebro estaba empujando en ideas las palabras que habrían de excusarlo para poder escaparse con Kanon… -"Por cierto… Me gusta como te ves…"- Admitió por fin. –"No creí que el color rojo te quedara tan bien…"

-"¿Esto?"- Se señaló la corbata. –"Mi novio me sugirió que la llevara puesta esta noche para que combináramos más."- Milo se rió.

-"Y no se equivocó."- Se sacó la de color zafiro de entre el traje. –"Tu color es el azul, el mío el escarlata; si las usamos de esta forma nadie podrá negar que somos novios… cariñosos…"

-"¿Nos vamos entonces?"- El griego sintió que le jalaban el intestino.

-"Ehm… Verás, lo que pasa es que…"- Si lo miraba a los ojos no podría mentirle, pero si vacilaba, incluso si hablara y desviaba la vista suavemente como por haberse distraído con algo, Camus podría pescarlo.

-"¿No estás listo todavía?"

-"Creí que lo estaba, pero a última hora me ha surgido un contratiempo."

-"¿Un contratiempo? ¿De qué tipo?"- Camus normalmente no preguntaría, pero como Milo estaba demasiado preocupado en ser descubierto, sin querer hacerlo se delataba. El que acuario cruzara los brazos y lo mirara de forma inquisitiva tampoco ayudaba.

¿De qué forma podría decírselo…?

Si le mentía, si Camus lo descubría la confianza entre ellos se quebraría, y entonces… No, él tendría que entender que le mentía para que luego pudieran estar juntos. Si arreglaba sus problemas, si retiraba a Kanon completamente de la jugada de una forma limpia, los impedimentos para estar juntos serían nulos…

-"Confía en mí."- le pidió.

-"¿Por qué me dices eso?"

-"Porque me has estado interrogando. ¿Si no te lo digo, tendrías algún problema en irte solo al templo de la Diosa?"

-"Es que entonces no veo el caso de actuar como una pareja si debo ir solo."

-"Perdóname, es que yo realmente no contaba con esto… ¿Te quedarás tranquilo si te digo que voy para hacerle un favor a Afrodita?"

-"No quiero saber detalles entonces…"- Milo sonrió, divertido.

-"Aioria y Shura pasarán por ti…"

-"No quiero hacer mal tercio…"

-"No es que hagas mal tercio, es que yo me sentiré más seguro si ellos… (_Te cuidan_)"

-"Supongo que eso aliviará un poco tu culpa, y pensarás que al no estar aburrido no tendré pretextos para irme, pero si esos dos comienzan a ser melosos delante de mi, te juro que me vuelvo al templo."- El griego se rió.

-"Te aseguro que no lo harán… pero acepto el trato."

-"De acuerdo, entonces allá te veo…"- Caminó un par de pasos para salir de la habitación, en el momento que los dos notaron en el templo de Acuario, la presencia de Saga… El primer impulso de Milo fue tomar la muñeca del galo para detenerlo, pero eso le evitó darse cuenta que Camus ya había frenado la marcha… Viró hacia atrás, solamente para observar la cara de su novio postizo, quien ni siquiera se molestó en borrar los celos de ella, incluso se adelantó un paso para quedar entre él y la puerta. Si Géminis se atrevía a llegar hasta ella, él le daría pelea.

La presencia del geminiano se detuvo en la parte central del recinto, seguramente para buscar con el cosmos al dueño; fue Milo quien dejó sentir su presencia para decirle '_yo estoy con él_'. Camus ni siquiera se movió: verlo celoso era una cosa, pero sentirlo era algo totalmente diferente; era un hecho que le aceleraba el corazón con emoción.

Cuando Saga comenzó a alejarse después de unos minutos, el escorpión se destensó. Parecía incluso haber aguantado la respiración, porque volvió a respirar con calma.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Preguntó el galo con un tono entre divertido y temeroso.

-"No quiero que estés cerca de él… es todo…"- Alzó los hombros para restarle importancia a su propia actuación y a la situación, pero el gemelo mayor era ese otro impedimento. Hablar con Kanon y ponerse celoso porque él hiciera lo mismo con su hermano no empujaría las cosas para que pudieran estar juntos. Camus tendría –le gustara o no- que hacer lo mismo. –"… Hoy no…"- Pensó en voz alta.

-"No me interesa hacerlo. Si quisiera… ¿no sería obvio haberte dicho que no quería seguir siendo parte de tu plan…?"- El griego levantó la vista: otra vez esos sentimientos florecían en su mirada, otra vez era él quien se aproximaba, quien se confesaba sin importarle si era rechazado o no… Si Milo tomaba ahora sus sentimientos, ¿podría creer que las piedras en el camino mágicamente se evaporarían?

Vaciló… Camus lo tomó por sorpresa, le robó las palabras como si hubiera puesto sus labios en la cavidad que las liberaba…

-"Bien, entonces nos veremos en un rato... Shura y Aioria ya están en la entrada y creo que me están esperando o algo así…"- Respondió rápidamente, antes de que el otro pudiera rechazarlo si quiera. –"No tardes…"- Levantó la mano como señal de despedida, sonrió y salió de la habitación. El escorpión tardó más de lo debido en salir de su letargo.

**o.o.o.o.o**

- **_(La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.…)_**

Tras comprobar que Saga ya no se encontraba en el templo, lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación: sabía que si no miraba hacia el suelo sin trabajos podría estirar las piernas y 'saltar' el obstáculo que el borrego sin cejas dejaba ahí, todas las noches. Para Kanon ya era suficientemente 'satisfactorio' tener el corazón roto y saber que estaba bien pagar todos sus pecados gracias a él, como para que viniera el pupilo de Shion a mostrarle su lástima, y dejara fuera de la habitación alguna bandeja con galletas, comida, agua, café… Cualquier cosa que Mu tuviera en la alacena bastaba para demostrarle al ex dragón que alguien cuidaba de él, aunque él, por supuesto, lo viera como una bajeza, como algo que no se merecía, como una muestra de misericordia o compasión…

Descalzo, se levantó con la punta de los dedos para pasar, pero tan pronto como sintió una ventisca helada decidió volver sobre sus pasos, tomar una de las mantas que hacia semanas no retiraba de la cama, colocársela sobre hombros y la espalda y retomar sus planes de ir a la cocina solamente porque tenía un poco sed…

Después de su última conversación con Milo, y de enterarse que él y Camus vivían cómodamente en Acuario, su cerebro dejó de producir la sustancia necesaria para ayudarle a no deprimirse. Por más que quiso levantarse, algo en su camino se lo impidió. Se condenó a estar solo, casi moribundo en aquella habitación.

Fue de nuevo a la entrada del cuarto, volvió a pararse de puntas, y estirando la pierna izquierda logró pasar por arriba de la charola con manzanas, pan y queso, que el lemuriano colocó ahí antes de partir hacia la dichosa fiesta de Athena, momentos antes. Se tambaleó un poco. Cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y observó esos puntitos de colores; los apretó más fuerte, y mientras recuperaba la visibilidad entre la penumbra de su cuarto, y la luz del pasillo, se apoyó de las paredes.

No llegaría al suelo… ¿Cuánto más bajo podía llegar a caer? Dudaba que un bicho de su clase pudiera hundirse más.

Licor ya no había en el estante. Saga no lo escondió, más bien, fue él quien decidió acabar con toda la reserva. Claro, a su gemelo malvado no le importaba…

Tomó una botella de uno de esos licores que se usaban para postres mientras pensaba en lo que bajo que había caído respecto a sus gustos. Dio media vuelta y caminó derecho hasta su cueva. Por ese momento se prometió que mañana calzaría lo primero que encontrara y bajaría por más cosas que le quitaran de la mente su martirio.

De pronto se paró en seco: el templo de Géminis era engalanado con la visita de un guardián no deseado. El gemelo se quedó quieto, pero tan pronto como notó que el gallardo y orgulloso escorpión se aproximaba hacia donde él caminaba, empleó la retirada.

La habitación de Saga se encontraba en uno de los pasillos principales que daban hacia la entrada del propio templo, mientras que la suya, estaba en uno que conducía a la salida por un tramo más angosto y lúgubre. Supo que Milo y el se toparían en algún punto del trayecto, pero jamás espero que fuese demasiado cercano a su habitación: el guardián de Escorpio estaba parada a pocos metros de la segunda cámara privada. Kanon lo observó sin emitir comentario; para el menor fue más la sorpresa al verlo completamente ajeno a lo que sería su mentor, su amigo, su pareja…

Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios. El mayor torció los labios con una sonrisa burlona mientras agachaba la cabeza, y arrastrando los pies lo pasaba de largo. Milo lo siguió con la mirada

-"… Necesito…"- El gemelo se negó a escuchar lo que seguía. Él no era nadie para satisfacer sus antojos. Podía darse media vuelta y buscarlo en otro lugar; un sitio lejano algo así como a ocho casas hacia el templo de Athena…

Al escorpión no le salían las palabras. Le era muy difícil ver a Kanon con aquella apariencia deplorable, y aún más, pensar en algún preámbulo para lo que iba a decir.

-"... tenemos que hablar..."- Declaró, con un tono y un caminar resuelto.

El gemelo también decidió su postura: A pesar de había notado su presencia desde que comenzó a buscarlo, y de que pasó a su lado, concluyó creer que solamente iba de paso. Muchas veces en el transcurso de esos días lo hizo, ¿por qué ahora prolongar más su estadía poniendo como pretexto que tenían que hablar? Ignoró aquella voz y continuó su camino. Sí tenía algo que decir le podría prestar un espejo, eso o decirle que las paredes eran buenas confidentes. El lo sabía por experiencia.

Milo vio su casi huída sin moverse, pues en cuanto observó su comportamiento supo que no podría acercarse tan rápido como se había imaginado.

Tragó un poco de aire y se preparó para enfrentarlo.

Detuvo sus pasos para esperar la respuesta o alguna reacción por parte del gemelo pero aquello nunca llegó. Ladeó la cabeza con la mirada sorprendida al comprender que podría pasar toda la vida allí esperando. Trató de pensar en algo más que decir, algo como para provocarlo y obligarle a prestarle atención; pero ninguno de los Dioses acudió en su auxilio.

Frunció los labios, indignado, haciendo un puchero por demás adorable, perfilando sus pasos en pos del mayor alzando el puño izquierdo y proclamando mentalmente que aún no había nacido quien fuese capaz de tratar como un pedazo de pared, a Milo de Escorpio….

El ex dragón marino concluyó su camino hacia la habitación. Al llegar salto, estirando la pierna, la bandeja que Mu dejó ahí, y entró por fin. No estaba la luz prendida, pero el estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la oscuridad, como los gusanos. Pensó en cerrar el acceso, pero eso tendría a Milo golpeando la puerta y sí mismo tratando de ignorarlo hasta que le colmara el plato y terminara cediendo al escándalo sólo para callarlo. Pasó y la dejó entre abierta con el pretexto de que no estando Saga ninguna rata entraría.

-"¡Kanon, te estoy hablando, no me ignores que es de mala educación...!"

Escorpio se paró a un paso de la entrada e impulsivo como era y con el ego levemente herido, empujó la puerta se abrió paso de golpe; sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera poner un pie dentro, se detuvo…

Tragó saliva…

-"Como dejaste la puerta abierta asumo que puedo entrar... así que... con permiso..."- Extendió el pie y se aventuró a pisar la habitación: Sus modales parecían una copia de los de Camus; tan educado, tan reservado, tan propio a respetar la privacidad, y con el impulso de recordarle que la primera vez que durmieron juntos, Acuario no podía ni entrar a la habitación solamente porque no lo invitó antes.

Se sonrojó involuntariamente al acordarse de él... ¿Kanon lo habría notado?

El gemelo escuchó los pasos titubeantes seguirlo hasta la habitación desordenada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que esa actitud no era propia del menor, pues recordaba a Milo siempre impulsivo y dispuesto a todo sin importarle nada, casi rayando en lo impertinente... ¿Por qué ahora necesitaba permiso para invadir su espacio? Es decir, incontables veces entró con o sin autoridad suya… Aquella casi pregunta lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Lo sintió tan lejano a pesar de tenerlo a unos cuantos pasos... Como si un abismo insondable se hubiese abierto entre ellos.

Levantó la vista escondida entre el flequillo desordenado al escuchar las palabras de Milo. Esas malditas palabras que confirmaban sus sospechas. Una risa amarga se atoró en su garganta haciéndole casi imposible respirar. Al notar su sonrojo una ira salvaje se apoderó de su ser. Ese carmín no era por el. Saber que el guardián de Ganimedes ocupaba sus pensamientos e influía de esa manera en sus acciones desataba sus instintos asesinos. Lo odiaba por alejarlo de el, pero se odiaba más así mismo por su actitud tan cobarde en el pasado... No obstante ya no había nada más que hacer, así lo había dispuesto y cumpliría su palabra. Ignoraría al menor hasta el fin de los días, el era paciente, tantos años encerrado en Cabo Sunion le habían otorgado ese don.

Sin decir palabra alguna continuó perdido en sus pensamientos, alejándose en dirección a la cama, donde decidió dejarse caer son la botella todavía en la mano. Delante de Milo no se atrevió a abrirla… Por el contrario, de la mesita sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un mechero. Mecánicamente colocó el pitillo en sus labios y lo encendió dando una larga calada, llenando sus pulmones y el vacio de su alma con esa pequeña droga.

Peinándose la melena helena hacia atrás, el menor trató de 'espantar' el recuerdo del galo como si fuese una mosca sobre su cabeza, pues recordarlo, solamente turbaría sus palabras y apresuraría la conversación. Milo definitivamente no saldría de ese templo sin Kanon. Lo llevaría como fuera a la fiesta de Athena, y luego... luego planearía sus demás movimientos. Era un hecho que no podía prometerle bailar con él, pero por lo menos si llegar juntos tomados de la mano si él quería.

Avanzó un poco más, vacilante. Se detuvo en cuanto Kanon por fin se movió y le dio una muestra de aquél comportamiento suicida que Aioria le había confesado.

-"¿Fumas?"- Inquirió. No escandalizado, pues estaba seguro que Shura y Death Mask lo hacían desde que ya no había guerra; pero Kanon... Kanon no podría llegar a ese tipo de comportamiento, él se negaba a creerlo. Caminó hasta él con la clara intensión de quitárselo de la boca. -"¿No tienes idea de lo que eso le hace a tus pulmones?"- Por no decir que el olor a nicotina le resultaba desagradable.

A pesar de que pretendía ignorarlo, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa irónica al escuchar sus palabras, y antes de que el chico lograra su cometido, se puso de pie para mantener a salvo su cigarrillo. Siendo tan difícil conseguirlos estando ahí encerrado, no estaba dispuesto a ceder a los caprichosos de nadie, ni mucho menos desperdiciarlo.

No quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero un reproche se confinó en su cerebro.

-"Hay cosas que provocan más daño..."- Alzó los hombros restándole importancia y le dio la espalda, mientras se alejaba.

Milo, al observar que se levantaba frenó la marcha, quedándose con la mano congelada, estirada, a punto casi de quitarle el tabaco. Lo vio pasar de reojo a su lado, y aunque el humo le hizo fruncir la nariz, viró sobre su eje para darle la cara al otro, aunque este le respondiera con la espalda.

Le parecía que el gemelo había adquirido aquél vicio para espantar su ansía y con ella sus culpas. Tal vez no era algo tan drástico como ahorcarse, cortarse las venas o tirarse al vacío, pero sabía que eso le provocaría un cáncer.

Tenía que decir algo.

-"Kanon, todos aprendemos a vivir con nuestros demonios..."- Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que ahora sonaba como una copia barata de Shaka de Virgo. -"... pero eso no implica que para hacerlo debamos sumirlos en los peores vicios. El cigarro no sólo es asqueroso, sino que también limita tus capacidades corporales. ¿Qué pasaría si en este momento tuvieras que salir corriendo?... además, el olor… ¿Te has puesto a olerte los dedos después de fumarte uno? Francamente no entiendo porque la gente lo hace... además..."- Se calló en cuanto los ojos esmeraldas del mayor se posaron en su rostro.

-"Cuanto maldito parloteo…"- Por fin habló con la voz aguardiente. Milo se quedó con la boca levemente abierta mientras observaba, a la copia mal hecha del hombre que antes fuera su amigo y su amante. –"¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? Si tanto te molesta que fume, nada te obliga a quedarte donde estas."- Y tomando otra bocanada de su deliciosa nicotina, volvió a sentarse del otro lado de la cama ignorando al escorpión, que continuó siguiéndolo con la mirada…

Los labios del menor se despegaron involuntariamente unos centímetros: Por supuesto que esa era la salida más factible. Si a Milo le desagradaba el olor del Kanon sucio y fumador, no bastaría simplemente con tomar una inmensa bocanada de aire y aguantar la respiración, o apretar cada lado de la nariz con la yema de los dedos para que el mal olor no atravesara sus fosas nasales; no, si él quería huir de aquello bastaba con dar media vuelta y salir por donde entró…

-"¿Irme sin pelear?"- Sonrió entre burlón y desafiante mientras se acomodaba la cordata del elegante traje negro que llevaba para la fiesta. No se iría con las manos vacías, no se marcharía sin que ese terco gemelo disculpara su venganza y pudiesen volver a conversar con risas en la playa… como amigos. –"Yo no me voy a mover de aquí, y si para eso tengo que soportar morir de cáncer pulmonar por tu culpa… entonces…"- Avanzó hasta él y se colocó lo suficientemente cerca para inhalar el humo del tabaco. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, y comenzó a toser; su cuerpo le pidió voltearse, escapar, respirar pronto un poco de aire limpio; pero él se quedó donde estaba…

Kanon elevó la vista: esa vestimenta le sentaba bastante bien. El último comentario rematado de su reacción le pareció por demás infantil. No pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada agria al apreciar aquello. Por supuesto, Milo también era exagerado.

-"Te has enfrentado cara a cara incluso a la muerte y me reprochas un cigarro... No vas a morir de cáncer por esto"- Entrecerró los ojos, al tener el impulso de echarle el humo en el rostro, sabía que eso lo cabrearía pero se contuvo en el último momento; tal vez lo dejaría para después… Le dio otra bocanada y escupió el humo del lado contrario. -"Supongo alucinación que a estas alturas será caso perdido ignorarte."- El menor arrugó la nariz, pero se alegró de tener su atención. Observó que alzaba los hombros y que tiraba la ceniza al aire, a un costado de su pierna. –"Yo que tú me apresuraba… No querrás dejarle plantado…"- El escorpión se sonrojó súbitamente mientras apretaba los puños a un lado de las piernas para darse valor y que esa idea no dominara su cuerpo para salir corriendo en pos de él.

Meneó la cabeza.

-"No me voy a ir hasta que no hable contigo."

-"Te quedarás parado ahí toda la noche entonces…"

-"¡Kanon!"

-"Es enserio, no quiero oírte."- se puso de pie y lo retó con la mirada. –"Si tienes pensado hacer algo esta noche, ve y cumple con tu propósito… Yo no necesito nada de ti, escorpión."- Y sin más volvió a pasarlo de largo. Milo dio la vuelta sobre su propio eje para recibir, de nuevo, la cara de su espalda.

-"¡Deja de decir eso!"- Reclamó. –"No pienso dejarte en esta habitación a tu suerte…"

-"¿Qué no dices?"- Emitió una risa forzada, seguida de una enorme bocanada de nicotina que encendió lo que restaba del cigarrillo mientras lo consumía. –"He pasado semanas incontables así, sin que tú te dieras cuenta, ignorado por ti y por todos esos que se proclaman mis compañeros."- La culpa inundó el pecho del proclamado caballero de Antares. Bajó un poco la cabeza, pero no la mirada.

-"Kanon, lo siento…"- El nombrado tiró la colilla, pisándola con el mismo pie con el que dio media vuelta. Tomó bruscamente la muñeca del griego y la levantó hasta su mejilla.

-"¿A qué demonios has venido?"- le susurró, pegando sus rostros. Sabía que la boca le apestaba, y era justamente ese el motivo por el que lo acechaba.

-"Suéltame…"

-"No me digas que tú tempano de hielo ya no te complace y por eso vienes a mendigar amor, porque si es así... pierdes tu tiempo..."- Y antes de que Milo pudiera asimilar o responder a lo que le acababa de decir, lo tiró contra la cama y lo tumbó de bruces, recostándose él de forma dominante en su espalda.

-"¡KANON!"- Forcejeó para quitarse el peso que lo sometía.

-"Así es como me gusta bicho… Dilo fuerte y sin titubeos…"- Apoyando su peso en las palmas de las manos trató de incorporarse, pero el mayor lo había aprisionado del tal forma que la único medio de retirárselo era tirándolo contra el piso. Si intentaba dañarlo de alguna forma, se las arreglaría para retirarlo aunque tuviera que emplear su astucia y fuerza como caballero dorado.

-"Kanon… por favor… sólo quiero hablar contigo…"

-"¿Hablar?"- Susurró, colocando los labios encima del cabello que cubrían su oído. -"Yo quise hacerlo contigo... ¿lo olvidas? Traté de hacerte entender... de decirte todo… pero tú no dejabas de pensar en el frígido ese. Ahora no me vengas con tonterías..."- Si pensó que aquél dolor se había diluido de su cuerpo con esos días de confinamiento, estaba muy equivocado. Mientras hablaba, mientras lo tenía ahí, atrapado por su cuerpo, en la cama donde tantas veces compartieron esa posición, el veneno le cerraba la garganta y le impedía no sólo pensar, sino también moverse. -"Si vienes a mi templo, luciendo así... oliendo..."- aspiró el aroma de su nuca. -"tan irresistiblemente, sólo me haces pensar que quieres provocarme… ¿Y como desperdiciar algo que viene a servirse a mi mesa con tan buena voluntad?"- Milo sintió un escalofrío. Su cuerpo aún reaccionaba a las acciones del ex dragón marino, pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que entre ellos todo estaba finiquitado…

Tragó saliva. La posición en la que estaba empezaba a exasperarlo, aunque la quietud del mayor lo hacían relajarse; después de todo no creía que el fuera a hacerle algo malo; sin embargo, la indignación y la furia se abrieron paso en su interior a pesar de tratar de calmarse alegando que no estaba en sus cávales y que solamente hablaba así impulsado por su rabia.

-"¿¡Cómo puedes…? ¡AGH!"- Hizo acopio de todas fuerzas, y levándose al colocar su peso en las manos sobre la cama, logró quitárselo de encima, dejándolo de rodillas y poniéndose él de pie a un costado de esta. –"¡No vengo a provocarte!... Kanon, entiéndelo… tenemos que hablar… ¡Mírate! Das lástima, pareces un mendigo vicioso..."- se mordió levemente la lengua para que ningún insulto agraviante golpeara al mayor; sin embargo, este, quien hubiera deseado aprovechar ese momento para abrazarlo y soltarse a llorar como el desahogo final para su alma, al sentirse otra vez rechazado, enfureció. Lo empujó por el pecho, y poniéndose de pie, tomó la botella de licor que estrelló contra la pared…

-"¡NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡Lárgate, vete por donde viniste…! Si te doy lastima, si te doy asco... ¡no sé que demonios haces aquí!... Yo no pedí tu amable visita, ni te pedí que te preocuparas por mí. Haz tu vida con el estúpido que elegiste y a mi déjame hundirme en la mierda que escogí... ¡Vete antes de que...!"- Lo tomó por el pecho con furia... Y esa fue la única vez que sus ojos se encontraron tan fijamente, que Kanon se rompió por completo. No fue el miedo lo que reflejaron las pupilas del menor griego, sino la culpa… El destello azulino de esos zafiros lo acobardó…

Lo soltó despacio mientras ladeaba la cabeza y volvía a huir de su luz: Milo había sido el único motivo para detenerse en algunas ocasiones, en sus planes, en varias travesuras; ya no era suyo, dejaría de estar a su lado para convertirse en la razón de alguien más... y él, tendría que encontrar alguna otra forma de levantarse del lodo. De todos modos siempre había tratado de no ensuciarlo y había terminado por embarrarlo al no saber demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-"Vete de una vez..."- Murmuró, caminando y aferrándose a una silla que aún permanecía en pie junto a una pequeña mesita. -"Yo no soy tu responsabilidad y te limpio de cualquier culpa que... llegues a tener."- Colocó una mano sobre su rostro y una vez más trató de buscar de calma.

El escorpión, por su parte, sintió una terrible punzada al verlo tan cambiado, poco a poco se estaba abandonando en un camino sin retorno. Él siempre admiró a Kanon, después de todo había sido su tutor, amigo, amante, confidente… Pero ahora no quedaba nada de aquello y el se negaba a perderlo, si bien ya no eran amantes quedaba lo demás, también importante para él

Lo vio darle la espalda y alejarse nuevamente, el murmuro le llegó a los oídos lejano y distante, dejándole percibir su dolor y soledad…

-"No me voy a mover de aquí… eso deberías saberlo ya. Soy tan terco como tú…"_ Caminó los pocos pasos que los separaba. -"Y si, si eres mi responsabilidad, eres mi amigo..."- Colocó su mano en la espalda del mayor, acariciándola suavemente…

Aspirando para calmarse, sabiendo que las lágrimas, aunque las sintiera escocer sus retinas, ya no tomarían por escaleras sus pómulos; se alejó, rechazando así el contacto del menor.

-"No me toques…"- Tragó saliva para ayudar a que en el trayecto la voz no se le rompiera. –"Te lo pido por favor… No tienes idea de todo lo que me haces sentir cuando hablas, incluso cuando respiras…"- Se río de si mismo. –"No es que no quiera verte, es que creo que tú no tienes nada que decirme… Ya todo lo que pudimos haber hablado esta dicho. Tú lanzaste tu veredicto y con él tú sentencia… Yo no te culpo ni te reprocho nada, pero enserio… si no te vas… Voy a hacer algo que no quiero…"- Se abrazó a si mismo y fue a recargarse en la pared. Las piernas le temblaron y terminó sentado, hundido en ella con la cara oculta entre los brazos. –"Ve con el resto… márchate con tu hombre perfecto y olvídate de mí, haz lo que no pudiste hace trece años."- Tal vez si trataba de dañarlo físicamente él se marcharía. Tal vez si lo tumbaba en la cama y comenzaba a querer 'violarlo', Milo 'comprendería' que todo ese amor que había pregonado era una sarta de mentiras para enredarlo otra vez…

Las palabras de Kanon dolieron. Suspiró pesadamente y aceptó que más allá de que fuese un desahogo, eran verdad… Estando los dos solos aquél día, Milo lo ignoró a propósito, incluso desbordó su propio dolor en insultos disfrazados que terminaron siendo un nefasto rechazo, un algo así como 'no me interesas en lo más mínimo'. Apretó el pecho a un costado de su pierna mientras lo veía hundirse en su soledad…

Sabía que no era obligación suya repararlo, pero por lo menos, si estaba en sus manos apoyarlo y decirle que la vida no se detenía porque ellos ya no siguieran juntos, entonces le tendería la mano…

-"No es mi intención lastimarte con mi presencia"- Dijo con voz firme. –"Sé que te rechacé de la peor manera, y en que vez de aceptar tus disculpas me burlé de tu dolor, pero… yo te sigo queriendo y respetando mucho. Jamás he estado en una situación como la tuya porque siempre te quise y no hubo a quien pedirle su amor –hasta ahora-, y aunque no me rechazaste de forma directa, aprendí a vivir sin ti mucho tiempo..."- Se quedó callado, mientras avanzaba hacia el mayor, y de cuclillas frente a él, exponía su corazón.-"Kanon… yo… quiero que me permitas tener tu amistad, es todo lo que te pido. Me siento responsable por la forma en la que te has abandonado, y me lo creas o no, mientras te abandones aquí yo no podría estar tranquilo…"

-"No me hables como sí estuviera a punto del suicidio."- respondió aún hundido en su presión. -"Estoy bien, ¿sabes? Viví mucho tiempo siendo una sombra y luchando contra ella para derrumbarme por algo así. He luchado contra la muerte… he enfrentado a los dioses, y te he enfrentando a ti para expiar mis culpas… Esto… no me va a matar…"- Acomodó una sonrisa lúgubre en su rostro simplemente para tranquilizarlo, para que lo dejara sólo, para no seguirlo preocupando; intentó mostrársela levantando la cara, y sin embargo, al hacerlo, se topó con el Milo noble que tanto amaba apostado delante de él, mirándolo con culpa y el dolor a punto de salir por sus ojos, a pesar de que mantener la voz estable.

El dolor que divisó en sus retinas le partió el corazón. Ningún rechazo, engaño o despedida dolió tanto como esa pena filtrada en los ojos de la persona más importante que había en su vida. Era como descubrir que el arcoíris poseía gris y aún así era hermosamente perfecto, pero apreciarlo con un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Impactado, bajó los brazos que descansaban en sus rodillas hacia el suelo.

-"No, no estés triste…"- Le dijo, tratándose de animarse un poco para hacer lo mismo con Milo. –"Yo te deje en paz para evitarlo… Sabía que si me quedaba a tu lado sufrirías más… y me negué a buscarte para no rogarte, para no suplicarte una oportunidad..."

-"El que sufra o no, no es responsabilidad tuya, Kanon. En cambio, si no me importaras no estaría aquí pidiéndote que no te abandones a ti mismo. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que estas bien? Apuesto que no has comido discentemente, no te has bañado, ni siquiera has salido de aquí y eso no es sano..."- Se pausó un momento para estirar la mano libre y rozar levemente el rostro de su acompañante desplazándola lentamente hasta su hombro, mirando los estragos que la soledad había causado. – "Acepta mi amistad… no puedo ofrecerte más."

En silencio, el otro griego se dijo a si mismo que Milo no era grosero, aún siendo impulsivo y que eso llevara su comportamiento a un punto impertinente, su personalidad directa, su amabilidad desmedida, hería. Kanon no quiso interrumpirlo porque sabía que aún de forma inconsciente lo lastimaba, pero...

-"Y supongo que quieres que acepte tu amistad incondicional y que diga que sí, que seremos amigos para siempre... "- Tomó la mano sobre su mejilla y la apartó, pero sin soltarla la colocó sobre su pierna. –"No quiero caridad, tu corazón es muy grande pero no lo puedo tomar así. Yo te amo, siempre te quise… eres lo único bueno para mi..."- sollozó sin desearlo, y por fin las lágrimas reprimidas se liberaron. Se soltó del agarre de Milo y echándole los brazos encima se aferro a su cuerpo con la cara hundida en aquella azulina cabellera.

Al sentir el abrazo se aferró a su espalda y apoyó la sien en su hombro: el olor de su acompañante ya no le afectaba, pero verlo desmoronarse… Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para intentar calmarlo.

-"Kanon, entiéndelo, también eres muy importante para mi, te quiero mucho... no te imaginas cuanto… pero aquél amor se convirtió en un sólido cariño..."- El otro negó con la cabeza: Sabía que no podía, que no debía pedir demasiado de el, de esa noche y del modo que intentaba consolarlo; pero de nuevo deseó que ese ser recobra su camino, que en el puente la dirección que tomara fuera la suya y no la del custodio de acuario que seguramente esperaba por él unos templos más arriba. Supo lo que era tenerlo, perderlo y...

-"Quédate conmigo… dame otra oportunidad…"- Ante el silencio de Milo supo que recuperarlo no era una opción. Entendió que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para rechazarlo, esta vez sin romperlo.

-"No puedo… No es que no quiera esforzarme en hacerlo, es que…"- La verdad se colocó en la punta de la lengua: Decirle que no estuvo enamorado de Camus desde el inicio, y que planeó prácticamente desquitarse de su abandono, hasta el momento en que olvidó esa idea porque se enamoró de esa persona, no lo convencería de aceptar su amistad; incluso, la respuesta de Kanon podría ser de odio y rechazo…

El gemelo, por su parte, apretó los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro. Sabía que no se arrepentiría de haberse quedado con las ganas de decírselo. Sonrió de lado y se aferro a aquel abrazo como sí fuese el único auxilio entre las arenas movedizas. Después, poco a poco lo soltó, con la cabeza gacha lo apartó. Se hizo a un lado y se incorporó mientras se tallaba la cara con la muñeca.

-"Espero no haber arruinado tu traje. Ve a tu fiesta y diviértete... Yo voy a aceptar lo que me ofreces, aunque no lo haga ahora… No puedo. Sí para no perderte tengo que ser tu amigo lo haré con un poco de tiempo."- Milo se puso de pie, poniéndose de nuevo frente al mayor, sonrío levemente y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a las condiciones de su vestimenta.

-"Te daré tu espacio entonces, pero ahora…"- Le tomó la muñeca. –"Quisiera pedirte que vengas conmigo."- El otro alzó la ceja. Al escorpión le causó pena ver sus pestañas todavía empapadas.

-"¿Ir? ¿A dónde?"- Y antes de que pudiera si quiera hablar, Kanon negó con la cabeza y se soltó de aquél agarre. –"Ni hablar. Ya te lo dije… ve con tu hombre perfecto y divierte con él, porque lo que soy yo no quiero que me restriegues en la cara tu felicidad, ¿sabes?"- Escorpio frunció el ceño mientras se sonrojaba sutilmente.

-"No lo dije por eso… y tampoco te voy a negar lo que tu ya sabes y decirte que no me muero de ganas por verlo, por estar con el y decirle cuanto lo quiero; pero sí el y yo vamos a estar juntos tiene que entender que tu me importar mucho, y que sí algo te pasa voy a sufrir…. Te quiero. No te amo como antes, pero haría cualquier cosa por ti, y eso implica llevarte como costal sobre mis hombros si eso es necesario."- El mayor tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse por el puchero que su conterráneo acababa de realizar. Le dedicó una mirada dulce, pues, a pesar de su dolor comprendía muy bien las intensiones de Milo. Después de todo su historia la llevaban tatuada en el corazón, no podían negar lo que habían significado el uno para el otro, ni las huellas impresas a lo largo de los años; era como negar su historia y su existencia.

Sonrió un poco más tenuemente al descubrir esa madurez en el chico, su sinceridad era absoluta. No todo estaba perdido, su amor no había muerto como suponía, simplemente había mutado hasta adquirir esa graciosa forma ahora tan distinta que se le hacia un poco difícil reconocerla, era algo parecido a un matrimonio de ancianos, donde solo queda la amistad y la compañía, pero no por eso menos valiosa, al contrario era lo mejor que le podía quedar.

Colocó una mano sobre su propia cadera mientras con la otra le jalaba la mejilla. El otro no tardó demasiado en protestar.

-"¿Y según tú crees que yo NO opondría resistencia? También te quiero mucho Milo, más de lo que te imaginas... y lamento tanto darte sólo dolores de cabeza, pero créeme, voy a estar bien vaya o no a la dichosa fiesta de Athena."- Lo soltó y retomó el camino hacia su cama, pero el menor volvió a detenerlo apretando suavemente u mejilla.

Alguna vez añoró tomar su mano en público. Deseó compartir a sus amigos de la infancia aquel secreto por quién suspiraba y anhelaba en sigilo. Quiso tener la oportunidad de hacer algo tan lindo e infantil como sentarse en sus piernas. Verlo parado junto a él, aceptando su nueva relación le hizo entender que eso ya no estaba a discusión. Aquél libro se cerraba para siempre esa noche, y él debía estar listo para iniciar uno nuevo junto a la persona de la que se había enamorado esos meses…. Le sonrió completamente mientras admiraba lo bien que Kanon había entendido sus sentimientos, y trataba de poner la mejor cara para disuadirlo

-"Inicialmente no planeé sólo venir a decirte todo lo anterior, sí no también, a llevarte conmigo. Es una fiesta, y aunque no pueda prometerte una pieza, ansío verte en ella. No porque quiera presumirte a la persona que es importante para mi, ni mucho menos, sino porque será un sitio donde se reunirá una familia completa, y quiero que tú de una vez y para siempre te sientas parte de ella. No se sí sea bueno que él me vea contigo, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que asimilar que lo que tengo contigo es si o si para siempre."

Kanon se dijo que no iba a participar en esa estúpida fiesta, lo juró por la cabeza de su hermano, pero esa sonrisa le desbarató aquella promesa hecha a la nada.

Pese a tantas cosas, reconoció que le debía eso y más al menor. Milo siempre se lo dio todo a manos llenas sin dudar siquiera, incluso el mismo llegó a reprimirlo y el chiquillo jamás puso objeción; pero, por una vez en su vida, haría las cosas bien, dejaría el pasado en el lugar que corresponde y por primera vez cumpliría ese pequeño capricho, "nunca es demasiado tarde" se dijo mientras adquiría una sonrisa calmada.

-"Muy bien…"- Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al lado contrario. –"… pero si no es un espectáculo digno de alguien como yo, me volveré temprano al templo sin importar cuanto supliques."- Alzó la nariz en dirección al techo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mientras escuchaba al ya no tan pequeño escorpión reír. –"No tardo…"- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Milo habría podido lanzarse a sus brazos sin reparos, incluso le habría besado las mejillas. No supo sí Kanon lo vio, pero involuntariamente dio un saltito de júbilo y juntó las manos. La sonrisa que adornó su rostro el propio Zeus la habría deseado.

Al desaparecer, y quedarse completamente a solas, reparó en los aspectos del cuarto: se cerraba la puerta del amante para abrir la ventana del amigo. Ya no podría pisar aquellos dominios con la idea de pasar ahí la noche envuelto en sus brazos. Lo visitaría con la idea de invitarlo a la playa, o simplemente salir para darle su espacio a Camus… Reirían y entablarían conversaciones privadas y a veces sin sentido, pero esta vez sin besos o algún otro mimo.

Camino hacia la cama, deslizando las yemas de los dedos en la almohada que tantas veces sostuvo su cabeza. Sonrió añorarte: la despedida a veces dejaba sueños destazados.

-"Gracias por todo."- susurró, despidiéndose así de lo que una vez fueron.

**o.o.o.o.o**

- **_(El amor es sólo un simple juego de palabras que al final ninguno de los jugadores gana.…)_**

Escuchó una risa histérica porvenir de algún lugar cercano a donde se encontraba, él, por reacción, volteó para a tras mientras se encogía de hombros como si eso fuera a salvar sus oídos de aquel ruido: Afrodita apareció en su campo visual colgado del brazo de Shura, a quien Death Mask deseaba matar con el fuego de sus ojos, y justo al que se encontraba de brazos cruzados un felino celoso…

Camus trató de no imaginarse el acontecimiento que había disparado ese sonido, pero mientras volvía a poner la vista en las decoraciones del sitio, un nuevo ruido atrajo a su mente la posible explicación de esa escena: El santo de Piscis estaba picándole el nervio de los celos al canceriano, y como el español era demasiado 'cortes' para decirle que no, se prestaba sin querer al juego. El doceavo ya debería estar encantado con los matices de ira que el cangrejo iba adquiriendo, y con los celos de Aioria que por más que trataba de ocultar riendo con el pez, le saltaban por la cara como venas hinchadas de sangre.

El galo suspiró: ya había olvidado que eran justo esos desarreglos los que lo mantenían lejos de todo lugar cuyo calificativo fuera 'fiesta', cuya palabra, en todo caso sólo tenia un significado: sitio concurrido de personas que además de ser escandalosas, sólo buscan ocasión para molestar al resto. Trató de dar la vuelta por ahí para mantenerse distraído –ya que sus 'niñeros' estaban ocupados-, cuando una figura que le tapó la luz se le puso al paso.

-"¿Un poco de ponche?"- Le ofreció un vaso. Acuario lo miró a la cara: Saga se veía tranquilo, confiado, incluso el traje negro y corbata roja que portaba esa noche le sentaban muy bien. Se sonrojó sutilmente y negó con la cabeza.

-"No quiero consumir nada hasta que no llegue Milo."- Respondió en seco. Trató de alejarse, pero el otro volvió a ponérsele al paso.

-"Milo."- Arqueó una ceja. Los celos no podían ser más evidentes. Acuario se preguntó porque el cuestionamiento, pero luego pensó que todo se debía a que como ya conocía la verdad pensaba que ellos dos ya no estaban juntos…

-"Es lo que hacen las parejas."- Respondió. Géminis embozó una sonrisa burlona.

-"¿Parejas?"- Se rió. –"De acuerdo, te seguiré el juego. Entonces, si él no está, ¿no puedes comer o beber nada? ¿Y qué tal si nunca llega? ¿Tienes idea de donde está y con quién?"- Algo en sus ojos le hizo saber al galo que él tenía conocimiento de una información que se moría por compartir. Abrió la boca para responder, pero Shura y Aioria se acercaron.

-"Camus, te estábamos buscando."- Comentó el español con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron en el gemelo. –"Saga."- Saludó por compromiso.

-"¡Oh! Los niñeros de Camus. Milo debió pensar que los necesitabas."- El pelinegro se rió.

-"Contigo cerca, nadie está seguro…"- Lo retó con la mirada. Aioria notó que había demasiado tensión, pero no entendía el por qué…

-"Como estaba por decirte, Camus, Afrodita estaba contando unos chistes muy buenos acerca de ti. Tienes que oírlos."- Comentó para disolver un poco la atmósfera. Shura colocó la mano en el hombro del galo y prácticamente lo movió de lugar sin quitar sus pupilas de la silueta del gemelo, Aioria los siguió en silencio.

-"La noche es joven…"- Le oyeron decir antes de retirarse.

-"No lo soporto…"- Murmuró Shura, volviendo la vista hacia el frente mientras se alejaban lo suficiente para respirar tranquilamente.

-"Creí que tú y él se llevaban muy bien."- Comentó el galo.

-"Eso fue antes… Ahora de buena gana le rompería la cara al infeliz…"- Volvió a murmurar, como si bajando el volumen de su voz pudiera contener un poco más su ira. Acuario quería preguntar la causa, pero si lo hacía rompería con una de sus reglas más importantes; sin embargo, el león se veía celoso, como si creyera que Camus era la razón de esa reacción.

-"Voy a ver a mi hermano…"- Fue lo único dijo mientras se alejaba. Perspicaz, el galo lo siguió con la mirada.

-"Parece que Aioria está molesto."- Comentó al aire, virando enseguida hacia Shura.

-"No sabía que Saga le cayera tan bien."- Argumentó el otro, alzando los hombros como si no le importara… aunque sentía una ligera punzada de celos… El francés meneó suavemente la cabeza.

-"No es por eso… "- Volteó otra vez hacia atrás para enfocar a Aioria: el león desvió los ojos puestos en él mientras se reía con Aioros. –"… creo que él piensa que lo odias por mí."

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué otra razón sería? Hasta donde tengo uso de razón tú y Saga eran buenos amigos. Me parecía extraño que se llevaran tan bien siendo que ambos estuvieron con la misma persona (_Aioros_)… A menos que…"- Camus lo entendió sin que se lo dijera. –"¡Claro! Tú también lo sabes."

-"¿Saber qué?"

-"Tú sabes qué."

-"¿Tú sabes algo de Aioros que yo no?"

-"No te lo diré porque me da asco recordarlo, pero fue algo que pasó el día que Milo y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos en mi templo."- Shura lo entendió.

-"¿Los… viste...?"

-"Si…"- Quemaba… la herida continuaba ardiendo como el hielo contra la piel. –"Los dos se dieron cuenta que estaba parado en la puerta…"

-"¿Y no se detuvieron?"- ¿No era el único en formar ese absurdo pensamiento?

-"No, ¿por qué motivo lo habrían hecho?"

-"Porque Saga te ama, porque si yo hubiera sido descubierto en esa misma situación por Aioria, incluso por Aioros, me habría detenido para explicarle o para…. ¡No sé!"- Apretó los puños y viró la cara hacia Saga. –"¡Ahora tengo más ganas de matarlo! ¡No creí que fuese capaz de…!"

-"Da igual. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para entender que una relación con él es imposible."- Se sintió incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado, por mucho que Shura fuese su amigo, a hablar de sus sentimientos… -"Por cierto, Milo ya se tardó demasiado… Estoy preocupado…"- Por no decir que Saga le había plantado la semilla de la duda en el pecho, y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que él estuviera tomando su mano.

-"Dijo que iba a su templo, o algo así, no creo que tarde mucho."

-"Es cierto, pero aún así… Tengo que ir a buscarlo."

-"No creo que se pierda, Camus…"- Él no lo escuchó. Apenas tomó la decisión, se alejó por la salida del templo de Athena.

En ese momento, Aioria, que volví a reírse con su hermano por alguna tontería, volteó hacia la entrada del templo para ver si Milo pasaba ya por ella, pero en cuanto notó que era el acuariano quien se alejaba a través de ella, dejó a su hermano con una disculpa y se acercó a Shura.

-"¿A dónde va?"

-"¿Te enojaste porque quiero romperle la cara a Saga?"

-"No… Tal vez… es decir, tú me reclamas porque ando metiéndome en los problemas de Milo y tú estas dispuesto a pelearte con Saga por Camus…"

-"Créeme, Camus es sólo la mitad de mi razón. Aioros tendría que contarte el resto para que me entiendas."

-"Bueno, eso lo puedo discutir después con mi hermano, pero ¿por qué Camus se va tan temprano?"

-"Dice que irá a buscar a Milo…"

-"¿A buscar a Milo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?"

-"¿detenerlo?"- Aioria asintió mientras se decidía a ser él quien impidiera que se fuera, pero el español lo detuvo del brazo. –"¿Otra vez estas celoso?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Qué te importa si Camus va a buscarlo? Deja de meterte."

-"No es por eso Shura, es que… Milo no estará en Escorpio…."

-"¿A dónde fue?"

-"Sé que me dijiste que no podía decirle nada de Kanon, pero… soy demasiado transparente cuando estoy con él y no pude simplemente quedarme callado."

-"Espera… ¿Le contaste lo que te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie?"

-"No pude evitarlo."- Shura lo soltó.

-"¿Sabes qué? Creo que ni siquiera lo intentaste. Obviamente sabías que Milo iría tras de Kanon, que Camus se enteraría y que entonces todo entre ellos pasaría a la historia para por fin quedarte con él."

-"¡Eso no es cierto! Shura…"

-"No me toques."

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear hacia atrás, porque entonces diría cosas de las que seguramente se arrepentiría… Caminó sin escucharlo, con el objetivo de detener a Camus en el templo antes de que pudiera saber que el escorpión realmente no estaba donde…

Antes de que si quiera pudiera idear la forma de frenar su búsqueda, lo vio muy quieto a pocos pasos de él. Movió los labios para decir su nombre y hacerle voltear, cuando notó que el motivo por el cual no se movía ni un ápice eran Kanon y Milo… También se congeló.

Aioria, que caminaba apresuradamente detrás del español sin saber si detenerse a explicarle más o correr a jalar a Camus, hizo rechinar su zapato al tratar de detenerse súbitamente… Hasta ese momento, Acuario y la 'feliz pareja' no se habían percatado que más personas estaban cerca de ellos: Milo hizo la cabeza hacia atrás nada más para virar hacia el lado izquierdo con una mezcla de pánico y sobre salto en los ojos, que los del galo no recibieron escondidos tras una penumbra de flequillo azulino. Kanon volteó también, y retrocedió un paso para liberar por completo el guardián de Antares… Shura abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada… Leo dominó sus instintos asesinos apretando los puños…

El dolor silencioso impulsó la pierna derecha francesa a moverse hacia adelante, mientras la cabeza continuaba suavemente agachada para esconder los ojos cerrados: abrirlos sólo liberaría la sangre en la yaga… Milo, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza buscaba el mejor argumento o palabra para evitar que Camus reaccionara de cualquier forma, pero sus cuerdas vocales y cerebro se negaban a cooperar en la tarea. Capricornio dio media vuelta sobre su talón diestro, se enfrentó al quinto guardián y lo obligó a retroceder con el fulgor en su mirada; alejándose fue como Kanon los observó y decidió copiarles. Volteó para decirle algo más al escorpión, pero este caminó hacia el acuariano para encontrarse con él en su andar hacia la parte contraria a la fiesta: una justificación inmediata era cosa de vida o muerte.

-"Ca…"- Tan pronto como intentó hablar, el nombrado levantó la mano y se la puso muy cerca de la cara sin siquiera mirarlo; incluso, caminando en la misma línea, lo esquivó con los pasos. A Milo los labios le temblaron. Sintió que las piernas se le hacían agua ahí parado, y perdió cualquier esperanza de que él lo escuchara.

El gemelo los observó sin saber que hacer. Era consiente de los sentimientos de su conterráneo, pero jamás había presenciado los de Camus de esa forma, hacia alguien que no fuese su hermano… El Acuariano pasó por donde estaba él, como a un metro y medio de distancia, pero tampoco dio señales de haberlo notado. Supuso que no tendría ningún caso decirle algo a Milo o pronunciarpalabra, así que simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fiesta…

Escorpio ni siquiera le prestó atención. Meneó la cabeza para quitar de ella cualquier estúpida idea y siguió al francés.

-"Camus, tenía que hacerlo…"

«_Tenía que hacerlo…»_ ¿El qué, el mentir, el besar… o el usar una falsa esperanza para conseguir a la persona que le interesaba…?

El labio inferior titilaba cuando embozó una sonrisa burlona: sabía que ese era el precio, que ese era el acuerdo inicial después de todo… No tendría porque convertir en dramática una escena graciosa… Trató de enderezarse, pero las manos le pesaban y los hombros no podían ponerse rectos y firmes; su apariencia sería –aunque él no quisiera- la de un reo condenado a muerte…

-"¡Yo no podía…! ¡Él y yo no…! ¡Nosotros…! ¡Yo te…! ¡Lo siento!"- Entre las frases cortadas e inentendibles de Milo se filtró un suspiro galo, que aunque quedo, parecía hacer callar todo el escándalo griego.

-"Yo también…"- Murmuró. Ningún caballero en juicio podría permitirse la derrota, bajo ningún término o concepto de ella. –"… pero, ¿sabes? Al final era de esperarse, y de todos modos no importa… sucedió y gracias a Athena por ello, y por el final…"- No fue su calma al hablar mientras continuaba la retirada lo que impresionó al griego, sino esa forma de emplear su vocabulario. No fue tajante, no fue cortés, fue sincero y concreto…

-"Cam… es que…"

-"Las cosas volverán a estar como deberían… y tú y yo retomaremos nuestro lugar en el gran ciclo de la vida…"

-"… ¿pero qué estas diciendo? No te entiendo nada… y antes de que sigas con eso déjame de…"

-"Yo lo entiendo perfecto, no te preocupes…"

-"No, es que tú no entiendes… y es culpa mía…"

-"Buenas noches…"

-"Cam..."

-"Buenas noches…"

-"Camus…"

-"Bonne nuit!"

-"¡Maldición, escúchame!"- Tan pronto como lo tomó intempestivamente del brazo para detenerlo y hacerle que enfrentara sus ojos, el cosmos de Camus se dejó sentir a través de los poros de su piel, congelando los dedos del escorpión; al mismo tiempo viró sobre su talón y usando el apoyo de sus yemas lo empujó por el torso.

-"¡No me toques!"- Milo a penas pudo respirar. Retrajo la mano, cubriéndola sobre el pecho con la otra para darle calor. Sus ojos se mantuvieron presa de la sorpresa en el semblante furioso del galo…

Él sintió su dolor…

Camus furioso, atormentado y vencido se llevó las manos a la cien: ya no podía mantenerse tranquilo; de un momento a otro reventaría y… Escorpio volvió a estirar la mano, él sintió su movimiento y retrocedió mientras lo enfrentaba con la mirada.

-"No te atrevas…"

-"Puedo hacerlo porque eres mi novio."

-"¿Tu novio? No me hagas reír, escorpión. Tengo ganas de vomitar y no querrás saber qué fue lo último que comí."- Sarcasmo, ser una rápida respuesta a la agonía.

-"Camus, no tienes que ser tan ácido…"

-"Y tú no tienes que llamarme por mi nombre."

-"Camus…"

-"Que no lo hagas…"

-"Ca-mus…"

-"¡Ya basta!"

-"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"

-"Porque no quiero que nada que haya tocado a ese… infeliz me toque a mí, y eso, escorpión no excluye tus labios."- De nuevo exponía sus sentimientos. Se sintió humillado y volvió a darle la espalda para regresar a Acuario.

-"No te vayas… déjame…"

-"No quiero que me hables, ¿no te das cuenta? No me obligues a ser grosero contigo."- Avanzó de nuevo a la salida, pero Milo volvió a tomarle el brazo, al mismo tiempo que una presencia imponente se dejaba sentir en el recinto; ningún de los dos 'lo notó'.

-"¡Qué me sueltes!"

-"No voy a dejar que te vayas sin hablar conmigo"

-"¿Y qué me vas a decir ahora?... ¿sabes qué?... ¡Ni siquiera me importa! Guárdate tu agradecimiento o cualquier tipo de sentimiento que tengas… Yo no lo quiero."

-"¡No seas necio!"

-"¿Necio yo? ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Suéltame ya!"

-"¡No, y no puedes obligarme!"

-"No me pongas a prueba, Escorpio…"

-"Milo, me llamo Milo aunque te cueste más trabajo."- Camus continuó jaloneando su brazo.

-"¡Tú ganas! ¡Te iras al infierno en un ataúd de cristal!"

-"¡Perfecto, Camus! Pero primero te voy a decir lo que sucedió esta noche…"

-"¡Qué no me importa!"- El griego lo soltó.

-"¡Tápate los oídos entonces! ¡Lo voy a gritar y si no lo oyes no será mi problema…!"- Cerca de ellos alguien se aclaró la garganta. Cuando los dos voltearon hacia el costado surdo se toparon con Shura, quien discretamente miraba hacia otro lado.

-"Perdonen por interrumpirlos… Athena bajó hace un momento y… ustedes saben…"- Camus les dio la espalda y emprendió otra vez la huida. El octavo volvió a frenarlo.

-"No puedes marcharte…"

-"¡Qué necedad! ¡¿Qué parte de NO ME TOQUES no entiendes?"

-"Camus, Milo tiene razón. Ya habías planeado asistir, y varios compañeros ya te vieron en el lugar… No puedes simplemente irte."

-"No me interesan sus fiestas, tú lo sabes Shura. No tengo a que quedarme."

-"Eso es mentira y lo sabes."

-"No tienes que hacer lo que no quieres esta noche, Camus, pero piensa que siempre has antepuesto el deber a tus propios sentimientos… No te conviertas en alguien que odies mañana."- Murmurando una serie de frases en francés decidió caminar hacia el español, pero cuando pasó al lado de Milo murmuró:

-"No te atrevas a acercarte a mí otra vez."- El griego exhaló y trató de debatir, pero Shura lo silenció levantando un dedo a la altura de la nariz.

Acuario caminó al frente con la nariz levantada en dirección al cielo, seguido muy de cerca por el español; Milo 'lo escoltaba' a pocos pasos de distancia mientras pensaba en lo mal que le había salido su plan. Por intentar edificar un gran edificio en una zona sin escombros donde no hubiese durado mucho, perdió la oportunidad de poner ladrillo sobre ladrillo.

Aioria se encontraba cerca de la salida. Mantenía una posición firme, pero a la vez suspicaz, como si estuviera cuidando las afueras del templo por si alguien intentaba interrumpir la conversación o algo similar. Se quedó quieto en cuanto el acuariano pasó a su lado, Shura volvió a dirigirle una de esas miradas de desaprobación al cabo que lo pasaba de largo; Milo fue el único en detenerse cerca.

¿Emitir un reclamo podría tomarse como si pisoteara a un hombre caído…?

-"Vamos…"- Leo colocó la mano en el hombro y le dio un par de palmadas para invitarlo a proseguir. Él asintió suavemente en forma de respuesta…

¿Y ahora… cómo le diría a Camus que la mitad de sus pensamientos eran erróneos?

….

Continuará…


	21. FIN

**Siento un poco de nostalgia porque a esta historia le tomé mucho cariño... y aún más porque gracias a ella conoci a muchas personas lindas que me acompañaron, ayudaron y que fueron formando gran parte de mi vida en estos casi 7 años XD... así que... con lagrimitas en los ojos le digo adiós, y a ustedes gracias por seguirla!  
Si al final les quedan dudas o algo asi, pues veo como lo explico ._.  
Gracias por leerla, por comentarla y por tener paciencia. Un abrazo!****  
**

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Capítulo 20

**Favor, ya…**

(FIN!)

… …. ….

Milo había estado demasiado concentrado en su problema con el acuariano, que hasta el momento en que oyó al león suspirar encima de su trago de coñac, no se percató que había estado pegado de él toda la noche… Viró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, hacia el punto donde el grupo conformado por Afrodita, Cáncer, Acuario y Shura se localizaban. Este último se veía demasiado sonriente con el pisciano, como si aceptara sus coqueteos descarados aún en las narices del italiano.

-"Oye…"- Llamó a su compañero, sin despegar la vista de los cuatro. –"¿No te molesta que ellos…?"- No supo exactamente de que forma preguntarlo. El castaño arrugó la nariz, echó un poco de aire a través de ella cual bufido, y negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Cómo podría? Terminamos."- Y no tenía caso profundizar en el tema ni explicarlo, así que se alejó un poco, como si estuviera buscando algo que probar de una de las mesas de bocadillos.

-"¿Otra vez? Pero si apenas estaban llevándose bien. No me digas que él sigue celoso por mí; es decir, ya le explicamos que entre tú y yo no hay nada."

-"No te preocupes por mis asuntos con Shura, ¿por qué no intentas arreglar tus cosas con Camus?"- Su escucha torció los labios.

-"Porque no quiere escucharme, además de haberme cansado de rogarle no quiero hacer un numerito aquí. Él es demasiado reservado con sus cosas, y… Saga podría enterarse de algo que no me conviene."

-"Pero… tú compraste 'eso' en el pueblo para dárselo esta noche, ¿o no? Si no lo hiciste antes es porque pretendías hacerlo después de quitarte aquél peso de encima, ¿cierto?"

-"Maldito felino…"- Aioria se rió.

-"¿Tenía razón? ¡Vaya, y yo que sólo estaba alardeando!"- Milo lo empujó con el hombro.

-"Gracias por tu apoyo."- Se despidió.

-"Cuando quieras…"- Sonrió sinceramente. En ese momento Camus y Shura se acercaban a la mesa dispuesta para los tragos y demás bebidas. El castaño pensó que ver a su mejor amigo besándose con Kanon si fue algo duro y difícil de presenciar, pero no tanto como el ver a la cabra en dos patas aceptando los deslices del pez dorado. Apretó los puños, los dientes y decidió que era hora de decirle a Afrodita que donde volviera a tocar a Shura, aprendería a conocerlo por la mala.

Por su parte, Milo a travesó el jardín que el doceavo guardián arregló y decoró para la fiesta, con la clara intensión de hablar con Acuario; Kanon lo notó, y trató de ignorarlo, pero a pesar de lo que hablaron no podía simplemente hacerse a la idea del fin… sin embargo, en vez de ir a detenerlo, fue a pararse cerca de Saga para distraerlo.

-"¿Y a ti qué más te da?"- Inquirió el acuariano cruzándose de brazos. El pelinegro comenzó a reírse.

-"Solamente quería verme un poco liberal."- Respondió.

-"¿Liberal? ¡Poco le faltó para meterte la mano en el pantalón! Y créeme que aquí, en Francia o en Japón, a eso no se le llama ser 'liberal'…"

-"Durante mucho tiempo me guardé –por así decirlo- con un único propósito en mente, pero esta noche me di cuenta que sin importar lo que haga o lo que pase, esa persona no dejará de ser un imbécil, así que decidí rendirme y aceptar que Afrodita me use para darle celos al cangrejo de mala muerte."- El escucha meneó la cabeza.

-"No entiendo, y no es que quiera que me cuentes todos los detalles, pero actuar como un niño de catorce años tratando de ponerlo celoso con otra persona…"- Se mordió la lengua. –"Olvida lo que dije…"- A Shura le causó tanta gracia su acomplejamiento, que comenzó a reír como loco. Acuario se refugió detrás del vaso con agua mineral y jugo que traía en las manos.

-"Camus…"- El sonido de esa voz lo hizo sobresaltarse. Había estado tratando de olvidar que existía un ser capaz de dominar las células de su cuerpo más de lo que él mismo era capaz; ese timbre sólo vino a confirmarlo. –"Sé que me dijiste que no me acercara, pero…"

-"¿Sabes, Shura? Creo que no he bebido suficiente vodka. Voy por un trago…"- Hizo como que lo ignoraba mientras despegaba un pie del suelo y se ponía en marcha,

-"La última vez que bebiste mi templo terminó hecho una desgracia."- Volvió a ser ignorado. El pelinegro embozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Retrocedió un paso y decidió que se alejaría de la batalla, pero permanecería lo suficientemente cerca como para intervenir de ser necesario. –"Camus, si me ignoras dejarás de ser la persona educada que me gusta…"

-"No quiero ser grosero, pero tú…"- Se quedó callado. ¿Escuchó bien? Meneó la cabeza y decidió que no le importaba. Su cara lo traicionó cuando adquirió un bonito color carmín.

-"Ignórame todo lo que quieras, pero si lo haces, sólo demuestras lo mucho que me quieres."

-"¡Pero qué tontería!"- De nuevo su corazón lo traicionó. Se sonrojó aún más y le dio la vuelta a la mesa, Milo no renunció a la persecución alrededor de ella. Shura continuó alejándose.

-"Sólo escúchame…"

-"Nunca más."

-"Camus…"

-"No me gustan los espectáculos públicos."

-"Lo sé, y lo siento… Créeme que no deseo darte problemas, ni quiero que armemos un numerito aquí delante de nuestros compañeros…"

-"No lo hagas… no tienes porque…"

-"Sólo te pido un segundo."

-"…"- Camus volteó hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesa de rectángulo, cuando chocó contra un cuerpo. Al levantar la vista su nombre se le escapó de los labios en un balbuceo. –"Saga…"

-"¿Problemas en el paraíso?"- Inquirió irónico. Milo frunció el ceño. Tomó la muñeca del acuariano y lo jaló contra si.

-"¡A ti qué te importa!"

-"Me importa mucho, escorpión. Desde allá se nota claramente que estas perturbando a mi…"

-"¿A tu qué? Camus no tiene nada que ver contigo, y será mejor que lo entiendas de una buena vez: ÉL ES MI NOVIO, todo el santuario lo sabe, y tú sólo lo estas mosqueando…"

-"¿Estas muy seguro de tus palabras? Porque algo me dice que estas alardeando."- Milo le enseñó los dientes, y Camus juró que estuvo reteniendo en la muñeca que aún sostenía, las ganas de golpearlo.

-"Ya basta."- Intervino el galo. –"No hablen de mi como si fuese un objeto, y menos estando en un lugar tan poco privado."- Los reprendió. –"Saga, deja de buscar problemas. Ya escuchaste a Milo y ya sabes… lo que pasa entre nosotros, por favor no sigas molestando."- Entrelazó sus manos y jaló al octavo fuera del alcance de su rival. A lo lejos, Kanon se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo dejado marchar, pero esperaba que Milo o Camus lo pusieran en su lugar.

-"Ese idiota… no lo soporto…"- Maldijo el griego. Acuario no respondió. Pudo haberlo destapado todo en ese momento, pero prefirió seguir siendo la carnada.

Escorpio continuó diciendo insultos en su idioma para Saga, y fue en el momento que se calmó, cuando notó que el galo no había soltado su mano; ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a aflojar el amarre. Pensó que de pronunciar palabra el encanto se rompería, y entonces… tal vez volverían a discutir…

A Camus no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que parecerse cerca de una columna solitario, y mientras sentía como la mano le cosquilleaba trataba de alejar su amor con otras ideas…

-"El fin es inminente…"- Murmuró en su propio idioma. Milo volteó a verlo, obviamente sin haberle entendido.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"¿Aún quieres seguir con esto?"- Inquirió de nuevo en voz baja. No podía mirarlo a la cara, ni siquiera podía levantar la vista. Si Kanon y él ya habían vuelto, no entendía su necedad. De cualquier forma, pasara lo que pasara, él no volvería a los brazos de Saga…

-"Mira, si me dejas explicarte…"

-"No quiero que lo hagas porque ya no me importa."- Tajó elevando los ojos hacia los de Milo. –"Si tanto querías venir con él debiste decírmelo…"

-"No se trata de eso… Él y yo…"

-"Él y tú, todo esto es por él y tú… Yo te lo pregunté muchas veces, te lo sugerí… No tenias porque mentirme."

-"No te… mentí…"- Ya no pudo enfrentar su mirada. Lo hizo, pero tenía una gran justificación. -"Te habrías molestado."

-"No estoy molesto, estoy furioso y decepcionado. Terminaste dejándome otra vez por él."

-"No te dejé."

-"Ya no quiero hablar de esto. ¿Quieres que se den cuenta que esto ya no funciona?"

-"Ca…"

-"De todos modos en la mañana lo notarán cuando tú regreses a tu templo."- Milo ya estaba irritado. No acostumbraba rogar, y aunque fuese su culpa, si la 'sordera' de Camus terminaba por separarlos, pues ya no empujaría el final de una patada al limbo.

-"De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres lo voy a hacer. Durante toda nuestra relación me has dado gusto en cuanta cosa te he pedido, sé que también has tenido que sufrir mis ideas, mi compañía y hasta el hecho de que te toque; pero mañana eso será diferente… Esta será nuestra última noche juntos…"- Acuario no hizo el menor movimiento, Escorpio no rompió el mutismo en el que estaban envueltos.

De pronto, el galo rió. Fue un sonido quedo, pero Milo lo notó.

-"No sabía que nuestra 'ruptura' fuera a darte tanta felicidad."

-"Estaba pensando en las clases de baile…"- La amabilidad del griego se reflejó con una sonrisa.

-"Creo que fue nuestro mejor momento."

-"Te equivocas (_Yo no podría escoger entre muchos que tuvimos_)… Pensaba que ya no podré poner en práctica lo que me enseñaste."- Milo se sorprendió: Camus no se atrevería a decirle que quería bailar, así que ¿decía aquello para que él 'lo obligara'?

-"¡Ja! ¿Seguro que aprendiste bien?"- Incitación, su mejor arma.

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡No fui torturado por nada!"

-"¿Torturado?"- El griego se rió. –"¡Yo creí que lo estabas disfrutando!"

-"Lo que pase en tu imaginación no tiene nada que ver con la realidad…"

-"¿Qué estas insinuando?"

-"Yo no necesito insinuar nada porque soy capaz de afirmarlo en tu cara."

-"Muy bien Camus, demuéstrame que tan buen alumno eres."- Le ofreció la otra mano, el galo la tomó y avanzaron a la pista de baile.

Del otro lado, Kanon se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Shaka y Mu hablando solos. No quería ver juntos y felices al escorpión y al acuariano, aún cuando fuese consiente de su amor. Al acercarse, el santo de Virgo se retiró, ofreciéndole un suave saludo con la cabeza al ex dragón marino, antes de irse a discutir con el DJ Aldebarán, algunos asuntos referentes a la música que tocaba. Al quedarse solo con el ariano, este le sonrió completamente. Era una sonrisa poco habitual en él, como traviesa…

-"Sabía que vendrías."- Le dijo.

-"¡Ja! ¿Ahora eres adivino, cejudo?"- El otro se sonrojó suavemente: no le gustaba que todo el tiempo le recordara su defecto.

-"Por lo menos ya caducó el 'sabelotodo'…"- Murmuró. Kanon se inclinó de lado para escucharlo mejor. –"Yo sólo digo que era un hecho que si Milo iba por ti no durarías en venir. Era obvio darse cuenta de eso."- El mayor soltó una risa forzada.

-"Si, tú… vidente. Seguro que la bola de cristal te lo dijo, o mejor aún…" – Colocó un dedo en su frente. –"Tus puntitos mágicos."- Mu soltó una carcajada.

-"Prefiero que te burles de mi a que me ignores… Por lo menos ya no estas rezagado en tu habitación y eso me tranquiliza."- Sonrió amablemente. Kanon frunció la nariz mientras se rascaba la punta con el dedo.

-"Ten cuidado borrego, porque alguien podría pensar que estas enamorado de mí."- Soltó una risa tan estruendosa que el propio Aldebarán se hubiese sentido orgulloso. Mu, por su parte sonrió sin despegar los labios, y mientras se cruzaba de brazos añadió:

-"¿Y qué si lo estoy?"- Kanon escupió y se atragantó con el sorbo de licor que acababa de ingerir.

En otro punto de la fiesta, muy cerca a donde Aldebarán tocaba –con el volumen más bajo para poder escuchar a Shaka-, Afrodita sonreía amablemente, mientras, cruzado de brazos, ponía atención a las palabras del santo de Leo. El canceriano de vez en cuando se rascaba la cabeza y hacia como que no escuchaba, pero aunque lo intentara… el tema le interesaba.

-"… por eso, creo que deberías abstenerte de usar a Shura como carnada para atraer la atención de…"- Lo señaló inclinando la cabeza en su dirección.

-"Pero querido, yo no lo uso para nada. Shura es todo un semental…"- Aioria tosió. El cangrejo realizó una seña obscena con las manos. –"No es que haya tenido oportunidad de probarlo, pero eso solamente es porque él no se deja; sin embargo, en alguno de sus descuidos… no sé, tal vez podría tratar de aprovecharme de su amabilidad. Tú me entiendes."- El león se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Estaba tratando de ser diplomático sin decir que realmente lo ponía celoso, pero si las cosas continuaban con ese ritmo…

-"A mi hermano no le gusta que lo hagas."- Death Mask torció los labios.

-"No veo que le moleste. El otro día le di un pellizco delante de él, y Aioros me siguió el juego."- Se rió de forma descarada. Aioria volteó a ver a su hermano arriba del hombro, como reclamándole que hubiese puesto las manos sobre su cabra.

-"De acuerdo… mientras Shura no te diga nada…"

-"Es demasiado amable para hacerlo."

-"Pues… insisto que deberías desistir de ello."

-"¿Por qué? Shura es soltero, y por lo que se ve, hace mucho que no tiene diversión a montones."- Volvió a reírse. Death Mask pensó que ya se estaba hartando de la charla y terminaría yéndose por un tubo.

-"Si no te molesta… Shura es mío…"- Murmuró. El cangrejo admiró su valor. Afrodita hizo como que no lo escuchó.

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Que Shura es mío y que no me gusta que me lo andes manoseando…."- Piscis moderó el sonido de su risa para que el otro no se lo tomara como una burla.

-"De acuerdo."- Simplemente respondió. Viró hacia el frente: Milo en ese momento le extendía a Camus una cajita negra forrada en terciopelo. –"Bailemos."- Invitó al italiano. Este no respondió, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo. A solas, Aioria suspiró con alivio… Miró hacia otro punto de la fiesta, donde su hermano y el capricorniano tenían los ojos clavados en él. Temblando de pies a cabeza, y como el valor se le diluyó de las células mientras marcaba su territorio con aquella confesión, dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y se perdió entre las sombras.

Afrodita, en cambio, decidió bailar para observar más de cerca a su pareja favorita, aunque cáncer se lo evitó dándole un montón de vueltas para desquitarse.

Camus estaba asombrado. Sus ojos pasaban de la caja a Milo, y viceversa.

_«Tenía preparada una sorpresa para ti… pero no estaba seguro si tendría el valor de dártela o… si tú la recibirías…»_

Fue lo que dijo al entregar la caja… Al escorpión le temblaba la mano.

-"Me siento extraño… si no lo vas a tomar…"- Acuario se apresuró a hacerlo.

-"Disculpa… es que…"- Con emoción, sus manos imitaron las del griego. Ni una broma al aire podía abandonar sus labios, tampoco podía preguntar qué contenía la caja porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa y pecaría de ilógico, es decir… si Milo quisiera decirle que le iba a dar, ¿para qué molestarse con la caja negra?

Escorpio sintió una punzada por arriba del ombligo cuando el otro levantó la tapa, y en cuanto Camus adquirió maravilla y sorpresa en su cara, él se apresuró a explicar el detalle.

-"Es un escorpión de rubí para ti, y las ondas de Acuario en zafiro para mí… Creí que usarlos explicaría mejor nuestra unión…"- Sintió que esas palabras se habían oído mejor en su cabeza, que una vez dichas a esa persona. –"Eh… puedes ponerte el que quieras…"- Alzó los hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto. La sonrisa del galo desvaneció su nerviosismo.

-"Colócame el que es mío…"- Milo no tardó demasiado en aceptar el pedido. Cuando Camus admiró el presente sobre su pecho, sonrió más que contento. Se prendió del griego en un impulso de dicha sin importar lo que pensaran los presentes. Incluso Kanon seguía riñendo con Mu mientras le pegaba en la frente con el dedo y el menor reía. –"Muchas gracias…"- Susurró. Y una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar, cortesía del romántico Afrodita, que la pidió solamente para armonizar su encuentro.

**_Eres todo lo que pedía_**

**_Lo que mi alma vacía_**

**_Quería sentir_**

Sin pensarlo, el cuerpo del galo comenzó a mecerse motivado por el sonido y compás que aquellas letras provocaban en su cuerpo, y ese amor que no parada de crecer. Milo lo siguió sin atreverse a romper ese mágico hechizo de cupido.

**_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_**

**_Lo que en sueños buscaba_**

**_Y que en ti descubrí_**

Del otro lado, interrumpiendo la conversación, Shala jaló a Mu del brazo para que bailara con él mientras, en voz baja añadía:

-"Amor en dosis pequeñas."

Saga, en otro punto de la fiesta, apretó el puño y maldijo. Se movió para separarlos, pero su gemelo rápidamente lo interceptó.

-"¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a entender? Si tanto lo quieres…"- El otro embozó una sonrisa confiada y burlona que lo cayó.

-"El que Milo bajara hasta mi templo por ti, no quiere decir que te lo haya dicho ¿verdad?"- ¿Decir?... Algo en sus palabras no le dio buena espina. –"Si no lo hizo eso sólo significa que no confía en ti, ni te ama tanto como Camus a mí."- Esta vez el menor de los gemelos se vio forzado a adquirir un gesto burlón.

-"¿Amor? ¡Claro! Esos dos sólo tienen que mirarse a los ojos para gritarle al resto del mundo lo mucho que se aman."- Lo miró por arriba del hombro. –"Tú no tienes espacio ahí, Saga…"

-"Tú no tienes ni idea…."

-"¿De qué, Saga? ¡Vamos, míralos! Pon tus ojos en ellos y dime que no es cierto."- El mayor no se atrevió. Mantuvo el contacto fijo con las retinas de su consanguíneo. –"En lo que yo veo no queda ni un vestigio de aquél niño que te amaba."- Pero eso no podía ser… ¡Kanon estaba en un error y él se lo haría ver!

Dio un paso, dispuesto a mostrar las pruebas que lo exoneraran y decir por fin que estaba enterado del juego, cuando… se quedó estático: La luz blanca de la pálida luna se cernía sobre ellos, y esa forma de amarse aún con los testigos ahí… lo detuvieron.

Camus y Milo bailaban inmersos en su propia realidad. Se miraban y sonreían como amantes escondidos, como si nadie más fuese a verlos. Saga se quedó dónde estaba con un nudo en la garganta.

**_Ya no tengo corazón_**

**_Ni ojos para nadie_**

**_Solo para ti_**

Enamorarse, el hecho de amar a alguien es algo tan hermoso, que no cualquiera podría decirse digno de haber sido tocado. El dolor y la pena no tienen nada que ver con él. La sensación de amar, de dar todo aún sin recibir algo…

**_Solo para ti_**

**_Solo para ti_**

**_Solo para ti_**

Experimentar su cercanía, sus besos, su presencia en un infinito aspecto…

Camus pensó en ese momento que no se arrepentiría jamás de aquél acuerdo. Los tomaría –al pacto y a Milo-, lo guardaría para siempre y motivado por su magia lo besaría tan suave como una caricia de ángel, pero tan fuerte y dominante que se conservara intacto en su mente…

**_Esto es en verdad_**

**_Lo puedo sentir_**

**_Sé que mi lugar_**

**_Es junto a ti…_**

No reaccionó. El amor jugó su última carta en el momento que el universo desapareció para los dos…

Sus ojos estaban sumergidos en el mundo postrado ante ellos, que en el momento de aquella frase, la cercanía entre los dos se perdió… Sus labios encontraron el perfecto final en el instante que sus destinos selló con un beso.

**_Eres todo lo que pedía_**

**_Lo que no conocía_**

**_Y que en ti descubrí._**

Camus entregó en el contacto todo el amor que reprimía y gritaba en silencio. Milo se obligó a darle todo lo que deseó y por razones diversas encerró.

Al finalizar el contacto, con los ojos aún cerrados, el griego decidió que ese era el tiempo de decirlo todo… Morir o callar en el intento de arder siempre…

-"Camus… yo…"- El nombrado, como si despertara despejó la mirada: Kanon y Saga aparecieron los primeros a su vista por arriba del hombro de Milo.

Retrocedió… Le acababa de entregar todo su amor sin saber que sus pensamientos lo torturarían: sus juicios, su promesa, la persona que tenía delante, y los tipos que lo obligaron a llegar al punto de exhibirse. Los odió, los injurió en silencio. Se sintió atado, confundido… Milo ya había tomado su decisión, y aun así… continuaba retándolo, usándolo para que Kanon ardiera en el infierno y estar satisfecho con su venganza…

Se cubrió los labios, pero no se atrevió a tocarlos. No quiso borrar aquél beso.

El griego notó su turbación mientras leía el miedo en sus ojos. Sabía que los pensamientos que no compartía con el mundo, eran mucho más peligrosos que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios.

Extendió la mano para sujetarle y evitar que corriera, pero no sabía que acuario no se lo permitiría otra vez.

-"Camus, escucha..."- negó mientras seguía retrocediendo. – "Cami... perdóname"- esa palabra lo empeoró todo. Tan pronto la escuchó su cara adquirió terror. Exhaló con dolor, cerró los ojos y emprendió una rápida huida. Milo no tardó en seguirlo. Shura dejó a su momentáneo acompañante para ir en pos de ambos. Afrodita se quedó atónito.

-"Tal vez tenía mal aliento."- El cangrejo recibió por respuesta un golpe.

El galo salió disparado del jardín. Esta vez Saga no se quedó estático y buscó ponérsele al paso, pero Camus prácticamente lo ignoró mientras le pasaba de largo. Milo intentó seguirle el paso, pero la figura de dimensiones mayores se lo impidió. Al mirarlo y descubrir de quien se trababa, quiso poner el puño entre sus cejas. Tragando saliva intentó que esas ganas se le bajaran a los intestinos... Después de todo, no debería perder el tiempo con él, en vez de ir a arreglar las cosas directamente con el galo. Se hizo a un lado separando la pierna, pero el otro tuvo tantas ganas de molestarle, que se movió cual espejo a la misma dirección. Milo volvió a intentar salir del camino, y sin embargo, el resultado continuaba siendo el mismo.

-"Hazte a un lado."- Trató incluso de ser amable, pero la sangre ya había llegado a un punto de ebullición imposible de helar. Saga ni siquiera respiró. Empleó, al contrario, un gesto burlón:

-"Sobre mi cadáver."- Milo sintió que enloquecía de ira. Cual psicópata, se divirtió con la idea de la muerte. Subió a Antares a la altura de sus labios, donde una sonrisa igual que la del gemelo le aguardaba.

-"Eso se puede arreglar."- Ronroneó. Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos diera el primer golpe, Aioria ya se había asegurado de detener a Milo, y Shura de sujetar a Saga.

-"¿Qué creen que hacen?"

-"Este no es lugar para arreglar sus diferencias."

-"Ninguna diferencia, gato, ¡VOY A CUMPLIR SUS DESEOS!"- Pataleó el escorpión. El griego mayor comenzó a reírse.

-"Eres como un niño Milo, haciendo berrinches porque otro quiere jugar con tus juguetes."

-"¡Ningún juguete! ¡Camus es mucho más preciado para mí de lo que jamás en su vida lo será para ti!"

-"¿A puestas?"- Se inclinó hacia adelante lo más que los brazos de Shura se lo permitieron. Su 'custodio' se sorprendió de que no tratara de deshacerse de su agarre, a diferencia del menor. –"Yo no lo usaría bajo ningún pretexto. No tengo que mentirle ni demostrarle un amor que no siento nada más para que otra persona me mire."- Tanto Leo como el Capricorniano se quedaron helados… ¿¡Saga ya sabía la verdad?!

-"No me vengas con eso, que mientras tú lo despreciaste yo lo gocé cada segundo. Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es poder disfrutar de su compañía sabiendo…"

-"¿Qué te ama por encima de cualquier cosa? No me vengas con estupideces Milo, que tú y yo somos perfectamente conscientes que la única razón por la que estas con él es porque lo estás usando. Para ti no representa otra cosa que un saco de celos…"- ¡Eso era todo! En un termómetro de la ira sus palabras terminaron por reventarlo. Forcejeó con Aioria, hasta que lo pisó fuertemente para que este lo soltara y cuando obtuvo por fin su libertad, fue a estrellarle el puño contra la cara. Shura, por reacción lo soltó, como si pretendiera que este se defendiera, mientras el león, adolorido de su 'garra', volvió a tratar de someter a su amigo. No obstante cualquier movimiento, antes incluso de que Saga pudiera, colérico, cerrar los puños y tratar de vengarse, Aioros se abrió paso entre ellos y arremetió contra Géminis, dándole un golpe tan fuerte en la cara, que incluso su hermano, vecino y Milo hicieron una mueca de dolor.

No mencionó palabra, ni siquiera se preocupó en virar hacia su consanguíneo y explicarle… o al menos borrarle aquella muestra de sorpresa. Shura casi entendió su motivo, mientras que Milo intentaba asimilar cómo era que había conseguido un aliado… porque el arquero eso era en el campo de batalla, ¿Cierto?

Sacudió la cabeza y emprendió de nuevo la retirada. Unos pasos más adelante, el español lo detuvo del brazo. Aioria se sorprendió demasiado.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Inquirió el peli azul. Capricornio menó la cabeza.

-"Es mejor que lo dejes solo. Creo que está confundido."

-"¿Confundido?"- Pero no había razón para estarlo si estaba enamorado de él…

-"Tú fuiste a buscar a Kanon, ¿Recuerdas?"- Milo no tuvo más que aceptar las palabras de Aioria. Shura no le dijo nada más, ni siquiera miró al león como para aplaudir que usara la cabeza o algo así. Palmeó la espalda del peli azul y se retiró con Aioros, quien había dejado a Saga más adormilado y manso que cualquier otra anestesia.

_**(La pasión es aquel sentimiento que cuando quema se vuelve brusco y cuando se ama se vuelve suave.…)**_

Uno de los primeros en abandonar la fiesta fue el santo de Géminis. Definitivamente el golpe que recibió de Aioros le cayó cual balde de agua fría, porque no intentó molestar más a Milo, incluso se retiró a su templo tan en calma, que ni a Camus buscó. Los siguientes en la lista fueron Sagitario y su eterno amigo, seguidos muy de cerca por el escorpión y Aioria.

Cuando estaban atravesando el templo de Acuario, los dos pudieron sentir una barrera que el guardián había puesto para que nadie lo molestara; es decir, cualquiera que intentara ir de Capricornio a Piscis, o viceversa, podía hacerlo sin salir lastimado, pero si intentaba internarse más en el templo, una tormenta implacable de hielo terminaba por golpearlos.

-"Genial… y ahora tendré que buscar donde pasar la noche."- Murmuró el peli azul, como para restarle importancia al rechazo que sentía en ese momento. El santo de Leo colocó la mano en su espalda.

-"Despreocúpate, Milo, puedes pasar la noche en mi templo."- El otro griego soltó una risa forzada.

-"No es mi intensión despreciar tu amable gesto, pero no quiero morir destazado por una cabra."- El castaño soltó una carcajada.

-"Yo no dije que fuese a bajar contigo hasta Leo."- Milo entrecerró los ojos.

-"Gato, eres un sucio. Planeas quedarte con Shura mientras yo me hundo en la desesperación."

-"Aunque suene feo, es la verdad. Debo dejar que madures por tu cuenta."- Milo lo dijo en forma de juego, pero la seriedad de su amigo lo dejó callado. Siempre lo había cuidado y eso terminó por provocarle problemas de los cuales apenas tenía conocimiento. Sintiendo agradecimiento, caminaron los dos en silencio.

… … …

Sin lugar a dudas la persona con la que compartía en aquél momento el sendero, era en quien más podía confiar. Toleraba el incidente de trece años atrás, pero lejos de que eso fuese un impedimento para que volvieran a estar bien, su relación alcanzó otra clase de niveles.

A pesar de eso, bajo los efectos del alcohol y el 'odio', Aioros quería estar solo.

-"Supongo que nos vemos mañana."- Se despidió, sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora para que Shura entendiera que no era necesario acompañarle como dispuso. Tampoco hizo falta que se lo dijera directamente, porque su vecino y amigo entendió de inmediato lo que deseaba.

-"¿Seguro que puedes llegar entero?"- El arquero asintió, y mientras avanzada, se tambaleó a propósito, terminando sujetado por su amigo. Compartieron una risa, que para el español frenó en cuanto dos presencias conocidas hicieron arribo: Milo y Aioria Los celos se le dibujaron en la cara para el deleite de 'su cuñado'.

-"Pues me retiro para no hacer sombra."- Comentó Aioros, soltando una carcajada. Shura gruñó y se fue hacia su habitación. Aioria le dirigió una mirada a Milo como inseguro de dejarlo a la deriva. Este asintió al comprender su miedo.

-"Nos vemos mañana."- Se despidió, y Sagitario y él se acompañaron fuera del templo, mientras el león se iba detrás de la cabra furiosa.

Un poco antes de llegar a su cámara privada, Capricornio comprendió que si no lo echaba de una vez, comenzarían un juego sin fin, y él ya no tenía catorce años para andarse con esas cosas.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada, y tratando de ser lo más amable que las entrañas le dejaban, sonrió mientras se dirigía al león.

-"Niño, por favor, estoy cansado y no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo o de cuidarte… ¿Por qué no te vas con tu amiguito? Debe estar…"

-"Sé que estas molesto, pero no voy a tolerar que me insultes o que le faltes al respeto a Milo."

-"¿Qué no me vas a tolerar? ¡Estás en mi templo! ¡Estos son mis dominios y creo que para que quieras mandarme te faltan al menos seis años o que bajemos cuatro pisos!"- Con Aioria no podría nunca tener calma, era titánico el esfuerzo para poder recuperarla. Dio media vuelta sobre su talón derecho, decidiendo que ese era el fin de la conversación. –"Se acabó niño."- Para su sorpresa, Aioria lo empujó dentro de la habitación. –"¿¡PERO QUÉ…?!"

-"¡Cállate! Llevo años tolerando que tú siempre tengas la última palabra."

-"Ya te dije…"

-"¿Con quién crees que tratas? No soy un niño, no soy idiota y sé exactamente porque has estado toda la noche pegado a mi hermano y porque te has prestado al juego de Afrodita."

-"¡Eso no tiene que ver contigo!"

-"Ya le dije que eres mío, así que a ti te conviene entenderlo de una vez."- Shura estaba tan sorprendido, que olvidó notar el cerrojo en la puerta, o el hecho de que Aioria se quitara la corbata mientras los botones de la camisa se abrían uno a uno. Sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¿¡Quién te crees para andarme pregonando de tu propiedad?!"-

-"Tu dueño…"- No sabía si era el tono, la seguridad al emplearlo, o esa seductora y al mismo tiempo dominante manera de hacérselo saber, la razón por la que el corazón se le había disparado, y las ganas de echarlo tanto fuera de su vida como de aquella habitación, se le habían fundido y evaporado como ideas hervidas sobre la cabeza, ante el calor que cubría su cara y gran parte del cuerpo. Aioria ni siquiera esperó a que lo asimilara: ya estaba de frente, sonriéndole, con la nariz casi pegada a la suya. Colocó la mano en su nuca y con la corbata ágilmente enredada entre sus dedos tiró de él hacia sus labios para darle un beso dominante.

Shura, aunque hubiera deseado quitarse, fue rápidamente domado por los labios del león, quien lo sujetó con fuerza, reteniéndolo con el amarre de sus brazos. Capricornio, aunque enamorado, nunca antes se dio cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras: El ser ordenado y capado en voluntad por un niño aparente, por la persona que amaba y que prácticamente había criado. Él era dueño de sus deseos, sus pasiones, sus instintos; ni siquiera Aioros con su inteligencia y experiencia podía llevarlo al punto de enloquecer, de gritar, de reír como idiota y sentir el amor por cada poro de su piel. Embriagado, dominado, cazado finalmente por el astuto león, situó las manos por detrás de la espalda, mientras a la pierna derecha le permitía colocarse entre las separadas del menor. Se inclinó hacia el frente, sosteniendo su peso y equilibrándose al tanto que profundizaba el beso. Ahogado en deseo se lo comió del cuello. Aioria no tardó en retorcer su cuerpo mientras se mordía los labios, y abriendo la boca casi con desesperación, luchaba tanto por obtener más placer, como por darlo al friccionar sus cuerpos. Shura se apartó para tomar aire. Leo abrió los ojos, como si temiera su arrepentimiento.

Al mirarlo supo que las cosas que le estaba comunicando con el cuerpo eran reales, que esos profundos ojos verdes brillaban para él, transparentes, sinceros. Su amor, su deseo, su mar de pasión era verdadero; el temor al rechazo se mezclaba con ellos.

Colocó una mano en la mejilla que se jalaba cuando abría la boca para tomar aire, La otra la colocó por encima de sus labios.

-"Te quiero Aioria…"- Le susurró mientras lo besaba. Al quinto guardián le costó trabajo volver a cerrar los ojos, sin sentir que se le humedecían, pero entre la oscuridad y el silencio podía disfrutar al doscientos por ciento a ese hombre. Volvió a ocultar sus pupilas, mientras la parte superior del cuerpo quedaba al descubierto, y el saco del dueño del templo terminaba en el suelo.

Se prendió a su cuello, casi intentando morder su oreja, cuando los sedientos labios del español recorrieron ansiosamente el espacio entre la barbilla y el hombro, mordiendo, jalando la piel, marcando con succiones y saliva un camino hacia el pecho. Aferrando las uñas y los dientes Aioria resistía las ganas de que las piernas se le fueran contra el suelo. Se apartó un poco, nada más para besarlo y llevarlo a la cama, donde lo tendió de espaldas. El león no se opuso, pero se levantó con las manos, y sentado en ella terminó de abrir la camisa y con los labios a la altura del ombligo metió la lengua dentro de él. Con las manos fue desatando el cinturón, donde un bulto bien formado lo esperaba ya. Lo mordió por arriba de la ropa. Shura no resistió las ganas de tomarle la cabeza, como deseando que fuera su lengua la que ocupara el lugar de la tela del bóxer. Con los dedos le deslizó la ropa por las piernas, mientras el otro desaparecía con caricias los dedos entre aquella mata de cabello castaño.

- _**(Es mejor estar con la persona correcta por razones equivocadas, que estar con la persona equivocada por razones correctas.…)**_

El insomnio fue el protagonista de la noche anterior, convirtiéndola en la más pesada de todas las que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Las dudas y la culpa revolotearon como pesadillas y pensamientos incoherentes alrededor de su cabeza, desvelándolo, martirizándolo… No sabía cómo podría después de lo noche mirar a Milo a la cara, o peor aún, encontrarse ya fuera con Saga y con él y resolverlo todo de una buena vez.

Hacia un par de horas que deambulaba por la casa vestido con un pantalón de pana, una playera veraniega y una taza de café muy cargado, como si buscara al escorpión griego por todos los rincones del templo; alerta, además, por si en el camino se topaba con alguien a quien no quisiera ver o a quien tuviera que explicarle porque de una u otra cosa. Cuando la taza terminó por consumírsele a tragos, y volvió a la cocina para dejarla, pensó que no podía pasarse así todo el día. Por más cobarde que se sintiera respecto a toparse tanto a Saga como a Milo, algún día eso tendría que suceder, y él no era de esas personas que pisaban sin saber que el suelo estaba firme, incluso aunque hubiese pasado las semanas anteriores dando paso en falso, decidió que debía, quisiera o no, enfrentarse a sus dos adversarios: El caballero de Géminis, y sus propia persona…

-"_Te lo prometo…"_

El sólo recordarlo hacia que se le revolviera el estómago, y que sintiera ganas de lanzarse por la ventana. ¿Acaso no aprendía de sus errores? Sin importar el chantaje de alguna forma todo se habría simplificado con dejarlo que dijera lo que deseara, esperar a que se calmara y luego intentar mantener la fiesta en paz con el gemelo. Aún tenía sentimientos por él, eso era cierto, pero de ahí a prometer algo que estaba por demás perdido… Era una estupidez en TODO el sentido de la palabra. De todos modos en alguna parte de ese intento de historia Saga se convirtió de pasivo a activo, dando un giro de ciento ocho grados que ni el propio galo se esperaba. Tal vez aquél sentimiento de preocupación fue lo que impulsó su respuesta… No el amor, sino esos años a su lado, a su cuidado…

Camus había enfrentado a la muerte, incluso desafiado a los dioses, pero ¿no podía lidiar con un problema de amores que habría inspirado a cualquier dramaturgo? Aunque, más bien, en ese momento aseguraba que su caso habría servido como un digno cuento de terror. Se rió de sí mismo. Decidió que se armaría de valor luego… tal vez marcharía a géminis a romper su promesa, agredir al gemelo menor para reclamar lo suyo –porque en sus venas corría orgullosamente sangre de mosquetero- antes de correr a Escorpio y encerrar a su custodio para que nunca jamás volviera a huir con nadie que no fuese un Camus…

Tomando aquella decisión planeó que todo eso sucedería después de un tibio baño por la mañana. Así aplazó su encuentro con el destino un poco más.

Dejó la ropa que limpia usaría sobre la manta recién puesta de la cama. Tomó la toalla y entró al cuarto de baño. Era amplio y cabía una tina ancha de piedra con una regadera incluida. Un espejo completo fue acomodado en una de las paredes. Al recibir el agua sobre su espalda el corazón se aplacó. Su marcha acelerada se pausó al relajarse bajo el chorro del agua tibia que le golpeó la piel. Trató de pensar que no conocía algo más placentera que esa sensación… Frenó sus pensamientos en cuanto el cosquilleo en sus labios comenzó a gritarle. Las yemas de los dedos se colocaron sobre ellos. El recuerdo lo atacó sin que supiera que Milo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, unos templos más abajo, pensaba en el beso y en todas las cosas que por su tibieza no dijo.

De pronto se preguntó si realmente podía lidiar con ese sentimiento. Ya no era el hecho de aceptarlo, de decirlo y obligar o no a Milo a responsabilizarse por él, sino el saber que escenas como esas y sensaciones como aquellas se repetirían una tras otra. Es decir, siendo una pareja ficticia no había ninguna obligación o necesidad de ser románticos o de ponerse cariñosos simplemente porque si, porque el papel que desempeñaba solo era delante de Kanon o Saga, pero, al adquirir el titulo como novio oficial… las cosas podrían ponerse demasiado azucaras o rosas… Es decir, no conocía al escorpión en su faceta de chico enamorado. Sabía la historia de 'esos dos' por sus labios, pero no los había visto juntos –y la verdad, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo-… Pensar en tomar su mano era una cosa, pero besarlo cada dos o tres segundos le hacía sentir hervir. Y aún peor… entró en pánico en cuanto pensó que Milo estaba acostumbrado a una relación basada en el sexo, y no es que creyera que la suya fuera a serlo porque algo de eso le había cansado y por eso jugaron a todo lo anterior, pero inevitablemente algún día 'eso' tendría que suceder, y entonces… ¿Cómo pasaría de la A hasta la Z, si le faltaba en su abecedario las letras más importantes?

Camus estaba en pánico…

Camus definitivamente ya no pudo disfrutar el baño… Y lo que fue peor, su estado de terror pasó del nivel 1 al 4 en menos de dos segundos…

… … …

Milo estaba secándose el cabello cuando Aioria entró por primera vez a través de la puerta que conducía al amplio dormitorio. Los gestos de su cara no podía ser mas claros, y él no tenía que decir su estado de ánimo a vivas luces porque era algo más que obvio. Al mirarlo, su amigo griego lo supo.

-"Por lo menos alguien pasó una agradable velada."- Pensó, pretendiendo ignorarlo.

-"¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?"- El otro frunció los labios. –"¿Ahora no me vas a hablar?"- se rió. Parecía que nada lo iba a poner de mal humor. Aioria se sentó en la cama, no demasiado cerca del escorpión, pero lo suficiente para poder mirarlo y analizarlo como quería.

-"¿Ahora qué?"

-"Planeas verlo, ¿no es cierto?"

-"¡Por supuesto! Lo que sucedió anoche no pudo haber sido el final, no lo voy a permitir."

-"Una parte de mí cree firmemente que ya te cansaste de perseguirlo, y la otra es que tu pasión te ha hecho obstinarte..."

-"¿Obstinarme? Mira, gato, el pasar una noche dando de alaridos no te hace un maestro en las relaciones personales."

-"Lo sé, pero me hace más maduro que a ti."

-"¿Desde cuándo?"

-"Desde que entendí algo que tú ignoras y que no planeo decirte."

-"¿Y según tú qué es?"

-"La palabra libertad tiene algo que ver."- El peli azul rodó los ojos. Se levantó y fue a mirarse al espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello. –"Te lo digo enserio. Tú y Camus no ven las cosas desde afuera, cada quien ve solamente su postura y aunque digan que se ponen en el lugar del otro y que lo entienden, no es cierto, sólo se ponen en su lugar a su conveniencia. Los dos se han pasado empujando las cosas en la dirección en la que están ahora, presionando… "

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos una relación…"

-"Precisamente por eso. Tú no eras libre cuando comenzaste con Camus, ¿Te acuerdas? Tú y Kanon tenían algún tipo de relación extraña, mientras que él suspiraba por otra persona. Creo que si ustedes van a tener algo… deberían darse un tiempo a solas."

-"¿Quieres que se lo regale en bandeja de plata a Saga?"

-"¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro que va a irse detrás de él? Al menos anoche después de que te vio besando a Kanon todo indicaba que estaba muy dolido contigo por eso."

-"Si, pero a mí me aplica la ley del hielo y en cambio a Saga sin importar lo que hiciera le dirige la palabra como si nada. ¿No te das cuenta? Sus sentimientos por él siguen ahí más vivos y frescos que nunca."

-"Aunque ese fuera el caso, y por esa misma razón debes darle espacio. Dile lo que sientes, y luego déjalo a su decisión; además, creo que si hace esa diferencia es porque a ti te quiere, y de él simplemente le da lo mismo. Te lo dije, ustedes dos han estado empujando las cosas, están en un estira y afloja que a ninguno de los dos les hace bien."

-"No lo forcé a estar conmigo, ni a que se me declarara… él… lo hizo por gusto."

-"No me entiendes, y no lo harás mientras estés dentro del problema, pero imagina lo que sería dejarlo sin la presión de la que te estoy hablando, y saber, que por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso del propio Saga, él te eligió libremente a ti, porque no podía estar lejos. Suena a novela trillada, la verdad, y sin embargo… creo que puede servir."

… … …

Cuando Shura entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al templo de Acuario, jamás se imaginó que esta se disolvería en el momento que resbalara estrepitosamente en el suelo, y fuera a estrellarse después contra uno de los pilares. El concreto del recinto parecía recién pulido, y lo peor es que parecía una pista de patinaje. A tropezones y resbalones, sosteniéndose de la pared y aferrándose a la roca, llegó a una zona que parecía no haber sido tocada por las manos del francés –porque si Shura lo conocía tan bien como pensaba, se le había ocurrido hacer limpieza intensiva en el templo-. Gruñó, y mientras se le ocurría que Aioria subiera por él más tarde y que pudiera lastimarse, con el filo de su mano le hizo algunos cortes al suelo para quitarle su 'pulcritud'. Después se internó en el templo en busca del guardián.

Con todas las ideas que tenía respecto al galo, y con lo bien que pudiera presumir de conocerlo, jamás se imaginó que iba a encontrarlo de aquella forma: Camus vestía el mismo pantalón de pana con el que durmió y la playera deportiva esta vez en color negro. La diferencia es que tenía el cabello amarrado por una liga y un paño que le cubría la parte superior para que los cabellos pequeños no se le escaparan hacia el frente. Él estaba tan ensimismado acomodando de arriba abajo todo lo que estaba en la alacena, que no se percató de la presencia de Shura, y eso ya era de preocuparse. Normalmente los dorados tenían una conexión infalible con sus dominios, como si cada ladrillo fuera la composición de su propia piel. Si alguien lo pisaba era imposible que no se diera cuenta, a menos que su cabeza estuviera demasiado alejada de la realidad…

Meneó la cabeza en forma de desacuerdo. Pensó que si le hablaba podría romper su 'concentración' o aún peor, ser inmovilizado por algún ataque si lo confundía con el enemigo. Se le ocurrió que en lugar de hablarle, podría arrojarle algo. Aquella mañana se colocó una de esas bandas elásticas que Aioria le regaló por su cumpleaños pasado, nada más por el gusto de tener cerca algo que él hubiera tocado. Se la retiró con los dedos, y haciéndola una bola en la palma estiró la mano hacia atrás cual resortera y se la lanzó de golpe sobre la coronilla. El galo que tenía la cabeza agachada para ver el interior de una bolsa de plástico, se levantó de golpe mirando hacia todos lados –pero de preferencia hacia arriba- como si pensara que la cocina se veía abajo. Shura no pudo aguantarse las ganas y comenzó a reírse.

-"¿pero qué…?"- Camus estuvo a punto de maldecirlo con el puño. Tomó la liga del suelo y se la aventó de vuelta. –"¡Qué gracioso eres!"- Frunció el ceño. El español juró que esas arrugas en la frente eran producto de lo mucho que había realizado ya ese gesto.

–"No puedo creer que estés tan obsesionado con la limpieza que ni siquiera notaras mi presencia."- El galo se sonrojó súbitamente. -"Tu concentración doméstica me impresiona"- El otro lo fulminó con la mirada mientras emitía un gruñido. –"Si estuvieran atacando el santuario ya estaríamos muertos todos y tú sin haberlo notado, porque dudo que les interese matar a un ama de casa."- Lo maldijo por sus palabras.

-"Shura, estoy ocupado."

-"Si, de eso me estoy dando cuenta, pero tenía la intensión de que habláramos."

-"¿Hablar? ¿De qué?"- Pregunta errónea.

-"De lo que sucedió anoche."- Una risa forzada fue la respuesta.

-"Dormí bastante bien, gracias."- Pero contrario a sus palabras comenzó a echar cosas en la bolsa frenéticamente. Capricornio pensó que no tenía otra opción que ir al punto rojo de la situación.

-"Anoche Saga y Milo estuvieron a punto de darse enserio."

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

-"¿No lo sabes? Los dos van sobre la misma persona."

-"Pero…"- Se llevó una mano a la frente, como para aplacar la tormenta de ideas nebulosas que iban y venían en su cabeza. Tomó una silla que próxima reposaba junto a la mesa, Se sentó en ella y trató de calmarse. Era culpable por dejarse manipular, por ser cobarde, por permitir que los hombres más importantes de su vida quisieran matarse. Se quejó mientras hundía la cara en el brazo y la mesa.

-"Algo tiene que hacerse."

-"Lo sé…"

-"Háblame claro. Sé que no soy tu confidente, pero si te desahogas tal vez te ayude."

-"No soy una persona abierta, y odio meterme en la vida de los demás porque no quiero que se metan en la mía."

-"Entiendo."

-"Estaré bien."

-"De acuerdo, pero ten en mente que en cuestión de minutos vendrán a buscarte…"

-"¡AHH!"- Palmeó sobre la mesa. –"No quiero pensar en eso. Creo que le haré una visita a Hyoga en Siberia, y luego…."- El peninsular colocó la palma sobre la mano de su amigo para calmarlo un poco.

-"Saga te ama, te ama desde hace tanto tiempo que se ha vuelto de una forma posesiva que le impide pensar con claridad. Creo que nunca consideró que te perdería hasta que fue tarde ya. Su auto control no es el mejor, y la culpa creo que lo terminó por dominar. No es que quiera tomar papel como su abogado, pero creo que es importante analizar tu corazón, el suyo, y de esa otra persona…"- Camus asintió una vez, despacio.

-"Cuando yo acepté esto jamás me imaginé que las cosas llegaran a este punto. El aceptó sus sentimientos por mí, y me dio aquello que tanto había deseado (un beso), pero Milo aún tenía asuntos pendientes con Kanon y no me pareció correcto abandonarlo. Después, no sé qué pasó… Saga perdió el control. Nunca se lo dijimos a nadie, pero trató de abusar sexualmente de mí."

-"¿Saga?"

-"Si, no recuerdo exactamente cómo sucedió, pero yo estaba en cama cuando eso pasó. Desde ese momento digamos que perdí el interés. Dejé de verlo a diario… y Milo cuidó de mí con el fervor que él tuvo hacia mí en su momento. Ustedes saben. Hasta fue por Aioria para ayudarme. Nosotros teníamos una pésima relación que de la nada se volvió amistad."- El onceavo se quedó pensativo. Retrajo la mano que aún permanecía sobre la de su vecino y la llevó hasta su mentón. –"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Recordé algo que no pude evitar notar hace muchos años… Mira, Saga quería que ustedes se llevaran bien desde el principio. Me di cuenta porque se la pasaba invitando constantemente a Milo para que te visitara, y a ti te llevaba a su templo. Imagina lo que habría resultado si ustedes fuesen amigos desde niños. Nada de esto sucedería."

-"Algunas cosas del pasado es mejor dejarlas donde están. No voy a juzgarlo, ni borrar mi buena relación con él porque se negara a quererme cuando niños."

-"Yo sólo intento hacerte ver ambas caras de la moneda. Tienes que analizarlo. Saga es tu mentor, es la persona que te ha dado todo lo que tú eres, es quien ha visto por ti hasta el cansancio, y si bien cometió errores, Milo también lo hizo, niño o no él si te abandonó. Si bien es cierto que para decidir se tiene que mirar un poco hacia atrás, necesitas asimilar el hecho de que una vez que te decidas… no puedes cambiar el giro de tu historia. Si las cosas con Milo no funcionan no podrás ni deberás buscar al que rechazaste antes. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

-"…"- Tenía el si atorado en la garganta, pero no podía decirlo porque oír la voz en su cabeza era menos difícil que escuchar por labios de otro, la certeza de esas palabras, como dándole razón, como echándoselo en cara. Los labios le temblaron y sólo pudo colocar los dientes sobre estos mientras asentía en silencio. Con la cara aún sobre la mesa, la depresión se hizo acopio de su sentir.

Shura trató de pensar en la forma de consolarlo, y aunque no sabía nada de francés, recordó una pequeña frase que Saga le dijera a su niño en un pequeño susurro y que colocaba una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa en sus labios.

-"mon petit ange…."- Pronunció, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Camus abrió de súbito los ojos, y lejos, demasiado lejos de sonreír se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar.

Shura se hizo para atrás, ni siquiera supo emitir una disculpa porque no sabía que había dicho. No pudo ver la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo porque este no se lo permitió, pero todo el dolor que traía en el pecho comenzó a fluir sin control.

Acuario se levantó por completo y le dio la espalda apoyando el trasero en resguardo de la silla para ocultarse y tratar de tomar compostura.

-"Necesito tiempo… Sé qué es lo que quiero, pero no deseo lastimar al otro, además, estoy seguro que Milo ya tomó su decisión."

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver con la tuya. Yo estoy de acuerdo en que tú y él deben darse su espacio. Los dos provocaron esta situación, y sin importar con quien, deben alejarse el uno del otro. Yo no te lo he preguntado, y a estas alturas ya es obvio pero ¿tú estas enamorado de Milo?

-"¡Qué pregunta!"- Se secó el rostro, pero no afirmó o negó.

-"No quiero inclinar la balanza hacia ningún lado, pero Kanon y Milo apenas si se dirigieron la palabra anoche, y Saga no volvió a molestar después de que Aioros le puso un alto."- Camus mostró tanto interés en ello que tomó otra vez asiento. –"Insinuó varias veces que sabía el convenio entre tú y Milo, pero fue hasta que mencionó la palabra costal de celos, que él se le fue encima. Dijo que no era capaz de utilizar a alguien que ama para herir a otra persona y eso fue lo que terminó de calar a mi amigo, dándole un buen golpe. A todo esto debo añadir que tu querido novio pasó la noche en Leo, y su guardián en mi cama."

-"Esos son demasiados detalles…pero felicidades. Supongo que oficialmente regresaron."

-"¡Fue la mejor reconciliación de toda mi vida! La expresión comerse a alguien es cierta. Cuando el sentimiento es mutuo y lo dices abiertamente se vuelve mucho más intenso, y las ganas de tocarlo, de comértelo en ese sentido se vuelven frenéticas. Sientes que explotas y una vez que lo haces no puedes contenerte, quieres hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que tu cuerpo no aguanta más."

-"¿Así se siente?"

-"Me parece que para cada persona es diferente, pero en un sentido general si. Una vez que experimentas los inicias de esto no permites que nadie tome su lugar"

-"Entiendo…"- Pero para descubrir eso tendría que tener ese momento con los dos… Y entonces… Meneó la cabeza… El resto de los seres humanos pasaban toda la vida buscando esa sensación y algunos morían incluso sin haberla probado.

-"Aunque… es muy diferente que alguien despierte en ti pasión y otro caso amor. El sentimiento del que te hablo es agresivo, pero también calmado. Quieres proteger a esa persona incluso si ese entorno te involucra."- Para Camus era imposible buscar equilibro entre ambas posturas, pero quisiera o no las había experimentado.

Se dio cuenta que su protector lo quería más de lo que había demostrado esas semanas. Su amor lo empujó a hacer cosas estúpidas porque él mismo lo colocó en esa situación. Si hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban no le habría hecho daño y Saga no habría caído en esa desesperación arrebatadora. Él lo llevó hasta el precipicio, lo obligó a caerse y aferrarse como loco a lo que fuese para sostenerse. Por un segundo se arrepintió de haberlo puesto celoso con alguien que era todo lo opuesto, alguien a otra persona que detestaba pero que a la vez amaba como Kanon, alguien con quien se compraría y a quién odiaría por tener cualidades que su enfermedad le arrebató. Alguien como Milo… pero, si no hubiera pasado todas esas semanas con él no habría descubierto lo maravilloso que era tener un amigo no sólo de su edad o a quien quisiera imitar por admiración o respeto como Shura o Saga, sino por las cosas que tenían en común o en desacuerdo. Las peleas, la sensación de descubrir un nuevo sentimiento como los celos; si, algo tan vano como celar a alguien porque con Saga no sabía lo que era desear que esa persona sea de tu propia exclusividad. Amar rápido, calmo, en silencio, con miedo, ansiedad, con ganas de gritarlo todo mientras veía a esa ser pensativo y sabía o trataba de asimilar el hecho de que evocaba a alguien más con ello… Besarlo, tocarlo, perder el control, mostrarle sus secretos y desear con toda el alma oír una sola palabra que podría llevarlo al punto de enloquecer…

Sabía que estaba enamorado, pero no tenía idea de la intensidad de ese amor. Quería reírse, gritar alto, gritar más y ponerse a llorar. Y el beso, su último beso era la prueba de que no podía más. No le importaba vacilar no quería pensar si podía o no dar el siguiente paso, necesitaba repetir desesperadamente ese contacto…

Shura lo miró fijamente. Acomodó la mejilla diestra sobre la superficie fría en la mesa para observarlo mejor, para quizá tratar de leerle el pensamiento…

-"Sé que ya lo sabes, sé que lo has pensando infinidad de veces… pero… enserio, es necesario que termines con esto de una vez… ¡Ustedes tres no pueden seguir así! Milo no puede actuar como un asesino cada vez lo ve, ni viceversa…"- Camus continuaba con la vista perdida. Su amigo suspiró. –"¿Qué piensas decirle a Saga?"

-"¿hum? ¿Qué Saga…?"- Capricornio abrió la boca. ¿¡COMO QUÉ QUE SAGA?!

-"¡Del que hemos estado hablando los últimos minutos!"- Completamente rojo se levantó de golpe y fue a lavar unos platos 'sucios' que estaban no muy lejos de ahí. Shura no supo si reír o llorar, pero definitivamente se inclinaba por pensar en lo graciosa que resultó aquella escena. Suspiró con una mediana sonrisa.

-"Siendo inteligente no te voy a preguntar en que pensabas, pero, por si acaso… espero que con eso resuelvas tu problema."- Camus no volteó a verlo, pero dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Siempre me quejé por estar entre la espada y la pared y nunca me di cuenta que Milo estaba en la misma posición… Es decir, Saga representa la misma figura que Kanon para él… y no lo había considerado hasta ahora… Es decir, ellos arreglaron sus problemas anoche ¿Verdad?"

-"Eso parece. Después de irte Milo se quedó con Aioria, y aunque se encontraron un par de veces no bailaron juntos o algo así. Podría jurar que Kanon se estaba aguantando las ganas de estar a su lado, pero respetó las cosas hasta el final, incluso aunque tú ya no estuvieras presente."

-"Aún así… no sabemos cual fue la resolución final de Milo; es decir, tal vez quería terminar conmigo primero… si él tiene algo que me gusta mucho es su sentido de lealtad con la gente…"

-"Gracias."- La voz que acababa de filtrarse hacia la cocina era la del escorpión. Shura los había notado, pero creyó que más calmado Camus también lo haría, sin embargo el galo estaba tan hundido en sus deseos y pensamientos que bajó la guardia otra vez. Su primer movimiento fue soltar el plato de porcelana que sostenía entre sus dedos. Se inclinó rápidamente para recoger los pedazos grandes.

-"Buenos días Camus."- Saludó Aioria desde la puerta. Milo entró en la habitación mientras Shura la abandonaba haciéndole un gesto como deseándole que todos los dioses del olimpo del otorgaran su bendición. Leo hizo una mueca para dar a entender que no sabía de qué iba su actitud. Su novio solamente le tomó la mano y se lo llevó mientras se despedía.

-"Te dejo en buenas manos, nosotros vamos a desayunar al pueblo."- Aunque lo hicieron antes con Aioros,… -"¡Nos vemos!- Y deseándole suerte otra vez al griego azul, la pareja huyó de lo que podría convertirse en una incómoda escena.

Escorpio los despidió con un gesto de mano, después decidió que se aproximaría despacio hacia su presa indefensa. Este aún se encontraba agachado en el piso levantando el desastre, pero como las manos le temblaban ya se había hecho un par de rasguños. Cuando Milo se acercó más, se cortó enserio. Dejó otra vez los restos en el suelo mientras chupaba la herida.

-"Déjame ver."- El galo meneó la cabeza y se incorporó. –"Espera."- Camus abandonó la cocina como si tuviera la esperanza de que Milo no lo siguiera o de que se perdiera en el templo –"De acuerdo, como ya veo que te encanta este juego, juguemos."

El galo caminó más rápido a pesar de que sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Se metió en la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta, Milo se plantó en ella, la empujó con más fuerza y se coló a través de ella.

-"Déjame ver…"- Camus volvió a menear la cabeza, mientras él extendía la mano para pedírsela por las buenas. –"¿Quieres hacerlo por la mala?"

-"¿Y según tú que me vas a hacer?"- Retrajo el dedo, como protegiéndolo. Milo se acercó, lo tomó por el mentón y… no hizo nada más. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro por primera vez desde lo sucedido anoche. Su acción hizo que el galo sintiera otra vez ese arrebatador deseo de besarlo. Escorpio lo dejó al sentir que otra vez empujaba las cosas en la dirección que él quería, y no por donde debían ir… Se siguió de largo y se sentó en la cama mientras suspiraba.

Camus se quedó con los ojos puestos donde estuvieran antes los de Milo, con los labios casi dispuestos a dar o recibir un beso. El escorpión no lo notó porque tenía la cabeza gacha.

-"Lo siento…"- El onceavo guardián salió de su letargo. También bajó la cabeza y se olvidó por completo de la sangre que corría por su dedo. Para el griego, las palabras que habría de decir a continuación eran las más difíciles de pronunciar, y sin embargo, decidió que por algún lado tendría que empezar.

-"Anoche no dormí nada… estaba preocupado por la forma en que reaccionaste."

-"yo…"

-"A pesar de que prometí no tocarte…"

-"No se trata de eso…"

-"Terminé besándote en frente de todos…."

-"Yo lo hice también, y ese no es el problema."

-"Camus, yo no puedo seguir con esto."

-"No es como si a mí me encantara."

-"Bien, entonces… se acabó."- Camus no supo que responder. Las palabras no le salieron ni siquiera en forma de discusión o reproche. –"Eres una buena persona, eres noble, honesto y tienes muchas cualidades que me gustan, pero…"

-"Tú estás enamorado de él, lo entiendo. Me alegra que todo resultara como tú lo querías."- El escorpión no respondió. El galo se agarró la cabeza y decidió que terminaría la conversación de una vez.

-"Gracias… gracias por ser mi maestro. Me enseñaste todo lo que podría hacer en una relación y también lo que no debería… "- Le dio la espalda. –"Ahora podré actuar por mi propia cuenta…"- Milo por primera levantó la mirada: Eso era una muestra de que quería irse con Saga. Él se lo estaba permitiendo con la esperanza de equivocarse…

Se levantó rápidamente, y sin decir nada colocó los brazos por arriba de los hombros galos, con la cara hundida a un costado en su cabello.

-"No sé qué hacer… Si te dejo ir… No quiero decir algo que…"- Acuario suspiró mientras posaba las manos sobre las del que fuera su novio las últimas semanas, y con este acto, se aferraba al abrazo del que fuera presa. Entendía sin que él lo expresara abiertamente, y aunque quería, anhelaba oír esos preciosos sentimientos, sabía que por alguna razón de peso él no se los manifestaba abiertamente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Escorpio sintió el hilo tibio que se escapó hasta su piel, y sin querer hacerlo del todo se apartó tomándole la mano.

-"Aún sangra."

-"Estaré bien. Para un caballero de Athena esto es nada."

-"Aun así…."- Le acarició el dedo, en la parte que no estaba lastimada. –"Déjame mostrarte un pequeño hechizo. ¿Me dejarás sin reclamar?"

-"¿Es tan efectivo como el poder de Aioria?"

-"Mucho más."

-"No me quejaré entonces."- Milo sonrió despacio, cerró los ojos e introdujo la herida en su boca. Camus se sobre saltó, pero recordó cumplir su palabra. Sintió el calor inundar su rostro y bajarle hacia el estómago en una sacudida. El otro no abrió los ojos, y eso le ayudó a mantener la calma. Sintió su lengua, la saliva, su caricia y cuando las pupilas turquesas quedaron por fin al descubierto, Acuario supo que un incendio masivo ardió en su interior. Entre abrió los labios, tomó un poco de aire, bajó el dedo herido y de la nada se abalanzó sobre sus labios. El beso comenzó agresivo, dando paso a una detonación de emociones que lo hicieron lanzarse de cabeza al vacío en busca de más de ellas. Tenías las manos de Milo sobre su espalda, acariciándola, recorriéndola, subiendo vivaz por su cuerpo. No tenía la intensión de detenerse, por el contrario, entendía la sed de la que Shura le hablara antes.

«_Hazme el amor»_

¿Con qué voz podría decírselo? Demandar, pedir, preguntar si estaba bien que fuera su última lección. Si se detenía, entonces su cabeza tomaría el control de las palabras y prohibiría las acciones de tener, saber y probar el amor y la pasión en todo su apogeo. La piel se le erizó en cuanto los labios griegos lo tomaron por el cuello, se prendió de su cabeza tomando aire y jadeando...

Y de pronto, en medio del torbellino de ir y venir en aquella pasión, se detuvo: Una mirada esmeralda lo atravesó como daga helada. Viró hacia la entrada en el momento que el cabello desapareció. Los labios le temblaron. Milo lo notó también; ambos compartieron una mirada. Camus se apartó, retrocediendo: a él le dolió su forma de actuar… Shura estuvo de acuerdo en que no fue correcto. Su promesa, su amistad… sus verdaderos sentimientos lo obligaron a moverse.

-"Saga…"- Murmuró virando hacia la puerta, apurando el paso cuando lo sintió lo bastante lejos.-"¡Saga!"- Fue detrás de él. Milo se quedó sorprendido. ¿Eso quería decir elegir a alguien, dejar a una persona para irse con otra…?

Crispó los puños y salió detrás de ellos.

Por su parte, Camus tuvo que acelerar el paso para poder llegar lo bastante lejos del gemelo como para que pudieran intercambiar algún tipo de dialogo, frenara o no la marcha.

-"¡Saga, Saga, espera!"

-"Vete con tu novio, déjame solo."- Tajo sin mirarlo. Acuario no se detuvo, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por atravesarse en su camino.

-"No voy a suplicarte y tampoco me voy a disculpar, yo sólo voy a romper mi estúpida promesa"- El mayor se detuvo, y dando la vuelta sobre uno de sus talones lo encaró.

-"¿Con qué sentido?"

-"El no seguir encadenado a ti, eso. Te quiero, eres importante para mí, pero tu sabías lo que siento por él, eras conocedor de esa verdad y aún así me hiciste prometer que no lo amaría como ya lo hago."

-"¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí?"

-"Porque cuando yo te encontré con Aioros sufrí mucho, y aunque jamás te pedí una explicación -pues no la necesitaba- yo no soy tú."- Saga lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza.

-"¡Estas con él para darme celos!"- Acuario se zafó con jalón.

-"No más. Creí que él elegiría quedarse con Kanon."

-"¿Cómo sabes que no lo hizo? ¿Cómo sabes que no va a votarte de una patada?"

-"¡Porque lo conozco, porque sé de sus sentimientos sin que me los diga de frente!"- El gemelo volvió a jalarlo.

-"¡Tú me quieres a mí!"

-"Te quiero, pero ya no así, entiéndelo... Yo... nunca me di cuenta que él enserio estaba enamorado de mí... siempre creí que él estaba conmigo sólo por Kanon..."

-"Así era…"- Una tercera voz se hizo presente en la discusión. Saga viró hacia un lado soltando mecánicamente al galo. Camus giró su cuerpo hacia atrás, y se encontró tanto a Milo como al propio ex dragón marino –que bajó de Piscis- avanzando hacia ellos. La cara del segundo era de sorpresa y confusión, y le hizo entender al onceavo, de inmediato, que él no conocía los 'sucios' detalles de la relación EscorpioxAcuario.

-"No entiendo nada."- Comentó pasando los ojos de su hermano, a su 'rival' y de este a su ex pareja. Saga se rió.

-"¡Bienvenido a la reunión familiar!"- Exclamó con sarcasmo.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Su hermano decidió que tomaría la situación en sus manos y que sería él quien se la explicaría.

-"¿No lo oíste? Todo ha sido muy claro."- Camus maneó la cabeza y se colocó en medio de ellos.

-"Saga, cállate, tú no debes…"- Milo hizo lo mismo.

-"Tú no eres desleal, Saga. No te conozco y he pensado las peores cosas de ti estas semanas, pero sé que eres tan humano como nosotros. Camus heredó de ti sus hermosas cualidades, por favor…"

-"Milo…"- El nombre se les escapó al galo como en un suspiro enamorado. El griego mayor se quedó mudo. Escorpio suspiró, y virando sobre sus talones encaró a Kanon, quien lo miró desconcertado.

-"Perdón..."- Comenzó a hablar. -"Te mentí, sé que ya has sufrido mucho estos días y anoche cuando me abriste tu corazón debí decirte la verdad…"

-"Confiésame algo… Ya no me amas, ¿Cierto? Es decir, sin importar lo que digas esa verdad no va a cambiar."

-"No. Yo…"

-"Entonces no me interesa saberlo."- Cortó sin ser grosero, y sonriendo de una manera cariñosa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. -"Si tú eres feliz, a lo detalles réstales importancia."

-"¿Eres idota?"- Le reclamó su consanguíneo.

-"Sé que yo fui el primero en sugerirte que los separáramos, pero no voy a sentirme culpable por tus actos, hermano. Es tiempo de que dejes tus lamentos y avances sin llevarte a Camus entre las patas. ¿Dónde quedó tu amor? Dijiste que si él era feliz tu también lo serías."

-"¡Jugó con fuego por mí!"

-"Y lo volvería a hacer si puedo revivir esta experiencia otra vez, es decir, esto me permitió enamorarme de él…"- Señaló al escorpión con una mirada, él correspondió con una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

-"Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Yo le pedí que se aliara conmigo para hacerlos sufrir, y aunque la idea me pareció divertida, no pensé que nosotros… Es decir, mírenos. Somos totalmente parecidos a ustedes y ustedes se odian. Unir algo así parecía imposible… Nuestra diferencia y a la vez similitud nos unió…"- Lo miró a los ojos. -"La verdad yo estoy muy enamorado de ti, y si no te lo digo ya, voy a reventar: Te quiero, te quiero más que a nada, más que a mi desorden, mis horas de comida o mis bostezos vespertinos. No sé por qué tardé tanto en decirlo pero no me arrepiento, pues tanto Saga como Kanon tenían que saber la verdad primero, y si quieren un culpable yo soy ese."- Camus meneó la cabeza.

-"Tampoco es que me obligaras. Una parte de mí lo deseaba, para conocerte más... para admirarte sin esconderme…"- El gemelo mayor meneó desesperadamente la cabeza, y en uno de sus muchos arrebatos, jaló al galo contra si y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-"¡Mon petit ange, Je t'aime!"- El galo tragó saliva, y aunque sintió su dolor escurrírsele hasta el corazón, no podía cambiar el veredicto que este ya tenía pactado.

-"Yo también, pero ya no de esa forma que tu esperas. No quiero herirte, por favor, entiende y déjame ir… Sólo de este modo no me vas a perder para siempre, porque si insistes más… NO querré verte ya."

-"¡No, tú eres mío!"- Y lo abrazó de forma dominante. Kanon apretó los puños y caminó para separarlos, pues le parecía que la rabieta de su hermano ya estaba exagerada. Milo lo detuvo. En comparación, ellos tuvieron un momento a solas y un último beso, mientras que Saga lloraba sobre aquél hombro tras el que tantas veces se agachó para leer o supervisar lo que su pupilo estudiaba. Camus lo abrazó incapaz de abandonarlo como tantas veces en el pasado… Realmente lo adoraba, pero el corazón estaba lleno por otro sentimiento. -"No sé qué haré sin ti."- El menor sonrió y rompió el abrazo.

-"¿Crees que te voy a abandonar? Eres mi mejor amigo, mi mentor, no puedo, hagas lo que hagas yo te quiero y te voy a cuidar como tú a mí cuando niño."

-"Y yo idiota no estoy pintado."- Intervino su hermano. -"Te recuerdo que aún vivo en tu templo, y aunque te pese, debo echarte un ojo. ¿Si no reviso todos los días, cómo sabré que ya soy el heredero universal de todo?"- A Camus le molestó su humor negro, pero eso pareció calmar a Saga, quien se limpió pronto la cara.

-"¿Y permitir que deshonres la casa con tus fiestas todos los días? ¡Eso ni de broma!"

-"Las fiestas alegran el alma, y no sólo será la mía sino la de otros también será beneficiada."

-"Ni al caso."

-"Una de vez en cuando no hará daño."- Intervino el galo para mediar paz. Saga, por primera vez desde que todo comenzó lo miró con infinito aprecio. Lo abrazó por última vez y luego miró a Milo: con él no tendría el estómago de hacer algo así.

-"Siento…"- Escorpio cortó sus palabras con un gesto.

-"Oye, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale; además, éramos rivales."- Géminis le sonrió con orgullo.

-"Ya sé que vas a decir: 'buen trabajo, Kanon'…"

-"¿Bromeas? ¿Y dónde dejas su mérito? Ser Milo y no ser Kanon debió ser difícil."- El octavo se rió e intervino.

-"No tanto… bajo su sarcasmo y desinterés por lo que pasa alrededor, hay demasiado corazón."- El ex dragón marino le pasó el brazo por el hombro, lo jaló contra su pecho y le revolvió el cabello.

-"¡Lo dices solamente porque no puedes vivir sin mí!"

-"¡Algún día lo haré, ya verás!"

-"Que cruel eres…"- Entrecerró los ojos. Lo dejó y se dio cuenta que Saga buscaba la excusa para despedirse. –"Igual, me alegra que hayamos tenido esta charla familiar pero se está haciendo tarde."- Se estiró. –"Tenía planeado ir a asaltar la cocina de Géminis… de nuevo…"

-"Deberías preocuparte por los víveres."- Le riñó.

-"A ti se te da mejor eso de ser ama de casa."- El mayor rodó los ojos, y sonriendo lo más que su dolor interno le permitió, hizo un gesto con la mano.

-"Creo que nosotros nos despedimos aquí…"

-"Sí, hay que ir a llenar la panza."

-"Créeme Kanon, hay mejores cosas que comer."

-"Dime eso cuando dejes de comer por mucho tiempo."

-"Ya tendría que ser costumbre para ti, hermanito, no sé de qué te quejas."- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras les hacia a los menores una seña de despedida.

-"El que nacieras dos minutos antes…"

-"Leyes naturales, Kanon. Esos dos minutos me dan todo el poder que tú jamás tendrás. "- El gemelo menor rodó los ojos, y empezaron una pelea de palabras que ni Camus ni Milo alcanzaron a escuchar.

Una vez solos, al caballero de la casa de Acuario lo sacudió una emoción que no había podido disfrutar hasta ese momento. Escorpio fue presa de la misma sensación... Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios...

-"Si aún quieres podemos seguir con tu plan inicial..."- El griego embozó un gesto seductor mientras atraía al acuariano con su brazo pegarlo contra su cuerpo.

-"¿Estas loco? No puedo estar lejos de ti un segundo más."- El galo

le pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca, y mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para contarle las pestañas, susurraba

-"Yo tampoco..."- Y el contacto que tuvo pie a continuación fue el más largo, apasionado y puro de todos.

FIN!


End file.
